Harry Potter and the Orb of Slytherin
by mcjazzman32
Summary: The world hangs on the courage of one person: Harry Potter. In a struggle between two different kinds of magic, that of love and hate, Harry must find the will to overcome the Evil One. Pumpkin Pie Unite! HHr
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Return**

_December 23rd_

A shadow crept eerily forward on Grimmauld Place as it made its way to Number Twelve. There was no noise or wind, as one would suppose there would be on such a dark and foreboding winter night. When an unknown man cloaked and hooded in black creeps steadily towards the headquarters of the last resistance to Lord Voldemort, there's usually a little wind, at least. The light from the streetlamps split the man's shadow like scissors to a paper snowflake, all even; all a perfect, yet unfinished facsimile of his one true form. The figure, who had a rather large snake entwined on his shoulders, seemed to be sucking the wind out of the air with his very presence.

He had a small traveling bag that wrapped around his shoulders and across his chest; in his hand, there was a large staff that was topped with a whitish-clear orb, glowing dimmer than the pale full moon, but still bright enough to see from a distance in the dark cold – the staff enclosed the orb on only one side and jutted out at the end. Around his neck was a thin chain that bore a round, golden amulet which was inscribed with an unknown language and had a serpent in the middle. There was simply and unmistakably a dark feeling surrounding the man. He was a powerful wizard - a killer.

Stopping at the window of the mansion, the cloaked man looked in and saw what to any normal eye would be a discouraging scene. In one corner was a man in a lounge chair who seemed to be utterly exhausted. He had disheveled red hair and the look of a man who was once very cheerful but had been drained by the worries of the world, leaving him empty of any cheerfulness. Arthur Weasley got up from his seat and walked across the room to where his wife, Molly, was sitting. She was at a desk, evidently responding to various owls that had been sent to her that night, holding back tears she didn't want to shed until after she had finished. She walked out of the room with her husband - it was evident she was trying to be strong for the others who were present.

Among them were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. If one could describe loneliness in detail, then what the cloaked man saw on their faces would be the muse. The two of them weren't close together or far apart, but it was evident to anyone they were both missing something they hadn't truly realized they could lose until it was gone. Ron was looking into the fireplace kindling, but not really seeing anything; Hermione, meanwhile, was looking down into a book that was on her lap, but the man could see she wasn't turning any pages.

In the face of this raw human emotion, the man outside the window could do nothing else but look inside himself, for he also was human...or, at least, he believed he was at the moment. There were times when his life almost seemed completely gone. His breath came out in puffs that sliced through the bitter cold, but he himself was not affected. He had endured much worse than the cold of English weather. What his mind was completely focused on was where he wasn't – inside with the ones he loved.

He could see the lower half of his face reflected in the glass, so he pulled his hood back a bit wanting to see his own eyes. They were as green as emeralds and the darkness underneath them showed how very tired this man actually was. He looked at his hands, straining to see something, anything - as if looking at them would provide answers to the questions he was seeking. Once he realized that there weren't any answers to be found, he raised one of those hands to his forehead, straining to figure out how to go about approaching the people he longed to face. As he rubbed his head, he came across the scar...that curse of a scar. If there was one thing that Harry Potter hated more than Voldemort, it was the blunt scar that had haunted him for more than seventeen years.

_July 31st_

Harry lay spread-eagle across his bed, looking intently up at absolutely nothing. It was his birthday, but had he not received so many owls to remind him, he would have forgotten completely. It was a bright summer afternoon and it was the day he was to leave his relatives' house forever. His Uncle Vernon had been bustling about, singing a happy tune all day while the rest of his family seemed to be making preparations for his departure. How they would actually "prepare" for him being gone, Harry did not actually bother to ponder, but, all the same, Petunia and Dudley worked and scrambled about in preparation.

He laid on his bed letting his mind wander to all the endless possibilities it offered: the prophesy, Dumbledore's death, Ginny, Snape, anger, pain, doubt, revenge. In time, it became one giant jumble of emotions, and he was unable to think straight. It didn't matter if he could think straight, however, because today Harry didn't want to care. He had a decision to make and if the hurricane blowing in his mind helped him make that unavoidable decision, then so be it.

He could hear many sounds in his room that helped him relax despite the tension he always had. Hedwig was perched in her cage, hooting peacefully, but not sleeping because of the snake that was so close by. Harry's snake was lying under the lit lamp on Harry's desk, his tongue flicking in and out, regarding Harry's owl with the same caution. Harry hoped they would get along and was pretty sure they would.

Later that night, the Order was coming to pick him up and, for a while, Harry pushed this fact out of his mind, assuming as he always did that this was what should and would happen. However, things were different now. He looked around the empty room with a withering look. All his possessions were at the Order's headquarters so he didn't have much to do. After a few moments, his eyes fell on the giant book on his nightstand. It was an old and brittle looking book that had a lot of wear and tear. Its pages were fine and delicate and held thousands upon thousands of writings. Harry sat up and took it into his lap, opening it to the place he had left off. He had been reading this book with complete zeal since he had found it, just three weeks previous.

_July 9th_

Looking intently into the fire that was burning furiously in the living area at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Harry found himself drifting once again into horrible thoughts of anger and revenge. _I shouldn't be thinking about these things. What would Dumbledore think?_ Harry began to ponder; he was palming the locket in his pocket furiously. Then, another voice took over. _Oh, hang Dumbledore. Why didn't he just tell me the truth from the beginning? Why did he trust Snape? Why isn't he here now?_

Harry shook his head – he couldn't allow himself to sink into this disparity. He looked around from the armchair he was sitting in next to the fireplace and saw that his friends were looking at him; he figured they had been doing so for some time.

Ginny Weasley was sitting on a small couch across the room with a book in her hand, but not bothering to pretend she was reading it. She met his eyes and had a pitiful look on her face. Harry felt bad for Ginny; the previous year was just as tough for her as it was for anyone. He promised to make it up to her, but for some reason, he couldn't prioritize her feelings. In the past month, he had relied so much more on Ron and Hermione's support and friendship than hers. While Harry still had deep feelings for Ginny, he was having an extremely hard time sharing with her as he did with his two best friends. He wondered if that would ever change.

On the other side of the room, sitting on a larger couch were Ron and Hermione. They also were looking at him, but with a much different look. They were concerned and knew Harry would want to talk soon, but they were calmer. They knew Harry was tormented by many things, but, unlike Ginny, they knew why.

Not only that, but they also had other things on their mind, like their current relationship. Harry was having trouble seeing where it was going. It was the oddest series of events Harry had witnessed in a while. Their relationship was likened to a person playing a video game when the power kept going on and off. They would start things off very well, but gradually things would revert to their old ways of bickering and anger; however, suddenly, without warning, things would seem to start over and they would become two turtledoves once again. They weren't the most romantic of couples, but it was obvious they cared for each other very much during those times. Harry didn't think he wanted to understand how their relationship worked.

He did not like, however, the fact that, many times, it was taking away from what mattered – helping him discover a way to find all the horcruxes and destroy them. Soon, Harry would be of age and on his own and he would have to get to work on fulfilling his apparent destiny...for better or for worse. He needed Ron and Hermione's help – or at least he thought he did. How could he do this alone?

Things weren't getting any easier and as each day went by, Harry was becoming more and more agitated. In fact, everyone in the Order was hit hard with the loss of Dumbledore. He was the one rock against the Death Eaters – the one safe place everyone could be reassured by. Now that he was gone, fear had taken over Grimmauld Place along with the wizarding world. What made matters worse was the fact that everyone knew who had betrayed the Order and killed Dumbledore mercilessly. Hagrid had never been in a worse state when he came to apologize to Harry, Ron, and Hermione for never believing them. That had only made Ron and Hermione feel terribly guilty. Inside, they also believed Snape was good, in the end. Harry was the only one to ever see through him and they knew it.

Making matters worse, Harry had been right about Malfoy as well. Harry's enemies were more than just childhood rivals – they were the assassins of Dumbledore, and no one saw it coming, even when Harry was sure there had to be something going on. Ron and Hermione had become bitterly sorry for it and constantly told Harry so, but they figured a true acknowledgement from Harry would only come once the war had ended – he just had too much on his mind to consider the lesser emotional conditions of his two friends.

Harry never held their mistake against them, though. If Snape could deceive Dumbledore, then there was no reason to assume Hermione and Ron should take Harry's side. Harry always had trouble trusting Snape because he hated him so much, not because he really thought Snape was still a loyal Death Eater. He was fooled like everyone else. And while Harry had been proven right about his suspicions concerning Draco, he had been too weak to carry out Voldemort's order – Dumbledore was murdered by someone with completely evil intentions and Harry recognized that as well. Snape was the only one who had betrayed the Order and known exactly what he was doing.

This thought made Harry's insides boil again. For a while after the funeral, he had been having constant murderous thoughts and sometimes his hatred had so much control of him in the moment, that, when interrupted, he would lash out at anyone who was trying to speak with him. Harry knew this was affecting the other members of the Order.

Soon after arriving at Privet Drive, Harry began reading the Daily Prophet that came every morning, as he always liked to do when he was cooped up in his room all day. He realized that while he thought of Dumbledore as the world's last defense against Voldemort, the rest of the world, including many members of the Order, were under the assumption they had another – himself. Harry's spiral into a depressive and sometimes, irritated mood was not helping the morale of the remaining resistance to Voldemort.

Remus Lupin was as tired-looking and raggedy as ever. His hair was almost a full-blown grayish color and his eyes always had bags under them. He had taken over unofficial leadership of the Order, along with Mad-Eye Moody, who seemed to be the only one who was able to act like himself. He did have Tonks however, and it seemed to keep him together. Harry was happy things had worked out between the two – joy in the midst of sadness was a story he was always fond of.

Nothing about Mad-Eye's demeanor had changed once Dumbledore died; he was, however, more understanding of the morale, or lack thereof, in the Order. Harry found him to be helpful and his presence was sometimes a breath of fresh air. When Harry would get the chance, he would talk with Mad-Eye about the old Order and the tactics they used when combating Voldemort. He would tell Harry stories of his parents and about the three times they narrowly escaped from his grasp. It gave Harry a little peace to hear about how brave his mother and father were. They despised Voldemort and according to Moody, they never feared to say his name "with some disgust, I might add," he would add slyly.

Mad-Eye also taught Harry a couple of useful spells that he had learned along the way and Harry was always eager to consume every word he said. Talking with someone who had been affected by Voldemort and had been through the chaos once before was comforting to Harry, because it made him feel he was sharing his own pain and intense animosity.

The rest of the Order, however, faired just as badly as Remus in the weeks since Dumbledore's death and there didn't seem to be any real plan on getting to the heart of Voldemort. Harry closed his eyes and bent his head. It was pounding from all the pressure and he felt like he wanted to go crawl somewhere and wither away.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione had finally asked, her voice even and expectant.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you still thinking about yesterday?"

"It was just a burned down house I have no recollection of Hermione."

Harry didn't know how else to reply. He wasn't alright and he was thinking of that burned down house every other minute. He raised his head and spoke again. "I'm sort of wishing I had the Prince's boo—er...my potions book. I've read and nearly perfected Dumbledore's notebook, but never got to finish reading that. In fact, I've just gotten used to reading anything that takes my mind off things."

Hermione suddenly got a look on her face that Harry knew to be her look of disgust and, more recently, pettiness. Harry knew it was coming the moment he brought the Potions book up, but he didn't care.

"How can you still want to read that book when you know what it is?" Hermione snapped. "You should have thrown that book out the moment you knew what it was. It's not like it can possibly be helping you at all." She was now slightly glaring at him. She was still obviously jealous of Harry for matching her in potions the year previous.

"What exactly is your problem, Hermione?" Harry stood up, suddenly very angry. He wanted to get the feud he had with Hermione off his chest once and for all. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it was Snape who was holding me back and that I would have excelled in potions last year even without that book? Don't you think that maybe I have the ability to follow directions as well as you? Maybe I even learned it _from_ you, so why was using that book so wrong? All I did was follow the directions, same as you!"

"What was wrong? _What was wrong?_" Hermione stood up and matched Harry's glare. "Maybe the fact that it was the work of Snape himself is what's wrong! Maybe if you had turned that book into Dumbledore, he would still be alive!"

Harry felt like he had been slapped in the face. He stepped backwards, but his leg did not seem to want to cooperate and he was sent reeling to the floor by Hermione's sudden outburst. She had tears in her eyes and a look of anger, but only for a moment, when it was abruptly replaced with a look of utter horror. She could only gape at Harry with her mouth open for she was unable to say anything else. Ron and Ginny were looking at Hermione as if they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Harry just sat there, looking up at her, a look of anger and shame on his face as tears surfaced to his eyes.

For what seemed an eternity, Harry and Hermione just looked at each other. Harry knew she was sorry the moment she said it and hadn't really meant it, but she had voiced Harry's fear and he was angry at her because of it.

"You're right Hermione," Harry said as he slowly got up, allowing his cloak to shroud his entire body so no one could see that his hands were limp and useless. "He is dead because of me. He is dead and so is Sirius and so are my parents." His voice was cold and his eyes had iced over. This wasn't new to Harry. The fact that Dumbledore's death was Harry's responsibility wasn't a surprise to him anymore – it was inevitable.

"Harry, no...please...I didn't mean that. You had noth—"

"Stop Hermione," Harry interrupted, his voice still quiet, but sharp. "You were right. I have to come to grips with the responsibility I have in their deaths. The only thing I ever seemed to be right about was Snape and Malfoy and who could blame anyone for paying so little attention to what I believed about them? I was wrong so many times before.

"You've been so angry and disagreeable to me for such a long time now, Hermione, but I see that I deserve it... I've done nothing but bring death to this place."

The four people in the room were quiet. Hermione sunk to her knees, still completely consumed with grief over what she had said. Harry saw that she realized she had been completely horrid to Harry in the past eight months and was now trying to come to grips with why. Harry didn't care anymore. He knew what he had to do. He walked slowly to the end of the room, opened the door to the main hallway, and closed it, walking towards the front door.

Before anyone even went after him, Harry pulled out his wand and summoned his broom, walked out of Number Twelve and soared up and out of sight. He sped through the night without a real destination in mind. His thoughts wandered to the truth in Hermione's words. _What will I do now?_ Harry thought; _This is where I test my fate. Do I wallow in self-pity or do I make up for my mistakes?_ The choice was easy. _I'm not letting this take me. I am going to kill Voldemort and make everyone who has gotten in my way suffer._ Harry knew he was traveling down a path on which he could not go back, but his decision was made. He was going to train himself to defeat Voldemort. He was going to kill him... or die trying.

Harry didn't know why he made his way to Diagon Alley – he was just letting his subconscious guide him. Perhaps he would visit Knockturn to test his wits and courage in the face of his bold new agenda.

It was late, so he didn't think he would find many people. Nevertheless, he flew down and landed in front of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. It was closed, but the lights were all on, so he knew Fred and George were probably hard at work.

"_Evanesco_," he muttered, vanishing his broom with his wand. He walked quietly down the street, observing everything around him. The street seemed to have become full of sorrow. Six years ago, Diagon Alley had become a hallowed place for him – a safe place. _Now, like everything else, it has been enveloped in the fear of Voldemort. _Harry hated him more than ever. He was not afraid of him, but he was no match for him either... not yet anyways.

He spotted the intersection of Diagon and Knockturn Alleys and boldly, but carefully, started down the narrow, grotesque passage. The night was chilly, despite the summer season and Harry wondered if it was the street itself that chilled his bones as he walked. Like Diagon, Knockturn was deserted, but, surprisingly, many shops were open. His eyes couldn't help but notice that Borgin and Burkes was also open. He was curious to see what he could find, but he didn't want to be recognized, as he was sure it would not help him there. He hooded himself and then pulled out his wand and performed a small charm on his face. His face became shrouded in a murky shadow, so that a person could still slightly see his face, but would be hard-pressed to tell who he was, even upon close examination. Not even Harry's glasses would be seen – just his eyes. He had learned the charm in a book he had wandered across in the library when he was studying for his final exams the year before. Harry chuckled in spite of himself. _If Hermione has gotten past her hang-ups_, Harry thought, _she'll probably be proud to know I am such a curious reader now._

He walked into the dimly lit store and looked around. Some things were familiar and some were not. All of the items, however, had a sinister nature to them. Harry couldn't help but wonder why the store had been allowed to operate for so long when it had been proven to sell items no one should legally possess.

He suddenly became aware that he was not alone—not really at least. On a small stand, near the door, was a cage that held a rather large-looking python, no less than five feet long. It was brown with black speckles and it had a large black diamond spot on the top of its head that split its eyes near the base.

It was quite uncomfortable just looking at such a large snake being kept in such a small cage; it was even more uncomfortable to be stared at by that same snake. Harry was only fazed for a second, but then walked up to the cage and, concentrating his mind, greeted the snake in what he hoped was Parseltongue.

"Hello," Harry mustered.

"I assume you're expecting me to return the greeting, masked stranger?" the snake replied in a hissy, bored voice, if there was such a thing.

"No. I'm just trying to be polite," Harry returned in a calm, rather dead voice. _I'm not going to give anything away. If he wants to be apathetic, two can play that game. Maybe this is the way to get information from him._

"Polite – now that is an interesting term. I find that no matter how long I am forced to sit _politely_ in this rat cage, I will never be referred to by that term."

"How can you be when people are unaware you can even speak? And if you're so tired of your cage, why don't you just leave it?" Harry prodded him on. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the cage. The cage top unlocked, popped off, and landed on the floor.

For a while Harry and the snake just looked into each other's eyes. Harry was trying to maintain the look that he really didn't care what the snake did. He knew the snake could only see his eyes, but he wanted to know what this snake's story was. The snake, it seemed, also wanted to maintain that aura.

"Oh yes, very bright," the snake scoffed after a few more moments. "A snake loose in the city. I'd be caught within a day and who knows who I'd end up with? No, freedom is a luxury I can only hope for when people aren't _allowed_ to capture me; then I would be truly free."

"If that's what your hopes are invested in, you will never be free," Harry replied. "In fact, it would seem to me that you have no hope at all. I freed a snake in a zoo once and he was much more grateful."

"Would you like a medal?" the snake angrily replied. Harry was starting to get somewhere. "Besides, I _have_ hope, but it is placed in someone who can restore prosperity to snakes and allow all of us to live like we wish."

Harry knew what he was getting at. "Oh don't tell me you've bought into Voldemort's lies as well?" Harry chuckled ominously. Voldemort had gotten snakes onto his side, probably by understanding what they wanted. He needed to do the same if he was going to get past Voldemort's pet, Nagini, in the future.

"It's not a lie!" the snake hissed. "He has promised all snakes freedom!"

"And how do you know this, snake? How do you know he actually wants to help you instead of using you for what you're good for?"

"I don't know, but he's all we have."

"That's not true. I'm here aren't I?"

"And who are you stranger? Some protector of snakes? A man with a covered face and an offer in a secluded and evil shop is hardly deemed a hero in these dark times. Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Well, snake, all you would have to do is realize that as far as you know, I have not lied to you, while Voldemort is the greatest liar in the world. He has even lied to himself and made himself believe he is the most powerful wizard in the world, when, in truth, his end is near."

The snake regarded him carefully for a moment. He had evidently placed his entire hopes on Voldemort, not thinking there could be another way. It was easy to see this snake had never known there was more than one Parseltongue in his known universe.

"What is your name, snake?" Harry decided to break the ice, as well as the silence. The snake obviously had had a rough life. Harry was beginning to think a friend might be what tipped the tide in his favor.

"I don't have a name," the snake replied bitterly. "The owner of this store, a fowl man named Borgin, has only ever called me worthless."

"A creature that has hopes of freedom is far from worthless. From now on, your name will be Worthwhile. Take it or not, that is what I will call you until you tell me to stop."

"Why are you helping me?" The snake was once again regarding Harry curiously. He raised his body out of his cage so that he was eye-level with him.

"Because I, too, want to be free of those who would treat me like I am anything else but what I want to be...because I too am trying to change my fate." Harry was leveling with Worthwhile and it felt good, however surreal it felt at the same time. "Tell me, what relation does Borgin have to Voldemort?"

"Borgin thinks he's in the Dark Lord's circle, when really, he's fooling himself," the snake sighed. "Any intelligent being could tell you Borgin is just a trafficker of goods and magical items. Voldemort has never actually come here, but I do remember that one of his Death Eaters came here once, looking for a specific item. Borgin acted the fool and denied having such an item. He can be quite crafty. However, after the man left, he took out a large black box from behind his counter and started tinkering with it for almost an hour, before giving up in frustration. If I'm not mistaken, it's still there. For the past year now, he has been trying to open it, but has never come to figure out how. However, he will never open it, because the box is a very special magical item. I know this because I opened it."

"You opened it?" Harry raised an unseen eyebrow.

"Indeed," the snake hissed in reply. "I opened it, because that box can only be opened by a snake... a snake or –"

"...or someone who can speak snake language," Harry finished. "How did you figure this out?"

"There is an adage above the lock that I recognized easily because it is in the language of the serpent tongue. It must be spoken in that language for the lock to release. I had been moved to that very counter while Borgin was helping one of his shady customers. He had accidentally knocked off the lid to this prison and I, at first, had planned on escaping, but when I realized the futility in this, I decided to find some leverage I might be able to use in the future. I went behind the counter and spotted the box.

"The first time I had laid eyes on it, I was too far away to read the inscription, but being that close, it was quite easy. Quickly ciphering and uttering the text, my expectations were met. It opened a crack, but I did not see what was inside, for my owner spotted I was out. I quickly made up my mind and with all my might, I pushed down on the box and closed it. I have since told no one of what I found."

"A box that only a person with one of the rarest gifts in the world can open," Harry's eyes gleamed with amused confidence. "No wonder Voldemort was so eager to possess it."

"Yes," the snake replied quietly, realizing he may have given away too much.

"What does the inscription say?"

The snake hesitated. He was still highly unsure of Harry, especially since he still could not see his face. He seemed ready to tell Harry, when he was interrupted.

"Who's there?" came an angry voice from the back of the store. A hunched-over man with greasy, black hair now appeared from behind his counter and when he saw the cloaked and hidden Harry, his face showed a slight fear. Once Borgin eyed that the snake's cage was opened and the snake had emerged from it, however, he gained some of his courage back. "What are you doing with my merchandise? Get away from there!"

Harry regarded the man for a second before hatching a plan.

"Tell me about the black box you have stored there," Harry said quietly, but aggressively, pointing to the counter as if he could see right through it to the box Worthwhile had spoken of. Harry's eyes told Borgin clearly that lies would do him no good. While still calm and self-controlled, Harry had decided he was not going to be intimidated, especially not by the stooped coward of a thief who he had personally come to loathe. Instead, he was going to control things.

"Th-That is not for sale," Borgin stammered, clearly intimidated by the masked stranger – beads of sweat were forming on his pale forehead. "Even if it were, I doubt you would be able to afford it stranger. Perhaps, you had better be moving along." Borgin's courage was fading as Harry approached him, staring intently into his eyes with a fierce gaze. Harry was going to have the box and he knew how to get it.

"I will make you a deal, proprietor," Harry finally said. "I know for a fact that you cannot open that box. You are weak and that box can only be opened by the powerful. So, I will make you a wager. If I can open that box, you will sell it to me for 500 galleons." He pulled a large money pouch from his cloak and tossed it on the dealer's counter. "Not only that, but this snake will also come into my possession."

Borgin was looking at the pouch of money with lust in his eyes and the beads of sweat were starting to pour down his face. He regarded the very cool-mannered Harry for a second before returning to the conversation.

"And what happens if you are unable to open the box?" Borgin demanded.

"Then I leave empty-handed and you keep the 500 galleons."

Borgin was now in a pickle. He was looking from the box to the money and seemed to be debating with himself about whether he himself would ever be able to open the box in the first place. Meanwhile, Harry shifted over to Worthwhile and, once again, looked at him. "So, what will it be my friend?" Harry asked. He pulled out his wand and revealed his face to the snake.

Borgin made up his mind and turned to see Harry looking at the snake again. It almost seemed to him that he was talking to it, but he didn't really care at the moment. He pulled the box up from behind the counter and finally spoke: "I accept your challenge, my lord."

Harry reapplied the shrouding charm to his face and turned to the cowardly little man. He approached him and flicked his wand to the box, levitating it out of the man's hand and onto the counter. The man backed away as Harry slowly approached the box. Harry mustered his mind completely on the lock on the box. He knew what the inscription above the lock now said and he needed to make sure he uttered it perfectly. He closed his eyes and repeated the words over and over: "_Liberate te ex inferis." _He then opened his eyes and quietly said the phrase in Parseltongue. The lock instantly sprung and the box opened. Suddenly, the room went dark and from inside the box came a humming noise. A moment later, an object inside began to give off a dull purple glow, as if a black light inside were covered with a thin cloth. Harry approached the faint light emitting from the box and saw a very large book sitting on a black velvet-lined cushion. The lights came back into the shop and Harry wondered what had just happened. Regaining his wits, he looked fiercely at Borgin, who was now ghostly white. Picking up the pouch of money from the counter, he tossed it to Borgin.

"I will be taking what is mine. You will speak no word of this to anyone – not that you could anyways. If Voldemort knew you had this in your possession, you would have been destroyed on the spot... not that I'm someone you want to trifle with either."

Harry picked up the book and put it under his right arm. He turned and stopped at Worthwhile's cage, holding up his left arm. The snake instantly slithered out of it and onto Harry's shoulders. Harry walked resolutely out the door, reanimated his broom with his free hand, and soared off, once again, into the night. He had some reading to do.

**END Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: **The few negative reviews I have gotten have all been about the flashback style I use, so I'm going to leave this note at the end of the first chapter for all of you future readers. If you get confused easily or do not have the patience to wait and see what might actually happen when you don't know what's going on exactly at that moment, don't read this. I wrote this to challenge myself and my readers. It becomes clear in time, but you're not going to be rewarded 4 or 5 chapters in. This is a novel I wrote with care and the 95 percent of my other reviews tell the story of just how good this book is if you don't believe me. So, I warn you now, you need a little patience to read the first half of this book. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Magic**

**_July 1st_**

Harry could, once again, be found in his room upstairs on Number 4 Privet Drive. _Well, back in this hell hole again_, he thought. _Only this time, I don't even have Hogwarts to look forward to. Everyone's dying or dead...except me._ He had been so resolute and determined down by the lake at Hogwarts during Dumbledore's funeral. Now, however, Harry was more unsure of himself than ever. How could he ever amount to anything now that the Headmaster was gone? He was starting to wonder if perhaps Dumbledore had too much confidence in him. What could he do? As the Headmaster had put it so delicately in the cave, Harry was no where near the power or cleverness that he possessed. He was just an average wizard. He closed his eyes shut and began to shout at himself on the inside. _No I'm not! I'm just allowing myself to believe that. I can be whatever I want, can't I? Am I not the son of James and Lily Potter?_

Harry then began to feel very sad. What would his parents say if they saw him wallowing in pity and misery? They stood up to Voldemort. They were brave and well spoken of. Everyone admired them; what would people say about _him_ if he died? Would they say he never lived up to expectations and that, in the end, he was the footstool on which Voldemort once again stepped up as dictator and Dark Lord of the magical world? Harry shuddered to think of giving up. He must trudge on. It's what his parents would have wanted...it's what Dumbledore would have wanted. He was still Dumbledore's man.

The doorbell rang and, as expected, Harry heard Uncle Vernon loudly get up from his lounge chair in the living room, groaning and creaking as he did so, and answer it. He did not expect what followed.

"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "Get down here!"

Harry rose from the edge of his bed where he had been sitting, opened the door to his room, and traipsed down the stairs. He was met by an angry-looking Uncle Vernon, who had the look of a man who had just been interrupted when he really didn't want to be. At his door was a delivery man who was holding a small brown package. Harry passed his uncle and met with the man.

"Are you Mr. Harry Potter?" the man asked.

When Harry confirmed he was, the man had him sign his clipboard, gave Harry the package, and went on his way. Harry turned to go up the stairs, when Vernon stopped him with a question.

"So does this mean you're not using that ruddy bird of yours anymore?" Vernon was inquisitive. Harry knew he was hoping beyond hope. He was very glad he was able to give his uncle an answer he was not looking for.

"No. I'm not even sure what this is." Harry replied to his uncle. Vernon scowled once again, turned on his heels and walked resolutely back to the living area, mumbling something about July 31st.

Harry turned and climbed back up the stairs, but he slowed almost to a stop when he saw who the package was from: _Albus Dumbledore._ Harry was unsure how to approach opening the package he held. Was it some kind of mean joke? Was it dangerous? How could this possibly be from Dumbledore?

He finally made it to his room and sat down on his bed. For a long time, he stared intently at the package he held in his hands. Somehow, Harry knew it was from the late Headmaster, but he was unsure if he was ready for its contents. The need to know what was inside outweighed his fears, however, and Harry ripped open the package and pulled out a small, leather-bound notebook. He opened it and his eyes fell on an insert – it was a letter from Dumbledore. Harry trembled slightly as he read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_It breaks my old heart that you are reading this, because it means I am gone. I made arrangements for this to be delivered to you by Muggle mail should anything ever happen to me – that's me...always prepared for what troubles may come our way. It is one of the great things about being a genius as I was. _

_Harry, these are dark and difficult times and I had always feared the hatred in this world would consume you as it has done to countless others, but you have found a way to overcome all the obstacles that you have confronted in your lifetime and turned into a marvelous young wizard and, I daresay, one of the finest students I have ever had the privilege to teach. You have a great gift Harry – the gift of being able to love. You ask yourself what good it does you, but I believe that the power you have makes you strong and able. Once you have learned to fully utilize all you have available to you, Harry, there is no one who can tell you what you can or cannot do._

_This notebook I set aside for you is your final lesson, in a sense. I offer you magical knowledge and know-how so that you can prepare for your destiny. Remember, Harry, that you make your own decisions. Those decisions, however, are different, because they affect so many of the people around you. Take care of them. I know you can save the world; just remember to love._

_Your Man,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry finished reading the letter, but read it again, because it seemed unreal. As his mind was whirling, something inside the packaging Harry had cast aside caught his eye. Dumbledore had placed other items inside the bundle along with the notebook. It was an Every Flavor Bean and a small object resembling a key. The long, thin instrument had what looked like a phoenix emblazoned on the end.

Harry didn't have a clue what they were for, so he turned his attention back to the rather slim notebook and began flipping through the pages, his mind still dwelling on the professor's last words to Harry. Dumbledore believed he was powerful. Harry understood now that it wasn't the talent that necessarily defined a truly powerful wizard – it was the dedication and capacity to overcome in difficult times - to overcome and become better because of it.

Harry turned to the first page of the notebook. It was in Dumbledore's writing and seemed to be full instruction on how to make things disappear and then how to make them reappear. He had watched the professor many times make comfortable chintz chairs and various other objects appear at his whim. They had begun learning this kind of magic the previous year, but to no degree that Dumbledore always used it - Harry had always thought it was an amazing piece of magic. Harry pulled out his wand, with the intent to practice right away. He was going to master this notebook, even if it took everything in him to do so. He was not worried in the slightest about doing underage magic. Just let them try to stop Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, from doing magic in these dark times.

**_July 9th_**

As Harry zoomed silently through the night sky on his broom, he balanced the giant book on the handle and opened it. Harry discovered it was a spellbook. The page he turned to was a curse that, when uttered, would make the person who was cursed think he was worthless and lose his will to live - _Desiditrium arbitratus_. It was a very difficult incantation and Harry knew immediately it was a very advanced book of the Dark Arts. It was also very old, as the cover had started to peel away over time. He had in his possession what could only be a lost set of spells and curses, for if Voldemort wanted it, it was probably extremely dangerous, as well as powerful. He was drawing nearer to Privet Drive, completely absorbed in the book, when he saw the light in his room was on. The Order must have been alerted to his flight from Grimmauld Place. He quickly vanished the book and hoped it wasn't Mad-Eye who was sent to look for him at his uncle and aunt's house. If this were the case, he may have already seen the book Harry had in possession.

Harry alighted on his windowsill and dropped into his room. He looked around and his eyes quickly fell onto Hermione sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. She, at first, looked alarmed. She had tearstains running down her face, and she was holding what appeared to be an envelope. Harry realized she looked startled and remembered he still had his shrouding charm in place and a snake on his shoulders. He let Worthwhile crawl down his arm onto his desk and started towards Hermione, before looking at an alarmed Hedwig in her cage. His trusty owl must have known he would be heading to Privet Drive instead of back to the Order Headquarters. He hesitated and then looked at both of the animals.

"Behave you two." He told them. He thought he saw Hedwig glare at him before she turned her attention back on the snake, which slithered about the desk, taking in his surroundings. Harry turned to Hermione, giving her a sympathetic look, before he pulled out his wand and whispered the incantation to take off the shrouding charm while pointing his wand at his face. He lowered his hood and then took up a place on his bed that was a foot across from where Hermione was sitting, looking perturbed at what she had witnessed.

"Wow, Harry," she whispered. "You've really become powerful. It's hard not to feel I may not know you as much as I thought I did."

"You know me better than anyone, Hermione. I'm sorry if I scared you." Harry said with a little apprehension. He assumed Hermione had a lot to say so he prepared to just listen, but he was not expecting her first three words.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She choked. She got up and Harry slowly rose to meet her. She put her arms around him and slightly sobbed. "You're right. I have been so short with you and with Ron and with many people for that matter. I don't know why I said what I did. I mean if anyone is to blame for Dumbledore's death, it's me!"

"Hermione!"

"If only I had believed you when you kept going on about Malfoy! How could I treat you that way?" Hermione had fully started to cry. "I completely rejected w-what you were saying. If I had helped you instead of constantly p-putting you down, maybe—"

"Hermione, listen to me," Harry took her in his arms and hugged back. "Snape and Malfoy are the ones at fault here. They are and no one else. We can't blame ourselves for the evil inflicted on us by others. I've had to learn that the hard way and I don't want you to have to go through that the way I have. How could we have known?"

"But I was t-terrible to Hagrid as well! And Ron! What reason did I have to be so short and uncaring with them? I could have found a way to take Hagrid's class. I could have been more understanding with him about Aragog. I was selfish and it was all because of this stupid boy business. I put off what really mattered to make sure I was protecting myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh _sniff_ nothing. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Harry wished Ron could have been there with them too, so that they could all have a little closure concerning this matter, but he knew Hermione needed this. He squeezed her tightly, letting her know all was forgiven. He didn't have the strength to harbor a grudge against a friend, especially his best friend. He didn't want to.

The door suddenly opened and Ron and Ginny both walked in. They stopped short when they saw Harry and Hermione in their embrace. In the past, Harry would have quickly let go for fear of people thinking what they shouldn't. He was past that, however. He loved Hermione and a hug was something he would never be afraid of anymore. He let go of Hermione, keeping his left hand reassuringly on her shoulder, and turned to the two Weasley siblings with a slight smirk.

"You guys should be glad you weren't caught breaking in here, especially when there are three of you."

"Well, we _tried_ getting in through your window," Ron retorted, coming over to where Harry and Hermione stood. "But we discovered your window has a charm that kept it shut. Now I wonder how that got there! Not even Hermione could break through it!"

Harry put his other hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled. "I told you I was getting better. Dumbledore's notebook is fantastic. I just wish it had more. I mastered all his spells in a week...well, except one that is."

"Yeah, you're kind of scaring us, mate." Ron chuckled. "None of us can make things vanish like you can. Hermione can make small things disappear, but even then, she needs to concentrate."

"I could have figured out how to break the spell on the window had I not been outvoted into just breaking in through the front door!" Hermione folded her arms and harrumphed at the thought she was beaten by Harry's cleverness. This time was different though and Harry and Hermione both knew it. It was playful rivalry now and Hermione didn't hide in her tone the fact that she was proud of Harry's abilities. Harry turned to whisper something in Hermione's ear that made her frown and then roll her eyes and giggle.

"That's it? All I had to do was ask the window to open? You know, don't think that just because you're becoming so powerful, you can be so ornery!" she continued to giggle in spite of her lecture.

Ginny frowned slightly and finally spoke up: "Harry, the Order was worried when you left. When anyone else storms out of that building, it's one thing. When you do it, it's another. There was almost a panic. Dad finally calmed the people inside down, but only when Fred came over saying he saw you walking down Diagon Alley did things finally become more ordered."

"I'm sorry. At the time, I was just too harried to do anything but run." Harry said calmly. Hermione stopped giggling and suddenly became very somber again. "Let's go back. I don't really want to stay here another moment if I have to. Grimmauld Place is my home now."

Ron and Ginny started on down the stairs, talking about how much trouble they were going to be in for leaving as well. Harry, after he had gathered up Worthwhile and let Hedwig out of her cage to fly back, had started to follow, when Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, I really am terribly sorry. I know you've forgiven me, but I just need you to know that what I said wasn't from me. It was from a monster that had grown inside of me, allowing me to become really bitter to you when you really didn't deserve it...especially not from a friend."

Harry turned to her, alighting his brilliant green eyes on her now small, sad form. He put his hand on her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "Hermione, you've been with me through thick and thin. Friendships aren't perfect, but what you and I and Ron have is as close as it comes. We fight sometimes..."

"Some of us more often than not." Hermione interrupted with a flick of her eyebrow.

"Yes...some of us more often than not, but we've stuck through it and we're still here. I won't let go. I can't, because what I have is far too valuable to give up simply because of silly outbursts. What you said hurt very much, it's true, but I know it wasn't the Hermione I know, so let's move on and try not to say those things that hurt the most. We're better prepared and, I think, even better friends now, so perhaps what you said is a good thing, in a way."

"Perhaps we can begin this newly strengthened friendship with the story of how you acquired a snake within about the last six hours."

"Perhaps." Harry said winking.

Hermione sighed as she turned toward the doorway. She hesitated, then crumpled up the envelope in her hand and threw it in the wastebasket next to Harry's desk before walking out. Harry followed her, but not before looking back into the empty room. He stood in the quiet of the place for a moment, thinking of the strange events that always transpired simply because of who he was and what he needed to do just to keep his sanity or even stay alive.

_What would it have been like to have that bedroom I imagined? Would it be full of ordinary things like Ron's? Would Ron and Hermione still be my best friends? Where would I be had I not been that boy chosen to defy Voldemort?_

He turned off the light, closed the door, and joined his friends at the bottom of the stairs as they prepared to go back to Grimmauld Place. Harry would be back soon – the reading could wait a little while longer.

**_July 8th_**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid stood standing in the early morning in front of the charred remains of a house that had burned long ago. There were wooden beams and window shards and black walls here and there, but it might as well have been like any other deserted ruin. Harry walked among the wreckage taking in everything.

"This would have been where the front door was." Ron said, looking closely at Harry's picture book. "You can tell because of the stone steps here."

"So, I'm standing in the hallway leading to the kitchen and the stairs would have been right here." Harry replied.

"That would be where he came in an' faced your dad." Hagrid said sadly.

They were slowly walking around, putting the pieces together from pictures and firsthand accounts of Harry's childhood house – a plot on the edge of Godric's Hollow. It was a small town in the west that was quaint and rather nice, despite its history. Large trees dominated the area, surrounding the land that Harry learned from Mr. Weasley still belonged to him according to the landowners' department at Gringotts.

Harry wandered about, thinking to himself. He wondered what could have been had it not happened. He wondered what his room would be like if he still lived in the house he was standing in the middle of. His heart was pounding just thinking about everything. He closed his eyes. All the visions or dreams he had of that night came rushing back. He could see his father dueling with Voldemort – he was sure he would have given him a hard time, just like Dumbledore. He could see him suffering under Voldemort's inevitable post-victory torture. He could see him die; he could see the taunting and murderous look in Riddle's eyes as it happened. Then, a quick flight up stairs, a command to a cowering and crying Lily; a green flash and nothing.

The defining moment in recent wizarding history stood on the brink. A sneer and a curse uttered with unbridled confidence. End. An explosion of power sent seventeen years into time only to come back to its source...its foundation. A scar on his forehead and green eyes like the color of the curse that changed the world in a fiery clap of thunder – a reverberation that brought the house down and would have claimed the one good result of all its devastation had it not been for a large, lumbering, kind-hearted half-giant. One moment in time, one moment that broke the very fundamental base of the entire wizarding world, one scream, one explosion.

Harry opened his eyes, shivering under the weight of his own thoughts. He looked down to his feet. He was standing in the very center of a circle that seemed to have been carved into the ground; Harry instantly knew what it was.

"That there, is where it happened." Hagrid said, putting his giant hand on Harry's shoulder. "See the ground? People have tried ter remove all the rubble, tried ter remove this giant reminder of what happened here but they can't do it. They say the ground is cursed and have left it alone. The explosion was said to have been heard miles round. After it happened, people were surroundin' the place and everythin' was on fire. I happened ter be on me way to visit. Lucky thing too, cause I jus' managed to find you an' your parents and pull them outta there. There wasn' much left of You-Know-Who, but I knew he wasn' dead – I could jus' feel it."

Hagrid began to cry as he continued. "I was a right mess. I had yeh all bustled up in my arms, yur parents dead and people startin' ter come down the road! I was in right straights! I was still thought ter be the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets! If people saw me with the Potters dead on the lawn...well, les' just say I had ter act quickly. Luckily, Sirius comes flyin' down the road on his motorcycle. Poor Sirius, he was worse than I was. It was always hard fur me ter believe he had turned yur parents over to the You-Know-Who."

A tense, silent moment blanketed the four of them as they stood looking down and taking into context what they were hearing. Ron put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, which he was silently thankful for.

"Hagrid," Hermione finally spoke up. "All the books I've read on Harry have said there was a great celebration the next day, and from what Harry has told us, that was the day you came and gave him to Dumbledore. What happened the whole day you had him with you? Why did it take so long for you to get him to Dumbledore?"

"I was hidin'! I couldn' apparate nowhere and the only help I could get outta Sirius was his lendin' me his bike, which was a big sacrifice for him, let me tell you! No one knew who the Secret Keeper fur the Potters was except the Potters, but we all assumed it was James' and Lily's very best friend. Remus was possible, but we all figured on young Sirius, so he was a marked man. He knew many people would want ter flay him alive, plus he wasn' all there at the moment anyways – just devastated he was. I took Harry with me and hid until I heard from Fawkes, as hard as that was bein' as big as I am. I didn' know if You-Know-Who's Death Eaters would be lookin' fur Harry. Professor Dumbledore finally found me, Fawkes' note said Number 4 Privet Drive, and that brings us ter what we all already know."

"What did Sirius do?" Harry asked, looking up into the teary-eyed Hagrid's face.

"He hid in the woods over there." Hagrid said pointing to a thick growth of trees. "Once everyone had gone, he buried em'. Then, he went into hidin' himself."

"My parents are buried in those woods?" Harry asked solemnly, looking to where Hagrid had pointed.

"Yeah. They had a right nice grave put up later on, when we were all able ter see them off proper."

Harry instantly walked towards the woods. Ron and Hermione began to follow, but Harry stopped them. "Please..." he said softly. "Just a few moments... for myself." Ron and Hermione stood back and let Harry continue.

Entering the woods, Harry didn't feel sad or angry, but he did feel alone. He doubted whether that would have changed had Ron and Hermione accompanied him. The woods were full of very large trees that towered over him, making him feel small. Finally the trees broke and in a small clearing, Harry saw the grave of his parents. Side by side were two white Marble blocks, as brilliant and bright as if they had just been put up. On top of each was a gracefully carved eagle in mid-flight, their mouths open as if shrieking; their eyes, though white, were full of glory. It was a beautiful sight and Harry sunk to a knee, his legs failing him.

"I'm here Mum... I'm here Dad." He cried tortured. "I've seen visions of you, I've seen shadows of you, I've seen you in mirrors and in smoke and in spell, but I have never truly seen you...I never will. Can I never escape what I have never seen? Will I shake off this past that everyone has knowledge of except me?"

Harry closed his fist in anger and pain and sorrow – the haunting glimpse of what was right out of his reach clinging to its last grip on Harry's heart. _When will I have the future that I choose? When will my destiny not be so plain...so obvious to everyone...so spelled out to me? Will it only come on the wings of victory or throes of defeat to the accursed Lord Voldemort?_

A loud screech broke Harry's thoughts and he looked up at the two tombstones. The eagle on James Potter's grave was moving! It was standing and ruffling its feathers, but it was still completely white stone. Then, another screech and Lily Potters' moved as well. It broke from its pose and turned in circles as if taking in its surroundings. They noticed Harry and looked at him as if analyzing him...almost as if they were making sure he was who he was. The two stone birds then looked at each other and gave a sort of nod. They then took flight into the air, soaring up in the tree tops. Harry stood up, reeling from what was happening. He watched the two birds fly in circles above him.

After a few more seconds, the birds took a dive and started coming back down at a rapid speed. Harry stood rooted, but feared they would crash where he was standing. They did not crash, however. Instead, once they neared the ground, they leveled out and began circling around him at a rapid speed. They soon were flying so fast that they were a blur and the wind they produced picked up the dirt and turned it into a cyclone, with Harry right in the middle. He looked up and saw a bright light, like lightning, begin to gather in a blue sphere of intense radiance. He then heard a clear voice echo from the whirlwind.

"Take this, son. Take what I have."

"And this!" came another softer voice. "Take it and be strong. Be courageous and never give up!"

"Mum? Dad?" Harry shouted, turning in circles, trying to find where their voices came from, but seeing nothing. Suddenly, the great gathering of light stopped and hovered for a second before ripping to the ground, smothering Harry in unbelievable warmth. It was one of the most amazing feelings Harry had ever experienced – he basked in the intense luminary, feeling more energetic than he ever had in his life. When it was over, and the tornado abruptly ended, he felt absolutely wonderful. It was a final blessing from his parents – an approval; they had prepared for his return. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. Tears were streaming down his face as he finally finished his first visit to his parents' grave.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ron shouted, running up to where Harry stood. "What's going on here?"

"It's alright" Harry said smiling, wiping his tears away. "It's all okay." The stone eagles flew to their respective tombs and froze into their original poses as Hermione joined them and watched. "My parents are dead, but their spirits are not. I see that now. They just needed to remind me I always have them." He said putting his arms around his friends as they walked back to Hagrid. "I won't ever let that go."

**_December 23rd_**

Looking at his reflection in that glass, Harry saw a hollow image of what he once was. It reminded him of how Sirius looked when he first came face to face with his godfather. Harry hadn't quite gone the way of hell, but he looked tired and sorrowful. He was glad to be back. He missed his friends so much. He sacrificed a lot and he began to wonder if it was worth it. The look on Ron and Hermione's faces was enough to tell him they were sad, angry, tired and scared all at the same time.

Harry didn't come out of his travels with only negative aspects, however. He was now a much leaner and stronger man that when he had left that fateful day. His shoulders were broader and while he was still slim, his physique had changed into a mature and muscular build that would easily intimidate any adversary. Harry's magical abilities were now enormously amplified – so much so that it frightened him at times. He had an aura about him that would be unforgettable to anyone who had the misfortune of looking into his now dark green eyes when he was not in the mood to be trifled with. What Harry regretted most was what he sacrificed to become as powerful as he was. He was a Dark Arts user. He was a killer.

He looked at Hermione. She knew more than the rest. How did she deal with the fact that she got to see Harry before the explosion? Did she think it was her fault? Was she angry with Harry for leaving as he did? Did his actions affect anyone else in the Order? Worst of all, did they all believe him to be dead? He struggled to keep a grip on himself. He had to decide what to do; he had thought about the situation enough. It was time for action.

_It was time for action._ How those words haunted Harry. When did he suddenly become such a man of action?

"I know what you are thinking, Harry," hissed Worthwhile, who also was looking inside the house. "Do what needs to be done. They will be glad to have you back, no matter what."

"I know...I know. I'm just scared about the decisions I've made. Even your own words affect me. _Do what needs to be done_. I did what needed to be done back on that night, but now I'm not so sure it was the right decision."

**_July 24th_**

"So, you got off, just like that?" Ron raised his wand, panting, and looking incredulous.

"Just like that," came Harry's reply, raising his own wand in response.

He and Ron were dueling in the large basement at the Black House. They had been at it for almost an hour now and, while Harry was dominating, Ron was quickly getting better and better. Hermione and Ginny were nearby, half-watching and half-talking to each other about how the boys were doing. Harry had been summoned to the Ministry because of his recent taking to practicing underage magic; as they faced off, Harry was relating in between spells how his trip to see Minister Scrimgeour went. They stopped dueling and went to go rest a bit as Hermione and Ginny got up to have a go.

"So let me get this straight," Ron said in between breaths and drinks from his water bottle. "Even though you've been doing magic outside of Hogwarts as an underage student for two weeks now, they aren't going to do a thing to stop you – and it's all because you told them they wouldn't?"

"Pretty much. Don't get me wrong, I have respect for the Ministry's authority, but I have plans and waiting around for my birthday wasn't on the agenda. I told them that if they wanted to stop me from doing magic, they could snap my wand and tell the wizarding world that they were going to tell the Boy Who Lived that he couldn't do magic. I hated using that card, but I'm tired of their nonsense; besides, that wasn't the real issue the Minister had in mind. I have a feeling Scrimgeour really thought he'd have me in his hand in the end, especially with Dumbledore gone."

Ron laughed, thinking it was the funniest and greatest thing that had ever happened. "Wow, you've got some guts man. If I told a ministry official something like that, not to mention the Minister of Magic, Dad would have my head. Of course, you're right though, aren't you? What _can _they do?"

They were interrupted by the door opening and Molly Weasley entered.

"Harry, Hedwig has just sent you an Owl," she called out after spotting Harry. Then she stopped and scrunched her nose. "Oh goodness gracious! That smell is absolutely putrid! You children need to go take a shower!"

"Mum, I am of age now! I will decide when I need a shower or not!" Ron shot back angrily.

"Yes well tell that to your armpits!" Mrs. Weasley raised her wand and said, "_Aether Viriditas_" Harry instantly noticed the change in the room. It smelled fresh and clean, even though nothing had visibly changed. All the odors in the room were completely gone.

"Anyways, Harry, she seems pretty bent on making sure you read it right away."

Before Mrs. Weasley could get another word in edgewise, Hedwig flew into the room and landed on Harry's knee, stretching her leg out so Harry could detach the small scroll.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley turned. "I need your help in the kitchen please."

"I'll be up in a second mum."

"No, now. It's urgent. I wouldn't have even come down had Hedwig not constantly been pecking at my head, but now that I'm down here, I need help and Ron_ is_ of age now so you are who I have left. It will only be a minute."

As Ginny ranted and raved on her way upstairs, Hermione joined Harry and Ron as they opened the scroll and read.

_Harry,_

_If you want to know what Dumbledore didn't, meet me at the Three Broomsticks alone at 7 o'clock tonight. We have a common enemy, but do not take me lightly._

_R.A.B._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other inquisitively.

"Aren't those the same initials as on that note that was in the fake horcrux locket?" Ron asked.

In lieu of a response, Harry got up and walked towards the door, shutting it. He turned to Ron and Hermione and paused a moment before walking back towards the place they were sitting.

"This is it. It's the beginning of our adventure." Harry said ominously, but with a slight smile on his face. "I had a feeling things would take a turn for us eventually. This letter says I need to come alone, but this fellow is going to learn I come with two friends by my side...as long as you both still want to risk it."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and gave a half-grin/half-grimace and put their hands towards Harry. He joined theirs in the middle and looked at his two friends. Harry was moved by the two people in front of him; he knew that both Ron and Hermione were well aware of the sacrifice they were making and that they sensed it could lead to their own deaths – but they were there for him despite the fact. They would be by his side...no matter what.

In that moment, a humming noise began to emanate quietly from the embrace of their hands – each of their arms was turning an almost angelic blue color and their hands began to shine like the light from a thousand fireflies. They shielded their eyes, unable to look directly at it, but they didn't let go either; Harry somehow felt in his soul that what mattered right now was to hold on as tight as possible, even though he didn't know what was going on. He caught a glimpse of Hermione, who was unable to look at the light that was just then beginning to pulsate from their hands. She didn't understand what was happening either.

The glow had soon completely flooded the entire room and their hands began to vibrate violently, but Harry's grip remained tight and his two friends responded in kind, even though all three of them were now starting to become fearful.

Then, it happened. There was a silent blast and the room bent and groaned as if immense pressure was forcing the walls outward. Then, a reverse effect somehow set off and they watched as the light was suddenly sucked back towards them as if their bodies were a black hole. Harry stared awe-struck as every particle of light was suddenly sucked back in - he felt it go through his arm and spread through his body, collecting completely in his heart - he could see that the same was happening to Ron and Hermione. The moment it was over, they released their hands quickly and backed away; they were breathing heavily and each of them were ready to keel over.

"What the hell just happened?" Ron gasped.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, very shaken up. However she also looked energized and vibrant. They all did. "But, I liked it! It happened as we made our silent pact – I think we may have invoked some kind of ancient magic!"

Harry took Hermione's words into consideration. It was definitely some kind of magic that he had never heard of, and if Hermione didn't know about it, then there probably weren't many who had. He felt wonderful inside...it was as if he was on his broom again, catching the snitch for the Quidditch Cup. He chuckled to himself. _Another item tacked onto a long list of experiences I'll never forget. There's nothing that could break our friendship apart._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Newfound Ally**

**_July 31st_**

Harry lay reading the spellbook, soaking up every word he read. He had begun to gather quite a lot about the author as he read the pages and practiced some of the more minor spells - the man who wrote the book had issues. Half the curses in the book were excellent ways to make revenge personal and satisfying. It was like reading a diary full of all the things a man who hated someone else would like to do in vengeance to the offender.

However, there were some extremely useful spells, charms and even potions in the book as well, and Harry was reading each page voraciously as his mind was exploring newer and newer possibilities, but the main theme of the book was curses. Some of them were horrendous. Harry took great pleasure in imagining himself performing them on Snape - something he wasn't proud of. Still, others Harry was so fascinated in reading because of their usefulness that he eventually took a piece of parchment and started writing down the page numbers of those spells that he really wanted to master.

Turning the page, Harry became startled as the book emitted an ominous gasping sound that he recognized instantly. It was the same wicked gasping he had heard in the cave he explored with Dumbledore...it was the breath of the inferius. The place in the book Harry was reading seemed to be where the sound was emanating from. The top of the page read "_Sartorium_." Harry read the text with ever-growing unease. The enchantment allowed the caster to gain allegiance of the mindless living for a short time. The stronger the spell-caster, the longer it would take affect. The page went on to list the known subjects the spell could affect. Inferi hordes were the first mentioned, topping a list that included giants, orcs, and gnomes. The text also gave warning that the spell would have no affect on dementors, thestrals, or humans of any kind, among other intelligent creatures.

By the time Harry had finished reading, he was breathing heavily and was near collapse. He stood up, only to stumble onto the floor in a delusional anxiety. He was in a complete panic. _Why?_ He frantically thought, _Why couldn't I have come across this page just a week earlier? It keeps coming back to this...What if I lose one of them? I'll never forgive myself. Sirius was a tragedy, Dumbledore left me lost and confused...but Ron and Hermione? What would I do? Where would I go? Voldemort would have me..._

_**July 24th**_

As darkness approached, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks ten minutes shy of seven o'clock. They were heavily cloaked and cautiously aware of their surroundings. The once-lively place was now half-empty, with only a handful of lone wizards and witches brave enough to go out in public sitting among the many tables. Voldemort had a full grip on the wizarding community again, striking fear into every aspect of life.

After their climactic experience in the basement, they had spent the remainder of the day avoiding people at Grimmauld Place until it was time to leave. When night began to fall, they got under Harry's invisibility cloak and walked until they were a safe distance from the house and then apparated to Hogsmeade. It hadn't been easy because Ginny immediately began to search for them after she was done helping her mother and she was hard to shake when the time came to leave. Harry felt the familiar pang of guilt inside of him after he decided to leave her out of all that had happened that day, but he didn't want her to come across unnecessary danger if he could help it.

They walked across the room and took up a table. Madame Rosmerta was not to be found and Harry was glad. He was hoping he and his friends would not be recognized before the meeting. There always seemed to be an interruption when people saw Harry Potter was nearby, especially in the past few months.

"Do you think he'll see us and decide not to meet you seeing as you're not alone like he asked?" Ron leaned in and asked quietly.

"I don't think so." Harry replied in a hushed voice. "He's the one that so desperately needs to speak with me, and, frankly, I don't really care much for whoever he is at the moment. I almost feel sometimes that because of him, Dumbledore's death was sort of in vain. He had already taken the horcrux, but just left that note and locket there. Why?"

"From the two notes, this person seems pretty shady." Hermione joined in. "Harry, we know you can handle your own, but it's definitely a good thing we are here. Perhaps this is a trap."

"That can't be though." Ron corrected her. "Hedwig would never have delivered that note to Harry if she knew this R.A.B. bloke was no good. There has to be something he wants from Harry, unless he really just wants to destroy Voldemort, in which case, we might have a bloody fantastic ally coming to meet with us."

Harry and Hermione began to sit back and contemplate what Ron had said when they all were startled by a dark, raspy voice. They jumped in their seats as they realized a large man was standing right next to their table – none of them had seen him approach.

"I thought I said to come alone?" the man said angrily, his words cold, sharp knives that seemed to strike into Harry's very heart.

He was a hefty man, with a protruding chest and a chin to match. His face was weathered and slightly wrinkled, like a man who had once made a living at sea, but refined himself. He had very long, thick sideburns and his eyes were black as coal, but a fire could be seen behind them as he glared angrily at Harry. He was wearing a very long, black coat that was riddled with pockets and dropped to his feet. The arms of the coat, however, did not seem to match the rest – they came to a halt abruptly below his elbow, half-way down his forearm. Both of his hands were gloved and clenched into fists, but were down at his sides. He wore a beaten, black hat with a perfectly round rim to top off his traveler-esque style.

Harry was disconcerted for a second, especially after seeing the wand holster wrapped around the rough-looking man's large left forearm, visible to anyone because of his short coat sleeves. However, Harry's courage quickly recovered and he returned the man's glare with an icy one of his own. He narrowed his eyes and then sniffed at the man, crossing his arms and waiting a moment before replying.

"If you are searching for an idiot, you have arranged to meet the wrong person. I meet with no one alone unless I trust them, for, as you can imagine, I have many enemies; I'm not sure if this is a news bulletin for you, but you don't have my trust. What you do have is a very short opportunity to explain who you are and what exactly it is you want." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, Ron not being able to hide a grin and Hermione showing a slight frown.

"I don't have to waste my time helping you." the man continued to stare at Harry.

"I don't have to waste my time thinking you can." Harry replied coolly.

"The things we must discuss are of a very sensitive and horrifying nature. Have you ever heard of a hor--." The man cut himself off, looking at Ron and Hermione again uncertainly. Ron wasted no time finishing his sentence.

"A horcrux?"

The man's eyes became as wide as saucers and he took a step back while the three people in front of him regarded him with expectant looks. Harry could see he was debating in his mind and he was fine with that. He gave both Ron and Hermione a look as if to say _This man has underestimated us from the start. We'll give him a chance for a breather to contemplate how much he's going to level with us._ Both of them understood Harry's look and averted their eyes back to the stranger next to them. Finally, the man made his decision and pulled up a chair from a nearby table.

"It would appear I have not given you enough credit Harry Potter. I always assumed you were either lucky or just protected well enough. I see Dumbledore's trust was well-founded and that yours is as well." He nodded in the direction of Harry's two friends.

"Who are you?" Harry asked quickly.

"My name is Ramses Arkane Beauregard. Where I come from is not important. It is where I'm going that concerns us this night. We have a common enemy Mr. Potter – someone we both want to see dead. You have your reasons and I have mine. However, I believe we can be mutually beneficial to each other."

"You haven't told us why we should trust you."

"Indeed. However, trust is a luxury that few people can afford in these dark times, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hardly. To tell you the truth, without my trust in the ones I love, I would be lost and have nothing to fight for. While we may have the same hatred for Voldemort, I plan on utterly destroying him and to do so, I will leave nothing to chance. You are going to have to give me a reason to believe you and what you have to offer concerning the horcruxes."

The gruff man once again contemplated Harry and his two resolute-looking friends and then sighed.

"I used to be a Death Eater. I was one of the Dark Lord's greatest servants. I had knowledge of such things that he found to be of great use, especially concerning horcruxes. My father knew everything about them and thus, my knowledge was highly useful to the Dark Lord. I knew he had planned to create a horcrux, but I inadvertently stumbled across the fact that he replicated the process five more times for a total of seven individual pieces of his soul."

"This was the secret you mentioned you had discovered in the note in your locket?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "That you knew there were not one, but seven pieces of his soul? Dumbledore had deduced that already."

"I told no one of this and was faithful to my master. I don't know how he could have done so. However, I kept that secret because I was also a loner and wanted to do things my own way. I was a servant to the Dark Lord only because it served my purposes. I was a money mongerer and he paid the best."  
"I've since come to realize the error of my ways, but not before he decided he had little use for me after he had accomplished what he set out to do. He ordered me to serve him completely; more to the point, become his slave like the rest of his brain-dead Death Eaters. I refused and he nearly destroyed me. I escaped, but I was almost to the point of death. While I recuperated, the Dark Lord destroyed everything I held dear and I vowed to bring him down."

"So Voldemort had no idea anyone knew that he had made not one or two, but seven horcruxes." Hermione began to piece the story together in her head.

"The Dark Lord now knows you are aware," Beauregard said gruffly. "He has learned of Dumbledore's attempts for the pieces of his soul and has fortified his defenses around where they hide. He knows one has been destroyed, which he was not aware of until recently; however, at the same time, he is seeking an even greater treasure than anything he has come across before."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all leaned in, expectant, as Beauregard continued his story. "The Dark Lord has caught wind of a legend. It was a story I assumed only my father and I knew of, and something I never personally believed. According to my father, back in the days of the founding members of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin possessed great knowledge of horcruxes. Most people know the story of how Slytherin was vanquished by Godric Gryffindor when Slytherin turned evil."

"Yes," Hermione began to nod. "According to _Hogwarts, A History_, Slytherin set out to eliminate all non-pureblood wizards and witches. Rumor has it he had gone mad and was a terrible threat to wizard-kind. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw opposed him and, together, destroyed him."

"That is a story only half-told." Beauregard sat back in his chair and seemed to think for a second before continuing. "According to the records my father possessed, Slytherin had also divided his soul in the attempt at immortality. One part resided within himself; the other, he placed within an orb of great and powerful magic. My father said that he placed this ancient orb on a staff he favored and used it in combination with his wand to enhance his powers ten-fold. However, the legend also states that his fractured soul was unable to cope with the loss of the other half and it drove him to madness and hatred, pitting him against his former friends. He was supposedly destroyed at the hands of the remaining three Hogwarts founders."

"Now, the orb had a very special ability. It was able to protect Slytherin's own horcrux against powerful attacks. At the same time, the orb was able to destroy a horcrux and protect the wizard who possessed the orb from many curses in the attempt to do so. To my father's dying day, he believed this orb existed, but no proof has ever been found to believe otherwise."

"Voldemort believes it though, doesn't he?" Harry asked.

"He wants to. He's definitely put an effort into trying to find out. He had sent me looking for a book of magic years back that Slytherin himself apparently wrote. He believed if he ever found that book, he would find the orb of Slytherin."

Harry's eyes widened for a second, but he quickly recovered – but not before Ron had caught it. Harry gave a little shake of his head which Hermione then caught. Harry focused his attention once again on Beauregard as he continued.

"Voldemort almost succeeded in finding the orb, too, had I not been there to stop him."

"What do you mean?" Harry's eyebrows rose to the ceiling. "Do you mean to tell us you know where the orb is located?"

"I believe I do, but I haven't actually seen it. I was searching in a certain mountainous region, when I heard rumors of a large snake wandering about the area. I knew it was possible that it was Dark Lord's servant, Nagini."

"Mmm, yes I know who Nagini is. Dumbledore believed Voldemort may have placed a horcrux inside her. If that's true, Voldemort will keep her protected. She's going to be a real challenge when I eventually face Voldemort."

It was Beauregard's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"So you really do believe you're 'the Chosen One?'" he asked curtly. He evidently did not believe anything people said about Harry.

"That kind of talk is for the birds. However, there will come a reckoning. I plan on being ready."

Beauregard began to look at Harry intently again, his eyes as sharp as a hawk's. Ron and Hermione both had very proud looks on their faces. After a few moments, he continued once more.

"As I was saying, Voldemort is desperate to find a way to protect his horcruxes, as well as make sure no one else even knows what they are. He has killed anyone who knows anything about them...killed them or tried to: Ollivander, Fortescue, Bones, Dumbledore, and, soon enough, Slughorn. In the meantime, he has searched relentlessly, having his Death Eaters search throughout the world, following any miniscule lead. I was on just this very task when I came across Nagini in the before-mentioned mountains. I followed her, because there was something suspicious about her I could not place. I lost track of her at first, but at last found the small outcropping and cave she had entered."

"As I looked inside the shallow cave, I saw the snake exiting what seemed to be a door, an immense half-circular doorway that instantly closed the moment she left. Voldemort's pet started on its way back down the mountain, but I went inside and tried to open the door she had just exited. It had a strange language above it that I could not read. I knew it must be something only a snake could read, because Nagini had not seemed to have any trouble. I knew this was the leverage any Death Eater could hope for against his master, so I quickly made up my mind. I caught up with Nagini and performed a powerful memory charm on her, so that only I knew where the cave was."

"Regretfully, while I am a good Occlumens, I could not completely deceive the Dark Lord when he asked me about what I had found on my search. He knew I was somehow deceiving him and ordered me to swear complete allegiance to him then and there or face death. I was dead either way, so I ran. I'm not sure how I escaped from the Dark Lord's grasp, but I did just the same, which is a story for another time."

Harry was beginning to see now why this man had come to him. He assumed he needed a Parseltongue to get inside that cave, but there was something different. He seemed to fear Voldemort more than he let on. Every time Harry said Voldemort's name, Beauregard gave the same kind of wince he had been used to seeing when Ron heard it. He had the same kind of small fear in his eyes Harry had seen before in Snape's, Karkaroff's and Malfoy's. Voldemort instilled a fear in everyone, even his supporters. He looked to his friends and saw Hermione was thinking the exact same thing.

"Why do you still call Voldemort the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked confidently. "If you hate him so, why do you still fear even his name?"

Beauregard turned his head slowly to Hermione and gave her a look that withered her to the core. "You have no idea the power he possesses. All three of you are very brave, but there is something you need to understand about the Dark Lord. He is a man devoid of most of his heart. He is a ruthless wizard who does not hesitate to maim or inflict suffering. If one is to die by his hand, then that person hopes beyond hope the Dark Lord does not give a thought about him, because if he does, he doesn't just inflict death – he causes pain that is said to be beyond dying."

He turned his head to Harry once more. "You have felt this pain haven't you? He makes you want to think dying is the only way you can ever keep your sanity."

Harry and Beauregard stared directly into each other's eyes while Ron and Hermione had their focus on Harry.

"Harry?" Ron broke the silence quietly. "Is this true?"

The tension between the four people at that table could have been sliced cleanly with a dull blade. Harry continued to look at Beauregard with steady and confident eyes, his arms folded, but his insides were boiling and the man knew it. When Voldemort had inflicted the Cruciatus Curse on him...when he was inside his head – they were times more painful than he could ever describe, but, at the same time, he was not afraid of Voldemort. What happened had happened and Harry was going to move on and be prepared for the next time they faced each other.

"It is true." Harry finally answered. "However, I'm still here and I do not fear him. I call him Voldemort, but I should be calling him Tom as Dumbledore did. He's a pathetic has-been and I am intent on proving it...I MUST!" Harry slammed his fist on the table that made the few other people in the Three Broomsticks look around.

"You have courage, Harry Potter, I see that now. I'm sure no one tells you this, but it's something you must know. Outside of Albus Dumbledore, your father and mother were hated by the Dark Lord the most. They had become so good at eluding him as well as foiling his plans and capturing his followers that at the time of their deaths, he had been doing nothing but concentrating on how to destroy them, giving your Order a lot of valuable time. While your father was one of the unfortunate few who the Dark Lord spent his time to enjoy killing, all the Death Eaters were beginning to believe that there were wizards and witches powerful enough to contest him and you being his downfall did not surprise us as much as it did the rest of the world."

Hermione now had tears in her eyes and Ron looked visibly afraid – Harry couldn't expect anything more than that. He had to remind himself that Ron and Hermione had never faced Voldemort. He admired their bravery for being with him anyways.

"Well then Mr. Beauregard, you understand why we are careful about all things subject to this war. If I'm not enemy number one now, I soon will be. However, we need information. The first thing I want to know is how you got Voldemort's horcrux in the seaside cave, what you did with it, and why you left a dummy locket in its place?"

Beauregard paused and, for the first time since he confronted the trio, softened his expression.

"Yes, I heard of Dumbledore's exhaustion being one of the reasons he fell. You must simply take my word at the fact that I had no idea anyone else even knew of the horcruxes. I had made this my own vendetta. I figured if I left a locket and reset the Dark Lord's safety spells, I could buy some time in case the Dark Lord ever came calling."

"Getting past his trials was actually very simple, which is why I went after the locket first. I knew the Dark Lord had protected it with inferi, and there are very few who know the spell to take control of the dead and make them the undead. There are fewer people, however, who know a spell that takes control of the undead or mindless. In fact, only those within my family know of it. I used the spell on the inferi. I then had one of them drink the potion from the bowl, exposing the horcrux. After that, it was only a matter of taking the locket and replacing it with the note I admit I had great pleasure in writing."

"Did you destroy the horcrux?" Ron asked.

"Yes. It was difficult and dangerous, but it is gone, leaving six more pieces of his soul."

"Actually, that leaves four." Harry said.

"Four? You've found two others?" Beauregard replied skeptically.

"Indeed. One I destroyed in my second year at Hogwarts. He had placed the horcrux in his Hogwarts diary. It nearly killed my...friend." Harry had trouble saying the last word and glanced askance at Ron as he said it.

"The other was inside a ring that belonged to Slytherin." Hermione finished. "Dumbledore had found it and destroyed the horcrux, but Voldemort had placed a very powerful curse that nearly killed him had it not been for...well, let's just say he was grateful his hand was the only thing he lost use of."

"Had it not been for who?" Beauregard prodded.

"Professor Snape." Hermione said meekly.

"Severus Snape," Beauregard said thoughtfully. "Now that man is more slippery than soap itself. I've never trusted him and I doubt the Dark Lord truly does either, even though he is now the most revered Death Eater within their circles without a doubt."

"He is pond scum." Ron said. "I'm going to have great pleasure in watching him whimper while the three of us dismantle him. You know, I always knew he was up to no good."

Harry smirked, but was glad Ron was showing bravery in light of the revelation they had just received from their new ally.

"You know why I have come to you." Beauregard stood up. "Only a Parseltongue can enter the cave I spoke of. However, there is another task you and your friends could be well suited for. Albus Dumbledore knew many things about the Dark Lord and his horcruxes – I see that now. Perhaps his personal things might have clues we seek, but I have little chance of getting onto Hogwarts grounds, much less his office. I'm sure you see where I'm going with this. Send me an owl when you have made your attempt at all the information that is possible and we will be off as soon as possible."

Beauregard paused, before speaking once more. "I see that you come with company and will not part with them, but they have partly impressed me and therefore I will allow it, but if they get in my way—"

"Making threats is not the best way to go about things," Harry interrupted him. "Especially considering I still do not trust you. Do not underestimate us, Mr. Beauregard, or you will find yourself numbered among the apologetic."

Beauregard turned to go, but paused and gave a small glance at the steadfast and resolute-looking Harry. He gave a smirk and a slight nod before disappearing, apparating out of the Three Broomsticks. The three remaining occupants of the table sat silently for a few minutes, running through everything they had just heard and contemplating what was about to come next

Harry shuffled his chair with the intent to let his friends silently know he wanted to go home to discuss what they had just learned when there was a horrific scream from outside, followed by another and then an explosion that caused everyone in the room to panic. People were rapidly scrambling for the door and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were quick to join the small mob of witches and wizards who were trying to escape to the outside where the explosion could be seen.

As Harry was following Ron and Hermione, he was shoved by one of the more desperate people trying to escape and fell off to the side near the bar. By the time he had shaken his head and gotten up, Ron and Hermione had already found their way out and Harry hastened to catch up. He could only imagine what was going on outside.

Once he was out, Harry stopped short and surveyed the chaos that was happening in front of him. One of the shops was on fire and he surmised the explosion must have originated there as he surveyed the rest of the village. Then, he saw them. Limping placidly into the town were pale, ugly-looking corpses that had hollow eyes set on the delirious and crazed people running about who were unable to see much of what was in front of them because of all the smoke.

_Inferi...Voldemort is going to destroy this world one piece at a time._

Harry was looking desperately around for Ron and Hermione. They had never faced these creatures and he feared they wouldn't be able to stop an inferius by themselves. He finally spotted them, but Harry's heart sunk to the bottom of his gut as he saw that both of them were surrounded by at least 15 zombified bodies, near the building that had caught fire. Ron was bravely throwing curses at them, but not doing much good, and Hermione was huddled behind him, grasping her wand, but unable to accomplish much because of how much she was shaking.

As Harry was deciding what he should do, there was another explosion from the building that had caught fire and Ron and Hermione were sent reeling, knocking them unconscious. The inferi were caught by the blast as well, but it had little effect on them and they started to quickly close in on Harry's now helpless friends.

Harry quickly made up his mind, concentrating as hard as he could in the midst of the chaos and apparated his way in between his fallen friends and the moving corpses. He quickly pulled out his wand and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

"_INFLAMARI SOSIA MAXIMUS!" _

A weaker form of the whip of flame Dumbledore had procured that fateful day wound from the tip of his wand and wrapped itself around him, as well as Hermione and Ron, but Harry knew it wouldn't last long. Harry had been working to master every spell Dumbledore had written down in the notebook he had given him, but the protective spell of fire was one Harry had found difficult to completely accomplish. It required a large amount of concentration, much like the Patronus. The whip quickly started to lose power and Harry knew he didn't have much time left.

The inferi, meanwhile, were gathered around Harry and were inching closer as the flame started to shrink. Harry meanwhile was desperately wishing he had asked Beauregard what the spell was that he used to control the inferi. They gave off an eerie feeling of dead excitement as they backed Harry against the wall of the building next to the burning shop.

_What do I do? What do I do? How can it end here? I will not lose them! Voldemort will never have them!_ Deciding what needed to be done, Harry quickly lowered his wand, breaking the whirlwind flame spell and pointed it at Ron and Hermione. As the inferi closed in on them, Harry levitated his friends to the top of the building he was now backed up against and placed them gently on the roof, out of the reach of the oncoming corpses. Once Harry knew they were safe, he pointed his wand at the dead bodies creeping toward him and decided he would give them a fight worthy of death.

"_Sectumsempra!_" "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry threw spell after spell, felling many, but unable to stop the advance of the large number of inferi who had gathered around him. They were finally upon him, grabbing numbly with their cold, slimy hands, and Harry started resorting to using his fists, but they did no good to the unfeeling zombies who were all starting to clutch at him and bring him down to the ground. Almost as soon as Harry was beginning to think it might be the end, there was another explosion, this one much larger than the previous two, as the burning building was completely decimated. Harry and all the nearby inferi were launched across the street by the blast. Harry could feel his body skidding across the dirt road, before he blacked out into the warm feeling of nothingness.

**END Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Harry's Decision**

**_July 26th_**

Darkness. Harry's subconscious was mustered when he heard a door being opened in the distant part of his mind. He didn't open his eyes, but he could feel that he was in bed and that, somehow, he was alive. A pleasant voice spoke and Harry listened, deciding not yet to awake.

"How are you doing Ginny?"

"I'm alright. He stirred a little a while ago. I think he may come to soon."

"You really should get some rest. You look awful. You must be tired."

"I'll live. I really want to be here for him when he wakes. I'm glad you're okay. I didn't hear a lot of details, but from what I heard, it was quite a frightening ordeal."

"It was. Everything happened so fast, but before being knocked out I remember thinking we were going to die. All I could think about was Harry and wondering where he was. I've never admitted it before, but Ron and I both depend on him. We need him and he proved why."

"We all need him. I don't know if you've gotten a chance to read the _Daily Prophet_ but from what eyewitnesses saw, Harry was very brave. It was said that he was surrounded by dozens of inferi and fended them off saving you and Ron...he does seem to have a knack for making sure you two are always taken care of..."

Harry could hear a light sobbing in the darkness and knew Ginny was starting to cry. Harry never would have forgotten Ginny had she been in the same trouble Hermione and Ron were in at the time, but a pang of guilt spread through his heart anyway, because he knew Ginny didn't feel that way. He was sure it was still best that he had broken up with Ginny and not tried to get any closer. The attack on Hogsmeade might have been aimed at Harry himself as well as friends who meant everything to him. How much more of a victory would a dead girlfriend be to Voldemort than dead best friends? Harry once again felt a pang in his heart when he realized that the loss of Ron or Hermione would be a much deeper hit to him than that of Ginny, no matter how much Harry tried to convince himself otherwise.

"Hermione, what have I done?"

"We were children, Ginny; that's all it was and I'm a part of this as much as you. It was just a foolish notion. I should have stopped you, but I didn't."

"It seemed so real, so perfect. I thought I had it planned so wonderfully."

There was a pause and Harry strained to listen better without moving. What were they talking about? Harry would have opened his eyes and asked himself if he wasn't so brutally tired, so he continued to listen.

"Why were you and the boys down there, Hermione? Why did you leave without telling anyone? I would have thought someone like you would never have done something like that."

"Yes, well, as you already know, I've become adept at letting things slide recently."

"Still, why were you there? Harry and even Ron would have known better to go somewhere like Hogsmeade without telling anyone."

"Harry said he needed air, that's all. I don't think anyone has the heart to refuse him these days." Harry heard Hermione shift uneasily – he noticed she always did the few times he knew she was lying.

"Why didn't he invite me to come too? I understand why we're failing, but have I lost his friendship too?"

"Ginny, listen very carefully to me. There are things at work right now that...well...you just don't understand. I need you to trust me when I say Harry is not trying to snub you. He loves you."

Ginny chuckled soberingly before beginning to sob again. "Love. What is that? These days...you can just bottle it."

"Ginny, it's going to be alright. We'll figure something out. Please, go get some rest – I'll stay here and if Harry wakes up, I'll come get you first thing."

Harry heard a pause, then a shuffling of a chair nearby and Ginny's footsteps tread lightly out the door.

"Oh Harry." Harry heard Hermione sigh. "We have it tough, but there's nothing to complain about in light of your burden." Harry, deep down, could tell she was grieving as well, but was trying to be strong. Harry could sense her lean in and her voice whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Harry. You are our last hope...my last hope, but I believe in you."

Harry slipped into a deep slumber again, but not before giving off a sigh of his own. _I will always be there to save you, Hermione._

**_July 31st_**

Harry shook his head and got up from the floor, but he was still shaking violently and his hands were wrapped around himself. If only he had known that spell, he would have been able to completely crush Voldemort's plan to harm what Harry loved most. His fist was clenched and he burned from within. As Harry suspected, Voldemort was going to find Harry's weak spots and squeeze until he was in the open. He wanted Harry dead and he was not going to spare any unpleasantry to accomplish it. Harry had wanted Ron and Hermione at his side, but now, Harry was at a crossroads. Would he be able to protect them from harm all the time? Should he go about hunting down the horcruxes alone? Would Voldemort forget about Ron and Hermione if he did so?

Harry rubbed his forehead and sat back down on his bed. He turned the page of the spellbook from the Sartorium enchantment and his eyes became fixed on what he stumbled upon. The title at the top of the page read: "Spell of Untraceability." Harry began to read and found that the caster of the spell could render himself undetectable by any magical means and could be discovered only by the normal senses while under the magical shield. The wizard or witch would become "one with the darkness." Not even amulets or magical items would work unless the wizard so decided to allow the item to detect him and he knew exactly what that item was for. It was a highly complex spell that required an intricate web of ritualistic devices while chanting an incantation, but Harry was already consumed with awe.

"A spell that would make me undetectable except by the senses?" Harry began to think to himself excitedly. "If I had my invisibility cloak, I would be a ghost – I would be able to go anywhere I pleased... and no wizard would be able to stop me...nor would I be able to be found unless I wished to be!" _If Voldemort had known what this book contained he would have hunted Borgin down like a dog._

Harry stood up from his bed and looked out his window into the dark summer night. All his memories came flooding back in a torrent of happiness as well as horror. Hogwarts in all it's wonder; three happy friends walking through Hogsmeade; three quidditch championships; Cedric's life treated as rubbish; his last remaining family murdered in front of his him; and now – _he tried to take Ron and Hermione...The bastard won't have them. It's time for action._

Harry began formulating his plans for leaving when the doorbell rang. Harry knew it was the Order come to finally retrieve him from his prison. It was time to leave the Dursleys' forever. Harry didn't have anything to pack as everything was already at the Order's headquarters. He pulled out his wand and vanished his spell book, hoping, once again, that Mad-Eye did not see it. He then opened Hedwig's cage and let her out – she fluttered to Harry's outstretched forearm where she waited expectantly.

"Smart bird you are Hedwig," Harry said. "You knew I was going to be coming to you when I made my decision didn't you?"

Hedwig clicked surreptitiously, as if she was waiting for the rest before deciding whether she should hate him or accept it.

"Hedwig, you already know what I have to do. If Ron or Hermione or even you for that matter are harmed because of your association to me, I don't know what I'd do. I have to go out and destroy the horcruxes on my own. I may be gone quite some time and you won't be able to find me once I'm under the Spell of Untraceability...please forgive me for asking this of you, but I need you to take care of them. You're the smartest bird I've ever known and I know I can depend on you."

Hedwig hooted positively in response and Harry's heart was strengthened when he knew his owl was with him to the end.

"Do you want to fly with me as the Order takes me back to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked Hedwig, who again hooted in the confirmative.

"And what about me, Master Harry?" Worthwhile finally said. He had been watching the exchange between Harry and Hedwig and felt a little out of place. Since Harry had taken him from the dingy little shop on Knockturn Alley a few weeks back, he had gotten to know Harry, and while he was still very reserved about his past and what he told him, he now trusted Harry and didn't want to part from his company.

"I've told you Worthwhile, it's just Harry." Harry turned to the snake and replied. "I have the hope that you will join me. You and I will make a good team as I'm out on my own. You will be much easier to hide when I need to hide you and much more intimidating to others when I don't. I'm hoping we can learn more about each other and work together to defeat Voldemort - end these dark times once and for all. Besides, who will read that inscription in the cave Ramses told us about?"

"I accept. I will not let you down, Master."

Harry sighed one more time and allowed the serpent to slide up his arm and onto his shoulders after he had donned his cloak and put up his hood. The Dursleys' had answered the door and the aurors who had come to escort Harry were probably waiting for him.

He was about to turn off the light and start out when he noticed a crumpled up envelope in the wastebasket. Hermione had it in her hand the evening he came back from Borgin and Burke's when all his adventures began. Hedwig flew up to the top of his head as Harry reached out and picked it up. Inside was a letter, which Harry pulled out and examined.

_Dear Harry,_

_Words cannot express my anguish. I have been such a fool and if you never forgive me, I am horrified to say I would completely understand. You said you bring nothing but death, but I am of the belief that you have given us life when there are those who would wish there was none. People in this world still have hope, even when Albus Dumbledore, our great defender, has passed. They have hope even when Voldemort kills without mercy and seeks to drain the happiness from life itself. They have hope in love and courage and it's because you have given it to them. _

_Harry, I beg of you with all that holds true in my broken heart to forgive me. You are a great wizard and I know you can save us all. If you will still allow me, I will stand by you until the end as will Ron and everyone here who knows you are the answer, even if you may not see it yet. Dumbledore believed in you, so his death was not in vain, nor was it your fault. It was just one step towards the destruction of Voldemort, who will fall. I believe it. I believe it. _

_We need you Harry. I need you. Please come home._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione_

Harry's heart was overflowing and he needed a pause to take into consideration what this must have taken out of her to write - a letter she eventually threw away, too afraid to give him once they actually spoke. He folded the letter neatly and placed it in the inner pocket of his cloak. He stood up once more and, at that moment, all fear left his body. In an instant, he was seized by courage and the love found in friendship. _He was going to do what needed to be done_ and until he had taken his last breath, he would make sure his friends did not suffer any longer.

He walked resolutely out into the hallway, but turned and looked into the room one last time. With a blink and a click of the light switch, he left it and walked down the stairs.

Once he had descended to the bottom, he saw an always-amusing scene. Four able wizards all cloaked and armed with wands were standing next to the door while Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were huddled together nearby, looking fearful and cowardly.

"Wotcher, Harry," came Tonk's voice from the end.

Tonks was looking much better than the last time he had seen her. Since her relationship with Remus Lupin began, her days had been happier despite the gloom surrounding the world after Dumbledore's death. Her hair was currently a chipper shade of red which Harry smiled slightly when he saw.

Alastor Moody was looking grumpier than usual, but Harry knew well enough that it was a good thing. He was staring intently at the Dursleys, his electric-blue eye swiveling about in its merry, random dance.

Others present in the room were Kingsley Shacklebolt and Lupin himself.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Harry said, letting down his hood, allowing Hedwig to fly off and out into the night sky.

"Well, let's be off," Moody growled as he hooded himself and started out the door. "There's no protection under this house once the clock strikes midnight, so we should leave as quickly as possible."

"Indeed." Instead of walking out, however, Harry turned to look at the Dursleys.

As Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously, Harry thought back to the last sixteen years of his life. Dumbledore had always been careful to note in Harry's presence that although they treated Harry poorly over the years and never gave him a second thought, his remaining family still took him. He didn't want to leave them with a sniff and a turn.

"I want to thank you," Harry finally said, very evenly, but rather warmly.

"Thank us?" Vernon replied, squinting his eyes and looking rather as though Harry had just broken something but didn't know what it was.

"Yes. You've hated and despised me and my kind, but because you've spent sixteen years watching over me...you've saved my life. No matter what you may think of me, or I of you, I will always appreciate it and I know my mum and dad would have too."

Petunia looked as though she had just received really sad news while Vernon looked confused. For the first time in Harry's lifetime, he allowed his disdainful face to wash away and he nodded.

Harry nodded as well, took one last look around Number four, Privet Drive, and walked out into the moonlight, his cloak billowing behind him.

Harry arrived at Order Headquarters to a gathering of friends and Order members. All of them nearly trampled him before he could get across the doorway; they came bearing gifts and smiles and birthday wishes. It almost made Harry change his mind about his decision, but he was determined. He would save this – he would save them all.

"Harry! Happy birthday." Mrs. Weasley gathered Harry up into a big hug and then held him at semi-arms length to look at him. "It's so good that you're finally back for good."

"It's good to be back." Harry looked around at all the shining and hopeful faces. It brought him back to the good times he had that weren't spoiled by all the current rampant hatred and fear.

After a few hours of hugs and presents and talks and laughs, Harry finally pulled himself away and sauntered quietly up to his room. Since the end of the previous year at Hogwarts, Harry had taken up board in Sirius' old room. He had decided he didn't want to avoid his godfather's memory. Instead, he wanted to dwell on it and come to terms with what Sirius had meant to Harry in the short time they had known each other.

The room was somewhat dark, but not as dark as the rest of the large house. It had a sense of rich feeling and anxiousness that Harry thought fit Sirius very well. There were two large cabinets that framed a four-poster on one side of the master bedroom and a rather large writing desk on the other.

The desk had always fascinated Harry. It was riddled with tiny drawers on every inch of desk, many of which Harry still had not gotten around to opening. None were ever empty and each one contained something different. The last drawer Harry had opened contained a dried rose and a self-sharpening pocketknife. The drawer before it had a small amulet shaped like a skull that Harry feared to even touch.

Harry had only gotten a couple of chances to explore the room in the past month and was anxious to be there once more. As he reached the door, he heard a familiar voice call from behind him. Ginny appeared, huffing up the flight of stairs that led to Harry's wing.

"Harry! Please stay with us a little longer. Everyone is so eager to be with you tonight." Ginny came up to Harry with a hopeful expression, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I'm really tired, Ginny. I have a terrible load on my mind and it's starting to wear me down at the moment." Harry looked away, unable to take Ginny's looks. All he could do was lie. "I'll be here in the morning."

"I've missed you. Perhaps now that you're here permanently, things can be different." Ginny looked imploringly at Harry, but he turned back towards the door to his room.

"Let's save it for the morning, okay Ginny?" Harry walked into the room and closed it quietly.

He leaned back against the door he just closed and listened as Ginny's footsteps very quietly descended the stairs. A single tear fell down his cheek and he began to shake slightly. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the fear that was welling up within him. He didn't want to believe he had the courage to do what he was about to do. This was much bigger than him and he wasn't sure how Hermione and Ron would take it...how Ginny would take it.

Harry opened his eyes once more and surveyed the room. The room now had a feel of home...if he even knew what that really was anymore. His trunk was placed at the foot of his bed and his desk still had the same parchment and ink from when he had left it the week previous. Hedwig was already in her cage, sound asleep and everything looked and smelled rather clean – something Harry was sure he would have remedied given enough time.

During the gathering, Harry had placed Worthwhile out of the way, but had retrieved him before he made his way upstairs. He let him slide onto a large wooden post Hagrid had made for him. It had large outcroppings on the top that allowed the snake to be most at ease as he slid among and through them.

After taking off his cloak, Harry walked over to the writing desk and sat down heavily. He placed his elbows on his desk and took his head in his hands, letting his fingers grip his hair tightly as if to squeeze out perspective of everything that had happened seemingly so fast. He was only seventeen, but the whole world wanted a piece of him. Before, Harry was always able to assure himself that the ones who loved him were behind him to make sure he was safe. _But now, they're dropping like flies._

Harry lifted his head and cleared his mind a bit. His throat felt scratchy and he hoped he wasn't developing a cold. Hermione had a nice little spell that would clear it away, but he didn't want to have to bother her to perform it before he left Grimmauld Place for good. To take his mind off it, Harry looked around the desk and opened a drawer he had not yet opened before. Surprisingly, he found a bag of _Crazy Crumby's Curiously Compelling Cough Capsules_. Harry looked from the bag to the drawer and began to wonder. He closed the door and began to wish in his mind for a box of chocolate frogs. He re-opened the drawer but it was empty.

_Too bad_.

Harry popped in a drop and then pulled out his wand and reanimated his large spell book, turning to the page he had left on. Harry had planned to perform the Spell of Untraceability right away, so he picked up a quill and began taking notes on what he would need that night. He would be taking a potion during the ritual and saw he would be able to obtain most of the ingredients in his potions kit, but then he noticed he would need a skrewt stinger to finish and that was a rarity, as he well knew thanks to Hagrid. However, Harry knew Hagrid carried loads of odd things in that wonderful moleskin jacket of his and decided he would go down and ask him about it before he left for the night.

After finishing the notes of things he needed to accomplish, Harry walked to his bed and laid down with the intention to rest a couple seconds when the door knocked. He vanished his book and waved his wand at the door, allowing it to open. Hermione and Ron walked in and sat down on opposite ends of the bed.

"We didn't know you had left, Harry." Ron said. "Everyone is still looking for you."

"Everyone except Ginny," Hermione followed, "Who, at the moment, seems really depressed. Did she try to talk to you?"

Harry nodded and replied. "She doesn't understand and I can't blame her. We're keeping a big secret from her and she must have some sort of an idea." Harry felt a lump grow in his throat. He now had a secret from Hermione and Ron and he didn't feel good about it. "I hope you aren't mad at me for all this, Ron."

"No, I'm not. To tell you the truth, though, I don't think you're having the same feelings for her as you did at the beginning of the year, am I right?"

Harry sat straight up in his bed with a wide look in his eyes, but he made no reply under Ron's blank and expectant look. He looked from Ron to Hermione, who was looking away. He breathed out a little and then turned back to Ron.

"How did you know?"

"Ginny talked to me. She's sure you don't like her anymore."

"I don't understand it. There used to be this sort of monster that welled up inside of me and controlled my feelings towards her, both good and bad. They were hard to keep in check sometimes. For a little while now, however, it's been gone. I've wanted to believe it's because I've had to do even more growing up while she was left behind, but honestly, I just don't know anymore."

"I think I understand. There can be times when you like a person more than other times...trust me...I know. However, Ginny also thinks...well..."

"Thinks what?"

"She thinks you may be in love with someone else."

Harry paused for a second and then started laughing.

"Why would she think that? I haven't been around anyone new in ages! When would I have the time, for that matter? Who could she think I was falling in love with?"

Ron paused a second before turning his head away slightly as well. Harry once again looked from Ron to Hermione and back again.

"What's going on? Who is it Ron?"

"Hermione," Ron croaked.

Harry sank back in his bed and a flood of realization all came whirling into his mind. _Of course it's Hermione. If there is one person Ginny could and should be jealous of, it's Hermione._ Harry looked at Hermione once more and she met his eyes. Hermione had a very fearful look and was near tears.

"You're not, are you?" Ron turned back to Harry

"No." Harry answered, not breaking his gaze from Hermione's. He wasn't quite sure why he answered that so quickly, but he didn't have to time to contemplate where he was romantically at the moment.

"This has come up many times before. Cho Chang, Viktor Krum, Rita Skeeter, your mum – all of them have inquired about our relationship and the same answer was always given."

Harry broke his lock with Hermione to look once again at Ron. "We're best friends. I understand Ginny's jealousy, because I have a relationship with Hermione I just can't give her, but that can't be helped."

"She knew that too," Ron said. "I mean, the first time Hermione and Ginny ever fought was when Ginny was making her move on you and Hermione was being a nag to you...something she did all year."

"Well, Hermione and I may have been on less friendly grounds last year, but that's all in the past. I just wish all this wasn't coupled with the fact that for some reason, I just don't have those excited feelings I did before. It's like after Dumbledore's death, they almost vanished. I still feel them sometimes, but it's not like it was before."

At that moment, Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the room. Harry and Ron looked at each other in amazement before Ron stood up.

"What the blazes was that about?" Ron looked at Harry and asked.

"I have no idea. Do you think she feels guilty? I don't blame her for being on my case about the Prince's book anymore."

"Maybe she feels guiltier about the fact that she feels like a threat to Ginny."

"I guess that would weigh heavy on me too."

"Harry, I'm kind of glad she's not here, even though I feel bad she's crying. I need to ask you something about Ginny."

"Okay," Harry hoped Ron wasn't going to ask Harry to stick it out with his sister.

"I've felt these feelings you're describing many times, so maybe I can relate, but what's happening to you sounds a little weird. Did you ever feel like maybe you were prodded into fancying Ginny?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"What I mean is did you have feelings for Ginny for a long time that rocketed last year or did it just all of a sudden happen?"

"It happened in a moment. It was like the monster inside me was born and grew up as quick as Norbert." Harry didn't need time to answer that. He had wondered about that himself, but had accredited it to hormones.

"Yes, that's it! That's the same with me and Hermione. I think I've always had feelings for Hermione, but last year everything changed. It turned into some sort of desperate form of jealousy the whole year. All we did before was fight and bicker much of the time, as always, until we got together. Then it turned into a ping-pong match between love and hate and it drives me bloody mad. I know we're supposed to have all these changes, but I didn't know it happened so fast and I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"What about now?"

"It's off and on. We're completely happy sometimes and at each others' throats the next. I think that's normal. It's almost like my parents, even though we fight more than they do."

"Is it working?" Harry was curious how Ron perceived the future of their relationship.

"I don't know. Hermione has tried to get me to sit down and talk about our 'feelings' but I'm not sure I'm the kind of bloke who can handle that kind of stuff. She's seemed really distant lately, so maybe I'll have to bite the bullet."

"Maybe," Harry was beginning to think Ron and Hermione were having more troubles than he first thought. He hoped they would be okay while he was gone. They would need each other more than ever.

"But this is slightly different, Ron. I think you've always fancied Hermione a little right?"

"Sort of. I did and I didn't if you follow."

"Um...whatever. But with me and Ginny, that wasn't the case! I never really thought much of Ginny before last year. I just hope this is all a result of the pressure in my life. Thanks for talking to me, though. I doubt I would have been able to talk with Hermione about this. Well...maybe."

"Ok mate," Ron finally said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest and we'll talk about our plans in the morning. I'd better go find Hermione." Ron turned his back and apparated out of the room.

Once Ron left, Harry got up and began getting to work on the spell he was determined to perform. Even if he backed out on leaving Ron and Hermione behind, having the Spell of Untraceability magically hiding Harry would be the best protection anyone being hunted down by Voldemort could ask for.

After pulling his cauldron out of his trunk, Harry prepared the necessary ingredients and then magically heated it to start the brewing. While the potion bubbled and frothed between stirs, Harry set up 6 black candles in a circle about the width of Harry's body but did not light them, as directed in the spell book Harry checked frequently. Soon, it came time for the Skrewt's Stinger and Harry started towards the door with the intention to seek out Hagrid, but then he paused. He had to try it one more time, just to make sure.

He turned and walked towards Sirius' desk and opened the drawer he had found the cough drops in and sure enough there was a small jar with a large red end of a Blast-Ended Skrewt! Harry couldn't believe his eyes. _The drawer must be like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts_, Harry thought. _It responds to your thoughts, but only when you really need something._

Harry opened the jar and began preparing the stinger, slicing off the end, and splitting it down the middle. After placing it in the gooey, dark mixture, which had turned a very dark shade of black, Harry stirred three more times and once again turned back to the book. Once the drought is taken, Harry saw that he needed to chant an incantation perfectly six times. If it wasn't said perfectly, the spell would fail and "the wizard will not become one with shadow," as the book put it so delicately.

_Transit lux, umbra permanet_ Harry repeated over and over in his mind. The potion once again began to bubble. It was ready and Harry was too. He wasn't sure what was going to happen so he vanished his spell book and made sure no objects were on the floor near his circle. He sat back down and scooped the potion into a glass and then placed the cauldron off to the side and out of the circle's boundary. He closed his eyes, repeating the incantation in his mind one more time before downing the entire potion.

It tasted completely awful – like burnt grass lined with gasoline, but Harry made sure not to utter any sounds while he drank it in full. After swallowing and clearing his throat he clearly began his first incantation.

"_Transit lux, umbra permanet_."

After completing it perfectly, Harry witnessed the black candle directly in front of him light by itself; however the flame was no ordinary fire – it was a deep black. It was as if the flame was a small black hole shaped like a candle flame lick. Harry was determined not to be deterred and started the second utterance of the incantation. As soon as he finished, the second candle lit and the room began to grow dim. Hedwig hooted uncomfortably, but Harry continued.

The third and fourth utterances were made. Each time a candle was lit and each time the room became darker. Harry began to think the flames really were the essence of void and were sucking the light out of the place. Harry focused and began the fifth repetition. Now, the room was completely dark and Harry could no longer see anything, especially the candles he hoped were still lit. He came to the sixth line and repeated it perfectly.

After he chanted the line completely, there was no noise and no light. Harry felt like he was sitting in a giant vault that had no air or sound or life. He felt alone and cold – a moment later, he felt his head squeeze together as if in a vice and his body became numb with cold. He felt as if all the darkness the candles had created was sucked into his body and enveloped him in its emptiness. When it felt like he could breathe no longer, the lights burst into his eyes and he fell back blinded from the sudden reappearance of light, yelling out because he didn't know what was going on. He shielded his eyes and, after a moment, sat up and blinked them open, but they still hurt, much like one's eyes feel after being forced to get up in the morning on only a few good hours of sleep.

As Harry got up, took off his glasses, and began rubbing his eyes, Harry heard a dozen popping noises and saw through his blurry eyesight that a flurry of Weasleys and Hermione and Lupin had apparated into his room.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Mr. Weasley came over to Harry and asked, laying his hands on his shoulders as Harry continued to rub his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry said, waving his hand and gesturing that he was alright. "I...uh...had a cold and was trying to make a potion to clear up my soar throat. The drops I had weren't working for some reason. I guess I didn't brew it correctly because it sort of blew up in my face and blinded me a bit."

"The candles are a right nice touch there Harry," Ron began to chuckle.

"Oh honestly, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with a disapproving look on her face. "I could have had you fixed up in a second. You should have come to me." She lead him out the door so that she could take a look at him as the others in the room began to look relieved.

Harry was glad he was able to come up with an excuse on the spot; but as he was led out, he saw Ginny examine the empty labeled jar on the desk that once held the skrewt stinger. Her eyes squinted and she glanced at Harry as he was whisked out. Harry knew Ginny would have enough potions know-how by her fifth year at Hogwarts to know skrewt stingers weren't normal ingredients for any respectable remedial potion. Harry hoped she wouldn't become too inquisitive.

After Mrs. Weasley had examined Harry and given him a drought for his cold, Harry was finally back inside his room. He was exhausted, but also glad. The enchantment had worked – he could feel it. He felt like he was blanketed in a sort of invisible shadow. He felt the magic working around him, protecting him.

"Well, Worthwhile, tomorrow we're off." Harry turned to the python and said with a smirk. "Get some sleep, because this is the last time you will have a permanent home for a while and we need to be off early."

The snake, which was entwined comfortably around his post, turned a bored took to Harry and finally said, "Terrific. I suppose anything is better than the shop I spent many days and nights in, but I do hope you will make an attempt to keep me warm. I don't do well in cold weather."

"Don't worry about that my friend. Our journeys will be perilous. We will need to keep each other safe, so I vow to look after you if you do the same for me."

The snake didn't answer but slightly nodded, which was a silent agreement from Worthwhile that Harry knew all too well by that time.

"Yes," said Harry as he climbed into bed that night and began to fall into deep slumber "as Dumbledore once encouraged me, let us step out and pursue that flighty temptress adventure."

**END Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Flight to Hogwarts**

**_August 1st_**

Harry was woken up by the feeling of sharp pecks to his cheek. It was light out but not quite sunrise and Hedwig knew it was time for him to be off. Harry needed little encouragement and within ten minutes he was dressed and beginning to pack what he needed for his journey.

It was a surreal moment for Harry as he unloaded his trunk and emptied his room of all the things important to him – he had so few. He had his broom propped up next to the door and his invisibility cloak tucked away inside the small traveling bag he had managed to produce. Along with the cloak was the Marauders' Map and the three items Dumbledore had left to him in the package Harry had received after his death. There were a few rations of food and a canteen of water, plus a winter cloak all tucked away inside his bag. Last of all, there was his picture album Hagrid had given him his first year at Hogwarts. Harry had since added a few pictures, one of them being a favorite of his: Ron and Hermione sitting on either side of him at the Gryffindor table of the Great Hall taken by Colin Creevy. Harry turned to that picture often...they were so happy in it.

Harry just needed one more item before he had finished packing. He went to his desk and opened a drawer he had come to open many times since he had first discovered it. Inside was a hand mirror and Harry carefully picked it up, examining it. _Will this accursed item finally become useful?_

_**July 27th**_

Screams in the darkness echoed in Harry's ear. There was smoke everywhere and he couldn't see a thing. He tried to find a way out, but he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that his feet were completely useless, mobilized to the ground. He looked around him, but there was only black haze. Finally, a break in the smoke came and he saw Ron and Hermione, standing in the distance, looking around.

"Hey! Over here! Ron! Hermione!" Harry frantically shouted. Without the use of his legs and no wand, he was a sitting duck.

Ron and Hermione didn't seem to hear him though. They were looking at something beyond him, squinting to see. Then, they become frightened and began to run away from him. _Something behind me must be after us!_ Harry began to think. _Why can't they see me?_

"Wait! Ron! I'm right here! Don't leave me!"

As he was waving his arms, trying desperately to get his friends attention while still keeping his balance, a swarm of inferi shot past him in hot pursuit. They didn't seem to notice Harry was there and they were moving a lot faster than Harry had seen them move before. Once Harry realized they were after only Ron and Hermione, he became fearful and bent down to try to pull his legs loose of whatever invisible bonds were holding him; but his attempts only led him to lose his balance and fall forward on his stomach, his feet still useless and stiff.

He looked up in desperation to see what was happening. Ron and Hermione seemed to be barely moving and the inferi were soon upon them. They had them and were picking them up and dragging them off. Ron began shouting Harry's name over and over and Hermione was sobbing and struggling

"NO! No, wait! I'm here! I'm coming! Don't give up!" Harry's eyes were now filled with tears and he tried to crawl, but his arms suddenly became useless as well. All we could do was watch as his friends were carried off. As they disappeared, a pair of long legs stepped next to him. Harry couldn't see who it was, but he began begging anyways.

"Please, sir, help my friends! Please! They need help! They're all I have!"

"I know," said a cold, heartless voice. "I know all too well."

Harry's stomach rose to his throat when he realized it was Voldemort who was standing over his useless body. It was over.

"I have waited for this moment a long time. Your friends are being ripped apart as I speak and now that I've finished that and you've witnessed it, it's time for our final parting. So, now Harry Potter, like your mudblood mother, die... Die... DIE!"

Harry awoke and sat straight up in a cold, profuse sweat, flinging his arms up in defense. He looked around and finally calmed a bit when he realized he had been dreaming – it was only a nightmare. Harry let out a shaky exhale and looked around him. The day before, he had finally come out of his unconsciousness after the attack on Hogsmeade and was found to be alright, but was allowed to stay one more night before returning to the Dursleys' to finish his last week under their care.

He was still exhausted but requested that he spend the night in his own room. All his memories of the encounter with the inferi had come back and he was worried. He knew his friends were strong, but they seemed to be helpless against Voldemort's attacks. He had learned that he himself was saved when some villagers came to his rescue, but others were not so lucky. Many had been killed in the chaos that ensued at Hogsmeade and Harry was almost among the numbered.

As Harry began to sink back down into his bed, he noticed Hermione sitting in a chair next to him, slumped over with her arms resting on the mattress.

"That's right," Harry said quietly to himself. "Hermione was here when I began to fall asleep. She said she would go to bed once I had...I didn't think she would stay."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and became a little more relaxed. _I am so lucky to have friends like Ron and Hermione._ His mind then began to churn with worry and regret. _And what kind of friend am I putting them in this jeopardy? They shouldn't have to bear this burden at all. They've already done everything for me and then some._

Harry got out of his bed needing to get the jitters out of his legs. Instinctively he walked to his writing desk. He had just begun to explore the many drawers that seemed to be magically infused in it and was curious about all the items his godfather kept. He opened the next drawer and what he found made his heart sink. Inside was the second half of a set of mirrors Sirius had split between himself and Harry so they could keep in touch – it was the mirror Harry had failed to think to use when he was tricked by Voldemort two years previous – it was the mirror that could have saved Sirius from Harry's stupidity.

Harry closed his eyes in pain. _If only_. _Now, I'm considering putting my two best friends' lives in the same kind of risk I put Sirius. What kind of friendship is that?_ Harry placed the mirror back in the drawer and walked back to his bed. He was still pretty weak and he needed a lot more time to think – he had a serious decision to make.

**_August 1st_**

"And now that decision has been made. I have to do this alone. I cannot let them suffer like Sirius suffered. I cannot let them die like he died."

Harry went to his trunk and pulled out his own mirror and placed it in his bag. Then, he wrapped the other in a large piece of parchment from his desk and tied it with some string from one of the drawers. Hedwig already knew what Harry was thinking and flew to his shoulders.

"Well, Hedwig, this is it. You won't be able to find me anymore, so I need you to look after Ron and Hermione. Pay special attention to Hermione. I have a feeling she won't take this very well. Make sure they get this once I'm gone." Harry tied the package to Hedwig's leg. "They won't be coming with me, but at least they can contact me.

"Also, take this," Harry pulled a folded note from his cloak. "Once you've given the mirror to Ron and Hermione, take this to Ramses. It shows him where we will meet in two days' time. I know I can depend on you Hedwig."

Hedwig made a hooting sound that sounded a little to Harry like sadness and he was appreciative. He let Hedwig fly back to her cage and picked up his bag and started towards the door. After picking up his broom, he turned to the wide-awake Worthwhile.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

In lieu of a response, the large python slithered onto Harry's raised arm and crawled the length of his back, resting on his shoulders and letting his body hang into Harry's hood. In a moment, Harry apparated outside and was off into the morning light.

**_December 23rd_**

"You made a decision to save your friends," Worthwhile hissed, interrupting Harry's drift into the past. "Think of what we've been through! They most likely wouldn't have survived. We were lucky enough as it was. Even Ramses, as powerful as he was... well..."

"You don't know them as I do," Harry said calmly, his eyes fixed on Ron and Hermione through the frosted panes. "They're strong. We're strong... together. I had forgotten that. What if they hate me? What if they've become dour because I left them behind?"

"You know that is nonsense, Harry. You said that when Hermione found you that one fateful night, she couldn't have been more relieved."

"Yes, but now she probably thinks I am dead like the rest of the world. What if she hates me because I was foolish and brash like I've had a habit of doing in the past? She probably thinks my stupidity cost me my life."

"Look at their faces, Harry. Look at all of them. They need you like the world needs you. I need you and I never thought I'd say that to another human as long as I crawled on this earth."

Harry looked again at Ron and Hermione and the distance that was between the two of them. _What had happened with them while I was gone? Did they look to each other for support?_ _Had Harry driven a spike into their friendship?_

As Harry began speculating all of the good and bad things that could have happened in their relationship, Hermione looked up from her book. She looked into his eyes for the first time in a month, and all Harry could do was return the look and feel every emotion he had ever felt in his entire life come welling inside his heart in one breaking moment. He knew in that instant that they weren't angry at him or ashamed. Ron and Hermione missed him and wanted him back more than anything, just like Harry wanted them back. Hermione's eyes in that moment answered every waking fear, every question Harry had dared to ask himself on his long journey. It felt like home again.

Harry was home.

**_August 1st_**

Harry's first priority was to somehow get into the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. He was hoping Dumbledore's things had not yet been moved since his death. It was a long shot since it had been close to three months, but worth the effort. Every little bit of information about horcruxes before his travels with Beauregard would be useful.

Arriving at Hogsmeade, he found it would not be very difficult to make his way towards Honeyduke's candy shop. The town was almost deserted; as Harry walked down the road to his destination he felt eyes boring into him from all the closed windows. People were still in the town, but afraid. Harry did not want to be recognized, so he pulled up his hood.

Arriving at Honeyduke's, Harry saw that the store was closed. He considered breaking in, but thought better of it and knocked.

"Who is it?" a fearful voice came from behind the door.

Harry decided he wasn't going to be in the area much longer and that, perhaps, the truth would get him further than a lie.

"My name is Harry Potter. I need your help."

There was a pause outside the door – in the corner of his eye, Harry caught a glimpse of a window curtain moving, then there was a click and the door opened slightly. A thin, wiry little man with round spectacles much like Harry's and bushy eyebrows poked his head out and Harry recognized him as Ambrosius Flume, the owner.

"How do I know it's really you? Why have you come here?" he said, with tremble still in his voice his eyes focused on the snake hovering near Harry's ear.

"Sir, I'm not sure if you are aware, but there is a passageway in your cellar that leads to Hogwarts. I need to get inside the school and that's my best way. I can show you the scar on my head if you wish, but all I can really do is ask you to trust me."

Flume looked at Harry curiously before opening the door wider and motioning Harry to come inside. The candy shop was warm, but dark and the candy barrels and various displays were slowly gathering dust.

"I was there when you were fighting off those inferi creatures. You were very brave lad, very brave. People are starting to believe what Albus Dumbledore said about you." Flume shut the door quickly and lit a nearby candle before turning to Harry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Flume, but I have very little time. I must get to Hogwarts as soon as possible." Harry pulled back his hood and stood calmly.

"Alright, alright," Flume said and he led Harry to the back of the room where the cellar door was. "But please, call me Ambrosius. I can't say I'm surprised about the passageway. I had always thought I would see children come out, even though I never knew how they got in. It was always a couple of redheaded boys.

Harry smirked as they walked down the stairs to the basement. Harry quickly went to the hidden passage in the floor and opened it. He was about to descend into the tunnel, when Flume stopped him.

"Mr. Potter..." the man pulled off a chain around his neck that had a small vial attached. Harry's eyes followed it.

"I had always kept this potion with me in case anything ever happened. It's a very rare potion that can only be made by the few experts that know how. I acquired it from an old friend of mine and have always kept it with me in case I ever needed it. I see now that I would probably never be in a position to really use it effectively. But you on the other hand...well..."

He placed the vial in Harry's hand. Harry looked at it with curiosity. It looked like liquid silver and had a slight glow to it in the darkness of the storage room.

"That there is what's known as the Potion of Durability. It's similar to an **Imperturbable** Charm for your skin in liquid form. Drinking it will instantly make your skin as strong as dragon hide and your stamina and strength will also increase during the short time it's in affect. Use it wisely Mr. Potter. To many people, you are our last hope. It isn't much, but anything to help you for what you do for us, well... I'll do it."

Harry regarded the man with sympathy and respect for a second before responding. He clenched his fist and brought it up in determination.

"You can count on me. I will not fail you." He pocketed the vial and dropped down into the path, lighting his wand as Mr. Flume shut up the passageway.

After a good length, Harry noticed the path becoming steeper so he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag and donned it. Once he had come to the exit and climbed out of the statue, Harry took in his surroundings.

The air was thin and shallow and the sky was dark despite the midday hour. The structures surrounding him were morose and the walls and doors seemed bitter and hostile. The leaves of the fall blew drearily across the grounds and the lack of happy students and responsible professors around seemed to make the school even more glum-feeling.

_Hogwarts; you have seen better days. It's a terrible feeling to know this school will never be my home again. It will never see Dumbledore as its Headmaster. Will it survive? Will it even be open come September? _He doubted everything concerning the school's future as he pulled out the Marauder's Map and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

Harry saw that the school was empty, except for Filch, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and a few students. Harry always wondered what teachers did during holiday. He was sad to think Professor McGonagall spent her free days here at the school. He hoped she was only at Hogwarts for a short time. Harry was glad, however, that she was present. If he was unable to enter Dumbledore's office, he would approach her as a last resort; however, Harry had a pretty good idea of the purpose of one of the items Dumbledore had given him in July.

Reaching the horrific-looking ogre statue, Harry reached into one of his inner-pockets and pulled out the Every Flavor Bean Dumbledore had left in the mysterious package sent to him. Harry smiled to himself as he thought back to all the times Dumbledore had talked with him and guided him, even when Harry didn't want to be cooperative.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" Harry said clearly to the statue. The gargoyle sprang to life once more and moved aside for Harry. Smirking, Harry took a step towards the ascending staircase, before almost tripping over himself.

"Harry?" a voice came from behind him. Harry whirled around and there stood Luna Lovegood. She was looking curiously in Harry's general direction, but could not see him. Harry considered whether he should reveal himself or try to pretend he wasn't there. _Luna has always been a friend._ Taking off his cloak, Harry just looked at Luna, but she came up to Harry as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I thought I heard your voice. How are you?" she said more dreamily than ever, switching her gaze back and forth between Harry and Worthwhile.

"I'm, uh—I'm good." Harry didn't have a clue how to reply to that question.

"Are you staying here now too?"

"Um, no. I'm just, uh...visiting." Harry didn't like lying to Luna. He actually was beginning to wonder if he had to.

"There's talk about Hogwarts closing. Headmistress McGonagall is fighting for it to stay open. She didn't think it would have been a good idea at first, but she decided it's what the Headmaster would have wanted."

"I agree. Hogwarts must remain standing, even if no one comes. Those who remain loyal will find protection."

"In the meantime, she has decided to stay at the school and make sure the everyday matters are taken care of so that the school can be ready come September."

"Everyday matters?" Harry replied puzzled.

"Oh you know, letters to new students and finding a new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions positions. I've asked Headmistress McGonagall to switch houses and she's allowed me to become a Gryffindor!"

"That's terrific," Harry began, but then hesitated. "But I wasn't aware you could switch houses."

"Normally, you can't, but I've always felt I was a Gryffindor through and through. I feel like my courage has increased ten times over since I've met you and since all my friends are from Gryffindor, I asked the Headmistress to switch me. I think she likes me, because she said normally it would be out of the question."

"Well, Professor McGonagall is a softie at heart, even though it takes a long time to discover that."

Luna smiled at Harry before continuing. "Where does that staircase lead?"

"That leads to Dumbledore's office. I'm leaving for a long time Luna, but first, I need to see if Dumbledore had any information that could be useful to me before I go. I have a long journey in front of me and I need you to keep it a secret." For the first time since he met her, Harry saw Luna's face become completely fixed with a serious expression.

"You haven't told Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have you?"

Harry looked away, because he didn't want anyone to see sadness in his face anymore before it was all over. He had to remain strong for the wizards and witches like Mr. Flume – those who put their hopes in him.

"No, I haven't Luna and they can't know; but I promise, I will be back. I won't let Voldemort get the best of me. I'll find a way... somehow."

"I know."

"You do?" Harry looked at Luna sincerely. She was always open and honest with Harry. That kind of affirmation struck right at the center of Harry's heart.

"You are the strongest person I've ever known. You are a student just like the rest of us, but that night at the Ministry, I saw fear in the eyes of those evil men who trapped us. People like to call you 'the Chosen One,' but I see you as just someone to trust. I trust you, Harry."

"Luna, you have no idea what that means to me. I promise I will be back." He took a hold of her and gave her a quick, but tight hug and one last look of steadfast courage, before he whipped around, and stepped onto the magical elevator leading to Dumbledore's office.

Reaching the large oak door, Harry wondered if he'd be able to get in. He took the handle and, surprisingly, the door opened. Harry guessed there was no need to lock a door when the stone gargoyle prevented anyone from getting in who wasn't supposed to.

Stepping inside, Harry found the office still looked exactly as it was when he had last been inside. The circular room was full of the same magnificent and odd-looking devices. The sorting hat sat in its place behind Dumbledore's desk and portraits of past Headmasters were hung all over the room. Some were still sleeping; others regarded Harry curiously, but said nothing.

Harry spotted Dumbledore's golden frame above his desk and saw that he was looking at him. His heart took a plunge looking into those sparkling eyes - they had lost a little of their twinkle because he was a portrait, but they were undoubtedly his. Harry had not even thought about the portrait; the prospect of speaking to Dumbledore again, even if only a shadow of the actual Dumbledore, was ominously chilling and wonderful at the same time.

"Harry, I expected you sooner," Dumbledore's voice from the portrait came. He was smiling and Harry felt a little better. He approached the frame with dread as well as hope. Would he be able to help Harry? Would he disapprove of Harry's lone hero act? Would this portrait of Dumbledore even be capable of helping? He remembered that the portrait of Phineas Nigellus had showed some sort of emotion and dread when Dumbledore had told him Sirius had died, so Harry hoped.

"Professor... I don't know where to begin..." Harry truly was at a loss for words so he said the thing he truly wished he could say. "I'm so sorry."

"For what, Harry?" Dumbledore's gaze, although only two-dimensional, still penetrated Harry to the core. "What's been done is done and you can't look back. You are here, alive, which is more than could be said about myself. I can see from your appearance that you are growing to be a truly remarkable young man. Now you have a burden that you must carry alone and you are doing so splendidly."

"Sir, there's something I must know. Please don't deny me this time."

"Harry, I will answer what I can, but there are still some things that cannot be revealed until their proper time, even by a very fine-looking portrait."

"You know my question, don't you?" Harry slunk his head slightly. He was stumped. Why was Dumbledore still protecting Snape?

"I do. Harry, it is the hardest thing I have ever asked of you to do, but you must show patience towards Professor Snape—"

"He's no longer a professor," Harry said coldly. "And he killed you! You can't possibly still expect me to trust him can you?" Harry felt weird talking to a man who had died, but realized he did it all the time with ghosts, so he continued. "I may never know why you won't reveal to me the history behind you and Snape, but if he and I cross paths again... I will kill him."

"And I see now that it will be quite easy for you to do so, but before you strike him down, ask him the question you have always wanted to ask him."

"What question..." Harry spoke before he fully registered what Dumbledore had said. _There is a question I've always wanted to ask Snape._ Dumbledore smiled down at him and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Even as a picture, you can't fail to amaze me. I can only hope I become as great as you are Professor."

"Piffle Harry. You have more courage in you than I had ever hoped to attain. I see you have a new acquaintance."

"Oh yeah, this is Worthwhile." The snake had been peering at the portrait inquisitively, but had not said anything to Harry since they had arrived at Hogwarts. "He is a good friend and will be coming with me on my travels."

"He could prove to be quite useful as you no doubt have already realized. If you trust him, he must be a worthy companion. Now, shall we move on to why you are here?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry nodded. "I need to know everything you found about the remaining horcruxes. We already figured Voldemort probably placed two horcruxes within ancient magical items belonging to the school's founders, one of which is probably Helga Hufflepuff's cup. I need to know what magical powers these ancient relics might possess. We also guessed one might be in Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, and one other must still reside within himself. Three we have already destroyed."

"Three?" Dumbledore replied with raised eyebrows. "You destroyed the horcrux within the locket we retrieved then?"

"No. The horcrux was not in the locket we got out of the cave." Harry dropped his head. "That work was for nothing. It had already been taken by a wizard named Ramses Beauregard, a Death Eater turned enemy of Voldemort. He has destroyed it."

"Beauregard," Dumbledore muttered to himself. "Beauregard, Beauregard. I've heard that name before."

"He claims his family members are historians and that they know much about horcruxes and the ancient magic of the founders of the school."

"Do you trust him?"

"I'm not sure yet, but he's not bluffing about the knowledge he has. He helped Voldemort make his horcruxes and he's currently searching for ancient relics of Slytherin, much like we were. He knew of a book of magic that Slytherin wrote - I know it exists, because I found it."

Dumbledore sat up in his armchair, rapt with amazement.

"You found Salazar Slytherin's magical texts?"

"I did," Harry said somewhat proudly. "I've already used some of its magic, although much of what's in it seems too cruel for anyone to know about."

"You must be careful, Harry. Slytherin's power was infamous. When he turned evil, his power spread across the earth. That book has been searched for by countless wizards throughout many centuries. Voldemort would kill anyone in his way to finding that book if he knew it existed."

"Trust me, Professor. He will not find me. I have employed a magic that renders me invisible to any magical means."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair with a look of wonder and paused a moment before speaking once more.

"The Spell of Untraceability," Dumbledore said quietly. "That was supposed to be a lost magic. It was said to be too powerful to be given to wizards and witches who might use it for evil." He paused before looking back at Harry with a small smile on his face and a brighter twinkle in his eye. "And you cast this spell?"

"I did," Harry replied meekly.

"Well done Harry. Well done. You are surpassing even your father's greatness. I know you can save the ones you love. Now, I have a few things for you that will help you greatly along your way."

"First off," Dumbledore began as Harry took a seat in Dumbledore's old chair. "Did you bring the key I had sent to you?"

Harry reached inside and produced the small key that had the phoenix etched into the end.

"Excellent. That key opens a door I set up inside the Chamber of Secrets. A few years ago, I explored the area more thoroughly and found a small opening to an empty room that had but one small hole in one of the walls and nothing more. I knew, however, that there was something more to that room, because it was filled with magical wards and spells. I could not find out where the hole led nor could I perform any effective counter-jinxes. I knew it must be hiding something, but I was unable to find out what it was. I am sure, however, that you will be able to discover its secret, for you have a more keen sense of the things related to Slytherin."

"Thanks to Voldemort," Harry quipped.

"Precisely. To ensure no one was able to try to find out for themselves what was in that room, I set up my own protection: a door that has but one key."

Harry held up the key and looked at it. It was small and frail, but looked special.

"I will discover what is hidden there, Professor. You and Hermione have taught me a thing or two about hidden magic. Just leave it to me."

"Ah what marvelous courage you have, Harry. Now, as for all my research on Voldemort and horcruxes, they are in my own texts, which I was almost finished with before ah...that most unfortunate event took place. You will find them on the book shelf behind you where the Sorting Hat lies."

Harry went over and spotted the rather large magical tome behind the hat. He pointed his wand and levitated it to his hands. The red volume had a large phoenix adorned on its cover and, unlike Slytherin's book, it was intact and well-kept.

"Inside, Harry, you will find all the knowledge I would have liked to pass on in this world. Some of it is, perhaps, not for many people, but I want you to have it. Learn from what I have experienced and remember what I have taught you. There are many different sorts of magic in this world, but love is the most mysterious and powerful magic of all. Use it and it will never fail you."

"Professor, no... Albus." Harry corrected himself. "I am still your man. I will take everything I have learned and do that which is in my power to bring this evil to an end. Thank you so much for being patient with me. You have been my instructor and friend when I had nothing else to lay claim to."

The tears that came to portrait Dumbledore's eyes matched the ones in Harry's. They stood at a still moment in time, teacher gazing upon student, student looking up to teacher. It did not matter who was alive... it was a final connection between a powerful force that had frustrated Voldemort for seven years – Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Harry hoped that he would be able to talk to him once again. He would succeed just to vindicate the faith his mentor had placed in him.

"Oh, before you leave, there is one more thing," Dumbledore finally spoke up. "I had planned on giving this to you personally, but I now find myself unable. Inside the drawer in my desk is an item I know you will appreciate. I sent an identical one to Mr. Ronald Weasley and a similar one to Ms. Hermione Granger. It was well-earned by all three of you."

Harry went behind the desk and opened the drawer. Inside was an envelope among other small trinkets that Harry was sure was the item Dumbledore spoke of. He opened it and inside was a badge that read _Head Boy_. He wiped his tears away for the last time before looking up at Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor. Hogwarts will see a Head Boy again."

**END Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:** Some might find the flashback style I use a bit confusing, but it gets easier from here on – this was the most complex chapter using the style. It is important, though, and the style I used is not without purpose. Read on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Chamber Once More**

At the base of the stairs, Luna was still waiting for Harry when he came down. She had a conservative look to her as if she were waiting for instructions. Harry, deciding company was good for him, held up his invisibility cloak.

"Shall we?"

"Ooh, your invisibility cloak! Is this a real one? I know many counterfeit cloaks are being smuggled into Britain from Bavaria. They only make you look ghostly."

Harry and Luna made their way towards the first floor bathrooms. They made sure to keep quiet and Harry checked his map every so often to make sure no one was nearby. Luna, of course, was enthralled, having seen Harry's wonderful items only once before. Once they arrived, Harry took off the cloak and they stepped inside.

"Myrtle? Are you here?" Harry called out reservedly.

A splash and a moment later, Harry heard the familiar wailing that accompanied Moaning Myrtle. She rose out of her toilet and faced Harry and Luna, arms crossed and demeanor sallow as usual. Her face, however, was more than miserable – it was outright hostile.

"What are you doing in here? Get out of the girls' bathroom! I have nothing to say to you! You tried to murder my friend. GET OUT!"

Harry was angry at hearing these words. Didn't she hear what Malfoy had done? Harry's eyes began to burn a fiery green and his face contorted into a grim but controlled rage.

"Your friend?" Harry shot back in a cold voice. "Draco Malfoy provided the means that led to Albus Dumbledore's death!"

Myrtle tried to stop Harry by wailing at an even higher pitch, but Harry continued, speaking in a louder and more commanding voice.

"He now serves the dark wizard who was the cause of your very murder! What I did was stupid, but I have done nothing but try to bring this evil to an end. Why on earth do you defend him? WHY?"

Myrtle stopped abruptly at Harry's sudden wrath and both Harry and Luna were staring at him with fearful looks. His eyes were flashing like the greenest of gems, reducing Myrtle to mere whimpering.

"He was my friend." Myrtle said sadly. "He trusted me and visited me when he promised to – something others have done, but never kept. I'm sad and lonely, but he needed me."

Harry calmed a bit after hearing Myrtle's confession. He felt guilty because he was one of the people who had promised to visit Myrtle, but never really did.

"Myrtle, I understand. I was one of those people who made that promise to you and broke it. I'm really sorry - I am ... but you must see that Malfoy turned against us all and handed over Dumbledore to Voldemort. I need to know why he came to you and what he told you."

Myrtle's tears turned to sniffs and a remorseful look came across her pale, ghostly face. She floated up to the window and looked out into the morning sky.

"I-I don't know why he came in to my toilet. He seemed to be hiding from someone. I came up behind him hoping to scare him away but he wasn't scared of me. He told me to leave, but I told him this bathroom was my haunt and I'd do what I very well pleased. Well..."

"Yes?" Harry sat down on the bathroom floor, looking intently at Myrtle. Luna followed suit, looking at Myrtle placidly. Myrtle, having an audience, seemed much more enthusiastic about talking to Harry and continued.

"He just began talking. I thought it was to himself, so I said nothing at first. I just watched him; but then he asked a question and I answered it."

"What question did he ask?"

"He asked me whether I knew what it felt like to be something I hated."

Harry's mind began doing somersaults and he began to feel very hot. _So Draco actually has a conscious? When did that happen?_

"What did you say?" Luna asked.

"I said, 'Of course, I do.' I'm a ghost who never got to live life and now I live in a girl's lavatory! We talked some more, but he soon left with the promise to come back. I stopped taking that to heart years ago, but he did come back, almost every week in fact. He felt he could trust me to keep his secrets when no one else could and I did. I was very good at keeping secrets. I suppose there's no use anymore, though."

"What did you talk about?" Harry began to ask rapidly. "Is he a full Death Eater? Do you think he wants to become good?"

"Oh, I don't know." Myrtle began crying again. "He was always so different each week. Some days he would be absolutely furious, especially when it was about you. Other days, he would be worried, because he thought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would come after him if he did not complete his task. Most weeks, though, he was sad. He didn't want to kill anyone...not really. He said he had seen him kill."

"Draco had witnessed Voldemort kill someone? Who?"

"Mr. Fortescue. He knew something that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did not want anyone to ever know. So he killed the man on the spot and told Draco to do likewise when the opportunity came to kill."

"If you knew this," Harry said angrily, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I promised!" Myrtle wailed. "I promised him I wouldn't. He was my only friend. He didn't want to do it. I tried to convince him not to, but he wouldn't hear it. He said if I told anyone, he would never visit me again!"

"But he was out to destroy Dumbledore and basically the entire school!"

"He never told me who he wanted to kill!" Myrtle floated straight up to Harry with a pleading look in her eyes. "I swear I never knew. I never knew! I never knew! I thought it was..."

"Harry?" Luna asked.

Myrtle's cries became louder and she flew into her toilet and out of sight.

_"I remember this Malfoy boy,"_ Worthwhile hissed in Harry's ear. _"He was evil to the core. I don't think we can trust that girl's story."_

_"I saw Draco when he was in the state Myrtle was talking about. Unless we're dealing with professional actors, her story must have truth to it."_ Harry replied to Worthwhile.

_"Even so Master Harry, a Malfoy is a Malfoy."_

_"Indeed. I'm not putting an ounce of trust into him or into Myrtle's account of Draco's emotional state, but I'd like to hope all good hasn't left him like it has his dad."_

"What do you think Luna?" Harry turned to her and asked. She had been watching their snake dialogue with fascination.

"I think we should give Draco a chance. I don't think Myrtle is a liar."

"She may be deceived though. Draco was put in Slytherin for a reason. He can be devious and cunning. While stupid and arrogant at times, he still received high marks in all of his classes and planned the entire attack on Hogwarts – I simply don't know where he really stands."

"That's something you plan to find out on your journey, isn't it?"

"Everything must come to light before I return." Harry said somberly.

"I'm scared for you, Harry. I will miss you." Luna gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. Harry had never seen that kind of emotion come from her, even when she had talked about her mom. Harry thought she was amazingly interesting and did not care what anyone else thought.

"I will miss you too, Luna." Harry said, getting up and pulling Luna up with him. "This is where we must part ways. The Chamber is not a fun place and I wouldn't want to put you in the danger it has a habit of dealing out when I am around."

"Harry you know I'm capable. I can't leave you now!"

"I know that full well, believe me." Harry said smiling. "This isn't about that this time and I hope you understand. I left Ron and Hermione because this is something I must do on my own – I must seek the vengeance the world deserves."

"Are you sure it isn't vengeance for yourself?"

Harry hesitated and looked into Luna's completely honest and straightforward eyes. That was one question he had always pondered but never voiced. When the day came that he finally faced Voldemort – the sinister man who had taken away so much of what he loved – would he be able to put his personal issues aside and fight for the loved ones he still had? Would love or hate rule the battlefield that day?

"I'll let you know." Harry finally said.

"Good luck. Should I let everyone know you are all right when they come looking for you?"

"They will know."

"Ok then, Harry." Luna said in her dreamy state. She hugged him once more and walked out of the bathroom, her head turning for one last glance before the door shut.

Harry turned to the sink that did not work and found the small snake etched into the faucet.

"Open." He hissed.

The sink sank into the ground, once again exposing the pipe that led down into the Chamber of Secrets.

"Are you ready?" Harry said, not taking his eyes off the dark entrance.

"Just try not to land on your back." Worthwhile replied.

Harry jumped and slid his way through the winding, slimy tunnel. Harry was prepared for the bottom that time around and landed squarely on his feet. Lighting his wand and taking in his surroundings as he walked through the tunnel, Harry noticed Dumbledore had done some cleaning. The bones and giant molted skin were gone and the path was clear from the cave-in that had cut Harry off from Ron and Lockhart his second year.

"I've only ever heard of this place." Worthwhile said as he slithered around Harry's torso, taking in his surroundings. "Fellow snakes I knew were furious with you when they heard Salazar Slytherin's great snake had been defeated by the Boy Who Lived."

"Slytherin bested by Gryffindor – a prevalent theme if you ask me." Harry replied after he opened the doorway with the two snakes guarding the entrance.

The gloomy and foreboding entrance brought memories back to Harry. The giant Basilisk, the horcrux within the diary coming to life, Fawkes coming to his rescue. Walking down the corridor, the intense and frightening feelings of the looming monster came rushing back, making his skin crawl. What made that twelve-year-old boy face such immense enemies? Where did his courage come from?

"It's like I'm revisiting my past Worthwhile. I can see the young wizard facing Voldemort with nothing but paltry second year magic skills. He's standing there, watching over his friends - protecting them. But really, he's the cause of the trouble."

"Master Harry, I don't understand your reasoning. Was it not the Dark Lord who inflicted the pain? Was it not Salazar Slytherin who built this place? Should they not be the ones at fault and them alone?"

Harry could not answer, his footsteps making the only noise in the soundless cavern. He knew Worthwhile was right, but somehow it didn't feel right. They finally came to the end where the giant statue of Slytherin stood daunting, full of authority. The monkey-like face was something Harry would never forget. The wizard looked powerful, but also judicious. He had a hard time believing someone who looked as wise as Slytherin could turn out to be so malevolent. _Horcruxes must truly be ruthless tools._

It was not difficult to spot the room Dumbledore spoke of. Off to the side near the left base of the statue was the door he placed as a safeguard to entry. It was enormous, and colorfully decorated with red and gold hues. Taking out his small key, Harry walked over to the barricade and found the keyhole. Placing it inside, Harry turned and the door slid open immediately, like a sliding door muggles use with electricity.

The inside was little more than a large closet and was utterly empty, but Harry instantly understood what Dumbledore had talked about. He could feel the magic in the room or somewhere nearby. The only thing of note was a small hole, no bigger than a bludger and completely dark when closely examined.

"Dumbledore didn't know any magic that could discover this room's secret. How can I succeed where he failed? I wish Hermione were here. What would she do?"

Harry thought back to all the times Hermione had put her head to the task of solving a problem. He then remembered what Hermione had suggested the last time Dumbledore has set to Harry a task.

"Stick to what Harry can do that no one else can do." Harry said quietly to himself. He then asked Worthwhile more loudly, "What can I do that Dumbledore couldn't?"

"Not to be impolite, but I'm not sure there is much you could do that he couldn't." Worthwhile said languidly. "Outside of talk to snakes that is."

"Snakes." Harry said thoughtfully. "Snakes! That's it! Talking to snakes was something Slytherin and I could do that Dumbledore couldn't. That's how I found this place and that's how the heir of Slytherin was supposed to get around as well. I would bet a thousand Galleons that being a Parseltongue is the key. In fact, would you be willing to try to slide through that hole? Perhaps, Slytherin had his then younger Basilisk friend enter and open up some sort of passageway on the other side."

"I will do whatever is needed of me, Master."

Harry lowered his arm to the hole to allow the python to slither down to the opening. It was just large enough for Worthwhile to enter and Harry saw him slide in and out of sight.

After a few minutes, Harry began to worry and called his name into the small gap; there was a small snapping sound and the hole, as well as the rest of the wall, split down the middle and the two halves began parting slowly. What seemed like an ordinary stone wall was actually the front face of an enormous stone barrier, at least one hundred feet in depth. The large stones sliding apart were rectangular and smooth, except for the small half-circle grooves down the middle on either side that made the snake tunnel when the stone barrier was closed.

Harry walked carefully down the newly discovered tunnel with caution, raising his wand high to light the way, ready to make a run for it should the stones begin to close again, but they never did. Reaching the end, Harry found himself in a large room that was dusty and full of stale air.

Smiling to himself, he uttered, "_Aether Viriditas!_" Instantly, the air freshened and the dust cleared and Harry could see clearly into the dark room. It was small, but roomy, and seemed very old. A table and sole chair stood in the middle, groaning under a massive amount of books. Bookshelves along the walls also weighed heavy with hardbound volumes of various sorts. The room must have indeed been full of magic, for the wooden shelves and table were in good order despite the thousand-year slumber. Something else instantly caught Harry's eye as he scanned the study.

At the end of the room, placed in a pedestal for which it seemed to be made, was a long staff placed upright. It was narrow and at the top was a hollow with an edge on one side only as if it was topped with half of a small, strange, broken bowl of wood. Walking slowly, but deliberately to where the staff stood, Harry reached out and took it out of its base. The staff was extremely light and made of a smooth, tan-colored wood. The bottom was not flat, but was a sharp, slicing edge that was probably used to dig into earth when walking or fight enemies in close combat. The hollow at the top had a small hole at the bottom, but besides that, it was a perfect waking staff in every way.

The magic that sliced up Harry's spine the moment he touched it was undeniable. He could feel the magic. Dumbledore had said that magic always leaves traces, but holding the staff was comparable to performing an everlasting spell. Harry felt completely energized and his eyes burned brightly as he examined its smooth form transitioned to a rough apex.

Worthwhile slithered up to Harry and climbed up his leg to his shoulders. In the corner of the room was a lever which he had used to open the passage.

"Great job Worthwhile. What do you think?"

"It's considerably less drafty now, but still ancient-feeling. If this chamber was Salazar Slytherin's doing, then this must have been his study."

"I gathered that as well. I'm thinking this may be the staff Beauregard told us about. He mentioned that Slytherin had a great staff that enhanced his magical abilities. It's too bad the orb he talked about isn't attached."

"I thought you said the orb was in the cavern we are to seek."

"That's what he said is _most likely_ inside. It may be a hoax or a trap or nothing at all. The existence of this staff, however, may prove that Beauregard really is on our side. Either way, I had better be as best-prepared as I can be."

Harry walked over to the table. Waving his wand, the table cleared itself of the dusty books and, after animating Dumbledore's magic book, he sat down in the chair and began to read.

_**August 3rd**_

Leaves swirled around Harry's legs and the wind was blowing through the ones not yet fallen off the trees in the small park where he was to meet Ramses Beauregard. It was an unusually early fall season in its start, but that couldn't surprise many wizards, because Voldemort's presence was like an everlasting winter. Harry was sitting on the bench in the park down the street from Number four, Privet Drive; his new staff was next to him, leaning against the seat. The place was familiar, but no one would think to look for him on that street. To Harry, it had become a place to think or be alone.

He had been studying both Dumbledore's and Slytherin's books for two solid days straight as he waited for his meeting with Beauregard. It was a world that was beyond him for the moment, but he needed to make sense of everything so desperately that he could do nothing but dwell on everything he had read. He stared straight ahead, eyes shifting everywhere in search of Beauregard, but with all thought focused on the Unforgivable Curses.

"They attack the mind..." Harry said quietly to himself.

Worthwhile had been sleeping on Harry shoulders, but lifted his head in response to Harry's whispers. Because he had no eyelids, Harry had always had a hard time telling whether he was awake or not.

"Still can't get your mind off that page can you?" Worthwhile asked sleepily.

"I just can't comprehend it is all. I mean the Cruciatus Curse seemed so real."

"Well it is real. The mind is what creates pain in the first place, correct?"

"Yes, but pain is always inflicted on the body. The Unforgivable Curses, though, only attack the mind. The Cruciatus Curse makes the brain think it's in terrible pain. The Imperius Curse makes the mind do what the caster wants; and _Avada Kedavra_ makes the brain cease to work altogether."

"How is it different than any other way of dying or being in pain though?"

"Because...because a strong mind can resist the curses while it can't resist actual outside forces! In my fourth year, I was able to resist the Imperius Curse. I wonder if with enough practice and will of mind you could resist the others."

"Albus Dumbledore is perhaps the greatest wizard in a thousand years, and he was felled by the Killing Curse. I don't see any reason to think that could be true."

"Dumbledore said something about it though: 'The peace of mind transcends the magical forces.'"

"I just presumed he was talking about Occlumency."

"Yes...yes, so did I, but I can't help wonder. Slytherin also talked about 'peace of mind' in his own book. Maybe he was just talking about the reading of minds as well, but in his book, he added a spell that can give ultimate tranquility to the weak of mind. It gives your brain a huge rest, but also puts it in some sort of timeout – it doesn't make it stop working, but Slytherin said it comes close."

"What on earth could that have a use for?"

"I wondered that myself. In his notes, Slytherin said it could cause a reset for the mind, allowing it to unburden itself and start anew..._ dormio adfectus_."

"I fail to see the use. Trading a coma for a 'start over' button hardly seems like a good idea if you ask me."

"You may be right. Still, a starting point on how to become resistant or even immune to those curses, if it's possible, is a good thing."

They continued to sit and wait as the sun in the sky dwindled to its last lights. They had agreed to meet Beauregard that evening, but had arrived early in order to talk about what the next move was.

No sooner had they finished their conversation when Ramses Beauregard apparated with a tiny pop fifteen feet from where they sat. His round hat and lowered brim shielded his eyes from the setting sun, making him look as mysterious as ever.

He walked up to Harry, but instead of ordering him to get up or beginning to lecture, he sat down next to Harry, looking into the empty, expansive park as Harry was. For a few minutes, they sat, gazing into the darkening night, wind blowing through Harry's hair, but still warm and inviting. Finally Beauregard broke the silence.

"I suppose we're partners from here on out." he said gruffly, but serenely, not turning his head or twisting his body, but looking into the dark night with open eyes and alert ears.

Harry did not answer. He wasn't supposed to be there. He didn't want to be alone, but Beauregard was not the companion he had initially had in mind.

"I need something too Mr. Potter." He said after a moment more of silence. "I need to be able to trust you as well. I've always worked alone, because I've never liked being dependent on others. However, I've become interested beyond curiosity to see just what you can do. If you help me, I will help you. Can you trust my desire to destroy...V-Voldemort?"

Harry finally turned to Beauregard, looking intently into his hawk-like eyes. There was no other option besides the path Harry had created for himself. He smiled slightly in approval and turned to look ahead again.

"What is our first move?" he finally said.

"We make for the cave. We absolutely must know what is inside. Have you perfected your talent of speaking snake tongue?"

"Yes, but it may be more difficult than that. You said Nagini entered the cave. It's possible that the cave may not just only allow Parseltongues to enter, but only snakes themselves. If that's the case, Worthwhile may be the one who will have to go in for us."

"Your friend?" Beauregard asked uncertainly.

"A friend I trust with my life."

"_I don't much like his attitude."_ Worthwhile hissed quietly in his ear.

"_It's alright. He has a lot riding on this like we do_." Harry hissed back._ "Let's give him a shot_."

"That's a great staff you have there." Beauregard continued, his eyes running up and down the strong magical relic Harry had at his side.

"Well, Mr. Beauregard, I won't lie – this was a find I have come across that I am particularly proud of."

"Please, from here on, call me Ramses."

"Alright. Likewise, call me Harry."

"Where are your other two companions?"

Harry paused to consider what he should tell him. Harry had just lauded Ron and Hermione's trustworthiness and abilities two days before. Would he now tell Ramses he had decided they would be more of a liability?

"I have decided they are too valuable to risk losing. They must stay safe no matter what the cost."

"Do you really think not bringing them will keep them from the Dark Lord's reach?"

"Of course I do. He cannot touch the Order of the Phoenix."

_Impossible._

**_November 29th_**

Harry burst through the doors into the lobby of St. Mungo's hospital. He walked as fast as he could on his tired legs towards the front desk. He was dirty and bloody and had searing red burn marks on the right side of his head; sweat mixed with tears were running down his face and in his arms was an equally dirty and even more bloody and burned Hermione, unconscious and barely breathing.

"Help!" he yelled desperately, turning around in place, seeking anyone who might help but finding the hospital seemingly desolate. "Help me please! Someone!"

A nurse in the standard lime green robes who was walking down the hallway adjacent to the lobby rushed towards Harry and instantly relinquished Hermione from his control. She waved her wand and a stretcher appeared, levitating next to the three of them. Using her wand, the nurse placed Hermione on it as other nurses came to their aid. Only moments had passed by before Hermione was whisked off down the corridor. Harry didn't even contemplate about how quick the nurse was.

_No, no, no! How can this be happening?_ He thought franticly as he watched her disappear from his sight. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve, but didn't remove it, instead pressing his arm against his eyes so as to see nothing but darkness. _Hermione, please... Don't die... Don't leave me... Please, please don't be my latest wrong step, my worst mistake, my darkest fear...please, please, please."_

"Sir?" came a quiet voice from the dark. "Sir, are you alright?"

Harry put down his arm and focused on the small receptionist who had come up to Harry. The woman's eyes instantly flashed to his forehead.

"Oh...oh my! Harry Potter! You're alive! You're here!" the nurse began jumping on her small feet and had a half-thrilled, half-anxious look on her face. "I can't believe you're alive! I have to find someone!"

"Please..." He interrupted her with a quiet desperation in his voice, taking both of her arms. "Please tell me, will she be alright?" Harry looked into the nurse's eyes with his own, pleading to fix what he had caused. He did not care one bit that he had shown his face to the wizarding public for the first time in more than three months.

"I-I don't know. They will be looking after her right away."

"Take me to her. I must look after her. I have to know if she'll be okay."

The nurse stood transfixed, eyes gazing into Harry's as if she could not resist the green gems that openly confided trust in the small woman.

"A-alright, this way." The small woman piped up, turning quickly towards the corridor. "But you cannot go in. The Healers must be allowed to work."

Harry followed the woman down the hall where Hermione had been levitated off to. They reached a door with a small window where inside, Hermione was being worked on. The Healers surrounded her, leaving Harry little to see. He put his hand up to the door as if trying to reach her; his forehead pressed against the window. He stayed there looking and hoping, his breath fogging the window but his eyes misting over even more.

The receptionist left him and Harry turned to lean against the door, his hand on his forehead and another tear sliding mercilessly down his cheek.

_**August 3rd**_

"No, they will be safer if they don't come." Harry got up and turned to Beauregard. "I trust them completely and I'm sure they would have been assets on our journey, but the costs outweigh the benefits enormously, so we go alone."

"You will find no objection from me." Beauregard said as he got up, towering over Harry's much-smaller form compared to his huge frame. "Now we make for the mountain ranges of Bulgaria."

"Bulgaria?" Harry said with surprise. "I was under the assumption the four founders were English."

"You would be right. Slytherin was English; he traveled abroad a great deal, however, before Hogwarts was formed. This is common knowledge of course."

Harry decided instantly he would get a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ if it was the last thing he ever did.

"I've never been, so we'll have to travel by another means other than apparating." Harry said.

"I am already prepared." Beauregard replied, reaching into one of the many pockets in his coat.

He pulled out a small item wrapped in a handkerchief.

"It's a portkey to the town at the base of the particular mountain we are traveling to - an old wizarding city called simply the Edifice. It's named after a famous structure that was a monument to the Gremlin Wars of 1057. Today it is a legendary city; Merlin was said to have been born there, although no one really knows. What I do know is that Salazar Slytherin spent much of his time in that city, it was where he first started to wage his war on half-bloods, and it was where he was vanquished by the other three Hogwarts founders."

"Let's go." Harry said determinedly. "We can get set up before nightfall and catch some sleep before progressing with our plan. We will want to get to that cave as soon as possible. I am assuming you have a broom?"

"It won't be a problem." Beauregard said as he unwrapped the small parcel.

Inside was a small hand-carved toy train. Harry figured it was probably from the region they were about to transport to.

As they were about to touch the portkey, a small noise emanated from Harry's traveling bag, like a very tiny hum. He opened it and discovered it was his two-way mirror. Stepping aside to be alone, he uncovered it to see Ron and Hermione looking back at him.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry, where are you? We can't find you anywhere! Are you hurt? Are you in trouble?"

"Ron, I..."

"Harry, tell us where you are so we can come to you!" Hermione piped when Harry was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry you guys. I really am; but I've decided I must do this alone." Harry turned his head away. "I can't...I can't lose you. Please understand."

"Harry, you need us!" Ron said pleadingly. "We can help protect you! We need to be there for you!"

"Ron is right, Harry." Hermione continued with more desperation in her voice. "Don't shut us out. You only put yourself in danger by going this alone."

"I've already made up my mind, but this is not the end. I will kill Voldemort and end this."

"Damnit, Harry, you are so stubborn!" Hermione suddenly shouted. "Haven't you figured it out? People are willing to sacrifice themselves for you because it makes you stronger! I know you've lost so much in this life, but you need us!"

Harry turned to look at Hermione and Ron once more.

"You are a clever one Hermione, but you won't be able to find me," Harry said in a quiet voice as if pleading them to heed his words. "So stay safe - don't do anything...Harry-like."

Hermione looked both increasingly incensed and worried at what Harry was saying to them, but he continued.

"You will be able to keep in touch with me, but I've cast a spell that makes me untraceable, so please don't try to search for me. Not even Hedwig is able to find me. I need you both to understand that I've lost everything but you. I'm lost without you Ron. And you Hermione. I will talk with you soon, I promise."

Harry put the mirror away quickly, walked over to Beauregard, and, together, they touched the portkey, vanishing instantly and leaving a dark and empty park in their wake.

**END Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Edifice**

Harry and Ramses had arrived in front of a dilapidated toy store that was on the edge of what seemed like a small town. There were a few shops, but little else on the dirt road that sliced into the settlement. It was foggy and completely dark as they had just gained hours of nighttime from their instant trip past a few time zones.

"This is the Edifice?" Harry asked skeptically. "I thought you said the city was famous. Surely you can't mean this?"

"No. This is an urban outcropping. That..." Ramses said, turning around and spreading his hands out, "...is the Edifice."

Harry followed Beauregard's move and looked down from the edge of a precipice to lay eyes upon an enormous city at the bottom. Even in the darkness, the lights throughout the large wizarding capital lit up the area like a million motionless fireflies. Harry thought it was magnificent. The streets of the Edifice were what caught Harry's eyes instantly. The city seemed to be circular and there were many streets that made perfect circles parallel to the town limits, like the rings in a tree stump. Then, other streets went from the outer part of the city to the middle, all perfectly spaced and even, converging towards the same point in the middle. Through the darkness, Harry couldn't see where they met, but the entire city looked like a perfect, symmetrical wheel.

Focused on the center, something high in the sky above it caught Harry's eye: a bright light, almost like an enormous lighthouse beacon. It almost seemed to Harry that it was just floating, smaller than the moon, but much brighter. As he concentrated, he almost thought he could see a building that led up to the light, but a building that big seemed ludicrous and he assumed his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"We will stay here for the night." Beauregard said turning back towards the small town where they arrived. "Tomorrow, we make for the cave."

The toy store itself was quaint and lonely, but it was evident it was being kept in use. The toy-making tools in one of rooms, however, seemed to have gathered dust over a period of time. Another room in the very rear of the shop was empty. Ramses took off his coat and hat and conjured two small mattresses with a blanket and pillow each.

Harry instantly felt tired and started to put aside his things. He made a bed for Worthwhile out of his coat and got in, but didn't lie down right away. He had his staff in his lap and was using the end of his coat to polish it down; he was considering how best to approach what he was about to ask Beauregard.

"Ramses?" Harry asked quietly, not taking his eyes off his staff.

Beauregard turned over in his bed and concentrated his sharp eyes on Harry.

"Did you ever kill anyone in your service to Voldemort?"

There was a long pause. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional flip of Worthwhile's tongue, who had become deeply interested in not falling asleep. Harry looked up and met Beauregard's eyes. The former Death Eater looked like he was glaring, but Harry knew that it was just the look Beauregard would never be able to do away with, even if he wanted to. Finally, he laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling, and answered.

"Yes."

"How do you live with it?"

"Day by day."

"Are you sorry?"

Beauregard's eyes were like a book. They constantly shifted into new dimensions, unfolding a story that was much more intriguing than at first glance. They began to show a small amount of remorse as opposed to the usual poker face and Harry pressed the matter.

"Harry" he said throatily. "Let's just say I was blinded by my own foolishness. I let everything I put myself to achieving get in the way and, along that path I followed, I did a lot of things I shouldn't have."

"You haven't answered my question. Are you sorry?"

Beauregard remained silent but he kept opening and closing his mouth as if he was ready to say something, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"If you are sorry, then what will you do should we defeat Voldemort and bring back peace to this chaotic time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you redeem yourself? Will you go and make up for the things you did in the name of money...of evil? Will you have that courage? Do you have anything to believe in...to hope for despite what you've done?"

"I..." Beauregard paused and seemed to be thinking furiously. "I don't know. I used to love hearing my father talk. He was one of the smartest men I ever knew. When I was a young pup, he would sit me on his lap and tell great tales of wizards and witches who did great things. His favorite subject was Slytherin and Gryffindor. When I grew into a young man, I left my hope and disregarded my old man's dreams and fairy tales. I became a sailor and spent many years living my life the way I wanted and making my own destiny. I destroyed those who were in my way and never looked back until the ones I destroyed under Voldemort's service looked back at me with those dead, lifeless eyes. After that, I knew what I had become – a monster."

"How did you come to work for him?"

"I was approached by him. I knew much about magical history from my father and it was apparent that was what he was after. In my arrogance, I haughtily offered my services for a price, even when he threatened my very life. He could have killed me on the spot, but because what I knew was so valuable, he allowed me to think I was worth it and he paid me for what I did for him...paid me well too."

He breathed deeply and continued.

"When I had returned from the Edifice after finding the cave, he approached me immediately. He saw right through me and knew I was hiding something from him. I was able to hide what it was, but when I refused to submit to Veritaserum, he demanded complete servitude. I ran, he threw a curse that completely shattered my body, but I was able to transform into a bird and fly out."

"You're an animagus?" Harry said surprised.

Beauregard simply smiled and continued.

"I wasn't able to stay that way very long. I flew until I could no longer fly and I landed on the ground and slipped into unconsciousness. They never found me and I spent weeks recovering. When I had indeed recovered, however, disaster awaited me. I came home to find my family annihilated. My father was a fine toy maker and this was his shop. He did nothing to anyone and Voldemort killed him for my stupidity. I realized that I was no better and vowed to destroy him in redemption of myself."

"Ramses," Harry said quietly. "Don't you see that redemption is found in restoring what you yourself are responsible for? I am after my own revenge, it is true. I can sit here and tell you honestly that I don't know if I will be able to resist killing Snape outright for what he did...to resist killing Voldemort, even if he somehow ends up powerless before me; but I'm seeing each day with the destruction all around us that revenge doesn't solve anything...just as Dumbledore wanted me so desperately to understand. Your redemption won't come when Voldemort is dead... and neither will mine."

Beauregard squeezed his eyes shut and looked miserable. He quickly got up and walked out of the room. He exited out the front door, muttering something about taking a walk.

"He really does seem sorry." Worthwhile said curiously. "For a tough wizard like that – I didn't think I'd ever see him act that way."

"At the same time," Harry said, propping his staff against the wall. "Dumbledore believed that was exactly what happened with Snape and we know how that turned out. I've got to keep my guard at all times."

"Get your rest Master Harry." Worthwhile said, laying his head down. "I will wait until Beauregard returns and will warn you should his intentions while you are sleeping be sinister."

"You're a good friend. I'm glad you're here with me."

"You've given me a new life, Master. Perhaps, I can return the favor."

Lying down under the covers, Harry couldn't help but think his desire to believe in people as Dumbledore had was a weakness. He couldn't even trust his friends not to be duped or killed by Voldemort. How could he trust Voldemort's former servant, a murderer? Becoming even more tired, he closed his eyes and drifted off to dreams of Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts.

**_August 4th_**

The Edifice was indeed a magical city. Throughout, merchants lined the streets with various magical items and goods. Harry even purchased a few items he thought might be useful along the way, including an everlasting candle, a self-refilling canteen, and some mice for Worthwhile; he made sure to keep his hood up and show his face as little as possible. Allowing his scar to be spotted was the last thing Harry wanted.

Harry followed Beauregard as they walked towards the center of the city. He had told Harry he needed to take care of a few things before they left for the cave and Harry had no objections. He wanted to explore the astonishing metropolis.

The city was very clean and orderly, but that did not surprise Harry, because he had seen from afar that structure and order were key attributes of the city. There were so many streets, however, that Harry assumed he could easily become lost had he lost track of where Beauregard was going. Looking up at the street signs, Harry noticed they were in English, which surprised him, and figured they must have been enchanted to translate in the language of the reader.

The grandest miracle of the city however, was the Edifice itself – the building after which the city was named. It was an immense structure and it was in plain view even as Harry and Beauregard descended the hill towards the city early that morning. As they reached the epicenter of the city, Harry was able to take in its full grandeur.

At the base was a pyramid made of a charcoal-black stone that did not taper at the top as a usual pyramid would. Instead, it was cut off halfway and topped by a massive tower, dark and ominous, which seemed to scrape the very heavens. At the top of the colossal construction, high in the sky, were what seemed to be large beams twisted to form a diamond-shaped cage of steel. In the center was the light Harry had seen from the outskirts of the city – an intense ball of luminescence that stood out even in the morning sunlight. Harry figured the building's base must have been longer than the entire town of Hogsmeade and much taller than any other monument or structure in the world.

"In 1057, Gremlins had almost consumed this city, once called Falknard." Beauregard said, looking up into the sky with Harry. "Night approached and without light, the wizards of the town were all but defeated. However, a powerful wizard cast a spell that lit the sky ablaze and saved them. This was built in remembrance of that day."

"Who was the wizard that saved the city?

"...Salazar Slytherin," Beauregard responded ominously, a smirk on his gravelly face.

"You weren't lying when you said your family were keen historians."

"My father was a humble toy maker, much like many of our ancestors, but their obsession for knowledge had gotten them into trouble. Access to the Edifice's great library had never helped – my father was there constantly, always reading...always searching."

They silently looked at the Edifice a while longer before they came to their senses and continued walking.

"I have business inside the Edifice. Take this." Beauregard said as they reached the large entrance, tossing Harry a small bluish crystal. "It will hum when I'm ready to go. I will meet you here in an hour or so. Try not to get lost."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it." Harry smiled and saw him off.

He began walking around the large area that encompassed the Edifice, where even more merchants were selling their wares. It took Harry more than five minutes to walk to one corner of the building.

Nearing the north end, Harry saw a large stage set up where many people were gathered. Curious about the assembly, Harry walked over. It didn't take long to discover what it was for. Amidst the blazing scarlet colors that dominated the clothing of the people attending were signs in support of the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. A picture of Viktor Krum looking proudly into the sky dominated all of the promotion posters.

"Well, well, well." Harry said with a smirk. "This should be interesting. It must be some sort of rally. They probably have a big match coming up."

"The sign says they have a match against Italy in a few days." Worthwhile spoke up, pointing his head to a banner on one side.

No sooner had he finished speaking when a roar went up through the mass. They followed the crowd's attention to where the Bulgarian team took the stage with great shouts and huzzahs. Among them was the burly Viktor Krum. He was broader and more mature-looking than when Harry had last seen him. He also had a more likeable face – he wasn't scowling, but he wasn't gleeful either. He just looked confident and Harry couldn't help but admire him as he had three years previous.

Krum took the front of the stage and used his wand to magnify his voice.

"Thank you for being here! Ve haff a very big match this week and ven our team vins," he smiled a smirk to the crowd who crowed and shouted in glee at his pause. "Ve vill haff a perfect season for the third straight year! Your support has been great and Bulgaria vill not be disappointed! Come out to the match and share in the history!"

As he finished his last sentence, his eyes fell on Harry. His large eyebrows furrowed and Harry realized he had been spotted. Krum, however, quickly turned his attention back to his team and handed off the spot to another teammate.

Harry, knowing he was recognized by his former Triwizard rival knew he had to talk with Krum to make sure word of his arrival in the Edifice was kept a secret. He made his way to the side of the stage and waited while the rally came to an end and people scattered.

As expected, once Krum had finished with his responsibilities, he stepped down off the stage and met Harry.

"I knew I saw you. It has been a long time, Harry Potter." He smiled and offered his hand. Harry shook it and smiled back with a confidence to match the Bulgarian seeker's.

"Yes it has. I wasn't planning on being noticed. Your eyes are sharper than ever."

"I von't deny that. I must say I am surprised to see you in such a large crowd. Rumor is spreading like vildfire – it vould seem Harry Potter is missing. Come, let us go somewhere vere ve can talk."

Krum led Harry to a small restaurant in the city and, over coffee, they continued.

"I am not surprised to see you in this city, however." Krum began once more. "After the Trivizard Cup, and everything that happened to me, I became an enemy of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as well. You are searching for him, no?"

"Your mind is a bit sharper as well Viktor. Yes, I am out in search of Voldemort. I'd like to keep my whereabouts quiet if you could."

"Of course. I am doing my own vurk against You Know Who, so I understand the importance of secrecy."

"Really? What kind of work?"

"Underground information is all really. I am a leader in a Bulgarian netvurk that is aiming to undermine him. Hopefully, ve vill bring him to his knees if ve all vurk together."

"I am with you there. You have my utmost admiration and that's not including my infatuation with your seeking skills."

"Vell, I vould like to think I am still improving. So, where are you heading to?"

Harry smiled a significant smile in lieu of an answer.

"Ah, top secret is it? Vell, vithout specifics, I'm not much help, but you can owl me anytime should you decide I might be more useful."

"I appreciate that. I just might take you up on that should I find myself in a bind."

They sat sipping their coffee for a few moments before Krum once again spoke.

"How is Hermione?" he ventured with eyes looking away.

"Wow. You got her name right!"

"Yes," Krum chuckled. "It took me some time, but I finally managed it."

"She is good. She was upset when I left without her and Ron, but I couldn't let them be involved in this anymore."

"I am surprised you ver able to get away from her. She is very spirited. She admires you and has taken after you. That vas always self-evident."

"Why do you ask me about her? Don't you still keep in touch?"

"Every so often. Ve are just friends now."

"I found out you two snogged without my knowing. Hermione doesn't keep much from me. I'm interested in knowing how that happened if you don't mind my asking."

"She visited me and ve spent a veek together up north near my home. I showed her my homeland and at the end of her stay ve, well..."

"Say no more. But if things went along so great, why didn't it work out?"

"Even the man least capable in the vays of love could tell she vas in love with another. I knew it soon after and ve talked and came to our mutual agreement."

"Ah yes, well, she and Ron are together now, although their relationship as well, seems to always be shaky."

"Ron? I don't think she ever spoke of Ron in that vay. I vas referring to..."

Harry cut Krum off when a hum in his coat alerted him to Beauregard's call to go.

"Sorry Viktor, perhaps we can finish what we were talking about soon enough. Right now, though, I have to be meeting my companion."

Viktor looked up as if he was surprised Harry didn't want to finish hearing what he was saying, but finally he nodded, stood up, and offered his hand once more.

"Now that ve are allies, Harry Potter, ve are that much closer to defeating He-Who..." he paused and then smiled. "Voldemort."

Harry stood with a smile and shook Krum's hand.

"Indeed, my friend. Indeed."

Harry walked away and apparated to the Edifice entrance. Spotting Beauregard, he started to walk over.

He was thinking about his conversation with Krum. He, in fact, did know deep down who Krum was going to say was the actual object of Hermione's affections, but he didn't want it voiced, because he just didn't understand it. How could he? It was so quick and so unexpected. Nothing was working out how he had planned only a few months before and for some reason, he didn't mind. Why didn't he have feelings for Ginny any more? He was frustrated by what was a real problem to him. He didn't think of himself as an insensitive person – just a confused one. The situation confronting him, however, made no sense at all. He was kind of a prat considering and it was much beyond anything he had ever experienced when it came to the realm of women.

Harry was glad to see Krum again. After Cedric Diggory's death, Harry had almost forgotten that he and Fleur had been there that dreadful night as well. They knew of the intensity, of the competition, of the stuff it took out of a person; and then they witnessed the devastation of seeing one of their fierce rivals die – and it was completely outside of the spirit of the Triwizard event. It was inwardly offensive to Harry and it must have been to the other two. They worked so hard for everyone and Voldemort killed Cedric without any regard to anything people cared about. Krum and Delacour were kindred spirits to Harry and Cedric in a very big way.

_**August 28th**_

Harry stepped out from behind a tree to look down the hill from where he was perched. It was a perfect day – the temperature was surprisingly warm despite being next to the ocean; the sky was a cloudless blue, and the birds in nearby trees were cheerfully chirping merry tunes, but the grassy knoll below was the focus of Harry's attention.

Near the bottom was a large gathering of people, all seated in chairs. They were all silent and rapt with attention as a wizard in white robes was marrying Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Harry had promised he would be there and he didn't want to break that promise, so he had apparated from his dilapidated hideout and was watching from a distance.

Though far away, Harry could see the ugly scars on Bill's face still shimmering rose red, although they were not nearly as grotesque-looking as the night he acquired them. He had large, scruffy sideburns streaked down the sides of his face that Harry assumed must have been a side effect of his attack; yet he had a smile on his face to match his bride-to-be's and Harry was glad to see it.

Fleur was wearing a flowing gown that was much different than traditional Muggle wedding dresses. It almost appeared to be shining a white glow – making it seem that she was the very center of everything important on earth. Harry smiled to himself, glad to know he had overcome her Veela talent of making him lose his train of thought at the sight of her. He could see many others in the crowd were not so lucky, including Ron, whose attention was much more engrossed than Harry would have ever given him credit for at a wedding.

Everyone Harry could have thought of was in attendance. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the front row along with the Weasley family - Ginny was a bridesmaid, looking very beautiful in a light pink dress that sparkled in the sunlight. Professors, friends, as well as many people Harry had never seen before made up the rest of the gathering, making the whole event appear to be happy and joyous.

Around the rims of the area were cloaked wizards who were watching the wedding from the outside with straight faces. Harry guessed they must have been Ministry aurors sent to keep guard – a smart move if he ever saw one. Why shouldn't anyone assume Voldemort would seek out the little happiness left in the world and attempt to destroy it?

As Harry was scanning the sightlines below, his eyes rested on a peaking face in the cluster of trees on the far end of the grove. Squinting, Harry could make out a head of red hair and the unmistakable face of a proud man down on his luck. Harry had mixed feelings of pity and disgust for Percy; it was wrong for families to be broken during the tough times everyone had to endure.

He focused his attention and apparated a few paces behind him.

"Percy, why are you still doing this?" He asked quietly, looking out at the wedding with his arms folded.

Percy turned startled from his hiding spot behind the tree. He looked wide-eyed and didn't seem to immediately register who it was.

"H-Harry! What...what are you doing here?" Percy was struggling to catch his breath.

"Forget about what I'm doing here Percy. Look at what you are missing."

Percy made a harrumphing sound, but looked deeply depressed.

"They don't care. They didn't even bother sending an invite."

"Why would they send an invitation to someone they knew would throw it into the fire? Give it up Percy. This whole fight is breaking your family apart."

Percy's shoulders sagged and he gave a mighty sigh that had probably been inside his chest for over three years.

"Harry, I've been a great big stupid prat, but there's no going back now."

"Oh yes there is," Harry snapped. "Give up your foolish pride and go to the family that needs you. Yes you were wrong, but do you honestly think anyone in your family cares?"

Percy looked down at his feet and Harry's anger subsided. He placed his hand on Percy's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Percy..." Harry said quietly. "Go home. They love you...go to them. Don't leave now or you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Percy lifted his head, took a deep shaken breath.

"You know...you're absolutely right." Percy said with a shake of his head. "Forgive me Harry. Forgive me for everything."

"I'm not the one who you should be saying sorry to."

He nodded and began walking quickly towards the ceremony. He stopped and turned around, finding Harry looking at him serenely.

"Are you back now? The world has been searching for you Harry."

"No." Harry answered simply, looking back beyond Percy to the wedding. "I will be back in time. Meanwhile, my whereabouts will be revealed when I wish them to be."

"Percy." Harry said as Percy turned to walk again. He turned and looked back at Harry again. "Make sure you see your mum first."

Percy nodded and walked towards the clearing where the wedding was just finishing. Bill and Fleur were walking down the aisle, smiling as loved ones stopped them a few at a time to wish them luck and happiness. Harry smiled and felt his heart grow warm. It was a good day.

He traced his eyes to where Percy finally reached the crowd and slowly approached his parents. He had his head down and seemed to be saying something to them as the family and Hermione looked on. It didn't take more than a few moments before Molly Weasley rushed at Percy and nearly tackled him in a tearful hug. The rest of his family followed suit and Hermione looked on with a great big smile on her face and tears in her eyes to match Mrs. Weasley's.

Her eyes looked past the reunion and spotted Harry instantly – a sharp black-cloaked contrast to the green foliage surrounding him. As their eyes met for the first time in long while, she brought her hand up to her mouth and gasped. At first, she wasn't sure if what she had seen was real, because he had disappeared the moment their eyes met, but once she was sure she hadn't seen a mirage, her eyes narrowed and her face became determined.

"Alright Harry," she said resolutely. "You can avoid me, but you can't keep me from finding you. Just you watch...I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

**_August 4th_**

"Have you finished?" Harry asked, coming up to Beauregard and tossing him his crystal.

"Yes. We should make for the mountain immediately. It's quite a trip without apparating and I would rather we get to the cave before night breaks."

"I agree," Harry said with a smirk. He pulled out his wand and animated his Firebolt. "Where is your broom?"

"Just be ready to follow me." Beauregard replied with a gruff voice and almost condescending smile.

He reached into one of the larger pockets in his coat and pulled out a tiny golden charm crafted in the shape of a hawk. Squeezing his fist tightly around the item, he pulled his brim down and seemed to be concentrating. Bringing his fist up, he squeezed the charm while muttering something incoherent. His body began to sparkle and in just a few blinks of the eye, Beauregard had magically transformed into an enormous brown hawk and took flight immediately.

"That's a nice trick." Worthwhile piped in a half-sarcastic, half-awed tone as they watched him fly higher up in the sky.

Harry had little time to register what had happened. He took off on his broom after Beauregard. They flew up above the clouds and soared over the Bulgarian landscape. The land was green, but the air had the hints of an approaching fall season. Worthwhile crawled under Harry's coat to avoid the cold air and Harry settled in for the trip.

As the sun began to die to the west, Beauregard began descending and Harry followed suit. A lone mountain top loomed in the distance and Harry could sense an ominous feeling coming from it. Beauregard took a few turns flying around before finally leading Harry closer. After a few minutes, Harry spotted the cave they were heading for. It was small, but fairly easy to spot. The catch, however, was that it was not accessible by foot in the slightest. It was merely a hole in the side of a wall with a ledge. Harry figured it would have been easy for Beauregard to get in, but he had no idea how Nagini managed to find it or get to it.

Harry alighted into the cave entrance and Worthwhile crawled out of his coat and back onto his shoulders, taking in his surroundings. Beauregard followed Harry in and transformed back into his normal self. He placed the charm back in his pocket as Harry and Worthwhile watched.

"_Alright,"_ Worthwhile asked. _"If he can transform into animals, why couldn't he transform into a snake?"_

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "That's true! Worthwhile asks why you couldn't just turn into a snake if you can just turn into different animals."

"These charms are an ancient magic and cannot be made any longer. In my travels, I have searched high and low for them as well as for the magic needed to use them. I have quite a few useful ones, but a snake is not in my collection."

"Good thing for us. You might have been doing this alone and we'd still be in the dark."

"Oh, I doubt that, Harry. I'm beginning to see this is more your fight than mine." Beauregard pointed behind Harry. "There is the door."

Beauregard pointed out the wall at the end. The cave wasn't actually a cave. There were no tunnels or paths. It was actually just a small room that had a flat wall near the back with the outline of an arch and a strange language etched into it.

"_What can you make of it Worthwhile?"_

Worthwhile began taking a closer look. Harry and Beauregard watched him as his head moved back and forth between the symbols. He looked as if he was pondering its meaning and he looked up repeatedly as if he wasn't sure he was reading it right. The snake finally turned his head towards Harry.

"_The entrance requires the same incantation used to open Slytherin's magical container."_

"_Liberate te ex inferis?"_ Harry asked blankly.

The ground began to shake and the arch carved into the wall began to gleam brightly. The arch itself moved slowly into the ground as if it were half a wheel. Once it had sunk into the ground completely, the entire wall underneath it disappeared revealing a dark passageway that led winding into the bowels of the mountain.

"_Yes...that."_ Worthwhile said blandly. _"But there is more. Only one can enter at a time. The protection was placed there by none other than Godric Gryffindor. I don't believe it's something you can bypass."_

"_I see. I wonder if that includes you or just wizards."_

"_I don't think I want to find out. I'll stay behind and keep watch."_

A timely fake cough by Beauregard brought Harry and Worthwhile back to their senses.

"Well?" he said gruffly, crossing his arms.

Harry needed to be the one to enter, but he didn't think Beauregard would be up for Harry taking what really was his rightful choice. Thinking quickly, Harry crouched to let Worthwhile crawl onto the ground. He immediately walked towards the entrance and passed under the archway. As he did so, a bluish fog sprang out of thin air, separating him from the outside, amidst shouts from Beauregard.

Beauregard walked towards the barrier of blue mist and put his hand out. No matter how hard he pushed his hand in, however, his hand was stopped by an invisible force before it reached the gate.

"Harry?" Beauregard shouted. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes. What is this Ramses?" Harry feigned ignorance.

"It's some sort of barrier. I suppose only one person is allowed to go in. What can you see in there?"

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the top of his staff.

"_Lumos maxima delego,"_ He whispered.

The staff's empty cup instantly lit up into a flame of light that hovered slightly above it. While putting his wand away, he lifted the staff and lit his way ahead.

"Not much. I can't see the end of the tunnel. It goes down deep."

"Are you up for this?" he called back.

Harry turned his back and looked into the darkness beyond. After he exhaled deeply but calmly, he walked forward.

"You have no idea."

**END Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Old Man in the Mountain**

Harry walked carefully down the path into the depths of the ancient tunnel. Despite adequate light from Harry's spell, the tunnel seemed endless. After a few hours of walking, Harry had to stop to take a rest and eat something. As he continued, he began to fear it might go on forever should he do nothing but keep going. He knew he had a couple days' rations of food and water, so he continued on despite his lingering doubts.

After an hour or so more, Harry finally saw a break in the darkness ahead of him. Reaching the end, Harry entered a large marble room that looked a lot like Gringotts. There were columns and large desks and bookshelves. It made Harry wonder how long it must have taken anyone to build such a place so deep inside a mountain.

As he walked amongst the many deserted areas, he couldn't help but notice how wonderful the place would have been if much of it wasn't destroyed. Tables were blasted here and there and books lay on the floor tattered and ashen. Harry figured a battle must have taken place and judging from the dust, it had been a long time ago. As he continued through the room, destruction was more and more evident. The battle had gotten more violent with each step Harry followed through the great hall.

Reaching the end of the room, Harry came to another tunnel. Confident that the tunnels weren't some sort of complex maze, he started on in confidence. After only a few minutes, Harry came to a large steel door that looked solid despite the cobwebs – dust covering its ancient frame. Words were engraved on it:

_Friend of the enemy shall not dare_

_To seek entrance to the lair_

_Of the condemned one with a will resolute_

_To commit the plan of evil absolute_

Harry assumed the friend of the enemy was a friend of the evil person referred to. He was no friend to evil, so he must be good to enter. Harry was still slightly afraid to touch the door and he certainly had no idea what lay behind. The mountain harbored a deep magic and a wrong turn anywhere could lead to his own death.

_Courage, Harry._

He placed his hand on the cold, steel door and gave a push. The partition gave a tremble, but moved slightly and after a good hard push, the door slowly swung open with a mighty creak. Stepping inside, Harry gaped at what he saw.

The room behind the door was incredibly humid – it smelled of pond scum. It was small and there was no exit, so the room was the end of the tunnel in the mountain. Two glows instantly caught Harry's gaze.

The first was to the right of Harry. Softly shining and levitating above the ground was an orb that was as white as the moon. Harry couldn't take his eyes off it. It was like he was finally seeing what Professor Trelawney said one were supposed to be seeing when looking into a crystal ball – sheer magnificence and wonder. He wanted to approach the orb and take hold of it immediately, but his eyes were drawn to an even more jaw-dropping sight.

To Harry's left was what seemed to be a large and dimly glowing bubble or cage of some sort. It was bright enough to seem like a light, but was too dim to be able to illuminate anything surrounding it. Inside of the cage was a man sitting on a chair. He was incredibly old. He had a thinning, white beard that dropped to the floor and pooled near his feet. His head was bald, his eyes were drooping and tired, and he was wrinkled from head to toe. His robes were tattered and pale and there was nothing else inside the bubble besides the chair. He was a rusty and depressing relic and Harry really felt sorry more than anything else. The man must have been in the cage for ages, but how was that possible?

Harry donned his hood, pulled out his wand, and slowly approached the cage. As he did so, the man lifted his head and Harry stopped and gasped when his own eyes met them...it was Salazar Slytherin. There was no mistaking the monkeyish face and still-sharp eyes of the once-great founding father of Hogwarts – they stood out in sharp contrast to the light flickering from Harry's staff. Harry took a step back and was beginning to breathe heavily.

"You're...but that's impossible...w-what is this place?"

"You..." the man spoke in a quiet, scratchy voice, as if he had never used it. "Who... are you?"

Harry's eyes were still wide and he looked here and there to make sure he was still safe. He was becoming paranoid and knew he needed to gather his wits. He stood straighter and answered.

"I am Harry. Harry Potter."

The man struggled to sit up and in a long, uncomfortable moment, attempted to stand, but finally gave up. He sat back in his chair, breathing heavily. He lifted his hand and began to speak again in between gasps.

"Tell me...young lad...please tell me..." he coughed and put a hand to his chest.

"What? What do you want to know?" Harry approached the cage and was a little less afraid. The shock of seeing a thousand-year-old man, however, was still entirely disconcerting.

"Tell me...how long has it been."

Harry could feel nothing but pity instantly and finally understood why Nicolas Flamel had no remorse about finally dying.

"Centuries have passed. It has been over a thousand years." Harry said quietly.

Slytherin's brow furrowed and he looked completely destitute, but he breathed once more and looked up at Harry.

"So...you know who I am, do you?"

"I've seen your statue down in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts."

The man's eyebrows lifted and he seemed like he was gaining a little strength back.

"You opened my chamber?"

"Yes."

"Then..." he looked down with sadness in his old eyes. "Then, did you destroy the Muggle-borns in the school?"

Harry walked up to the thin barrier holding the wizard inside. He put his hand to it and touched it. It was smooth but slightly flexible. He could feel the magic emanating from it and felt safe enough.

"No," he finally answered. He looked straight into Slytherin's eyes. "Your heir who was before me tried and failed twice – only one person died, although that, in itself, was something I would find hard to forgive anyone for."

"May I ask you a favor, lad? Please, don't deny an old prisoner his request."

"What is it?" Harry asked warily.

"Tell me everything." He looked at Harry with eagerness in his eyes.

Harry understood what he meant instantly and told him everything he knew from his History of Magic class, as well as everything that happened in reference to Voldemort, the wars, the Chamber of Secrets, his own birth, his parents' death, the prophesy, Dumbledore, his friends and loved ones, and his quest. For some reason, Harry felt he could trust the man with everything he was saying, in part because he was in a cage that must have been powerful and in part because he was too old to even move much. The fact that he had once been the most evil man to walk the planet until Lord Voldemort escaped him.

Once Harry had finished, he stood quietly in expectation. The man was silent, but still breathed evenly. Finally, Slytherin looked up and sighed a great deep sigh of grief.

"I was such a fool." He said quietly, lowering his head.

"I'm sorry?"

"Let me tell you a story now." He said with a sad smile that pained Harry to see.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry replied, producing a chair with his wand and sitting down.

"Before I came to be here, I was once a mighty wizard. I traveled the land and was loved by many. I, along with my close friends Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw did many great things, but none were as great as our masterpiece: Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The four of us built a grand school in which to train wizards to hone their magical skills and abilities. I was insistent that we only train pure-blood children in order to keep the best family lines strong and weed out the half-bloods and Muggle-borns that were beginning to spring up so rapidly. I thought I could change how people came to see magic and the witches and wizards who possessed it, but I was blinded by my own arrogance."

"There are no more pure-bloods anymore." Harry said quietly. "A few families claim to be, but for the most part, it is impossible. And you _were_ wrong. One of the strongest witches I have ever known is Muggle-born. Magic, it would seem, is a blind mistress."

"Yes..." Slytherin nodded. "Yes, I know. However, in my insistence over what I believed, I had a falling out with my very best companion, Godric. I left, but not before putting a curse on the school. In my anger, I predicted the rising of an heir who would hunt and kill all non pure-bloods. My chamber, which no one knew about, would be sealed until the day he came forth."

"That heir was produced in Tom Riddle," Harry said. "A half-blood who came to be known as Lord Voldemort – the one I've told you about. Your curse failed and your Basilisk was destroyed."

"I see. From what I have heard, may I surmise you were the one who slayed the serpent?" he asked knowingly, a small smile on his old face.

"I take no pride in killing a monster that attacked my friends," Harry said with a straight face. "It killed none of them in the end, so I harbor no grudge, but it is not a matter I take lightly."

"After I left," Slytherin continued on, "I traveled to many places, but eventually came to Falknard: a small, but history-rich city. I saved it from a large group of unruly gremlins and the city, in thanks, built a monument to me. From there, I traveled a long and lonely path to self-destruction. I began to see myself almost as a god and I looked for ways in which to preserve myself from dying...in other words, I was looking to truly make myself _into_ a god."

Harry was beginning to put the pieces to together. The old wizard had been in a prison for centuries without dying and his crime was immense evil.

"That's when you came across the magic of horcruxes, wasn't it?" Harry said, sitting up excitedly.

"That's...that's right!" Slytherin replied in surprise. "How does a young man like you know about that kind of deep magic?"

"It's how Voldemort is keeping himself from death. He has split his soul into seven parts. I am seeking to destroy them."

"Seven! Seven parts?" Slytherin began to shake. "How does he keep his sanity? There is just no possible way..."

"He maintains himself perfectly because he is bent on pure evil. You, on the other hand, were driven to evil by the dismantling of your soul. There is good in you, but the loss of a half of your soul in exchange for immortality left you without your head. Correct me if I am wrong."

"I am amazed," Slytherin said smiling, calming down a bit and breathing more deeply. "You can't be more than seventeen years of age, and yet your aptitude in the ways of magic is amazing. Has Hogwarts truly become as great as we had hoped it would be?"

"We had a worthy Headmaster." Harry smiled.

"You are right about what I did. I murdered a common peasant in order to form the horcrux, which I placed inside my orb – an orb that only I could ever destroy. The combined forms assured me unlimited life and power, but I failed to take into account what truly mattered – my own soul. This Voldemort you spoke of...you said he has perfect mental health despite no real soul?"

"Yes. He is a demon who cares about nothing except himself."

"I guarantee he has not begun to know the true consequences of the horcruxes. When one or more are destroyed, he will begin to feel the pain of the loss. It may not be truly painful until more are destroyed, but when he finds himself with only one piece left...he will wish for death."

"Then he has hard times approaching," Harry said confidently. "I have already destroyed three of his horcruxes."

"Impressive. If what you say is true about this Voldemort, he would have placed most powerful curses on each of them."

"Yes," Harry said reserved, turning his head away. "We have had our casualties."

"This battle has torn the world apart, I can see. I know this because that is what I did. In my newly demented mind, non pure-bloods were a threat that needed to be eliminated and I sought to purge the world of them. I killed many – so many that even with the part of my soul I have left in this broken body, it causes me grief to no end. I have had to live with that grief these many long years."

"In the end, you were defeated by your friends, right?" Harry asked, wanting to know more.

"I was...I was. In my pride, I faced them alone, deep in this mountain where I had taken up my study away from Hogwarts. It was a long and hard battle, but their fierce love for all wizard-kind kept my three stalwart companions in the fight. I underestimated them as I always did...especially Godric; and just when I thought I had the upper hand against them, they united to employ a very deep and rare magic that trapped me in this utter void of a prison – a magic known as _amor immensus_ or "boundless love." I know very little of the magic myself, but I do know it has no limits and what it can truly do was known to no one in my time. The barrier they created was the result of the magic that time, but I think it responds in different ways. I shudder to think of that kind of magic in the hands of a man truly bent on evil."

"What is this cage made of?" Harry said curiously, running his hand over the gelatinous-looking barrier.

"I don't know. The magic they used seemed almost accidental and was empowered by the desperation they had to save the world from my insanity. I was powerless against it. They took away my staff – the one you hold in your hand..."

"I guess they took it back to your study in the Chamber," Harry said, looking at it.

"That would be like Godric: a place for everything. After they defeated me, there was nothing that could be done. They found the cage could not be overturned except by the ones who cast it. Since they did not know how to destroy the orb and I was too stubborn at the time to tell them how, they kept it down here as well, in order that no one might wield its magic ever again. And here have I been ever since. Aging, but never dying, doomed to suffer the consequences of my own actions. In my solitude, I have gained back my sanity, and lost it time and again. I see, however, that I was wrong and I regret what I did deeply."

They sat in silence for a time. Harry was at a loss for words. He was sitting in the middle of a mountain deep in Bulgaria, talking with a founder of Hogwarts and discussing horcruxes. _When will I ever lead a normal life?_ Finally he spoke to break the silence.

"This orb..." Harry said, walking over to the levitating magical object. "Rumor has it the orb had special abilities to protect horcruxes."

"Oh yes," Slytherin said matter-of-factly, raising his hand to his chin. "I designed it that way when I made it. I needed a shield for my horcrux, so I created the orb. It took me almost twenty years, but it is very difficult to destroy and can block many, many curses. It seemed to have developed a talent of destroying other horcruxes by itself, however – possibly because it houses one and thus contains its properties."

"Can it block _Avada Kedavra_?" Harry said, turning his head to Slytherin.

Slytherin looked at him in curiosity, as if he was speculating about something. Finally he answered.

"Once."

"I'm sorry?"

"The orb can block that particular curse once."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"_Avada Kedavra_ is the strongest curse known to wizards...at least it was in my day. It was thought to be unblockable. I spent many years working on my magic and this orb should be able to block the curse; however, it would be destroyed in the process – it is the only way to destroy the orb in fact."

"What good does blocking _Avada Kedavra_ do if the curse destroys the horcrux though?"

"It doesn't. I always knew that would be a problem, but you just can not escape that curse."

"Actually, you could, in theory, if your soul was whole and the orb was just an orb, right?"

"Ah, I see Mr. Potter," Slytherin said with a smile and a chuckle. "Would you wish to take the orb for yourself?"

"I don't presume anything. However, I admit I had come here to acquire it. I did not expect its owner to be alive... I'm sure you could understand that. My wish is to destroy Voldemort and nothing more."

"I will make you a proposition then, Mr. Potter. You may take my orb and use it as you see fit. However, in return, I must ask you for a very grave favor – one that may be very difficult to accomplish."

"What is it you wish me to do?"

"End my life."

Harry and Slytherin looked at each other for a very long time. Harry knew why he had asked it, but how could he possibly kill someone just because he asked? He looked down at the floor, thoughts running heavy in his mind.

"It is a difficult thing I ask, I know, but I cannot live on. I am tortured. If I had known what this life would be like, I would have told Godric how to destroy my orb and end my life, but I did not. There are some things worse than death."

Harry's head shot up when he heard those last words. Could it have been a coincidence? Or was eternal imprisonment what Dumbledore had been talking about?

"Please, Harry Potter. Promise me that once you have completed your quest, you will return and end my prison term. You could use the Unforgivable Curse to destroy the orb and my horcrux inside and then turn and destroy this withering body. Any spell can come through this cage, so it would be a simple task. Please promise me this last request so that I can rest with my friends."

Harry looked up at him and nodded.

"You are very brave lad. Now, the orb is protected by a powerful ward, but the spell can be undone by a wand and magical words I know by heart. It's long – do you have a piece of parchment?"

Harry waved his wand and produced a quill and parchment.

"Ah. Alright, you may want to sit down. It's a long counter-ward. If only I had my books."

Harry instantly materialized Slytherin's magical text and showed it to him.

"My tome of magic! My boy, you have not failed to amaze me. Are all wizards your age as powerful and clever as you?"

"I know a certain witch who is far cleverer than I will ever be."

"Then she has a spectacular future ahead of her. Open the book to the anti-ward portion and on one of the pages is the rite."

Once Harry had found the passage and performed it, the orb began to quiver a bit and suddenly dropped with a thud onto the ground. Harry reached out and picked it up. It seemed to glow even brighter as he gazed at its intense beauty close up.

"It is responding to your power. The bright glow means it will be used powerfully through you." Slytherin said, now standing. "Now, take your staff and put your wand in the small opening near the top, with the tip pointing up.

Harry took his wand and, after dispelling his light, looked at the small hole in the cup of the staff. He took his wand and dropped it in the opening. It sank below the edge and Harry looked at Slytherin inquisitively.

"Your wand is probably shorter than my twelve-inch wand was, no?" Slytherin said knowingly. "Wait for it."

Harry watched the staff, and sure enough, his wand slowly came back to the surface so that its tip matched the edge of the hole.

"Fantastic," Harry whistled.

"Now place the orb on top and complete your new magical ally."

Harry slowly brought the orb he cradled to the cup of Slytherin's staff. As soon as it came close, it snapped into the cup and began to give off an immense light that Harry had to shield his eyes from. After a moment, it died down, but the air in the room felt much more intense and Harry could feel immense power running through his entire body.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. You now wield the Rune Staff of Edifice."

Harry brought it down and looked at Slytherin with an intensity in his eyes that made them glow – he felt ten times more courageous than he ever had before.

"Salazar, I will return in good time. I hope I will have the courage to complete your request upon my return, but know one thing."

"What is that?"  
"I will return."

**_December 23rd_**

As Hermione shouted to everyone and pointed him out in the window, Harry looked at his staff and remembered what events had transpired in order to acquire it. _Whatever they were, I'm home now. I'd give it up in a heartbeat to go back and be here where I was supposed to be._

The front door swung open and Ron and Hermione ran outside where it was beginning to snow, followed by Ginny and the rest of the Order. They stopped in front of Harry and they all looked at him. Ron and Hermione had smiles on their faces, while the rest looked at him as if they didn't know what to think. Harry wasn't surprised. Ron, Hermione, and Percy were the only ones who had seen Harry since he had first left.

Harry looked at Ron first. The smile there was what Harry had most hoped to see – one of forgiveness. Harry wondered constantly whether Ron would be angry at him for leaving without his best mate by his side. He didn't want to think of what it would mean should he come home and everyone was angry at him. It was unbearable, however, to imagine Ron hated him for it; but there was no hatred...just a smile. Ron winked at Harry and Harry nodded slightly.

Hermione's smile was a trembling and tearful one. Harry took pity on her – _she must have gone through so much._ _She blames herself for the day we were found and nearly killed._ Harry gave her a warm smile – the first he had been able to manage that night – to let her know he was alright.

Ginny's face was the opposite of Hermione's. He could see resentment and a little anger there as well as the happiness and hope. Harry knew he would have to face up to Ginny like a man, as opposed to what he had been doing before he left. It wasn't fair to her and he knew it, and if he was going to have his time to become whole with Ron and Hermione again, he would need to reconcile with Ginny first.

Now, though, he was with his family. Those who loved him and missed him and worried about him were there and he wouldn't ever let go of them again. Hermione had been right – they sacrificed themselves because they cared for him. He had been wrong to leave on his own, despite what he had accomplished.

"I'm home." He said quietly, the smile refusing to leave.

"Harry..." Hermione said quietly with a smile on her face that Harry thought was adorable. "I knew it. I wanted so badly to believe you were alive."

"Well of course he's alive!" Ginny said excitedly.

In a moment, everyone rushed him at once in a stampede that threatened to crush him. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione had gotten to him first and in seconds, Harry had been covered in enough kisses and hugs to last him a lifetime. Soon the men took over and quickly led him in as everyone followed, all asking questions at once.

"Where have you been?"

"What is that staff you have?"

"Did you leave so you could work out? You're so fit!"

Harry presumed they were leading him through the hallways towards the more spacious living area where they could sit him down and ask him questions all night, which Harry expected and was glad to actually be able to do; unfortunately, the noise everyone was making set off the inevitable tirade from the resident Mrs. Black.

"_They're back! Disgusting mudblood-loving filth! Putrid scum of our world! How dare you enter my home! I curse the ground where you stand! Get out!_"

The rotted, purple curtains in the hallway had flown open and the screeching, drooling woman in the portrait was as loud as ever and refused to stop, even as Ron and Mr. Weasley tried in vain to close the curtains once again. People rolled their eyes and frowned at the extremely annoying woman, all desperately wishing at the moment that the portrait would burst into flames.

Harry looked at the foul woman on the wall with an utter loathing and raised his staff. Suddenly, all was quiet. The veritably evil woman began looking at everyone in complete fear and had become silent. She shrieked and then fainted in sweats, falling to the floor out of sight. Harry had performed Slytherin's curse that made one lose his will.

"That will take care of her," Harry said amidst stunned looks from everyone surrounding him. "I have come to realize that sometimes attacking someone from the inside is much more effective than attacking them on the outside. Our friendly Mrs. Black just needed a reminder of what happens when she places honor on public standing as opposed to actual magical ability."

More chaos ensued as Harry was dragged to the large living area, sat down, and interrogated from all sides. Shouts went higher and higher as they were desperate for answers. Finally Lupin, who had joined the party when Hermione had shouted Harry's arrival, barked to calm them all down.

"Alright everyone, calm down! Harry is here and I'm sure he's not going anywhere. We have to ask our questions one at a time. Is that okay with you Harry?"

Harry looked around at all the expectant faces with a tender look - he was unable to hide his appreciation. He had been dreaming of this moment. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on one side of the room, sitting next to each other but concentrated on Harry. Fred and George were beside them and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on the floor in front of the chair where Harry was sitting, a few feet from the fireplace. On the other side of the room were Remus, Tonks and Percy. Lastly, Mad-Eye Moody was silently listening in the corner. His electric blue eye was swiveling about as usual, but his attention was on Harry and he had a slight grin on his face – _Harry's return... another story in Mad-Eye's book_, Harry thought.

"I know you all have wondered and hoped and worried about where I have been and what I have been doing," Harry said quietly but with earnest. "I know some of you have been angry with me and some of you have become proud of me. I will answer whatever questions you might have, no matter how long it takes tonight. I just want it known here and now that I am back for good and that, in the end, I was sorry I left. It was foolish. Please forgive me."

"Oh Harry," Ginny cried. "Of course we forgive you! We have missed you so much. You have come at such a great time too! We are winning the war!"

"Hush Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said only half-disapprovingly. "There is much to be done and we are still at a great disadvantage."

"Harry, tell us," Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Where have you been? Where did you go when you left?"

Harry breathed deeply and began to tell his story. He explained his reasons for leaving and where he went first. He explained how he got each of the pieces of his Rune Staff, traveling first to Hogwarts and then to the Edifice (Hermione blushed on hearing of his meeting with Krum, which Harry was very vague about.) and the Bulgarian mountain.

"Wait, wait, wait," Fred said, holding up his hand. "_Thee_ Salazar Slytherin? I think Harry's gone off the deep end."

"It's true!" Harry said chuckling. "I know it sounds hard to believe, but because he split his soul and created a horcrux, he became immortal, although he rather looks like the most disgusting prune one could ever imagine."

"So," Hermione said, working out her thoughts. "Was what Mr. Beauregard told us true? Was Slytherin's horcrux inside that orb?"

"Yes. It resides there now. I made a promise to Slytherin that once I used it to destroy Voldemort, I would return to him."

"And just give it back?" George asked aghast.

"No. I promised I would destroy it along with him."

Everyone became silent and looked around at each other.

"Slytherin had been down there for hundreds of years in dark solitude and the cage he resides in cannot be dispelled. He wants his soul and body to finally be at rest, as his mind and sanity had finally come to be. I promised him I would give him that rest. I just hope I can find it within me to finish what I promised."

"Let's change the subject," Hermione broke in. "What else has happened Harry? Have you come across any more horcruxes? Are you the reason Voldemort and his followers have been spotted less and less lately?"

"I would like to say yes, but I honestly don't know why Voldemort has been so peckish lately. I have found and destroyed another horcrux, however, and that has to have him worried."

A cheer went up all around and hope was coming into the eyes of everyone in the room. They had always secretly thought of Harry as a hero and their desires to see him as their front against Voldemort were being realized.

"How did you do it?" Tonks asked. "Didn't finding and destroying horcruxes eventually lead to Dumbledore's withered hand and exhaustion?"

"Well, this staff protects me against many curses and is capable of destroying horcruxes. Not only that, but I had Ramses along, who had considerable knowledge of both Voldemort and horcruxes."

"Hey yeah!" Ron spoke up. "Where is that Beauregard chap? Did he not come back with you?"

Harry looked at Ron with saddened eyes and he lowered his head, gripping his staff tightly.

"He...he..." Harry quivered slightly, but he somehow couldn't find the words. He looked at Hermione, who had an immensely sad face.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, coming up to Harry and placing her hand lightly on his leg. "He did what he had to do – we all would have done the same. You must have dwelled on this for so long now."

"Hermione, what do you mean?" Ron asked quizzically.

Everyone's eyes were shifting between Harry and Hermione. The awkward silence could have been cut with a dull blade. Harry finally continued.

"Beauregard was a true companion in the face of the adversity I faced and he was the reason I am sitting here tonight with all the things I possess. Without him, I would never have come to accomplish what I did... with him, Voldemort is short one more piece of his despicable soul."

With that, Harry proceeded to tell the story of his and Beauregard's hunt for Helga Hufflepuff's magical chalice.

**END Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Ghost Among Us**

_**September 22nd**_

A dark night had swept across the dense forest where Harry found himself. It was pouring rain and mud was everywhere - slick and unappealing. Harry was sitting on a large rock; his hood was drawn over his head and he was huddled under his robes for warmth, staring intently out into the darkness. He cradled his staff close to his chest and Worthwhile was gathered under his robes. He was calm and even, but also anxious. He had used a spell to protect himself from getting wet, but the immense rainfall gave way to hostile feelings concerning the new fight.

Harry, Beauregard, and Worthwhile had used the information they possessed along with anything else they could find to locate a possible resting place for one of Voldemort's horcruxes – a forest deep in the heart of Albania. The small dwelling where Voldemort had holed up for many years was possibly nearby; Beauregard was investigating while Harry waited.

While they had been searching for the horcrux, they had also been researching the abilities of Helga Hufflepuff's cup that Riddle had taken from Madame Hepzibah - as well as other possible ancient relics Voldemort might have come to possess in order to use as horcrux containers. In that time, Harry and Beauregard had come to know each other and trust each other, each growing warmer to each others' talents and abilities as well as their disdain for Lord Voldemort.

As Harry waited calmly in the midst of the growing storm, the bushes off to the left gave a stir and he watched as an enormous black panther emerged, striding ever closer to Harry. The cat walked straight up to Harry and stood along side where Harry sat. After a few moments, the giant feline began to shimmer and in moments, the weather-beaten Beauregard had taken the animal's stead in a quick transformation, his round-rimmed hat shining from the wet of the downpour.

"It doesn't look good, Harry." Beauregard said, putting his golden panther trinket in his pocket. "The house is there just like I predicted, but its defenses are insurmountable."

"Tell me." Harry said, looking into the forest calmly.

"I was able to slip by the shield that blocks out trespass from all unwanted witches and wizards, seeing as that I can transform. However, there are at least twelve Death Eaters nearby and who knows how many more paroling the local forest. I know a few of them – they are very powerful magicians."

"What else?"

"I was able to get a glimpse of the inside for a scant few moments. They occupy all three rooms in the small brick house - most of them are near the fire. I saw no sign of extra guard in any one particular room, nor was there concentration in any one area surrounding the place. It's almost like a camp. I have no idea where the cup might be located."

"If the house is as small as you say, it might be harder than expected to get in unnoticed, but it should be doable." Harry said calmly. "I will just need to have a little patience. I will go with Worthwhile. You keep watch. It would be impossible for both of us to be under the Invisibility Cloak safely, especially when you would need to be transformed when we need to pass the barrier Voldemort set up."

"How will you pass it? _You're_ not an animagus, are you?"

"I won't need anything to get by Voldemort's little trick. However, I will need complete quiet and a little luck to get in unnoticed."

Beauregard's large chin clamped when he heard Harry's bold agenda. His sharp eyes stood in contrast to the weakness in his demeanor.

"Harry, promise me something," he said more gruffly than he ever had before.

Harry turned his head to Beauregard.

"Promise me you will forgive me in the end for all I have done. I was a fool and I do want to make things right."

"Ramses, let me tell you something. I have faced many enemies in my short lifetime. I have been hated, trampled on, made fun of, and basically been chopped to pieces, but I am here standing for one reason: I have the courage to face up to the adversity in my life and become better because of it. I take my mistakes and use them to better myself. I don't let anyone tell me anymore that I could never live up to the hype, because I set my own standards."

Harry looked once more out into the darkness. He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"You are facing your demons and that is a bold choice – something I will come to admire you for. We all make decisions, but the ones you will be judged for are the ones that you personally made in light of what truly mattered most. As for me, you stand reconciled today. Do you have the talisman?"

Beauregard reached into one of his chest pockets and pulled out a small metal object, tossing it to Harry. It was silver and round, like a hefty Muggle coin and it had a blue metal bar on top, making it look like a badge of sorts.

"I will be back as soon as possible. Keep an eye out." Harry pulled his cloak over his body completely and walked into the growth towards Voldemort's previous domicile. The storm was no nearer to letting up than before, but it provided even better cover than Harry could have hoped for in that it made all noise Harry produced null.

It didn't take very long to spot the smoke against the black, rainy sky and Harry found himself peaking behind bushes, looking at a small brick house no bigger than a Diagon Alley shop. Four Death Eaters stood watch near the corners of the house and encircling the hideout on the ground was a faint blue line, which Harry knew was the barrier.

Harry smiled in spite of himself and walked quietly in the rain towards the front door. He passed the barrier of magic with no problems and was soon against the house looking in through the window nearest the door.

"It would appear Slytherin's magic has not failed you." Worthwhile hissed, sliding up Harry's body under his robes and pulling even with his face, looking through the same window.

"Yes. The feeling that ritual gave me was enough to convince me no magic would ever be able to detect me," Harry whispered. "I was confident in that."

"Now, how do we get in?"

"I figure we have to just wait until one of Voldemort's henchmen comes in or out and slip in while the door's open. I've had practice."

"Mm, yes." Worthwhile whispered drably. "From what you've told me about your past, that was a good outing that first time around on the Hogwarts Express."

Harry frowned and glanced sideways before looking inside. Four Death Eaters were sitting on small couches surrounding a blazing fireplace. Harry couldn't see many of the faces. He could spot the squat Amycus and Alecto but the others were a mystery. The living area the main group of Death Eaters was in led into a small kitchen area to the right and another room to the left, where Harry presumed others were occupying. The house was entirely brick and bare of any decorations and, except for the couches and a pile of firewood, it was completely empty.

There was a rustling behind him and he turned. A drenched wizard was walking towards the door. _This is it._ The man opened the door and as he was wiping his feet, Harry pointed his staff towards the woods and cast a small, deceptive charm.

"What was that?" the Death Eater said, turning and pulling out his wand, looking warily in the direction the sound came from.

As he walked carefully towards where the charm had been sent, Harry walked discreetly through the open door and sidestepped to the window he had been looking through. Out of the rain, he could see Voldemort's henchmen more clearly. On the farthest sofa was none other than Draco Malfoy, looking sullen and small compared to the intimidating people surrounding him. He had sunken eyes and his face was extremely pale. He must not have gotten very much sleep in the past year.

As Harry was observing the four Death Eaters who were sitting in front of the fire, a wall separating two of the rooms on the right suddenly disappeared and a man came up from a stairwell leading down under the house. Harry smiled, thinking it was just too easy. The Death Eater was a large man with droopy eyes, red hair, and a worried expression on his face. He walked over to the sofas and sat down with the others.

"So, what do you think?" he said.

"About what?" replied another. This one had jet black hair that fell over one of his eyes and a scar down the middle of the left side of his face.

"About what we were talking about before I went down to check on the cup."

"Oh c'mon how should I know?"

"Look, we've all heard the rumors. I'm not gonna pretend they ain't there."

"I don't even know why you bother discussing it," Alecto spoke up angrily. "Even if the rumors about Harry Potter were true, there is nothing to worry about! The Dark Lord has protected this place beyond his abilities."

"I don't know. Some have said he died and became some kind of vindictive ghost!"

"Yeah, I've heard the stories," the scarred Death Eater said quietly. "He keeps popping up everywhere. The Dark Lord, it would appear, can't make headway of what he might be doing, _if _he is alive."

"Aw get off it, Scarface" said Amycus. "He probably got scared and ran away."

"Potter doesn't run away from anything," Malfoy said quietly, looking into the fire, a sneer on his face for the first time. "It's the reason he's a constant annoyance to everyone, even the Dark Lord."

"You know, Malfoy," Alecto sat up and started aggressively. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're afraid of Potter...either that or you're with him!"

Malfoy stood up in anger.

"I am a servant of the Dark Lord, as my father is! Was it not I who brought Dumbledore to his knees?" he shouted rather unconvincingly.

"Perhaps," she sat back again, looking slightly appeased. "The way you talk about Potter, though, makes me think I should be worried about him. Perhaps dear daddy will have something to say about it, hm?"

"When my father arrives," Draco sneered. "He will know I succeeded when I was not even supposed to. Don't think I didn't know I was never given much of a chance."

"Well, if you've been hearing talk, then you will know some think you aren't loyal to the Dark Lord. You would do well to watch your back Draco." Alecto sat back and smiled viciously. Harry's mind was spinning. _Lucius Malfoy had escaped._

"Enough you two!" the red-headed wizard interrupted. "This is no place for fighting..._or_ worrying. Severus says Potter has no talent whatsoever, so why should we believe the rumors?"

"No," Scarface said. "None of you were even Death Eaters the night the Dark Lord fell. We all knew it was the Potters that did it. They were driving him mad...all he talked about was destroying everything they held dear, but he couldn't find them, thanks to that Mudblood lover, Dumbledore. Finally, Wormtail came to him and gave up their location. He was the Potters' secret-keeper. It was a lucky break, because we all assumed Sirius Black would be the one they chose."

"I despise Wormtail. He's a loathsome little coward." Amycus said haughtily.

"Yes, but he gave the Potters to the Dark Lord, so only he has a say in what happens to the rat."

"It doesn't make sense, though. Why did the Dark Lord go after the Potters? Sure, they were a threat, but they couldn't have been much compared to Dumbledore, could they?"

"That's only half of it. There was a prophecy made that one who would be able to destroy the Dark Lord would be born. Using his own deduction, he fingered the Potter Boy. This is why people love him and this is why it makes all us Death Eaters nervous when we hear he's gone missing and he's popping up everywhere on the map."

"That was when Lucius was captured, right? I heard the prophecy was made by one of Dumbledore's lackeys. How did the Dark Lord even come across it?"

"How do you think?" Malfoy drawled, sitting back down.

"Snape has twice earned the ultimate favor of the Dark Lord." Amycus said, looking disgusted. "He is untouchable right now."

"Well if I was him and I knew Potter was after me, I'd be a tad paranoid," the red-haired Death Eater said quietly. "Especially knowing what I know now about that prophesy."

"Smithers, you're not the only one thinking that way, so you had better keep your trap shut about it before the Dark Lord hears it. A chump shopkeeper in Hogsmeade – Honeydukes – came out publicly saying he had no fear of the Dark Lord and believed Harry Potter was alive and well. Others are following suit, like those Weasleys in Diagon. We all know what the Dark Lord does to such outspoken upstarts."

"Yes, he sent Fenrir Greyback to make a little visit to Honeydukes didn't he?"

"Yeah; he was lucky he was gone, but as Greyback was trashing the place, he discovered a passageway into Hogwarts."

Malfoy sat up in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right Draco. The store's cellar leads right into the middle of the school. Your little trick to get into Hogwarts last spring seems a bit tedious now doesn't it?"

"I actually knew it." Malfoy said sullenly. "I didn't know where it was, but Potter was always able to sneak into Hogsmeade even when security was tight and he wasn't allowed to go."

"Hmmm, if Potter knows about the passage, then it may not be as valuable as the Dark Lord had hoped. He must be told."

"Aw, you think too much, Amycus," Smithers said apprehensively. "Potter may have become a force, but he couldn't find us, could he?"

"If he does, we'll have to be ready for him," Scarface said determinedly. "If the Dark Lord no longer underestimates him, we can't either. Alright, I guess it's my turn to guard the cup."

Harry saw his chance and as the Death Eater got up and walked over to the wall, he quickly and quietly followed. The Death Eater walked up to the door and stood still for a second before the wall once again disappeared and revealed the dark stairwell. Harry followed as close as possible as Scarface descended. The wall behind them disappeared and Harry fell behind so as not to be heard.

The wooden stairs led to a spacious underground room that was no more than a square hole in the ground, the walls were earthen and it was musty and dank. A few candles surrounded the room, but there was little need. The small golden cup with the two equally-cast handles stood shining in all its brilliance in the middle of the room on a large stone circular stand. It was filled with a deep red liquid that Harry was afraid to think looked exactly like blood.

Harry noticed Scarface was careful to stick next to the wall as he made his way to a chair in the corner. Harry raised his staff and cast a strong sleeping spell. The Death Eater slumped into his chair just as he sat into it. Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak and put it in his pocket.

Steadying his staff in front of him with his left hand while holding it in his right, Harry proceeded forward.

"_Acclaro_" He whispered.

A dome barrier surrounding the cup shone brilliantly like light on a soap bubble, before disappearing again. Harry waved his staff and materialized a table that Worthwhile could lie on and watch. Once he had done that, Harry walked back towards the edge of the barrier.

"Alright," Harry said, clearing his throat. "This is where our work pays off. This is a barrier that detects all things, not just magical forces, so I'm almost positive my guard against detection won't work, but..." He pulled out the metal charm Beauregard had given him and slowly inched it towards the barrier. Harry's forehead was beginning to sweat as the talisman approached closer and closer. _I cannot be touching this thing when it starts to work!_

As it came within just a tiny space of the barrier, the charm was sucked out of Harry's hand and attached itself to the barrier. Harry smiled and backed away as the blue bar fastened to the talisman began to grow and rotate rapidly like the blades of a Muggle helicopter. Faster it spun until it became a blur, then a red wave of light spread over the dome, making the ground vibrate as it repeated the wave a few more times. As quickly as it had begun, it stopped and the talisman disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He put his left hand up and tentatively pushed it through the magical barricade. As his full hand broke through with no resistance, he walked into it and to the other side. He breathed again after holding it much of the previous couple of minutes and focused on the cup. There was going to be powerful protection on it... the barrier was just the first step. What could Voldemort have prepared?

Picking the cup up was Harry's first instinct and the last resort. He knew his skin should not touch the goblet.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, rubbing his scratchy chin.

"Why don't you try putting the orb near it and see how it responds?" Worthwhile suggested.

Harry took his staff and carefully moved it towards the cup. The orb gradually grew pink and then red as it moved closer and closer. When it was an inch from the cup, the staff began to vibrate and Harry stopped, moving his staff back.

"Well, it's definitely cursed. I could feel the evil coming from it. I'm tempted to just blast the thing."

"Why don't you?"

"Instinct I suppose. Dumbledore never destroyed any of the items that held horcruxes, so I'm thinking I shouldn't either. Hepzibah had said the cup had magical abilities and I'd rather see if I can use them to my own benefit. Besides, this cup was Helga Hufflepuff's! How could I possibly destroy such a thing? Hermione would slay me alive."

"Maybe you should try hooking it with the other end of your staff."

Harry turned his staff around and moved the end towards one of the handles. As it slowly moved through the opening, Harry suddenly felt a sharp jab in his back and he quickly withdrew.

"Nope. This will require a little bit more finesse."

"Perhaps it was meant to be drunk."

"That would have to be the stupidest thing I could ever do."

"Which may be why it would work."

"Dumbledore did say that Voldemort would rather have the one trying to get to his horcrux end up alive, but how can I take this kind of chance?"

"Well you seem to only have two choices. You can either drink it and see what happens, or you can destroy it and see if the orb lives up to its hype."

Harry made up his mind. He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and laid it over Worthwhile and the table; then, he cast Mad-Eye's Disillusionment Charm over himself. As the cold feeling spread down his body, he walked back through Voldemort's useless barrier, boldly picked up the chalice, and drank. It was indeed blood, and as Harry gagged the last bit of it down, he became cold. Putting the cup down, he grasped his staff and struggled to stay standing.

Abruptly, he went rigid and everything went dark. A light came from above and Harry shielded his eyes from the brightness. After a few seconds, he realized he was no longer in the clammy cellar. He was in some kind of immense room – he could not see any walls or ceiling, just infinite space and darkness outside of the pool of light surrounding him about eight feet in diameter. Then a voice broke the emptiness.

"So..." it sliced through the chilly emptiness like a razor. It was Voldemort. "You thought you could take what was mine, did you?"

Harry turned around in circles. He did not know where the voice was coming from. He held his staff out in front, ready for any quick movement. The beads of sweat on his forehead were growing, however, as Voldemort continued on.

"You are now in a place where time and space do not exist. We are on the plain of the mind and we shall do battle here. Should you defeat me, you will have Helga Hufflepuff's cup as well as what is inside. You may not know this, my friend, but my very soul resides within it, so it is a prize indeed! However, let us dispense with the idea that you have any chance. You are already dead."

Voldemort's words in Harry's head were spinning. _I don't think he knows who it is. He doesn't know who he faces, which means he can't see me yet either._

"Now, I will show you my face...the last thing you will ever see." Harry saw him enter into the light ahead of him. He raised his staff, ready to face him. Voldemort broke through saying, "Bow now to me, the Dark Lord Vol –"

Voldemort was now looking straight ahead, directly at Harry. _He knows who his opponent is now._ Voldemort did not begin to smile or gloat or even attack, however. He could not even finish what he was saying. The Dark Lord Voldemort looked utterly confused, looking around everywhere as if he could not see Harry at all. Harry figured it must be his Disillusionment Charm, but he looked down at his hand and saw that the charm had no effect in the place they occupied. He was perfectly visible.

_Of course_

Harry immediately understood that it was Slytherin's magic yet again at work. Voldemort could not see Harry because he was using some kind of magic to try to discover him – the plain of the mind was not a physical one. Harry was "one with the darkness" and Voldemort had no knowledge of it.

Harry smiled and with every ounce of strength within him, swung his staff and cast his most powerful _Sectumsempra_. The power of the orb mingled with the force put into it by Harry's concentration launched a surprised Voldemort clear across the ring of light they were caged in. He fell with a thud and he screamed in pain. He was bleeding profusely across his chest and his hand groped around looking to find what attacked him.

"What sorcery is this? Who are you?" he screamed. For the first time in Harry's life, he was able to see Voldemort in complete terror. He answered him shakingly, but with confidence.

"I am the bane of your existence. I will annihilate you this day and the world will come to peace. Stand and fight you miserable dog!"

Still bleeding, but calming a bit as he slowly closed the wounds with his wand, he looked around everywhere and still looked scared.

"Potter? Harry Potter?"

Harry's anger began to rise to the surface after the initial shock of what was taking place. He had the murderer in his sights. He thrust his staff once again and Voldemort's head forcefully slammed mightily against the cold, stone ground where he lay. There were a sickening crack as Voldemort's head split and he screamed in pain once more.

_This is it._ He was going to kill Voldemort's new body and return him to the ashen spirit that gave the world peace for thirteen years. He walked silently towards the bleeding Voldemort who was breathing heavily.

"Know your enemy, Tom Riddle. I am Harry Potter, the bringer of your demise!"

With that, he took the sharp end of his staff and drove it into the stomach of Voldemort. The withered-looking snake gasped and breathed his last quickly, his wand dropping to the floor. Harry pulled his staff out and fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the dead wizard. He put his head in his hands. Could it be?

A mist distracted him from his moment and he looked up and noticed Voldemort's body was turning to smoke that enveloped the area and washed into the darkness, and in a split second, the darkness and smoke disappeared and Harry was rushed back into the cellar where he had seemingly left only a few minutes before.

He looked down at his hand and noticed the Disillusionment Charm was still working, so he took it off and looked towards Worthwhile. He walked over and pulled off the Cloak covering him.

"What's the problem? Did anything happen?" he hissed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled. He had been gone at least ten minutes.

"You just drank that whole thing! How do you feel?"

"What are you talking about? I was just...ooooooh," Harry put his hand to his head and everything made sense. Voldemort had said they were fighting on the plain of the mind where time had no place. Worthwhile must have seen him drink and in the span of him finishing and walking over to the snake, Harry had his confrontation with his foe.

"So, his body was not destroyed. He was just defeated in the test he set up." Harry proceeded to tell Worthwhile all that had happened and the snake looked at Harry with new admiration after every word. After Harry had finished telling what happened, they both were distracted by a glow coming from behind them. The cup began shining as brightly as the sun and they both turned their eyes from it. The light died after a few seconds and they witnessed the cup slowly lose its luster. However, a small twinkle of light rose slowly from the cup's basin and hovered above it. It looked like a sharp diamond shard and they both knew what it was the moment they laid eyes on it.

"The horcrux!" Worthwhile hissed excitedly

Harry raised his staff and in a strong voice chanted, "_Reducto!"_

The shard was instantly shattered and its light was dispelled into the darkness of the room. As soon as the words had left Harry's lips, the scar on his forehead exploded in a cold pain that had him screaming and writhing on the floor. His staff left his hand as they both went to his head. Then, no sooner than it had begun, it ceased and Harry began breathing heavily as the pain subsided.

Worthwhile had crawled down the table and onto Harry's chest looking at him.

"Master! Are you alright! Harry, say something!"

"I'm...I'm o-okay," he gasped. He sat up and Worthwhile climbed onto his shoulders. Using his tail, he picked up the Rune Staff and placed it in Harry's lap. "I just forgot about our connection. Slytherin said this would happen."

"You mean, Voldemort's pain in losing part of his remaining soul was transferred to you?"

"That must be it. I have to begin my Occlumency training again. That simply can't happen every time. I think Voldemort must have lost consciousness when I destroyed it, because the pain just ended abruptly as if he couldn't feel the pain any longer either – lucky for me or I might have lost consciousness, it hurt so bad."

"I can't believe no one has heard all of the noise going on down here." Worthwhile said, looking up the stairwell.

"That's right..." Harry brought his face to his chin, as if contemplating. He quickly got up, vanished the table, put on his Invisibility Cloak, raised his staff, and performed the counter to his sleeping jinx. Scarface instantly awoke and looked around confused.

"Oh no! I fell asleep!" he said to himself scared. "If the Dark Lord had found me, I would have been a dead man for sure. I'd better go upstairs and see how things are."

He stepped quickly up the stairs and Harry followed. As they entered the living room, they discovered it was empty.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" Scarface began checking the rooms, but Harry had no need to stay. He quickly left the house through the open door and was traversing the jungle whence he came within seconds. The rain was now a torrential pour, but soon they would be out of it. Harry had been successful, but he knew Voldemort would be wise to Harry's power and would respond in kind. Finding the last horcruxes as quickly as possible was absolutely essential, but he was confident knowing he had Beauregard to help him.

As he approached the place they had set up watch, Harry noticed the faint glow of many lights. Getting closer, he realized they were wand lights and they were all gathered where Beauregard had been waiting. He starting walking faster, becoming increasingly worried something was wrong. He broke into a run when he realized Death Eaters had found where Beauregard was. Arriving, he became horrified to see nearly twenty wizards surrounding Beauregard, who was laying face-down in the mud. His coat was ripped in many places and his hat had been tossed aside, crumpled.

Standing over him was Fenrir Greyback who was beginning to laugh maniacally in the rain. He bent down and picked Beauregard up with both hands. Despite the fact that Greyback was so strong, he struggled to do so. Lifting Beauregard's limp body over his head, he smiled a toothy, evil smile and the Death Eaters cheered. Beauregard's torso was bleeding profusely and his eyes were barely open.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO TRAITORS!" Greyback roared, throwing Beauregard into a tree trunk and continuing to laugh. Beauregard tried desperately to get up, but he could only make it to his knee before Greyback was in front of him. The wolf-man grabbed Beauregard's hair and lifted his head toward his face forcefully. He snarled in a wicked determination, huffing and growling with sinister malice.

"So Ramses...what will it be? Give up?" he said with a smile he could hardly contain. Beauregard only gasped in an attempt to breathe.

Harry was shaking violently and his hands clenched until they were white. He slowly pulled his invisibility cloak off and stepped into the ring of Death Eaters. As the followers of Voldemort each came to realize someone besides them was in their midst, they stopped laughing and turned their attention to the intruder. Harry pulled off his hood – his eyes burning like green fire.

"W-who are you?" one of the wizards said. He had his wand raised, but his hand was shaking in fear. Harry turned his head and all the Death Eater saw was the flash of fire before he was sent reeling by Harry's curse. He fell unconscious on the muddy ground, smoke issuing from his body.

The other Death Eaters had barely a moment to register what was happening before Harry sent wave after wave through their gathering. Wizards and witches were either knocked out or were sent running. Something burning came over Harry as the magic in his hands was sent powerfully towards his enemies. Man after man fell as Harry cursed mercilessly. There was little his enemies could do and Greyback howled a retreat. Hatred reared its head as Harry struck with all abandon of mercy.

It was over in moments. More than a dozen unconscious Death Eaters were lying everywhere in the mud around them and the rest were gone as Harry rushed up to Beauregard, who was still struggling to breathe.

"Ramses...Ramses!" Harry said, struggling to pull Beauregard up into his arms. The wounds Greyback had inflicted were deep and the blood still poured. Harry took his staff and chanted a spell he had learned in Dumbledore's tome to stop it, but Beauregard was beginning to choke and had to fight for every breath.

"H-Harry...did you get...did you get it?" he whispered, rain falling on his face.

"I did! I did Ramses. Hold on! Just hold on... please! I can take care of this. Just don't give up!" Harry used every ounce of strength in him to hoist Beauregard into his arms. He concentrated and apparated to their hideout; it was a rundown Muggle warehouse in the heart of England that they had discovered and set up as their base. It was made of steel, looking more like a construction site than a warehouse and smelling of gasoline.

He moved quickly to a nearby table and laid Beauregard on it.

"_Accio blanket. Accio shirt._"

Harry moved quickly to cover Beauregard once the materials had zoomed from another room and into his hands. He tore one of his shirts and placed it on Beauregard's wounds.

"Harry, we have to take him to St. Mungo's!" Worthwhile hissed worriedly.

"You know we can't do that!" Harry shouted, placing a hand to Beauregard's forehead.

"Forget what he said Harry! We cannot save him. You see his wounds!"

"He will die if he goes there. We promised him!"

"Harry..." Beauregard whispered. Harry and Worthwhile turned their attention to him instantly. "Harry, it is...too late..."

"No, Ramses. No, it will be ok. Don't say that."

"I have done what little I could. You are the one who must face Voldemort...the three of us... knew that. I am...just...j-just..." he coughed violently. Blood gushed from his mouth, splattering his chin and chest.

"Ramses! Be still!" Harry pressed against his chest, which was beginning to bleed again.

"H-Harry...Worthwhile...I am just glad I was able... to help. Harry, you must lead where I could not. I will not be able to redeem myself for what I have done...as you...as you would have wished... but I am glad you considered me... a friend...even...even if I couldn't do more..."

"Don't be ridiculous Ramses. Where would we be had it not been for you? You have redeemed yourself a hundred times over. Stop speaking...please..."

"I have done what I could...I go now to rest...to rest... with...my fam...fa—"

Beauregard stopped breathing and his eyes closed.

"No...no, no, no..." Harry whispered wide-eyed, shaking his head. "NOOOOOOOO!" Harry shouted into the night sky, his scream drowned by the cold emptiness around them.

**END Chapter 9**

I'm sorry. R.I.P. Ramses


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Recollections**

**_December 23rd_**

The entire room was silent as Harry finished. The only sounds that could be heard was the fire crackling in its hearth and the heavy breathing of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, who were both silently crying.

"Ramses was a companion to me despite all the things he did." Harry said solemnly. "He taught me a lot and did indeed redeem himself, becoming a martyr for the cause against Voldemort. It took everything within me, but once I was able, I took what useful items he had in all of those pockets of his that weren't ripped by Greyback, and I buried him on the grounds where we were hiding."

A few seconds after Harry had said that, there was a thunderous bang and then loud footsteps coming through the Black manor hallways. The doors to where they were gathered burst open and Hagrid came through.

"Harry!" He boomed, a great big smile on his face and tears in his eyes and down his face. "Harry, yur home! Oh bless me! I knew yeh was alive!" The half-giant rushed up to Harry and gathered him up in a hug that nearly crushed him, but Harry didn't mind. He was glad he was continuing to see all of his friends again.

"Yes, I'm home Hagrid. It isn't Christmas without you!" he said looking up at him with a smile on his face.

"We have all been so worried about yeh. But I knew - I knew you were out doin' what you had ter do. Professor Dumbledore even said it too. He said he was afraid of dyin' because he didn't know if yeh were ready fer what he knew you would have to go an' do. I didn' know what he meant at the time, but now look at yeh! Yur lookin' alright and we're winnin' the war! I'd bet a dragon egg it's you that's got You-Know-Who on the run ain't it?"

"I've done my part." Harry said smirking. "But, we're in this together and I forgot that. I'm sorry Hagrid. I apologize to all of you."

"Harry was just recounting his story, Rubeus." Mrs. Weasley said warmly. "Join us." Hagrid nodded and took a seat on a nearby couch that groaned under his weight.

"After Ramses died, I was having a hard time coping with things for a while." Harry sat down in his chair and continued. "Eventually I forced myself to move on and Worthwhile and I began our search for the next horcrux. It's going to be more difficult because Voldemort now knows I am a threat and that he has little left of his soul, but we had to continue, for Ramses' sake as well as everyone else's." Worthwhile nodded in agreement.

"We'll do it Harry." Ron said confidently. "The Order of the Phoenix is still strong – we can bring Voldemort down! My brothers and sister, Hermione and I have all been formerly inducted and we know you want to be part of the Order too."

"And perhaps..." Hermione said hesitantly. "Lead it?"

All eyes were focused on Harry as Hermione suggestion lingered in the air, but Harry turned to Ron. "You said Voldemort's name."

"Did I?" Ron said blankly. He then put on a funny little half-smile. "Well, why not? I'm not afraid of him anymore."

"Well, I am glad, because I will need everyone in this fight. I am just not strong enough to do it on my own...I don't know if I would even be strong enough to help lead you all, even though I know many of you expect some sort of leadership from me, especially now. Seeing so many people I care about die is starting to push me to the brink of a part of myself I just don't want to see. Beauregard was a tremendous asset in the fight against Voldemort and yet again, the course has taken another valuable soul."

Harry shut his eyes hard – the aftermath of Beauregard's death was so miserable, he hated remembering.

**_September 23rd_**

Harry sat on the edge of the roof of the rundown depot he was hiding in. The place was off a deserted road and had been a perfect find for Harry and Beauregard as they had been searching for a place to set up their own little Order. There were metal beams and workers tables and barrels of oil stored throughout the dilapidated facilities, making it look like a construction site.

Harry wasn't thinking about that, however. He was sitting with his legs depressingly limp over the third story thinking of Ramses – thinking of how he let him down... let him die.

"What am I doing, Worthwhile?" Harry said quietly. "How can I live with this?"

"Master, you can not possibly blame yourself!" Worthwhile answered consolingly.

"Why not? Why can't I? I could have been a bit faster! I could have gotten that cup a little bit quicker!"

"No, Master...you couldn't have. You destroyed that horcrux in world record time and now we are closer to our goal – the goal the three of us have been working so hard on. We knew this might be a possibility...don't blame yourself and lose sight of that goal – the goal Ramses told us with his last dying words he wanted us to finish."

Harry rubbed his eyes in frustration and sadness and then looked out into the horizon. He was facing the setting sun and it was just beginning to die into the Western landscape. He looked down at the small white makeshift cross sticking up out of the ground below him. _Worthwhile was right_, Harry thought. _I must move on, but there's so much going against me now. Ramses had so much knowledge of Voldemort and his horcruxes. What I'm most worried about is my own courage, though._

"When we were in the cave going after the horcrux in the necklace, Dumbledore had been severely weakened, but when I had told him everything would be okay, he said he knew he was safe because he was with me."

"Those are inspiring words." Worthwhile hissed softly.

"My bravery increased tenfold when I heard them, but I am having such a difficult time believing them, my friend. Everyone I know dies."

"Harry..." Worthwhile slithered his head out to where he was face to face with him. "You are not the cause of this and you never will be. Ramses made the decision to fight Voldemort as we all have, and they die because Voldemort is a great and devastating enemy. You are alive when others are dead because you yourself are a great wizard – one more powerful than Ramses, Sirius, or even your father. You have not been able to save some of your companions, it is true...but you have saved so many others from Voldemort's grasp and it is because you really are 'the Chosen One.' I would put my trust in you any day and know that if I were in trouble, you would be the one I could look to."

Harry nodded his head. "Thanks, but this will all take some time." He took his staff and concentrated on the Patronus charm. He was having a hard time mustering happy thoughts. He finally got it and the shining stag erupted from the orb and settled next to him. Its presence was actually soothing, but he had no time to dwell in it.

"Take this message to Headmistress McGonagall: There is a passageway that leads from Honeydukes' cellar to a tunnel found under the one-eyed witch on the grounds. The password is _dissendium_. Voldemort knows of its presence and it must be blocked." The stag instantly flew through the sky to the ground and rode at breakneck speed towards the school.

"Now," Worthwhile spoke up. "Our next target is the last of Voldemort's magic items right? His last two are in himself and in Nagini. What was our take on which one he might have been able to get?"

**_September 18th_**

"I am guessing the best place to begin looking is the shelter Voldemort took up when he was defeated by you sixteen years ago." Beauregard said, looking at some of the research he had drummed up from the Edifice. He was sitting on an oil drum in the middle of the main room they had set up camp in the junk building they had found. Papers and various books were spread out on the table in front of them. Worthwhile was looking on from Harry's shoulders and using his tail to hold up a large lantern.

"Well Albania is not known to be a friendly place, plus I don't think the Ministry ever really knew where he was located." Harry said, rubbing his chin.

"We will have to find it. If Voldemort knew of it before he was defeated by you, it might have some importance."

Suddenly, a loud screaming noise, like a Muggle police siren, echoed through the building's metal skeleton and Harry quickly went to the edge of the wall-less edge and looked around, taking the lamp and shining it out into the darkness.

"What is that noise?" Beauregard asked, looking rather annoyed.

"It's an alarm I set up in case anyone approaches." Harry said, his and Worthwhile's eyes still scanning the darkness below.

_"There!"_ Worthwhile pointed with his tail._ "It's a fox."_

_"Bah, I guess I have some kinks to work out._ Nothing to worry about Ramses – it was just a fox."

"You got a Muggle alarm system?" Beauregard asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No, it's a new spell I learned from Dumbledore's tome – the Spell of Dependency. One magic affects the other. I put a circular barrier around the building that will intercept any intruders and then the dependency spell kicks in. I performed a simple noise charm that depends on the barrier. If the barrier is crossed, the noise charm will activate. I think it's pretty useful. I just need to rework the barrier to only identify wizards."

"Well, I will help you, because we should also put a Muggle-repelling charm in the barrier as well...otherwise that thing could go off all the time, but you are right – that is pretty useful. What is the incantation?"

"_Occipio_ -- and then perform the dependent spell. If it isn't compatible, the spell will fizz. If it works, then nothing happens and you test it."

"I will keep it in mind." He pulled his hat down and walked back towards the table. "Those books you have are going to give you an advantage anywhere you go, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that will help us." He pulled out a small charm from one of the many pockets on his coat. It was metallic-looking with a blue bar attached to its smooth round surface. "See this? I got this from my father and have kept it with me wherever I go. This little trinket can destroy _any_ barrier set up by magic. From what we know of Voldemort and how he likes to protect things, he will use a barrier of powerful magic to protect his horcrux. The downside is, you have to place it just right and let it do its thing. If you are touching this as it starts to work... well let's not think about it."

"Wow." Harry said, examining the small item in Beauregard's outstretched hand. "Where did your dad get it? I've never even heard of such a thing and I would be really surprised had I not seen what I have in the past few months."

"My father was a traveler like myself before he settled down. He loved history as I said before. He would visit every magical place that existed, looking for history and artifacts. He loved the Edifice so much that he moved our family there. As you probably guessed, I am not Bulgarian."

"You look like a pirate to me. All you need is an eye patch and a pegged leg."

Harry had to duck to avoid the backhand.

"Yeah, alright," Beauregard said with a sly scowl on his face. "Spend some time at sea and find out what happens to you."

"Fair enough; so you must have a ton of great stuff in that jacket of yours. That along with those little golden animal charms is probably only a little bit of what you have in all those pouches. What else do you have tucked away for just such an occasion?"

"Let's just say my jacket is more valuable than it looks, but I like to keep my secrets." Harry's face fell in mock disappointment. "At the same time, though, I need to ask you a serious favor."

Harry's face straightened and he became serious. "What is it?"

"Harry, if I am ever injured beyond care or if I even appear dead... take my jacket and anything else of use for your quest and leave me."

"What?" Harry said incredulously. "I could never just leave you, besides I could apparate you to St. Mungo's instantly; they can fix anything."

"That's the point." Beauregard in a deep, dark voice. "I can never go to a hospital or any other public place freely. I am a wanted man – anywhere I end up where I would be under a ministry's control, I would be a dead man. They would have dementors on me before anyone could even utter the word 'trial.'"

"I-I don't know what to say. I want to say I don't believe you, but I've seen how the Ministry of Magic here works. Kiss first, ask questions later; but I thought dementors weren't used anymore?"

"They don't use them to guard Azkaban, but they are still used. As long as the Ministry allows them to feed on the souls of the living, the dementors don't play favorites. So, please, you must leave me and save yourself should the situation ever arise. Unfortunately, to win this war, we are going to need the Ministry's help in the end."

"Why? We've been doing fine on our own."

"Destroying even one more horcrux will make Voldemort completely wise to what is happening. He will hide and protect them with everything he has. The Ministry has a tool of great worth, but they don't know of its value, nor do they know how to use it. I have the other half of this key to its unlocking – a key I will give to you in good time so you can take it to the Minister of Magic. In the meantime, you absolutely _must_ think about yourself. You are more valuable than anyone else fighting this fight, especially an old seadog like me."

"Oh come on. I would not be here had it not been for you and for that matter Dumbledore, Sirius, Hermione, Ron and his family. Maybe I'm starting to see what they say they have always been able to see, but I still need my friends. I wouldn't leave you."

"You consider me to be your friend?" Beauregard said, his eyes set on Harry.

"Well, yeah. I mean if you don't want me saying that, it's fine..."

"No, it's alright. Forgive me. I just haven't had a friend in a very long time. Sometimes, I feel like I've forgotten what it's like."

"Well, you've got one now." Harry said smiling, putting his hand on his broad shoulder. "You can be like a fifth dad to me!"

"Cor kid, I ain't that old." Beauregard instantly reverted back to his old self with his old grimace. "Now, back to our preparations. According to Edifice scholars, there are currently six items that have gone missing from recorded wizarding antiquity that were owned by any of the four founders of Hogwarts: Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's wand and her crystal dagger, and Salazar Slytherin's ring, silver cauldron and his wife's locket. Only one item is known to exist that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. We know the sword is safe and that the ring and locket are free of horcruxes. Hufflepuff's cup is a probable choice for one of Voldemort's hiding places, so that leaves three items we could speculate Voldemort might have come across."

"A wand, a dagger, or a cauldron," Harry said, thinking hard and trying to figure out what the most Voldemort-like treasure would be to store his horcrux. He yawned and suddenly felt very tired. "Well, we will have to adjust as we continue to search. We must head out for Albania as soon as possible."

"I agree." Beauregard said. "Let's turn in. I will wake you at first light."

"Alright friend. Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." Beauregard said softly as Harry walked sleepily off to his sleeping arrangement in a nearby room. "...friend."

_**September 23rd**_

"I guess now we have to start thinking about our next target and those three relics." Harry said, sighing a sad sigh. "It's going to be so difficult without Ramses – I don't know, maybe I'm just trying to depress myself enough into thinking going back to the Order is a good idea."

"Is it working?"

"Absolutely not. I understand what you are saying about the war, but I can't let Ron and Hermione get in any danger." Harry pulled out Hermione's letter that he always kept with him and read it once more. He had found when he felt completely lonely, as he often did, her letter helped most.

"Somehow I don't think that's possible to stop." Worthwhile said after a pause.

A familiar humming in Harry's small traveling bag broke their interest in the conversation. Harry pulled out his mirror as Worthwhile nodded and slithered down Harry's body and off to the worktable in order to give him privacy. Hermione and Ron's faces appeared and Harry somehow managed a grin, although he was sure they would see right through it.

"Harry!" Ron said.

"Hey..." Harry dropped the smile. He couldn't do it. He was sadder than he had ever been in his life, not just because another of his friends had been murdered, but because he had desperately wished he could save the next friend who would inevitably get in danger because of him...and he had failed.

"Harry you look like you've been run over by a hippogriff! Where are you?"

"I'm...at my hideout. How are you two? Is everything okay?"

"No!" Ron shouted with a worried look on his face. "Everything is not okay. We need you here Harry. The world is struggling without you! Can't you see? No one knows where you are and it's killing Hermione and me not to be able to tell anyone where you are, because we don't know ourselves! I mean I know you never said we couldn't tell people we were able to contact you, but still..."

"Well, I'm glad to see you are still yourself Ron."

"No jokes this time mate. You seriously look awful. Come home. We all need you. You have no idea how much."

Harry didn't know how or why it happened, but he just suddenly began to cry. He couldn't help it. Silent convulsions ran through his body and he turned the mirror away, but they had seen. He just cried and cried – tears had ran in the last year, which was by far the worst he had ever had, but he had never really truly cried before; however, now he couldn't help it. All the sorrow that had built up in his heart was capped with Ramses' death and overflowed. He felt cold inside and miserable – he could feel Voldemort slowly taking a grip of his soul and squeezing.

It took everything to control himself and regain his composure. Amidst Ron's shouts, Harry wiped his eyes and turned Sirius' mirror back to face them.

"Harry...you can't pretend anymore! You need us! Why are you doing this? Talk to us!"

"That's just it Ron. I do need you. I can't let you die. I just can't. I hate him. I hate him so much!" Harry's sadness turned to purple rage that welled within him. However, his ire was slightly stemmed by a sudden cloud of smoke that shot up in front of Ron's face and enveloped the mirror.

"Hermione, what in Great Aunt Bessy's name are you doing?" Harry heard Ron shout.

"Sorry! Sorry Ron, I spilled...something. I'll clear it up!"

The air on their side was indeed cleared and their faces appeared in the mirror once more. Ron's face was covered in grey ash and he didn't look happy. Harry almost managed a smile.

"Listen guys, I will talk to you soon, but I'm beyond tired. I will be...okay. I just need more time. I have to go," and before they could protest, he put his mirror in his traveling satchel. Putting his head to his forehead, Harry stopped thinking and rested his weary eyes.

**_December 23rd_**

A more light-hearted request snapped Harry out of his trip down the road of dark memories he wished he could forget.

"Alright Harry," Fred said with an eager look in his eyes. "You must have gotten a lot of great stuff on your little trip, like that staff. Start pulling out your goodies!"

Harry told everyone about how He, Ron, and Hermione had met Ramses Beauregard and what he had told them about Slytherin and his great magic. The Weasley family was shocked that they had not been told the truth about the inferi incident in Hogsmeade and why they were really there, especially from Ron, but they were silent as Harry continued. "That's basically how I ended up with my staff, as I already mentioned before."

"What about the necklace?" George asked excitedly. Everyone in the room was enjoying Harry's tales and he was enjoying telling them.

"This?" Harry said, picking up the golden amulet hanging around his neck. "I don't know what it is actually. I got it from an old woman I helped in the Edifice."

"What's that strange language on the edges?" Ginny said, her nose scrunched.

"I don't know. I thought it might be snake language, because of the snake in the middle, but Worthwhile couldn't read it. I have no idea what it is, but the woman said it would give me good luck, so I've worn it ever since."

"What did you do to help her?" Mr. Weasley asked.

**_August 5th_**

Harry and Beauregard were once again standing in the Edifice's market areas, getting supplies before they went back to England. After Harry had left Slytherin and passed through the barrier to where Beauregard and Worthwhile were waiting, they had gone back to the Edifice and done research in its great library to find any other information they might be able to get their hands on about horcruxes. Now, it was time to leave – they didn't want to be in the same place for too long until they had found a suitable base for their operations.

Walking among the various vendors, they turned a corner and found themselves on a deserted street. Beauregard stopped and motioned for Harry to do the same, looking down the deserted road.

Beauregard had marveled at Harry's story of his encounter with Salazar Slytherin, but he still took a forceful command of the things they were doing, which Harry didn't mind. He was just glad Beauregard didn't resent Harry for having the orb in his own possession; however, he was a bit gruffer than usual and Harry suspected it was because he was weary. He hadn't shaved for a while and his rough sideburns were even wilder than ever, but his focus was still strong and Harry never failed to be impressed at his leadership abilities.

"Something's wrong." Beauregard said after a moment of silence. "We should turn back."

"What is it?" Harry said raising his staff. Worthwhile beginning flicking his tongue to pick up a scent on the air that didn't register but he didn't get anything.

"I don't know. I sense a presence. A presence I haven't felt in a long time."

"A presence? What kind of presence?"

"An evil one."

Suddenly, there was a scream from the end of the street, and Harry rushed towards it, despite protests from Beauregard. After running for a few moments, Harry came across two filthy looking wizards in black robes who seemed to be harassing an old witch. Harry shouted and ran towards them, staff raised, but the two muggers made a run for it and the old woman fell to the ground. He came to her side and took her arm.

"Mam, are you alright?" he said, kneeling down.

"Oh...Oh I think I'm okay." She said, looking up at Harry with an appreciative glance as Beauregard caught up to them. The woman was along in her years and her face showed it. She had gray, thinning hair and a large mole on her nose. Harry thought she looked very much like the depiction of witches that muggles had in their storybooks. "Just let me catch my breath."

"Why were those wizards attacking you?" Harry asked, helping pick her up off the ground.

"Oh this is a bad street full of evil men. I had lost my way and wandered down here and before you know it, I'm being robbed!" she said with a smile on her face. She apparently was used to being attacked.

"The streets are marked. Are you a visitor to this city?" Beauregard asked. His eyes were narrow and he was looking at the woman suspiciously. When the woman looked up at him, her eyes widened for a second, before she chuckled.

"Oh, no no. I'm living here in the Edifice, but my mind wanders as much as I do these days, I suppose. Well, well, where are my manners. I must thank you two nice young boys for helping me!" She patted her worn robes for a second, before reaching into one of her pockets. "Ah here it is. Here..." she pulled out a round golden amulet that had a snake embossed on it and offered it to Harry. "Take this. It will give you good luck. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." Harry said, reaching to take it.

"Harry, don't." Beauregard said. Harry turned to look at him. Beauregard clearly didn't trust the woman although Harry didn't have any idea why. Before he could make up his mind, however, the old woman had pushed the medallion into Harry's hand.

"Now, now, it's just a good luck charm. See? No harm in it. You will see... Well, then, I have to be on my way. You two keep after yourselves and get off this street before more mischief finds you!" And with that, the mysterious old woman apparated with a quick pop and disappeared, Harry still holding the strange present of hers.

"What was that about?" Harry said angrily. "We just helped that woman escape attackers!"

"There's more to her. I sensed something about her I haven't felt in a while: pure evil – I used to feel it around wizards like Voldemort, or one his most loyal servants such as Bellatrix, Lucius, or Fenrir. You should throw that away."

Harry examined the necklace. The talisman was shiny and had a snake in the middle with some kind of language on the edges.

_"Worthwhile, what does it say?"_ Harry said holding it up for him. The snake took one look at it and shook his head.

_"That's not snake language. I don't recognize any of those symbols."_

Harry put it around his neck and started walking again. "Ramses, Lucius Malfoy is in prison and we've not heard a peep from Greyback or Bellatrix in a long time. You're too suspicious."

"Perhaps."

**_December 23rd_**

"And I've been wearing it ever since."

"Well, Voldemort probably would have just attacked you," Ron speculated. "And Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback are dead, so do you think that old lady could have been Lucius Malfoy in disguise? Well I guess that doesn't make sense, because he's in Azkaban." He began talking more to himself.

"Wait, hang on. Bellatrix Lestrange is dead?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yeah!" Ginny said excitedly. "Have you not heard the news? She was found dead on a dirt road in a nearby wood. Muggles found her and couldn't identify how she died, but wizards knew – it was the Killing Curse. A lot of people have been saying you did it! I guess... that means... you didn't, but still, one by one You-Know-Who's followers are dropping dead. We really are winning this war!"

"Wow," Harry said perplexed. "I don't know what to say to that. On one hand, I'm glad she's finally out of our way. On the other, I'm a little disappointed I couldn't get my own revenge on Sirius' behalf. I guess I shouldn't be thinking those things, but I really hated that woman."

"So you heard about Greyback then?" Lupin quietly said.

Harry looked at his old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Standing up, and going over to him, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remus, I am the one who killed him."

Everyone started whispering as Lupin's eyes widened at Harry's confession. After a few moments, Remus put his own hand on Harry's own shoulder, pulled him in and hugged him.

"Harry what a burden to place on your shoulders." Lupin said, struggling to keep his composure as he held onto him. "I hate to think of what your father and mother would have felt knowing you killed another human being."

"Sadly, I fear that same thought." Harry said quietly as they parted. "I have had to defend myself from many people – more than any of you besides Ron and Hermione might know – but Greyback I killed, and another time, for a moment, I thought I had killed Voldemort... it's been a hard thing to face. The day after Beauregard died, I was so depressed, I was on edge and wanted nothing more than to kill Greyback. He had harmed so many people in my life, including you. I could barely hold myself together the day after Ramses died."

"That was the day we talked to you wasn't it?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed quietly. "You were so sad. Oh Harry, I wish I could have been there for you."

"You were." Harry said with the smallest of smiles. "You both were with me the whole time. I wish you only knew how much I thought of you. I left for you and I've returned for you."

"You talked to Harry while he was gone?" Ginny stood up, glaring at Ron and Hermione. "How could you have not told anyone you met with him?"

"Ginny it's not like that!" Ron said exasperated. "Harry gave us a mirror that let us reach him by his own mirror. Sirius gave it to him!"

"Well, you still could have let others talk to him!" Ginny shouted, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Ginny forgive me." Harry said quietly, sympathy in his voice. "I gave the mirror to them so they could reach me, but I left so no one could find me. I went out to do everything on my own."

"Harry, no one is able to completely hide himself from the world." Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Even You-Know-Who, when he was holed up in that little Albanian house was close to being found by the Ministry. You should have let the Order continue to protect you."

"The Order was beginning to suffocate me. That was the problem, and I actually am much harder to detect than anyone here might think."

"Is that so?" Hermione said quietly, looking down at the floor she was sitting on.

Harry smiled once again and shook his head. "I'm _almost_ undetectable. Hermione has showed me it's a big almost."

"What do you mean dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry told the people in the room of finding Salazar's magic book - a fact he had omitted from his story of meeting Worthwhile. "A spell in Slytherin's tome has allowed me to become undetectable by any magical means. That is how I defeated Voldemort in the battle of our minds in Albania. I performed it on myself the night I left."

"I knew there was something fishy about your little soar throat story!" Ginny said slightly indignant. "Skrewt stinger indeed!"

"I knew you caught that." Harry said chuckling.

"Harry!" Mad-Eye finally spoke up after having listened patiently the entire time. He looked irritated. "That is a protection that could have seriously helped the Order! Why didn't you leave the spell for us?"

"I've actually thought about that Professor...er...Alastor. However, I was practicing magic that could have had power beyond anyone's capabilities, and I include myself in that boat. I left, not thinking of many implications and it was foolish, but now that I am much more aware of Slytherin's book, I think now would be a good time for everyone to be protected under the spell; however, I don't think it's a spell for anyone outside of the Order. It's very dangerous and could lead the world into chaos."

"Mmm..." he growled thoughtfully. "I see your point."

"Anyways, the spell had been working perfectly and I was using it to my advantage, but Hermione showed me it has a few kinks."

"How so?" Lupin asked.

"Hermione!" Harry said surprised. "You never told them why you were in the hospital?"

There was a collective "NO!" from everyone in the room except for Ron. Hermione looked slightly ashamed – she had hidden it from everyone. She looked up at Harry and nodded slightly, giving him her approval to tell the story.

"What did she do, Harry?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"She found me."

**_November 29th_**

Harry sat down exhausted. He had been out searching for anything to help him find the remaining horcruxes, but once again he came up short, as he had for many weeks. He was beginning to make a few underground contacts, but he was careful in allowing anyone to know what he was doing. He stretched his legs out over the building where a wall used to be on the third floor facing the west – it was his favorite spot to sit and talk with Worthwhile or just think. He pulled out a book from his bag and began to read where he left off.

"I can't believe I never took the time to read this. She was right..._Hogwarts, a History_ is fascinating."

"Well maybe one day, a revised edition will have your name in it, Master Harry." Worthwhile said from Harry's shoulder. "I'm going to go seek out that burrow in the woods I found to take a nice snooze. It's too cold these days. You should try getting some sleep too."

"Are you ever going to just call me Harry? You've maybe said my regular name about twice in the time we've known each other."

Harry sighed as Worthwhile slithered off. After a few minutes, he began to start from where he left off, when there was a creak behind him. He turned quickly in surprise and what he saw made his jaw drop to the floor.

It was Hermione.

She was standing only ten feet away from him, holding Sirius' mirror in one hand and her wand in another. Her hair was frizzier than ever and her face was flush from the cold, but she was the most welcome, as well as the most frightening sight Harry had seen in a long time.

"H-How...how did you find me?" Harry said, standing up. "That's just not possible!"

"Harry...Harry..." she said, her lower lip quivering

She ran at him and nearly knocked him over. She put her arms around him in a vice-like grip and started to cry into his chest. Harry took her in, even though he was beginning to have problems breathing and they stood for a long while just holding on. Hermione cried for quite a while but Harry didn't really mind. His mind was burning with questions, though. How did she find him? If she was able to, then could it be possible for someone else? Or did she just happen to spot him somehow and follow him? Even if she had somehow randomly come across his path and followed him, how did she get past his magical barricade?

She finally parted from Harry, but she couldn't help but continue to cry. She stood in front of him still holding the mirror and hugging her arms, looking forlorn. Harry instantly realized his friend he had longed to see for so long was standing right in front of him.

"Hermione..." He took her into his arms once more but with much more earnest. He gently took her head into his hand and held it close to his chest as she began to calm down. "I don't know how you did it, but I am so glad to see you."

"Harry, it took everything in me but I did it." Hermione said, parting from him and wiping her eyes.

"Sit down and talk to me." Harry said caringly, sitting down on the ledge of the room and inviting Hermione down with his hand.

Hermione joined him and he put his arm around her and let her take her time. She took a few calm breaths and then began.

"After I spotted you at Bill and Fleur's wedding, I became determined to find you. I was frustrated, at first, after getting absolutely nothing, even with help from people who had Ministry ties like Mr. Weasley. Logically, you must have had some kind of spell protecting you, so I had to think outside the box. Once we arrived at Hogwarts, I had many more resources at my disposal, but after many unsuccessful attempts, I felt farther from you than ever. I never gave up though – I couldn't. I would have nightmares about you dying and I couldn't do anything about it – I couldn't help you."

Harry sat in wonder. He always had the same dreams about her and Ron. He never thought that Hermione would wish she could be there for him...to save _him_ from danger.

"I guess it just came to me one day." She continued. "Ron and I were talking about the mirror, thinking maybe we should try to get through to you again and it hit me. The mirrors were a connection between us! I was in the library all night and I finally found it – a spell that could track a communication between two wizards, sort of like how people track owls. I used it the next day when it was ready. We got through and I performed the spell. It took a couple months to figure out how to use the spell effectively after that, but here I am." Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes and smiled.

"That burst of smoke! No wonder you weren't saying anything that day! Your spell doesn't track me but an item I keep with me, and I know exactly what the item is for so it's valid. I never would have thought of that." Harry put his hand to his forehead in amazement. He chuckled. "I can't believe you found me. You know, you really are too bloody smart for your own good. I've been in hiding for months now without anyone knowing where I was."

"Hogwarts just wasn't the same without you Harry. No matter what magic comes between us, I have to believe our bond is stronger."

"I miss Hogwarts, I admit. It's my home." Harry said, his head down. "It's the first place I've felt safe. You and Ron were my first friends. Wait a minute..." he turned to Hermione with a puzzled look. "How did you even get in here without crossing the barrier I placed?"

"Um Harry?" Hermione had a guilty look on her face.

"What?"

"It...uh...wasn't a very well-performed spell."

"Huh..." Harry looked thoughtful. He then smiled. "Well, I guess that's something I will have to work on."

"You mean you're not mad at me?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Mad at you? How could I be? I have missed you so much. Come here." Harry pulled Hermione in tighter and she put an arm around his back. She placed her head on his shoulder as they gazed at the fading English sunset.

"Do you remember our fourth year when Ron and I had that big row?" Hermione nodded into the crook of his neck. "I was just about sick of my life at that point and I was about to start another crummy day when you appeared. You had toast in your hands and a willing ear. We walked by the lake and you just listened to me as I got everything I had been keeping to myself off my chest."

"I remember that day." Hermione said wistfully. "You were so angry and it was such a perfect day. I remember thinking you two boys were so stupid. I also was sad because I hated seeing you so upset. You had so little and what you had was being stripped away from you. I wanted to hug you and tell you everything was alright."

"But I got through it. You saved me that day. I don't know if you know it, Hermione, but without you and Ron, I would never be where I am today."

"You mean out of our lives?"

Harry paused. He knew Hermione had to have some bitter feelings about his leaving them, but she was not wrong to be mad.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I wasn't even protecting you. I was protecting myself...protecting myself from losing my two best friends to the man that has taken away so much from me. I have those same dreams you do – ones where you're dying and I can't protect you. I was protecting my life more than anything...I was protecting this. After Hogsmeade, I left because it just couldn't happen again."

He then pulled out Hermione's letter that he always kept near his heart. She gasped when he showed it to her.

"I thought I threw that away!" Hermione said, blushing.

"You did. I found it and have kept it ever since. I've read it more times than I can count. You have kept me going Hermione."

Hermione sighed as if she were finally able to rest easy for the first time in ages. She leaned closer into Harry and breathed deeply. Her eyes looked out over the grounds and they fell on what looked like a grave.

"Harry, what is that?" she asked solemnly, pointing to the cross in the ground.

Harry's contented look gave way to the dark green stare she had known all too well before he left. He looked away and she gasped a little.

"Oh Harry...who?"

"Ramses." He answered her quietly.

"Oh no..." she put her hand to her mouth and looked up into Harry's eyes. "I'm so sorry... you became close didn't you?"

He looked at her with a very sad look on his face and nodded. "We had gotten to know each other in the short time we had and it was with his help that I found another horcrux and destroyed it. He was a friend and he was killed by one of Voldemort's followers. I have had a lot of time to reflect on his passing and what it means to me. I refuse to give up, Hermione. I am going to find Voldemort and kill him...end this once and for all. I have become almost numb in my heart, but if I were to lose you or Ron, it would die completely."

"Harry I can't help but wish I could bear some of your burden, but I know it's yours to face. Let me help you, though! I know I could be useful to you. We were always such a good team you and I...and Ron of course."

"You didn't need to correct yourself. You, Ron and I were a great team, but you and I were a great team too, especially when Ron was being...well...Ron. Sometimes we were even better."

"The best you mean." Hermione smiled at him and seemed like she was searching for the courage to say something. Her eyes fell on _Hogwarts, a History_.

"Oh! You're reading it?" she said excitedly pointing at it.

"Yeah." Harry said laughing. "It's quite good, but I'm pretty sure I knew everything I've read so far, thanks to you."

"Speaking of Hogwarts," she said smirking. "It's going to be a rough year. Ron has been going crazy since he found out you were supposed to be Head Boy with him and now he has all your duties."

"Hermione..." Something suddenly hit Harry. "Why isn't Ron here? Didn't you tell him?"

"Oh...I..." she suddenly looked very sheepish. "Oh hang it! I know it was selfish, but I'm the one who figured it out wasn't I?"

"Well, well, well!" Harry said teasingly. "I don't think I've ever seen such an un-Hermione-like move in all my life. You realize Ron will never let you hear the end of it? I mean you're his girlfriend!"

"Oh...yeah..." Hermione said looking away. "About that..."

"What is it?" Harry said, becoming serious.

"Harry, I have something I need to tell you, something that has haunted me because I didn't know if I would ever have another chance to tell you..."

"I'm right here. What is it Hermione?"

"I –" she was about to respond, but there was a loud bang from the ground on the other side of the building. Harry got up quickly, grabbed his staff and ran to the edge. His eyes widened when he spotted Fenrir Greyback tipping over a drum of oil, spilling its contents everywhere. Even from the third floor, Harry could smell all of the oil Greyback had been spilling while he was talking to Hermione.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked from across the way.

Greyback looked up at Harry and smiled a villainous smile, before pulling out his wand and shooting a huge flame into the building.

"Oh no..." Harry turned to run to Hermione, but it happened in a moment. An explosion rocked the building and flame ripped through them. Harry was blown over the edge and was knocked almost senseless.

In his lightheadedness, he expected to hit the ground at any moment as he fell. Somehow, before his body reached the ground, however, the orb on the staff that was still in his tightly gripped hand began to glow.

He stopped. The orb was glowing a bright blue and Harry recovered and found himself alighting lightly to the ground. Once he landed safely, his eyes grew wide with horror and he turned to the demolished building.

"HERMIONE!"

He ran towards the wreckage but he was hit and thrown towards the ground. He was able to catch his balance before Greyback was able to attack him again and he held his staff in front of him. The enormous wolf-like man was laughing wickedly as they encircled each other, their eyes not leaving the gaze of the other's.

"So you managed to escape my little greeting did you?" he rasped in his coldest, most maniacal voice. "Well, I imagine I will have much more fun killing you with my own bare hands."

"You mean paws don't you?" Harry shot back. He was looking desperately around, but in the back of his mind, he knew Hermione was dead. He looked everywhere, but there was no sign. His heart was beating wildly. _Please, no._

"What are you looking for?" he asked, toeing closer and closer. "She's dead boy. She helped lead me right to you – your tie to mudbloods has cost the witch her pathetic life and once I kill you, I'm going to find her...I'm going to find her and she will be nice and cooked, which will be a pleasant change for me."

Harry stood still in time. He closed his eyes -- he was no longer at the deserted building. There were no flames or trees or even sky. He was alone in front of a thousand graves. All of them bore names of those he loved: his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. They were all dead and he was there, alone. All he had...was hatred.

He opened his eyes and looked at Greyback with a loathsome glare, one of utter impunity. He had tortured Lupin, helped kill Dumbledore, and he had killed Ramses. Now he had murdered the one he loved most in the world. Harry slammed his staff into the ground, took off his bag and left them, walking straight towards the wolf who was about to die. He took the small vile Honeydukes had given him out of his pocket, uncorked it, and downed it in one gulp.

He stopped a foot from his enemy and looked at him with a smile. It wasn't one of evil or lightheartedness...it was a smile of utterly bemused confidence mixed with raw fury. Harry was going to rip the animal limb from limb. Greyback leaped and brought Harry down with him to the ground, clawing at his body, but they were mere scratches - the potion had made Harry's skin as tough as iron. Harry kicked him off and leaped on him, swinging blow after blow to his face. Greyback got out from Harry's tackle and tried to swing around but Harry came after him; Greyback dodged and weaved from Harry's vicious onslaught, avoiding most of Harry's attacks, but getting more and more tired as it went on – Harry was unrelenting. Greyback's attacks on Harry did nothing and his eyes grew rabidly terrified when he realized it. Each time he tried to escape, Harry would cut him off – he was a demon...there was no escape for his adversary.

All the hatred Harry had been storing for Voldemort was suddenly let loose – the floodgates were set free and his animosity knew no bounds. Tears ran down his eyes in intense rage as he began yelling with every punch and kick he laid on Greyback, most of which were beginning to connect. Without so much as a scratch, he finally felled Greyback, who was bleeding from his mouth and breathing heavily. Harry tackled him and threw punch after punch to the wolf-man's head. Every pain inflicted, every death incurred, every hope shattered - all of it was thrown into the Greyback's face until Harry couldn't feel his knuckles, but he persisted.

Finally, he stopped, because he could do it no longer...he fell to the ground off of the Death Eater's ravaged body and got up quietly. His eyes were hazed over and his bloodied hands were limp. He walked to his staff, but he had to stop. _She's gone._

A gurgling rasp issued from behind him and he turned to see Greyback standing with his wand pointed at him. He was a bloody pulp and he could barely see through the one eye that wasn't completely covered in blood, but he was still laughing.

"I should...have seen...that coming... but I still win Potter...ha ha!" He sputtered and coughed, but kept his one useable eye trained on Harry. "Never let your guard down."

"I agree." Harry responded calmly.

Greyback raised his wand, but suddenly howled in pain. Worthwhile was wrapped around Greyback's foot and biting him viciously. The wolf pointed his wand at the snake, trying to aim, but finding it difficult without much sight. Harry grabbed his staff and raised it with just a small pause of thought before dealing the blow.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Silence.

Smoke issued from the staff that Harry held. He stood in shock silence...his eyes wide in terror, tears were streaming down his face. Worthwhile had detached himself from the dead Fenrir Greyback and was looking up at Harry with a mixture of pity and fear.

Harry had killed him. He had used the same curse that had killed his parents. He was a murderer.

Harry dropped the staff and sunk to his knees. "What have I done? Oh no, oh no!" He looked at his hands and was shivering from head to toe.

"Master..." Worthwhile said softly, coming up to Harry. "You saved my life. You... you had to do it."

Harry fell to the ground just so everything would stop. _It has come to this. I kill, which I knew I would have to do, but it's not me. It's just not me. I couldn't possibly do that again, even to someone like Voldemort. I just can't do it._

"Master?" he heard again.

"I'm sorry my friend." Harry said, getting up and looking down at the python that had likewise, saved him. "I just don't know what to think right now. Thank you...for saving my life." The snake nodded and they stood for a few moments in silence, before it was broken by the softest of sounds.

Harry perked his ears a little and heard it again. He rounded the still-burning building as quickly as possible and looked around. Then, he spotted her. A dirty, bloody hand was poking through a dense patch of shrubs.

_She's alive? It can't be!_ He ran to her and gasped in horror when he saw her. She was burnt on the entire left side of her body and covered in dirt and leaves, but she was breathing. Harry rushed to her side and gently, but quickly, pulled her out of the bushes.

"Hold on, Hermione! Hold on! I'll take care of you! I will not lose you! Just hold on!"

"H-Harr..." She collapsed in Harry's arms as he apparated to St. Mungo's


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A United Order**

There was an uproar as everyone started barraging them with questions from all sides. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to calm them down so they could explain.

"What are you telling us to calm down for?" Ginny asked Ron irritated. "You knew?"

"Afterwards, I did! Hermione told me of course! What kind of boyfriend would I have been had she not been able to tell me?"

"Oh dears," Mrs. Weasley said empathetically. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was terrified of what everyone would think." Hermione shook her head. "I knew it was my fault. When I finally woke up at St. Mungo's, I thought for sure Harry was dead because of me. I asked you if he had shown himself but you all looked at me like I was crazy and I knew that no one had seen him. I didn't know if he was alive or not! The healers wouldn't say anything about it, so my worst fears were flashing in front of me."

"Then why tell Ron?"

"Well of course he's different. He didn't take it very well, as was his right I suppose."

"Ahhh." Fred and George said in unison knowingly.

"So that was why you guys were at each other's necks every day this month." Fred said with a knowing smile.

"Well? You heard her!" Ron said with a harrumph. "She should have told me and brought me along. I realize I could have died had I actually gone, but it was still a terrible thing for her to do."

"It's not as if I would have been able to find you anyways!" Hermione said with an exasperated look on her face. "Ever since term started, you've done nothing but fly around the Quidditch pitch!"

"That's an excuse if I ever heard one. And I can't believe you didn't tell me about Ramses! Why didn't you tell me you knew? I sounded mental asking Harry what had happened!"

"Alright, I don't want to hear any more squabbling from the ex-lovebirds!" Fred said with a roll of his eyes. "Harry, I know you've got more in that fine-looking bag of yours and these strolls down memory lane are enough to give any respectable chap a headache. So come on then! No holding back!"

Fred's comment stunned Harry, but he realized both Ron and Hermione were turning bright red. He would have plenty of time to talk with them alone, so he decided to push it out of his mind.

"Well, Ramses had said to make sure I take what he possessed for my own use should anything happen to him, so I did. His jacket was full of odd things he always kept with him. He had a sneak-o-scope, various small books and journals, translation and searching talismans, and of course his collection of animal charms." He pulled out the small pouch he had torn off the ruined jacket and poured them out on a nearby table.

"Trinny charms!" Hermione said, fascinated.

"That's right!" Harry said, impressed she knew what they were. "As I mentioned before, Ramses collected them from all over the world."

"I don't know much about them," Hermione said, curiously examining a small, but beautifully-cast dragonfly. "I do know they're really rare, but you must have two dozen or so here!"

"Wow!" Ron oohed as everyone moved closer. "How do they work Harry?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you see how they worked?"

"I saw him use them, but there's a lot more to it."

**_August 6th_**

Harry walked along at an even pace down a narrow, winding road that sidled through the hillside. It was barely dawn, so there were no people out, but Harry still had his hood up. The sun was just beginning to cast shimmers across the dewy grass that roamed free in the countryside he was exploring. Worthwhile was bundled tightly around his neck and walking next to Harry was a large brown and white dog. Its ears were perked and its tongue lolled out of its mouth as it walked evenly at Harry's side. Every now and then, Harry would look down at the shiny new golden necklace he had just received, admiring its color and mystique.

_"I do hope we find a place to set up our little camp."_ Worthwhile said shivering. _"We've been searching since last night. I am cold-blooded you know."_

_"I offered to wrap you up in my winter coat in my bag."_

_"I will not be carried around like some kind of purse."_ He scoffed

_"I don't see the big deal. I mean look at us. A man, a snake, and a dog are walking along a deserted path at an ungodly time of day looking for a place to hide. I would trade warmth for a little humility if it were me in your shoes."_

_"I can't wear shoes."_

_"Good point,"_ Harry chuckled. "Hey look!" Harry pointed to a small hill off to the west. Among the growth of trees in the distance was a ramshackle building that looked a lot like an unfinished construction site. "What do you think?"

The dog next to him spotted the building and, in a flash, the dog had turned into the burly and rough-looking Ramses Beauregard.

"Maybe," he said, putting the golden dog trinket in his pocket. "Let's go see."

"Being able to turn into an everyday animal is such a great advantage." Harry said with a hint of envy in his voice as they walked towards the construct. "Sirius could do it too, and he could just blend in. Whenever I didn't want to be seen, I had to use my invisibility cloak and watch that I didn't step on any toes."

"Mmm yes. I've avoided many aurors with these little treasures."

"Do they have a name?"

"Trinny charms."

"How do they work exactly?"

"They need a special incantation."

"What is it?"

"You can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not a pure-blood."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The magic behind these ancient items were placed so only pure-blooded wizards could use them. In fact, only pure-bloods can even read the magical text if the incantation were ever written down. I have it copied in my journal if you want proof."

"I thought bloodlines didn't matter." Harry asked shocked.

"They don't...unless the magic is cast to discriminate on the person's behalf. Trinny charms were created _for_ the use of pure-bloods. Blood was just as much a divisive issue back then as it is now. Wizards and witches who didn't think half-bloods should have any proper standing in their world were the people who created these. Anyone who has an ounce of Muggle heritage in them is rendered useless when it comes to these."

"That is also why these are so rare. True pure-blooded wizards and witches are becoming harder and harder to find. Just look at me. Once I pass, my line will die because I leave no family behind."

"I had no idea. People fight over the stupidest things." Harry said disgusted.

"I can vouch for that statement."

They finally arrived at the dilapidated structure. Grass and weeds grew all around the area and there were drums of oil and beams of steel everywhere. It looked to Harry as if a team of workers had just given up halfway and left it. The walls were missing on all sides and there were no proper floors or doors.

_"It smells like pure gasoline."_ Worthwhile said disgusted.

"It's perfect," Harry said smiling.

**_December 23rd_**

_"See? I even warned you about that place!"_ Worthwhile hissed into Harry's ear. Harry rolled his eyes and disregarded his comments.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"Oh, uh... he said we should just sell the charms."

"Can I have them? I mean I don't want to take them if they remind you of Ramses..."

"No, go ahead, take them." Ron smiled and gathered up the small golden charms. "Besides, I have something else." Harry pulled another object out of his handy travel bag. It was a small black cube that didn't seem to be anything but a solid block of chiseled coal with a small, square indentation on one of its sides, but it had a lustrous shine to it that made it instantly appealing.

Everyone was impressed by it, but no one knew what it was...no one except Mad-Eye. Upon sight of it, he instantly became as interested in the reunion with Harry as everyone else.

"Would you look at that!" he said, both eyes concentrated on the small cube in Harry's hand.

"Do you know what this is?" Harry asked excited. "Because I don't have a clue."

"That, my lad, is a Bakuri box!"

Mad-Eye limped up to the group gathered around Harry and held out his hand. Harry obliged him and gave him the box.

"Yes...a Bakuri box, a very rare magical find. I've only ever laid eyes on one once in my long lifetime!"

"What's a Bakuri box?"

"A Bakuri is an ancient sorcery that can no longer be made – a lost magic. You can only use them once before they disintegrate, but what a use it is! It has the ability to tell the future – to give you one glimpse into your own destiny! Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad, but it's an invaluable tool if used wisely."

"To be able to see one's future is a dangerous thing indeed." Lupin said seriously. "There's no telling what it could do in the wrong hands."

"Aye, but that means Harry could see what happens between him and You-Know-Who when they finally duke it out!" Hagrid said, standing up and joining the group surrounding the box in Mad-Eye's outstretched hand. "And if he sees he fails (which won' happen, Harry), he can dodge him until a later meetin'!"

"That sounds so simple, but there's more to it than that." Moody said with a serious tone, his gnarled face scrunched into a grave expression. "To be able to see one's own future, to see what is going to happen, possibly whether you like it or not...it could drive a person mad..."

Everyone traded glances as the reality of the box sunk in. What if you could see something you couldn't change, something you didn't want to happen, but was going to happen no matter what? Moody cautiously handed the magical item back to Harry.

"Be careful lad...be careful."

Harry carefully stowed the box back into his bag and pulled out one last souvenir. It was wrapped in a white cloth and tied tightly. Everyone focused their gaze on it as they knew they were coming to the prize of Harry's collection – the one he saved for last. He held it in front of him, looking austere. _It cost me so much to acquire. What will I have to sacrifice to gain the others?_

"Well, c'mon Harry!" Percy, said prodding him on. "What is it?"

He carefully unwrapped the material and revealed the true prize of the Order of the Phoenix: the de-horcruxed cup of Helga Hufflepuff. It shone in radiant brilliance in contrast to the dim-lit room. Its slender handles and delicate frame reflected grace and beauty – something hard to take one's eyes off.

"Harry, is that it?" Ron asked with an excited smile.

"Helga Hufflepuff's cup," Harry nodded. "Leaving one more piece of Voldemort destroyed in our hands...and three left."

A cheer went all around and Fred and George started whooping. Questions fired from all sides once more before Lupin once again calmed them down.

"Harry, we all have one question on our minds." Percy said in the opportunity of the newfound silence. "Does it do anything?"

"Just one thing," Harry said with a knowing smile on his face. "Although you all may be disappointed. Once every thirty days or so, this cup fills itself with a liquid that looks like water, but is rather special. After research with Ramses, we found that if a witch or wizard drinks what is produced from it, they become magically infused."

"Magically infused?" Hermione said, picking the glass up and looking inside at its emptiness. "What does that mean?"

"It means the person becomes more in tune with magic. Ramses told me that every person has stronger skills in different types of magic. One may be better at the Dark Arts while another just may not ever get it. It makes sense when you think about it. When I got my wand from Ollivander, he told me about my mother and fathers' wands. My mother's was a good wand for charm work because she would have a talent for the same and the wand chose her. My father's was great for transfiguration and that makes sense because he was an animagus. Well, when you drink from Helga Hufflepuff's cup, you become magically infused and you have the potential to do all kinds of magic well. However, it doesn't infuse you with talent or diligence in your studies – it just breaks any magical barriers."

"Aw, what good is that really?" Fred asked, crossing his arms. "It sure seems something as shiny and rare as that should be more useful."

"Honestly!" George confirmed. "What a waste of shelf space. The water that keeps coming would gather dust on mine and become nothing but muck water. After you use it once, what good is it then?"

"Well, it may be useful in the end." Harry said, shrugging. "You never know. I drank it the first time it filled and I think I do feel it's been easier to do transfiguration."

"Good luck to you on that mate." Fred said stifling a yawn. "I don't know about anyone else, but all this fun has gotten to me – I'm off to bed."

"That's an excellent idea," Mrs. Weasley said very motherly-like. "All of you should be off to bed. It's past midnight and you all look about ready to doze off anyways."

Everyone began to break up amidst yawns and suddenly weary eyes. Hermione took Harry's hand and she and Ron began to push him towards his room so they could talk to him alone for the first time, but Harry stopped. He spotted Ginny walking through another door towards her wing and he turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Wait, you guys. There's something I have to do first. I'll meet you in Sirius' room in a bit."

Harry left his staff and bag to Ron and Hermione allowed Worthwhile to slither onto her arm. Then he took off towards Ginny, catching up with her mid-staircase.

"Ginny!"

"Harry... what is it?" Ginny suddenly looked apprehensive and unusually nervous.

"Ginny, I just need to apologize to you. I treated you horribly before I left and... I need to confess something... the thing of it is that I just don't –"

"No, Harry... don't apologize. There's something you need to know before you go any farther." She sighed heavily and pulled him towards the nearest empty room. It was a small guest room that was never used. Ginny lit nearby candles with her wand and turned to face him. She walked over to Harry, who was standing next to a small sofa.

"Okay, Ginny. Tell me." Harry sat down and gave her his full attention.

"You've been wondering why you don't have feelings for me anymore, right? You probably feel like a real louse. I know this, because it's not your fault."

Harry was stunned, but continued to listen.

"Harry...Harry, the truth is I used a love potion on you."

Harry heard the words and the reality of everything that had been happening between him and Ginny crashed down in a wave of realization. The smells, the sudden feelings that never had any real basis, the conversation Hermione and Ginny had after Hogsmeade. It all came together and Harry knew it to be true.

Ginny sat down and continued. "Do you remember when I told you that I had never given up on you, but just tried to move on with my life as Hermione suggested?"

"At Dumbledore's funeral, yes."

"The truth was I was about to give up, but only after I had tried one last resort. The day we all visited Fred & George's shop last year, I got a friend of mine to buy some of their love potion, since they wouldn't let me buy any myself. I went home and the next week, I used it on you, dropping the potion in your tea with a drop of my perfume as was instructed."

"Wow...well...I guess that explains the flowery smells that kept wafting into my nose after the day we boarded the Hogwarts Express." Harry sat up and felt weird. What she had told him, he did not see coming.

"I almost messed up really badly too. Hermione caught me doing it and tried to talk me out of it. I wish she had, but I refused to listen to her. She threatened me, saying if she caught me doing it at school while she was a prefect, she would report me. I pulled her aside and told her my intentions – my selfish intentions at that. I can't imagine what I was thinking. I was with another boy at the time, I didn't know if it would work the way it was supposed to, but more importantly...I foolishly tried to make you love me after so many years of wishing the impossible could happen."

"It only became worse when you saved my life my first year. I tried to shut it out by seeing other boys and relaxing around you, but I still didn't get anything. It was like I wasn't even a real part of your life until last year. After my first year, you moved on to great things while I was always off to the side. I mean you had a crush on Cho Chang, one of the most popular girls in school! And you were best friends with Hermione, who wasn't really popular, but who was still famous and was easily the smartest student and most talented outside of you. I was convinced you were in love with both of them at different points of time. That left me with a slim chance in my mind."

She scooted closer to Harry. "But last summer you were just so friendly to me and I was at the peak of my arrogant pride in my own popularity – it got me thinking I had a chance and when I saw my brothers' love potions that were so easily available, I took some and...did what I did."

"Alright..." Harry said, running his hand through his hair, trying to digest what he was hearing. "I guess I'm just having trouble understanding why. Why didn't you ever just try to get my attention? You were right – my third and fourth years, as well as most of my fifth, you were a ghost - I never saw you."

"I was too afraid. My confidence only started to grow as people started looking up to me my fourth year and even adored me my fifth."

"So if you used the potion in the summer, why didn't you pursue me throughout the year? I mean you didn't show any signs of interest until spring! There were times when I would have done anything for you!"

"I didn't know it worked! Can't you see? Unlike Ron, you didn't babble like an incoherent idiot! I thought it didn't work! I mean, Hermione and I knew they generally worked, but I just assumed it wasn't a perfect potion, seeing as it came from my brothers. I asked Hermione about it once you and I did end up together for those few short weeks. She said your mind was too strong. I should have realized...I mean you resisted the Imperius Curse!"

"You said you told Hermione your intentions and she changed her mind about ratting you out. Why? That sounds like something Hermione would never compromise on. She was very mean-spirited when we had talked about putting things in other peoples' drinks."

"Why do you think she _was_ angry? She fell for my story – she knew she did. I had pulled her aside when she caught me and told her what it could have meant. I had convinced her that if you and I ended up together and then she went out with Ron, we could all be a family and stay together forever. She listened to me and let me do what I did. I don't think she ever truly bought what I was selling her, even when it worked out as I planned. She just didn't think love potions should have been used in the way I used them – I should have listened to her. I was actually angry with her for a while because she was right. That day I snapped at her about something as stupid as Quidditch wasn't even me – I just resented that the potion seemingly hadn't worked after all that time and I took it out on her."

"For Hermione to have let you do that despite the rules being broken for no real noble reason must have meant Hermione really did want us to be a family...or at least see that _I_ finally had one. It's not as if she's really connected to your family either. Oh Hermione...she just doesn't see..."

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Ginny began to sob. "Say you will forgive me. I don't want to lose your friendship." Tears ran down her cheeks and her hands were down as she trembled from head to toe.

"Of course I forgive you!" Harry took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "You are a good friend Ginny, despite all this and it's not hard to see why you did it." She smiled and hugged him. "Although I do hope you will tell Ron about all this so I don't look so bad."

She chuckled and nodded her head. "Deal."

"I don't know how or why things work Ginny, and it's possible I may not fall in love for a long time. It's just so confusing, so now I'm having troubles believing I'll ever truly fall in love now."

"Do you really?" Ginny said with a smirk, wiping her eyes. "I think you just have to know what is right in front of you. I tried and messed it up. My chance if I had one is gone...but you still have yours."

She got up and yawned as Harry pondered what Ginny was trying to tell him. "You'll be here for breakfast won't you?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry said, smiling brightly.

She walked out of the room, leaving Harry a lot to think about.

He eventually made his way back to his room after slowly walking through the many halls. He took everything in and drew on all the things that had happened in the past few short hours. He felt like he was home – he now only needed to reunite with his true family for it to be complete. He opened the door to his room and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on his four-poster. They both smiled at him as he walked over and plopped on the large comfortable mattress. He took off his coat, threw it across the room and lay back against his pillows. No one had to speak right off and Harry was glad to see. The three of them were finally together again – it was completion and Harry loved the feeling inside. He really was home.

"What made you come back Harry?" Ron finally asked.

"You two. Everyone. I had a million different reasons why I should have come running back, but I only ever remembered the one that made me stay, because it was the one I was most afraid of."

"I can't imagine what you must have gone through." Hermione said sympathetically.

"You both already know most of the story. After I had taken Hermione to St. Mungo's, I relegated myself back to exile, only to come up short. I didn't really get any closer to the last horcrux, but I lost all that time with friends and family...that is...I mean I guess I consider you my family."

"We are – always have been actually." Ron said. "I've been your brother since our first year."

"I guess I just never wanted to say it out loud for fear of you guys not thinking the same thing. After another month had gone by and I had traveled the globe in search of anything related to what I knew about Voldemort and what was written of him at the Edifice and in Dumbledore's magic book, I finally gave up. It was Christmas and I needed to be here."

"Good timing," Ron chuckled. "I was just settling into the idea that I wouldn't have to get you a present this year." They laughed and the sounds that issued forth brought Harry back to all the good things he remembered.

"Alright then," Harry said, becoming a bit more somber. "If I really am a part of your family, then I am also responsible if there's a quarrel or a struggle among my family members..."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, but quickly turned their heads away.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what you have to understand is that everything is okay now." Hermione said soberingly. "We've worked things out, so you won't have to worry about us."

"Oh I realized things were back to normal when you two were squabbling back in the living room," Harry smirked slightly. "But I still need to know."

"Well, it started with you I guess." Ron gave a half-enthusiastic smile and began.

**_December 1st_**

"What do you mean we can't see her?" Ron shouted at the Healer who was speaking with the Weasley family about Hermione's condition. His name badge read: _Hippocrates Smethwyck_. It was the Healer who had watched after Mr. Weasley when he was bitten by Nagini. He was an elderly, grey-haired man; his nose was rather long and he had a stern, but appealing look about him.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded half-angrily, half-sympathetically.

"I realize that you are all distressed," Smethwyck said in a calming voice. "I can assure you that Miss Granger will be fine - she was quite lucky; however, she needs time and rest. She was burned very badly and the charms and potions she needs take time to work properly. You will be able to visit her tomorrow. Until then, you can wait here or we can send an owl when she is cleared for visitation."

"How did this happen?" Mr. Weasley put a hand on Ron's shoulder and tried to sound confident to the Healer.

"I'm afraid I can't say."

"Why not?" Ron shouted.

"Hermione was brought to us by a Good Samaritan who did not want anyone to know who he was. We have agreed to keep his secret. How she came to be so injured is something only they know, so maybe she can shed some light on the subject when she revives."

"She will... revive...won't she?" Ron asked desperately.

"Yes. It will take some time, but she will fully recover without a scratch or scar." Smethwyck was taken off to the side by a nurse and the Weasleys were left to wait in the lobby of the floor Hermione was convalescing in.

The night passed restlessly for Ron. He stayed overnight with Mr. Weasley and Ginny, getting very little sleep despite the pillows and sleeping bags produced by his dad. He tossed and turned, unable to think of anything but Hermione. _How did this happen? She disappeared without a trace and turned up half-dead. Was she kidnapped? Is Voldemort after us? Am I next?_ He couldn't help but feel selfish for the way he was thinking. He wanted to be there for Hermione the way he should be. He resolved to look after her until she was completely recovered.

Ron was wide awake the next day when Healer Smethwyck finally came and told them Hermione was well enough to visit. While Ginny and Mr. Weasley were still stirring, Ron rushed down the hall to her room. As he approached, a cloaked man with his hood drawn walked out of the room and swiftly started down the hall in the opposite direction. Ron thought he looked familiar even though he didn't see his face. He couldn't place him, but he only pondered for a second why a stranger was in Hermione's room - his mind was focused on her. He opened the door and walked in.

Hermione was resting on the bed, pale as the sheets that covered her. She had bright red marks down one side of her face and neck and her hair was singed. Ron knew she would be completely healed in time, but what she had gone through mentally was probably a different story.

_**December 4th**_

Hermione opened her eyes painfully. She felt like she was bruised on every inch of her body. It was dark, but the moonlight streaming in from a nearby window made everything visible after a few moments' concentration. She slowly looked around and soon realized she was in a hospital room. _Where am I?_ She looked around a bit more and spotted Ron sleeping in a chair, snoring and positioned in an odd way that made Hermione uncomfortable just looking at. _Am I dreaming? This must be a dream. I remember falling. I was thrown, or pushed...I was looking for something, no, I found it...what was it? I was searching and...and..."_

"HARRY!" she sat straight up and screamed as everything that had transpired came rushing back to her mind. In absolute pain, she fell back into her pillow, but she cared little. Ron, meanwhile, had been awoken by her scream and was at her side.

"Hermione, you're awake! It's going to be alright. I'm her—"

"Ron, it's Harry! There was an explosion! We have to go back! We have to find him! Oh no, this is all my fault!" She was crying and her tears were blinding her as she lay. She tried to wipe them off, but her arms were so weak.

"Okay, it's alright. Just slow down and breathe. You were hurt pretty bad. You've been out of it for about three days now." Ron used the blanket to wipe her eyes, but his mind was racing as he tried to stay calm. Could it be that while Hermione suffered, Harry was dying somewhere? "Now tell me, where is Harry?"

"He's at an abandoned lumber yard or building of some sort. I didn't really have time to ask him what it was exactly. Oh no, oh no! I don't even really know where it is. I was using a spell to track him so I lost my way. Ron, what will we do?"

"You were able to find Harry? Hermione how did all of this happen exactly?"

"I had been spending the last couple months trying to track him down. I finally did it and caught up with him where he was hiding, but we were attacked. I think I might be the reason. I thought for a moment I was being followed, but I was too preoccupied with finding Harry to be cautious. I'm so stupid. Oh Harry! What have I done?" Hermione wept bitterly as Ron held her close.

Ron was devastated inside. He was trying to be as comforting to Hermione as possible, but his heart was boiling. _She went to find Harry...without me?_

**_December 9th_**

"Ron! Supper is on!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen. "Oh dear. It looks like he's not coming down again. What could be going on?"

"Molly, it may be that he's still upset about what happened to Hermione," Mr. Weasley said from the empty table. "And now that she's back home, he can start to grieve. He's been a very strong young man this past week. He had almost lost a second best friend."

"Yes, he has grown up quite a bit because of this hasn't he? He will make a fine Head Boy yet. I just hope Harry, wherever he is, realizes what he's doing to our Ronald."

"Harry had his reasons I'm sure. They are both adult wizards now. They each have to start making their own paths; the rest of our sons have found their way...Ron will find his way as well."

Hermione was listening to the Weasley's conversation outside the door. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it. The day before, she had finally come home, fully recovered from the explosion that she refused to tell anyone about – she just couldn't bear to tell anyone Harry might be dead because of her...but Ron knew. She looked up at the ceiling and breathed heavily. She apparated in front of Ron's bedroom door and started her hand for the door, but hesitated. She instead knocked.

"I'm not hungry." Ron asked quietly from behind the door.

"Ron? It's me." Hermione answered nervously.

In lieu of an answer, the door opened and Ron looked out at Hermione with an expressionless look on his face. He walked to a chair at the end of the room and sat down. Hermione walked in, shut the door, and leaned against it. Her mind was racing in all directions and she was hoping Ron couldn't tell how scared she was.

"Why?" he asked abruptly, his arms crossed.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, before giving up and allowing her head to fall. He was wasting no time. "I know I'm not as brainy as you or as powerful as Harry was," he said coldly. "But I was under the impression that I was his friend too. I also thought you were supposed to be my girlfriend."

"Ron, I know that I've given you so much grief when you don't use your head sometimes, but please believe me when I say I've never thought your intelligence had anything to do with any of our relationships. I don't think you are stupid in the slightest."

"WELL THEN?" he shouted suddenly, getting up off his chair. "TELL ME HERMIONE! WHY? WHY WOULDN'T YOU EVEN TELL ME?"

"Ron, I'm sorry," she was devastated and truly was sorry, but she knew she didn't have a real excuse...not one that made sense to anyone but her in the end. "I just had to find him!"

"Fine! I would have been completely with you on that. So why didn't you tell me? He's my best friend! Why would you keep something like that from me?" Ron was shaking – his skin was completely red. He looked as if he didn't know whether to be mostly mad or mostly devastated. "I might never see him again! You got to! You might have even _assured_ that I never get to! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"I don't know!" she replied angrily, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Oh now you're mad at me! Big surprise! Whenever _you_ have a problem with something, you snap at me and make sure I know about it! Now, I've dogged you into a corner and you can't get out of it so you're doing it again! You can't even tell the truth, because you know you selfishly left me out. What did you want? The glory of saying you found him when no one else could? Merlin forbid I be any part of that seeing how stupid I am!"

"Ron, it's not that..."

"Then what is it Hermione? You tell me why we don't get along! You tell me why you left without me! You tell me why we aren't working! Is it Quidditch?"

"No...it's not..."

"Is it how I look? How I dress? How I smell?"

"No, no no..."

"THEN WHAT IS IT?"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Ron glared at Hermione who had covered her face with her hands and cried more than she ever had in her life. She had voiced her fear, her anxiety...her heart after so long – after so much hiding and so much deception to both Ron and herself.

"I know," he said quietly, still glaring at her. She lifted her head in fear and sadness.

"What?"

"It's been months now, Hermione. I may be slow, but it would take a complete prat to not figure out you're not really interested in me. I just needed to hear it from you...to hear you used me for something other than love. What that was, I don't ever want to know." Ron walked calmly to the end of the room, opened the door, and was gone, leaving Hermione desolate in his abandon.

**_December 23rd_**

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. They were smiling slightly and didn't seem uncomfortable telling the story. They had to have made up in the previous two weeks, but from what they related to him, that would have taken a miracle in such a short time.

"Wow," he said stunned. He laid down in his bed looking up at the ceiling. "You both seem fine with each other though!"

"We are." Hermione said confidently. "We made amends, but I guess that's a story for a different time." She grinned at Ron, who smiled sincerely back. He turned and lay back on the bed next to Harry, looking up with him; Hermione followed suit and the three of them, suddenly exhausted, breathed deeply and collectively relaxed for the first time in months.

"Ron...Hermione..." Harry said between them. "I won't ever leave you again. You are my world. I hope you can remember that, because I need both of you more than you will ever know."

"Well, we could have told you that, you great big Niffler." Ron said sagely.

They all laughed. They were exuberant and exhausted at the same time and within minutes, their weary eyes took over and they had fallen asleep.

**END Chapter 11**

**Author's Note:** I've been getting a lot of slack for Harry's "lack of concern" at the fact that he doesn't take more offense to Ginny's love potion. I've also seen readers take issue with the fact that Ron and Hermione's breakup had angst while Harry and Ginny ended in a moment as if nothing had happened… but nothing DID happen.

Harry and Ginny were a fluke and possible the only true error JK Rowling made in her otherwise brilliant series. Ginny disappeared for whole books at a time and suddenly popped up in Book 6 amid a torrent of mention of love potions, so I considered the love potion angle to be extremely reasonable. Remember, this IS a book meant to turn the series towards H/Hr – if you don't like that, don't read it, but I guarantee you will miss out on some good reading.

Now, as for the quick break-up, you will remember that Mrs. Weasley, in a previous book, was telling Hermione and Ginny about times she had used love potion and they were all giggling at it – love potions in JK's world weren't considered anything serious (Hermione's reaction to them could have been just aggravated or unreasonable… I mean look at S.P.E.W.! She was considered to be unreasonable with that too, even by Harry.) – so a friendship became something it wasn't, but it went back to friendship. I wasn't going to tear Harry's friendship with Ginny apart and bring it back together with equal angst. They are friends… that's it… move on to more important matters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Mighty House of Slytherin**

**_December 25th_**

Christmas dawned bright and clear and for the first time in a long time, Black Manor was filled with laughter and cheer. In light of Harry's return, a celebration was immediately called and the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix who were not present when Harry returned were alerted. Among those who came early Christmas morning to be with the Order was Minerva McGonagall. She was tender towards Harry and allowed her stern look to disappear as he greeted her warmly.

"Albus would have been very proud of you Harry."

"And what about you Headmistress?" He asked her, adding emphasis to his last word and smiling mischievously.

"Harry, you can call me Minerva now."

"Piffle. I am still a student and Head Boy at Hogwarts. Pressing matters have taken me away, but until I graduate, you are still my professor. I follow you as I did Dumbledore."

"Well, I thank you for that Harry. Times are rough at the school. Scrimgeour, it would seem, doesn't have the same attitude towards my leadership as he did Dumbledore's."

"Scrimgeour was afraid of Dumbledore and I know he is afraid of you."

"Afraid of me?" McGonagall laughed. "He's been riding me to no end since term began, leaving me no rest."

"I know the man." Harry said bemused. "He would have taken complete command of the school had you not been Dumbledore's most trusted second. He leaves Hogwarts in your care because he knows you are perfect for the job; but because Dumbledore happened to know this before him, he would never admit it. I wouldn't worry too much."

"You think so?" McGonagall blinked a few times as if she had just had a revelation. Then her usual fiery temperament came into her eyes once more "Well, well, well...he and I are going to butt heads I think."

"I hope to be there when that happens. Let's just hope he doesn't have the sense to talk to Umbridge about it first. After hearing of her run-ins with you, he might just change his mind."

Harry was enjoying every second of the Christmas holiday. The morning started with warm greetings, hot chocolate and sausages and eggs, made special by Mrs. Weasley. After everyone had gathered warm and toasty by the fire, carols were sung and presents were opened.

Ron had gotten Harry a brand new picture book. (Harry had nearly filled his first one.) It had a fine leather cover and fine-pressed pages with slots for many pictures.

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything better mate. Hopefully you won't get another one and have to choose."

"It's perfect Ron. Perhaps we could find a camera and start it tonight." Ron was instantly delighted it had turned out to be a good gift.

Hermione had gotten Harry a pair of exceptional dragon-hide boots and a full-length biography on the four founders of Hogwarts. From Hagrid, Harry had gotten a leather attachment to his traveling bag for holding his staff. Once Hagrid had seen Harry's stave, he went and made it out of spare leather and buttons he rummaged from his coat. It was strong and easy to attach – it would stick to the strap around Harry's torso so he could carry it on his back. Harry put his bag around his shoulders and then placed the staff in its sheath. Walking around, he found it to be perfect. He didn't bump his head on it when he threw his head back, but it was secure and didn't move around so much. Hermione then came up with the idea to place a spell on the staff to let it respond to one's call, much like a broom. In an hour or so, Harry was able to summon his staff to his hand from behind him with the utterance of a word.

Harry was not one to disappoint either. He had gotten gifts for everyone, pulling package after package out of his bag. "Bugger Harry, what kind of bag is that?" Ron said bewildered, looking into it.

"It's just a simple duffle. Don't you remember, Hermione enchanted it last year to carry a lot of things? And it weighs light as a feather – much better than the chest I lugged around."

Harry started doling out his presents. He had gotten Ron a wand holster for his arm (Harry had been taken with them ever since he saw Ramses') and a quaffle signed by every member of the Chudley Cannons.

"Blimey Harry! How did you get this?" Ron asked enthralled as everyone stopped tearing packing to shreds to admire it.

"That's a story for another time." Harry laughed.

After producing everyone else's gifts, Harry saved Hermione's for last and he was excited about it. As everyone continued to open presents, Harry caught her eye and was able to motion her off to the side. They went to an empty hall nearby that was lined with windows streaming in morning light.

"Hermione, I got you something special, but I didn't want to embarrass you, so I thought maybe you should open it in private."

"Embarrass me? Harry you could never embarrass me..."

Harry's eyebrow raised in mock sarcasm as every stupid thing he had ever done came rushing into Hermione's suddenly short memory. "Oh...yes maybe it _would_ be best if I opened it here."

Harry produced the large white package he had been holding behind his back and handed it to her. She opened the box and carefully unfolded the layers of paper to reveal a beautiful white dress with blue trim that looked like a gown. It was smooth and soft, short-sleeved, dropping to knee-length. Underneath the dress were two sturdy but spectacular elbow-length cuffs, bedecked with two shimmering blue jewels. They were matched by a pair of very elegant boots and the ensemble was finished with a thin, wide cloak that could be attached to the back of the dress as a kind of cape if desired. The dress was odd to Hermione, but at the same time stunningly beautiful. The pure white with sky blue highlights glimmered in the sunlight coming from a nearby window and Hermione gazed on it completely enamored.

"Harry, this is beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!" She put the dress up to her chest and went to a mirror that was close by in the hallway. "Oh and it's the perfect size!"

"It's a ceremonial witch's dress," Harry said from behind her as she gleefully doled over it in the mirror. "They were usually only worn by queens or leaders of war. They were practical for duels, but elegant as well. The two jewels on the tops of the armbands signified royalty."

He then took the alluring cloak out of the box and handed it carefully to her. "The caputium is the real prize though – in ancient times, these capes were lined with colors to signify rank or standing. Blue was the most honored and desired. This dress was given me by a woman in the Edifice who I had met while studying there. She had been saving it for her daughter, but had never been able to give it to her."

"Why not?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Her daughter was killed by Voldemort." Hermione's enthusiasm in her present began to die, but Harry took her by the arms and smiled reassuringly. "I trusted her and as I confided in her about my travels and my experiences, she took compassion on me and asked that I take this dress – it was all she had and she didn't want it to go to waste in a drawer somewhere. At first, I protested, seeing its splendor and knowing its value, but I knew you would look beautiful in it. I couldn't help remembering how amazing you looked in your blue Yule Ball gown, so I accepted her gift. It was then that I decided I would make plans to come back. I missed you too much - that woman's pain in her daughter's death made me realize what little time we all might have."

"Harry, thank you...so much. It's almost too graceful to wear. I will have to choose a special time to summon the courage to even wear it."

"I'm glad you like it." Harry said, beginning to walk back to where everyone else was still opening presents.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" He replied, turning quickly and coming back up to her.

"Can I ask you something?" she said hesitant.

"You can ask me anything you like." Harry's heart was beginning to beat rather rapidly but he had no idea why.

"Well...do you think I could drink from Helga Hufflepuff's cup next?"

Harry exhaled and laughed at the same time. For reasons he didn't understand at that point, he did not expect her to ask that at all.

"Of course, but why? It's not a tremendous magic or anything."

"It is to me. I don't want to have any magical barriers hindering my potential. I want to be fully ready for our destiny as you are."

"Hermione, I don't think you have any hindrances. You do everything well."

"Even so..." Hermione said smiling, taking his arm and leading him back to the main room.

_**December 27th**_

Sitting around a circular table, the Order of the Phoenix had finally come together to discuss their next move. With Harry present, everyone seemed to have an aura of confidence about them and they were not hesitant to show it. It was never voiced and Harry never brought it up, but he was the new leader in Dumbledore's stead. While he was trepid, Harry was determined to do his best. In any case he knew he would always have Mad-Eye or Lupin or Mr. Weasley to help him.

Everyone in the Order was present except Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was working at the Ministry at the moment. Worthwhile was wrapped up Harry's arm and resting on his shoulders.

"So, Harry," Mr. Weasley had been updating Harry on the Order's actions since he had left. "That is the state of things. We haven't made much progress on discovering Voldemort's true plans, but we have kept close watch on the Ministry, as well as anything suspicious that might have come up. However, no clues have turned up concerning Lucius Malfoy's escape. He was just...gone!"

"Malfoy escaped?" Ron said shocked

"Yes, he broke out of Azkaban a while back." Harry said. "The Malfoys are clever and deceptive. We cannot underestimate them, especially now that they have nothing to lose and everything to gain. I'm not so convinced that Draco is pure evil like his father, however. Perhaps, he can be turned."

"You-Know-Who will see that he becomes pure evil if he isn't by now." Bill quipped, his timid wife Fleur, beside him, holding onto his arm.

"Voldemort is very careful – he knows we have knowledge of the horcruxes, which is why I think he will abandon his plan to hunt down Slughorn." Harry said calmly but with command. "He had been on a mission to kill all those who knew anything of them, but that would be a pointless task at this point. Why he has desisted from wrecking havoc on the wizarding community of late is disturbing, however. It may be true that two of his most loyal servants have been killed and many others have been captured, but it still isn't in him to cower and with Lucius now back at his side, he has new help. He's looking for something. He may still be looking for the orb, but I have a feeling he knows he will never find it, if, that is, he doesn't know I have it already."

"What could he be looking for if not the orb?" Tonks asked perplexed.

"He's probably looking to find a way to discover this place!" Mad-Eyes said sounding assured. "Voldemort knows better than to look to Snape - Dumbledore's magic protects us even from traitors, but being able to find this house would be exactly what he could ever hope for."

"There isn't any way he could really do that is there?" Ron asked.

"I doubt it," Lupin conjectured, looking thoughtful. "But Voldemort is a twisted snake. I would think Alastor is right. The Order is his main concern."

_"I resent that."_ Worthwhile scoffed.

"No, self-preservation is his main concern right now," Harry contradicted. "He only has three horcruxes left and I guarantee you, if they aren't with him, they are now very well guarded. We may need more help and that can only really come from one place: the Ministry."

"Yur as likely ter get help from them as you would from a Dementor, Harry." Hagrid scoffed.

"Perhaps, but we must try. Ron, Hermione, and I will be making a visit to Minister Scrimgeour. It's time to have a little chat."

"Why do you need Ron and Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously. "Wouldn't you rather have someone like Arthur with you?"

"I'm sorry, but no. No offense to anyone, but Ron, Hermione, and I are a team. Together, our power increases tenfold. They need to be with me. Besides, I don't want Mr. Weasley to do anything to place him out of favor with the Ministry. As representatives of not only the Order, but of Hogwarts as Head Students, we will go and speak with him."

"Don't worry mum. This is nothing new to us." Ron said reassuringly to his mother.

"In any case," Hermione said. "Harry needs to finally make his return public. It will be a crucial blow to Voldemort if Harry's victories are made known and all the rumors of his fighting the Death Eaters are found to be true. The public will gain enormous confidence in Harry as a champion and Scrimgeour will have to listen to him."

"I concur," Lupin said. "The people need to know Voldemort is vulnerable and Harry has proved that over and over again. However, at the same time, I do not think Voldemort fears Harry. He _is_ searching for something. I traveled to Alexandria for some news about that little incident, but they aren't talking."

"Alexandria?" Ron said blinking. "What's in Alexandria?"

"I'm sorry Ron," Lupin replied. "We hadn't told you or Harry or Hermione about that yet. A few months ago, there was a theft at the Royal Library of Alexandria."

"Cor, that's big!" Ron sat back stunned. "Do you remember when we visited Egypt, Harry? We visited the Royal Library there and it was guarded better than Hogwarts could ever dream of being guarded. Muggles think the Library was destroyed a long time ago, but ancient wizards just hid it because of all the secrets it has locked up."

"Yes..." Harry nodded. "I know. Worthwhile and I traveled to Alexandria to find out what happened."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron huffed mock-angrily.

"You two boys have been to the greatest library ever assembled by wizard-kind and I haven't?" Hermione miffed with a sour face. "How is that even remotely fair?"

"One day I'll take you Hermione." Harry winked. "However, right now there is nothing to see. The library is completely shut off. Something very dangerous was stolen. I have a feeling Remus is right – Voldemort was hunting for someth—"

Harry was interrupted by the door opening suddenly and Shacklebolt bursting in. "They're awake! Merlin's beard, Frank and Alice have come out of their coma...and they are perfectly normal again!"

Everyone in the room was instantly out of their seats and asking questions of Kingsley. He calmed them down and he told of what he knew. "They were just sitting up in their beds this morning! They were a bit fuzzy about everything, but they were both of sound mind! The Ministry is going crazy – the Longbottoms are getting their rest right now and Neville and his grandmother have been informed, but everyone is buzzing over the news."

Hermione leaned over to Harry. "You don't know yet, but a while back, Neville's parents had slipped into a coma and no one knew why. Neville was absolutely devastated. The Healers didn't know what it was, but they knew they were still alive."

"It happened right when you were in St. Mungo's right?" Harry said with a warm and contented feeling on his face. "Yes, I know about Neville's parents."

"You knew about their coma?" Ron asked shocked. He had been listening to Hermione and his question caught everyone's attention. Harry looked at all the faces hanging once again on his reply.

"Yes." Harry said quietly, but firmly. "I knew what happened to the Longbottoms, because I had placed them in that coma."

**_November 29th_**

Harry had been keeping watch over the door that led to where Hermione was being treated. He had apparated back to the destroyed hideout to retrieve his staff, bag, and Worthwhile, who was waiting for him nearby. He had managed to find Hermione's shattered mirror and fix it and, after rummaging through the rubble for anything else that could be spared, he returned as quickly as possible to the door barring him from his injured friend. Healer Smethwyck came to him after about three hours to let him know she would recover, but would need time.

"In the meantime, you should get some rest. You don't look well at all Mr. Potter. I could provide you a room for the night or anything else you need that we might be able to provide you."

"No, thank you. I will not be able to rest until she is well once more. I do need to request a favor of you, however."

"Anything at all."

"My whereabouts must remain unknown. If the wizarding public received word that I was back in England, it would not bode well for me."

"Mr. Potter, I am at your service. I respected Albus Dumbledore greatly – we grew up together. He spoke of you with great admiration and now I am able to see what he saw in you. Your secret is safe with me and St. Mungo's is by your side as well. Seek refuge here anytime you might need help."

"Thank you. In time, I will return, but the war against Voldemort must be waged in secret for now. The world is not ready to face him yet."

"In any case, Mr. Potter I would still suggest you get some sleep. I will alert you when Hermione is well enough to receive guests." Smethwyck walked down the corridor and out of sight.

Harry was numb with exhaustion and needed to walk around. He set off down the corridor to the stairway and began to climb. The candle-filled bubbles provided little light into Harry's broken will. He was tired, but couldn't possibly sleep. He was walking, hoping to find somewhere to rest his shattered heart and mind.

His feet made their way to the fourth floor and Harry stopped in front of the door that led to the long-term resident ward of the Spell Damage section of St. Mungo's. Being there once before, Harry had a fear of the place. It was a painful fear that ate away at him. How many more would find themselves forever restricted to that solitude?

He walked through unlocked doors to come to the dark room that housed the sleeping patients. He walked silently past Lockhart and the bed where Broderick Bode used to lay before he was murdered. _So much misery. So much hurt and pain._ After a few more beds, he stopped in front of Alice and Frank Longbottom's beds. They were silently sleeping, but both of them had gloomy, disheartening expressions on their faces. They were hurting inside, but their minds couldn't express their hearts anymore. There would never be peace for them.

"Of course..." Harry said with a slight gasp. "_The peace of mind transcends the magical forces. _That just might be it!"

Harry approached Alice Longbottom and carefully placed his orb near her temple.

"Are you sure about this?" Worthwhile asked worried.

"Yes. For some reason, I think I understand." Worthwhile hissed his approval and Harry breathed deeply and spoke the words with a clear, soothing voice.

_"Dormio adfectus."_

Nothing seemed to happen, but Harry knew it worked. The hurt look on Neville's mum's face disappeared to show absolutely nothing. She was in a very deep sleep and her mind was barely functioning, but she was alive. He repeated the spell on Mr. Longbottom and then breathed once more, his heart beginning to beat at a regular pace. As he made his way out of the ward, he let a small part of himself begin to think things would be alright. He returned to Hermione's room and Smethwyck allowed him to wait inside with her as she slept.

He stayed watching over her the entire night, not sleeping a bit. Morning dawned and Harry decided it was time to leave. He couldn't keep her from everyone else – he knew the Weasleys were detained to the lobby area for the night. He got up and took hold of Hermione's limp hand.

"Hermione you will see me again soon, I promise." Her hand squeezed Harry's slightly and he smiled, leaning closer to her. "You can hear me. I know you can. Keep hope Hermione. Keep hope."

Healer Smethwyck walked in and nodded to Harry to let him know he was going to allow the Weasleys to see her. Harry nodded back and turned one last time to Hermione as the Healer walked out.

Right then, Hermione opened her eyes ever so slightly and Harry quickly leaned in closer. "Hermione, are you awake?" he asked excitedly.

"More than ever..." she whispered before she closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber once more.

Harry smiled, took his staff in hand, put his hood up and walked out the door. He could hear a pair of footsteps pounding down the hallway and knew, without looking back, that it was Ron. _Wait for me Ron. Wait for me Hermione. I will be with you again soon._

**_December 27th_**

"Are there any more surprises you would like to lay in our lap, Harry?" Fred asked half-joking, half-astonished as Mrs. Weasley had run to Harry and put her arms around his neck weeping.

"I'm sorry I never brought it up. I had been reading through Slytherin's magic book and the mind was a consistently favorite subject of his. The three Unforgivable Curses attack the mind and the spell I performed on the Longbottoms gave tranquility to theirs. It was only a matter of time...or at least I hoped it was. It was a risk, but one that I thought was worth it."

"That means you could potentially cure everyone who is not of sound mind, like Lockhart and others!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I'm afraid not. The spell, I found out later, only brings peace to those minds that were placed out of balance by magic they did not expect or know. In cases such as Lockhart's, he knew the magic that crushed his mind. With minds that were injured physically, it would not work either. However, it is still a great magic that can be used to counter the evil curses Death Eaters use."

"Neville will forever worship the ground you walk on once you lot and Ginny get back." George said. "You might want to look around hall corners from now on."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other with sad looks on their faces.

"You're not going back to Hogwarts are you Harry?" Lupin said with an even face but a sad demeanor.

"No, I'm not." Harry said with deliberation. "I must continue in my own agenda. The difference now is that I am working with the Order now, instead of on my own. No man is an island – I learned that the hard way."

"And we want to go with him." Ron said firmly.

"You are going back to Hogwarts to finish school!" Mrs. Weasley said firmly, putting her foot down. "I will not have more than two delinquents in this family!"

"Hey!" Fred and George protested in unison.

"Mum, he needs me!" Ron shouted.

"I don't care! I will not have You-Know-Who destroying my sons' educations! It's only five more months and I expect you, as Head Boy, to set an example for not only the school but for this family!"

"Your mother is right Ron." Mr. Weasley put in.

"Ron, don't worry," Hermione said upbeat. "We can schedule our last term classes to be all in just a couple days so we will have the other days to work with Harry."

"Yes," McGonagall spoke up. "It has taken me seven years to realize it, but you three should never be separated, as much as it _grieves_ me to admit it. I can arrange your classes to all be taken in a two-day span each week."

"Six classes in two days?" Ron moaned. Harry chuckled at Ron's newfound misery. "What about Head Boy duties though?"

"Well, no one really wanders the halls these days," McGonagall said sadly. "Except a Slytherin in the middle of mischief every now and then."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Depression has taken its toll at Hogwarts, Harry." Hermione said. "Students are beginning to see Voldemort's grasp. They would never have believed Snape was a traitor or that Dumbledore could be killed. You being gone and they knowing Ron and I didn't even know where you were was just the icing on the cake. Even the Slytherins are feeling morose; morale at Hogwarts is very low."

Suddenly Harry came up with a brilliant idea. He rose from his chair and looked out the window, piecing all the possibles together. Suddenly Ron must have gotten the same idea, because he also rose from his chair and looked at Harry.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ron asked excitedly.

"I think I am. What do you think?"

"Of course!" Hermione squealed, joining the two of them. "That would kill two birds with one stone and really bring everything together for our meeting with Minister Scrimgeour!"

"Uh, will someone please explain what the you lot are talking about?" Percy said, looking as confused as everyone else.

"Harry could make his return public by returning to Hogwarts!" Hermione said happily.

"He wouldn't have to come back to school of course, but he could just make an appearance." Ron continued for her. "That would make news across the world and set things up for what we have been talking about at this meeting."

"Yes, I could make a speech in the Great Hall letting them be the first to know that I am back." Harry finished. "In that way, the wizarding world will know of my return and at the same time, Hogwarts' morale would hopefully be restored."

The rest of the members looked around at each other and began to approve of their idea. "You three all thought of that just now at the same time without even talking to each other?" Lupin asked skeptically.

"Blimey" Hagrid said, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh what's the surprise?" McGonagall asked in a disapproving tone. "We all know these three are inseparable - they are essentially one person; why do you think I am not even protesting they be together fighting the Death Eaters, even at such a young age? They are special, much like you, James, and Sirius were, Remus." She turned towards the three. "And I think it's a marvelous idea – it's exactly what the school needs! I will do whatever is needed for you three to make this work."

"Perfect..." Harry said as Ron and Hermione smiled to each other in glee. "And I know just what I am going to talk about..."

**_January 9th_**

Harry stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall – he was nervous, but also excited. He had always shied away from peoples' recognition of him, but the fact that his return to school would actually give people hope and life in a dark world enthralled him. Perhaps his fame was good for something after all. If he could use it to give people hope, he would use it. He also reminded himself that if he was going to be a symbol of hope to them as Dumbledore was, he would need to stay on course and hone his skills as much as possible.

He stood with his hood to his traveling cloak drawn and Worthwhile entwined around his arm and shoulders. He was wearing his new dragon hide boots and he had his newly-polished staff in hand. He wanted to look like business. Students with no respect for what he had to say could easily ruin his chance.

He could hear McGonagall speaking to the students. She had called them to a special assembly on the first day back from holiday. Ron and Hermione were with her and Hermione agreed to alert his DA coin once it was time. He could hear McGonagall explaining to the students that, while they were down, there was something that needed to be done that would hopefully give lift to their spirits.

Harry smiled and on the cue from Hermione that rumbled in his pocket, he opened the Great Hall doors completely. The noise attracted everyone's attention and they turned to look to see who had entered. Gasps and whispers stirred from every table as the shocked students watched Harry Potter walk down the center of the Hall to the front where Headmistress McGonagall was waiting with a pursed face.

"It's Harry Potter! He's alive!"

"Impossible. That can't be him. He's too old. He looks like a man."

"What has happened to him? He looks dangerous."

Harry wanted to make the greatest impression possible – if it were achievable, he wanted to look scary so as to command respect for what he was about to say. He grimaced and furrowed his eyes, hoping he looked almost Krum-like – he knew having Worthwhile on his shoulders would help. At the same time, Harry had great respect for the stage he was about to take. Dumbledore had stirred the hearts of many from the same place he took up – he wanted to inspire like Dumbledore did: with generosity and happiness – a fondness for life and for Hogwarts.

He stood before the tables, his staff in his hand and his eyes on all of the students, young and small, that were watching him intensely. Would they be behind him? Would they understand where he was coming from? He put down his hood and began.

"Hogwarts, you have seen unhappy times." Harry knew that what he had to say would have to begin and end with the war. "You have endured…you have seen things no students should ever have to see. For that, I see you all as the most experienced and most courageous students this school has seen in many years. A villain has entered our world once again and upset the balance that is our magical school – our family. I have been gone for over five months now and I left with the intent to destroy this villain, the one you all know as Voldemort."

The silence that spread through the Hall was like ice. All were still and even the Slytherins couldn't find it within themselves to ignore 'the Chosen One" who had been missing for almost half a year.

"I've come back at the beginning of a new year and hopefully at the beginning of a new era – an era our former Headmaster dreamed of. He dreamed of a time when the four houses of Hogwarts would unite as one and oppose that which was truly evil – the enemy of Hogwarts to its very core. For it is not Voldemort that will destroy us, but it is us...we the members of this family who will destroy ourselves should we continue to despise each other simply because of a weathered hat's decision or a family's blood-line."

"Some here today think that the house of Slytherin is a separate entity... an island unto itself. I am here to tell you this is not true. Let me tell you a story of four friends who were divided by the same issues that divide us today. When Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin built this school, they were great friends. The entire world respected their abilities and they respected each other. However, one drawn by the power of immortality was deceived and his soul was shattered, pitting him against his friends and banishing him from the life and power he was so desperate to achieve – all because of a disdain for those whose heritage is not originally imbued in magic."

"Those of you who think you know the moral to this story are wrong. Salazar Slytherin was not an evil man – he was just blinded by prejudice and then put at a disadvantage by losing his soul, not knowing his sanity was the cost. The members of Slytherin's house in membership this night are different. They have full ability to choose evil or good…right or wrong. They have not yet decided what path to choose; likewise, the house they belong to does not define who they are or what they will become. Our destinies are in our own hands – we make of them as we choose. I have learned this the hard way. My path has always been decided for me, and you resented it…others resented it... I resented it. However, I walk the path I do now because I choose to and I know I am successful in my choices because I am standing here as a student of Hogwarts, strong-willed and determined not to let Voldemort destroy what all of us hold dear! You all can make that same decision, leading this world into the vision of this school's four founding fathers – that all wizard-kind be united in celebration of friendship, bravery, and love."

"Salazar Slytherin was a wizard of great stature who in the end regretted what he had done. It cost him his friendships, his stature, and his life. I am asking all of you here tonight to not make the same mistakes. Rather, I have the hope that Hogwarts will once again be a beacon of hope and learning, of love and resilience in the face of evil…and I am asking the house of Slytherin to lead the way."

"Yes, Slytherin." Harry continued amongst low rumblings. "Cunning and learned are they who have always been at a disadvantage because of expectation others place on them – to be cruel or unforgiving – to not give an inch and be perfect in everything. Expectations placed on people only lead them to believe failure is all there is outside of complete success. I know this all too well. The house of Slytherin has the opportunity to break the chains that restrain them and lead this school into the war we now wage against our oppressors. Would it surprise anyone here to know the Sorting Hat almost placed me in Slytherin?"

Gasps went up all around

"I almost was, but I asked it not to, because I was told going there meant I would turn evil and never be worth anything. I know now this is wrong and I would have been proud to be in the mighty house of Slytherin. I am asking everyone here to think the same way: to not think of each other as students of one house, but as students of one school, united in memoriam of Dumbledore's vision that we do just that."

Harry stepped down from the podium and walked back down the length of the Hall as everyone's eyes followed him; all silent in deep crushing thought of Harry's words.

"Four houses..." Harry said, pausing at the doors. "divided amongst themselves will fall." He walked through and out of the Hall and thus Hogwarts entered a new era.

"Harry you should have seen it!" Hermione said, jumping up and down with her hands on his shoulders. She and Ron had rushed to Grimmauld Place after classes to talk to Harry about what had happened after he left. "The school was in absolute chaos! The professors couldn't keep anyone in line, which was the only bad part about it really."

"Nonsense!" Ron said, his eyes rolling. "Classes were all canceled and that was just fine! We had not just the Daily Prophet reporters, but reporters from around the world camped out in front of Hogwarts trying to get in! McGonagall had to beat them off with a stick!"

"Oh, and Ministry officials and aurors and even Scrimgeour was there, all of them anxious to know just what had happened! We were allowed to join them in Headmistress McGonagall's office."

"They all asked why we were allowed to join them but McGonagall just ignored them. She told them only what she wanted them to know. It was fantastic!"

"In the end, Scrimgeour demanded that he be told where you are, and she basically kicked them out of her office. The stage is set Harry!"

"It sure is," Harry said smiling deviously. "I think tomorrow would be a perfect day to go have a little chat with our Minister of Magic. When do you two have your classes?"

"Mondays and Wednesdays." Hermione answered. She grabbed Ron's arm and started pulling him towards the den. "Come on Ron...if we are going to be busy tomorrow, we have to start our homework tonight."

"Oh no!" Ron started complaining as they went. "My life is going to be an absolute nightmare the next five months! McGonagall gave us three rolls of parchment for transfiguration! How does she even manage teaching that class while being Headmistress?"

"Ron!" Harry called with an enormous smile on his face. "I have a good book on transfiguration in my bag. Try that and see if it helps!"

Harry went to his room and wandered to the far end, looking out the nearby window. He was happy, but nervous. In his life, he could only be this happy for so long without something happening to screw it all up. He had a lot on his mind before his confrontation with Scrimgeour – he needed help if he was going to find the last horcrux that wasn't with Voldemort himself. He had contacts in high and low places now, but it wasn't enough. He had a feeling that Voldemort was keeping his precious soul close to home and that meant Britain.

As he stood, a scream issued from somewhere down the hall near Ron's room and he knew instantly it was Hermione.

_That was quick._

He rushed out into the hall and burst into Ron's room, staff up and ready to strike. Hermione stood near the doorway with her wand held up, but she looked scared stiff. He looked where she was looking and was stunned. Near the window, turning in circles and looking like a caged animal was an enormous blue cerebrus. It looked like a two-headed cross between a wolf and a lion. It had a sleek frame but had tufty red-striped manes on both heads. One of them was large like a lion's; the other was smoother with a longer snout. Both heads, however, looked nervous and confused, growling and bearing their teeth. Harry moved carefully in front of Hermione to shield her, his staff still raised. The animal didn't seem to want to attack so Harry just observed the animal's movements.

"Harry, how did a cerebrus get in here?" Hermione asked nervously, holding onto his arm tightly.

"How should I know? Do you think Ron might have been keeping him? It's in his room. Where _is_ Ron?"

"I don't think Ron would do anything so foolish. What should we do? He's getting jumpy." She was right – the animal was clawing and pawing, encircling the area and swaggering its heads as if it were drunk. Harry decided he should knock it out.

_"Stupefy!"_ He shouted. The curse shot at the beast but bounced off harmlessly; the animal's heads roared in anger.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. Harry was thinking of what to do next when the great animal leaped through the window, shattering the glass. Harry ran to the window and looked out. The cerebrus was still in front of the mansion and didn't seem to want to go anywhere but it continued to look confused.

"Harry, look at this." Hermione said.

Harry turned and saw Hermione looking at a small book she found on the floor. "Hey, that's Ramses' journal! Why is it in Ron's room?" He went over and took it from her hands. "It's opened to his notes on the Trinny charms. See these texts here? You and I can't read them because we're not pure-bloods –" Harry's head shot straight up in realization. He rushed to the window to see Mad-Eye Moody confronting the cerebrus, wand raised. Moody shot his wand and a curse rocketed towards the transformed Ron's body and it fell limp to the ground.

**END Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Requiem of Sirius Black**

Instantly, Harry apparated to Ron's side, shielding him from Moody.

"NO!"

"Relax Potter," Moody said in an annoyed tone, his blue eye concentrated on Ron. "I can see through Weasley's transformation. I just knocked him out so we could bring him inside."

Moody pointed his wand at Ron and the great blue beast gradually turned into the pale, red-haired boy and was levitated inside, Harry following close behind. Hermione met them halfway, shocked to see Ron's unconscious form.

"What happened? Why was Ron outside? And where did the cerebrus go?" Harry looked at Hermione and she suddenly understood. "Of course...the Weasleys must be pure-bloods, even though they could never really know before. That would mean Ron is able to use Ramses Beauregard's Trinny charms."

"He must have come across Ramses' journal while looking for that book on Transfiguration I told him about."

They watched as Moody brought Ron back to his senses. He opened his eyes and quickly jumped up on his feet and started patting himself. "Oh thank Merlin! I thought for sure you were going to curse me Harry...and I _knew_ Mad-Eye would!" He opened his palm and showed them the cerebrus charm. "I still had these charms in my pocket and when I opened that journal, the chant was the first thing I saw. I pulled one out and just spoke it."

"That's bloody fantastic Ron!" Harry said. "So, tell us, what is the incantation to use them?"

"I...uh..." Ron thought for a second and looked puzzled. "I don't think I can tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know! My brain is forbidding it if that makes sense."

"That's a powerful magic placed on those Trinny charms," Mad-Eye harrumphed, walking off to where he came from. "Do us all a favor Weasley – make sure you memorize the incantation to change back before you use those things again."

"Ron, you need to be careful using those." Hermione said with a guarded look. Harry didn't think she wanted to tread on Ron's newfound happiness in his ability to use the Trinny charms.

"Relax Hermione. When I was that cerebrus, I was fully aware of what was happening. I just wasn't used to walking on all fours and seeing from two different heads – that was a shocker."

"She's right though Ron." Harry said. "If you turn into something like a dragonfly, you could get squished real easily."

"Well, I can't imagine having to ever turn into a bug when I have a bloody hawk at my disposal. Come on Harry! Watch me try them all out!"

"Ronald! You have homework to do!" Hermione said with a stern face. "You can use them after class on Wednesday!" Ron's face fell and Harry chuckled as he was once again led back to their rooms.

_January 10th_

Ron stepped out of the fireplace on the far end of the arrival hall at the Ministry of Magic, joining Harry and Hermione who had already used the floo network from Black Manor to arrive. They used magic to clear their robes of soot and then looked ahead. They had arrived in the morning in the middle of the early morning rush of Ministry employees but before the golden gates were opened for the start of the day. They began walking down towards the entrance gate, none of them speaking, just looking straight ahead. Harry noticed the fountain that had been destroyed was replaced with one of just a wizard and witch. He rolled his eyes and set them once again on the gate.

As they walked, people around them caught sight of the three young magicians and those who saw Harry's forehead began to whisper excitedly. In the wink of an eye, the talk of Harry Potter moved like a firestorm up the hall until everyone was suddenly turning to see what was happening. Jabbering, shouts, and hushed tones all met them as they reached the gate and stood in front of the guard. The security wizard in his small booth was reading the _Daily Prophet_ as usual, apparently unaware of the commotion that had gathered around Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry cleared his throat and the man looked up from his paper with an irritated look. Once he saw Harry's scar, however, his look changed.

"Uh...um...wands...please?" he looked at Harry's staff with apprehension and alarm, but shakily held out his hand.

"I don't think so." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Tell Minister Scrimgeour Harry Potter is here to see him."

"Um...I don't have that kind of...you see, Mr. Potter...I can't—"

"Now," Harry said authoritatively, turning to look at the gate, focusing on not paying attention to the crowds which were just beginning to come out of their stupor. The guard went about attempting to contact the Minister of Magic while Ron and Hermione stood behind him, waiting patiently. Worthwhile was slithering around Harry's shoulders, taking in his surroundings and keeping a look out for Harry.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir?" Harry looked down to see a young girl no more than five years of age tugging at his robes. She had short brown hair and a lightly freckled nose. Harry didn't know how to react at first. He smiled and knelt down.

"Yes?" He asked in a hushed tone as the large crowd who was still gathered around them began to whisper and gab even more.

"I know who you are. My mummy said you are a hero. She said one day you would come back and make everything better and everyone will be happy again and not be afraid."

"Where is your mum?"

"She is in the hospital." Harry became sad to hear that come from a wide-eyed little girl. "She was hurt when those dead people came into our house."

"You mean in Hogsmeade?" The little girl nodded shyly.

Harry put his hand on the small witch's shoulders reassuringly. "Well, you tell your mum I will make things better. I promise." The girl smiled and ran off towards a shabby-looking wizard that must have been her father. Harry rose and looked at him; he looked back at Harry with appreciative but humbled eyes.

Loud footsteps were heard rushing up to the gate from the floo fireplaces and the large crowds waiting patiently for the gates to be opened for Harry were shoved aside by _Daily Prophet_ reporters. Rita Skeeter herself was in front of the pack and in seconds, she had muscled her way in front of Harry.

"Harry Potter! The prodigal son has returned from the dead! What a grand entrance you are making! Where have you been? Are you out fighting You-Know-Who? Rumor has it you actually cracked under the stress and St. Mungo's took you into their psychiatric ward. Is this true? Are you mentally sound? Just a few words..."

Hermione looked furiously at Skeeter and Ron had to put her hand on her shoulder to keep her from going after her. Skeeter spotted Hermione and suddenly looked fearful. She became speechless for a couple seconds, which was just long enough for the other reporters to begin to hound Harry with questions that he ignored. He turned to give the security wizard a withering look, making the man jump in his seat and shrugging in a worried "I don't know where he is" manner. However, heavy footsteps answered Harry's silent question as Scrimgeour and four other witches and wizards strode with heavily grimaced faces up to the gate – Percy and Umbridge were among them. The other two Harry had never seen and were probably brought in when Scrimgeour took his post as Minister of Magic. One was a portly wizard with a long mustache that reminded Harry a little too much of his uncle's. The other was a tall witch who had an expression on her face that resembled Madam Pomfrey's, pursed lips and withering, disapproving gaze and all. The gate opened instantly and Scrimgeour limped up to face Harry – they looked at each other for what seemed like a lifetime, the crowd quiet in expectation of forthcoming words.

"Quite the entrance, Mr. Potter." Scrimgeour said scowling. He had more grey in his hair then the last time they had met and the bags under his eyes gave his tough outer demeanor a tired look. He had not had pleasant times in his first year as Minister of Magic.

"Cut the crap Scrimgeour. We need to talk." Scrimgeour's eyes flashed with anger before realizing the whole of the _Daily Prophet_ and Ministry of Magic was watching them.

"Very well. Come with us. Your two friends can wait here."

"Ron and Hermione come with me or I walk, and I guarantee Minister, I will not be coming back."

"At the very least leave the animal behind!" he growled referring to the calm Worthwhile. Harry only narrowed his eyes.

"Fine!" he growled, turning and walking back through the gates. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed and the crowd of Ministry workers went on talking while others gave reporters accounts of how Harry arrived and just what he said. Ron and Hermione heard among their reports things that did not actually happen and couldn't help but snicker – it was exactly as they had planned. The _Prophet_ was going to build Harry up and their alliance with the Ministry of Magic, if it worked out, would solidify Harry's standing. They kept an even step through the small hallway towards the many lifts; Scrimgeour walked all the way to the end and clicked the button that opened a much larger magical elevator than the others. They got in to the spacious lift and one of the unknown wizards clicked the number nine button. The ride to the floor was extremely tense, but Harry just smiled with a withering dead look, his eyes flashing.

Finally arriving, Harry stepped out into familiar settings, but a different route was taken as they were led to presumably Scrimgeour's office or a conference room. People who were just reaching their offices were still poking their heads around trying to get one more peek at Harry. They reached a large steel door and Scrimgeour pulled out a long, bulky set of keys from his robes. Singling out one, he inserted it into the lock. The door gave a sort of glow and then opened. They all stepped in to a large white room filled only with a long table and chairs. There were no windows or posters or decorations of any kind and it was extremely silent. Scrimgeour, Umbridge, Percy, and the two other people sat down on the far end of the table, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not sit down.

"If we're going to do this," Hermione said with a deadly look on her face, pointing at Umbridge. "She will not be present." The toad-like face of Delores Umbridge withered under Hermione, Ron, and Harry's fierce glares.

"She is still my second." Scrimgeour said half-irritated, half-scared.

"She almost used an Unforgivable Curse on a student." Ron said in a disgusted voice. "We ought to blast her where she stands."

"Minister," Harry said calmly, tapping his staff menacingly with his hand. "She has no place here. I have made my peace with what she has done, but I am afraid my friends have not, and there's no knowing what they are liable to do to her. She would be safer if she were absent."

Scrimgeour's eyes widened upon hearing of their accusations – something he had never heard. He turned and whispered in Umbridge's ear. She sneered in loathing, got up from the table and waddled out of the room. Silence permeated the room as Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked across the table at Scrimgeour, Percy, and the two remaining Ministry officials. Harry looked at each of them; Percy gave the smallest of winks and Harry gave a half-smirk before taking command of the session.

"Minister Scrimgeour, it is high time we put aside our differences and work together to defeat Voldemort." Scrimgeour and the two others winced at hearing the Dark Lord's name. "For too long, the Ministry has stubbornly refused to listen to Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix...yes the Order. Don't pretend like you don't know of the organization."

"We have been trying to cooperate with you!" Scrimgeour said angrily.

"No, you have been trying to bully me. The difference is that your pride is what is at stake. For us to be able to help each other and bring this maniacal wizard down, you must sacrifice it."

Scrimgeour glared at him, but Harry only smiled. Hermione continued for him.

"Minister, Harry's return is becoming big news all over the world. The looks on everyone's faces down in the entrance hall was enough for everyone here to know he will be welcomed back as a hero. What Harry means is that you know you cannot afford to be enemies with us any longer, but with Harry's support, you would have a much stronger support for your cause."

"But our help comes with a price." Ron said.

"Money?" the stout man with the long handlebar mustache said angrily, standing up. He had a deep voice that matched his stature. "You want money after all your time gone? Some hero you are Potter!"

"We don't want money you great big prat!" Ron said defiantly.

"Sit down, Quigley." Scrimgeour said with a restrained voice.

"We want the things you're stealing from people!" Ron said, calming himself. "We want the lives you've stolen just to make people think you're actually worth more than the robes you're wearing!"

"Precisely," Hermione said, her arms folded. "We want full cooperation from you, making up for the lives you are destroying in the name of your so-called justice and sideways diplomacy. All of the prisoners the Ministry locked up based on whimsical or completely false information must be set free immediately with a full pardon and public apology."

"This is what is meant by sacrificing your pride, Minister." Harry said coolly. "You are going to have to come clean, as well as set things right. Not only that, but I want the _Daily Prophet_ to become completely independent of the Ministry. You cannot choke them into reporting Ministry agendas any longer."

"Will that be all?" Scrimgeour asked through his teeth.

"No." Ron answered. "We want a tour."

"A tour?" the witch next to Scrimgeour said with absolute disdain. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well Miss...um...I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Pastley," the woman said irritated.

"Pastley..." Ron said, trying to contain a laugh that was also welling inside of Harry. "We want a full unrestricted tour of the Department of Mysteries."

"Excuse me?" Scrimgeour said unnerved. "You must be out of your bloody minds! Didn't you already get a good look at everything down there already?"

"Oh we sure did." Hermione replied sarcastically. "As we went through alarmingly pitiful Ministry defenses to fight Death Eaters for a prophesy hidden deep within these building walls, we saw many frightening things, some of which we are not happy about, especially concerning the veil."

"Oh you mean Black, aye?" Quigley said with an evil little grin. "So you got a lesson in what happens when people snoop where they –" the wizard stopped short. He almost looked confused, staring ahead and starting to look scared. He was having a hard time breathing and as every second passed, his face became more and more red. His obvious lack of air supply became apparent to Scrimgeour and Pastley and they began to ask him what was happening. Hermione looked at Harry who was staring intently at the struggling Quigley with his hand clenched tightly around his staff and his eyes blazing a furious green flame.

"Harry," she said softly. "Let it go. They are not our enemies...let it go."

Instantly, Quigley breathed in heavily and gasped for lungfuls of air as Harry calmed himself. Quigley looked up in complete fear and ran out of the room, leaving Percy, Scrimgeour, and Pastley behind.

"Should you not comply with any of our demands," Hermione said calmly, her hand still on Harry's arm. "You will lose our allegiance and you will have to tell the public why Harry has denounced the Ministry of Magic."

"Very well," Scrimgeour said, defeated. "We will take the tour now. After that, however, I want full knowledge of where you have been and what you know about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This is an alliance after all?"

"Indeed," Harry said with a small smile, getting up from his chair. "I will expect the same from the Ministry."

Scrimgeour stood up and Pastley and Percy followed suit. "I will have to clear the red tape. It will take a few hours."

"Harry we can go visit my dad." Ron said.

"Okay. Minister, send us a memo when you are ready for us. Take your time. I know you are going to want to alert the world of our alliance and that is what I was aiming for. I hope we can put our differences aside and work together to defeat Lord Voldemort. So much is riding on our success and I came here because I need the Ministry's help as much as you need the Order's."

Scrimgeour's expression changed a bit and relaxed. He nodded and led Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the room. Left at the lift, the three made their way to the second floor to Mr. Weasley's office. Walking through the halls towards the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, Ron and Hermione reached the door and knocked, but Harry stopped short. He heard voices talking about something that caught his attention. Ron and Hermione did not notice Harry's backtread and walked into Mr. Weasley's office as Harry stepped close to the nearby open door where the voices were coming from.

"What is it Harry?" Worthwhile asked quietly into his ear.

"I heard something – a word I've heard before." Harry whispered back. He trained his concentration on the hushed conversation coming from behind the door.

"I just don't believe it Mafalda!" a nasally voice said, sounding completely shocked and almost offended at what he had been told. Harry turned his head in thought. He recognized the name spoken. "We haven't heard of that magic being used in over a thousand years!"

"Believe it Dwingood," A woman said in reponse, sounding just as offended. "My intelligence is never faulty. The magic known as _amor immensus_ was found to have been used somewhere in England. We were unable to locate the place it was used, which means someone who is hiding from us used it. At first, we didn't know what to think of it. We thought there was a mistake which is why it took us so long to let anyone else in on this information. We are going to have to report to Minister Scrimgeour."

"Merlin's beard this is bad! If You-Know-Who is the one using it, then it could spell disaster. It's rumored that magic is unstoppable!"

"Well, hopefully the fact that it has only been used once in the past six months is a good sign that You-Know-Who hasn't actually obtained that kind of power yet, but we can only speculate. He might not even be the one who employed it."

"Yeah... yeah of course. Ha ha!" Dwingood huffed in relief. "Why would someone as villainous as You-Know-Who try to use magic based on love?" His face shifted to a worried look again. "Unless... unless he just doesn't care what it's based on as long as it does what he wants. I mean how do we know he hasn't just blocked us from discovering when the magic is used again? What if he's mastered full use of it?"

"Calm yourself Colin! We're going to make a report to the Minister. We will just have to prepare ourselves and make the most ready defense possible. Remember, Harry Potter is back seemingly from the dead and You-Know-Who hasn't shown up in months!"

"Y-you are right. Well, I guess I had best be off to my office. Thank you Ms. Hopkirk." Harry suddenly remembered the name. Mafalda Hopkirk was the one who had sent him the owl the day Dobby had showed up at the Dursleys his second year. "I will wait to hear from you and hopefully things will work out in due time." Footsteps walked towards the door and Harry quickly retreated to Mr. Weasley's office. Opening the door, he banged into something hard and heard a yell. Peeking around the door, he spotted Ron on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Sorry mate." Harry said sheepishly.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, getting up with the help of Hermione and his father, still rubbing his head and squinting. "We just noticed you weren't with us." Harry told them everything he had heard.

_"Amor immensus is the magic Slytherin referred to Harry."_ Worthwhile said excitedly. _"I remember now. You mentioned it when you told me and Ramses about your confrontation with him."_

_"That's right! I remember now!"_ Harry said, putting his hand to his forehead in realization. He looked at his friends and Mr. Weasley and told them what he overheard. "Slytherin said it was the magic Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw used to overpower and contain him."

"Harry, that is a magic on the Ministry's short list of 'very dangerous if ever used again' kinds of magic." Mr. Weasley said in an uncharacteristically ominous voice. "If what you say is true, then the Ministry is going to once again be in extremely full alert. If Voldemort is using this magic, it could mean the end for the Ministry - from what we do know, it is beyond any power we could ever imagine."

"If he has it, he would have used it by now, right?" Ron asked.

"Unless he hasn't mastered it." Hermione suggested.

"I find it hard to believe it would take Voldemort so long to master anything concerning magic," Harry huffed. "Although considering it's supposedly based in love, he might be having a hard time. My bet, however, is that he doesn't have it but knows it's being used. He might have his own way of tracking the use of certain magic he knows of, just like the Ministry."

"That could explain why he's been off the radar lately." Hermione said.

"What's a radar?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry smirked and Hermione explained it to him as best she could. "Amazing. Simply amazing what Muggles think of!"

"So is anyone else thinking that this great terrible magic that sprang up is the thing stolen from the Royal Library at Alexandria?" Ron said uneasily.

"That can't be." Hermione said. "The theft happened only a couple months ago, but the spell the Ministry tracked was earlier, right Harry?"

"Hopkirk said it was used once in the past six months." Harry said with a frown. "It might be possible; or perhaps Voldemort is searching for not just one kind of magic or weapon. On the other hand, we don't even know that this is all related or if Voldemort is even behind it. The only thing I do know is that what was stolen in Egypt has something to do with the Ministry – _amor immensus_ being cast for the first time in a millennium hardly seems like a coincidence."

"Harry, you said Hopkirk said the magic was cast here in England." Ron said curiously. "Shouldn't that be a good bet it _is_ Voldemort who is using it?"

"Unfortunately, you may have something Ron." Harry sighed. "That does seem pretty weird to be chance. We will just have to keep going. Hopefully our working with the Ministry and Scrimgeour will provide some help...and answers."

A paper airplane memo had finally zoomed into Mr. Weasley's office and unfolded neatly on his desk after over five hours of patient waiting. Harry knew Scrimgeour must have taken longer than expected because of Hopkirk's report. They had been instructed to meet him and two escorts at the door that led to the Department of Mysteries – that door that was etched into Harry's mind so well. Led into the depths of the Ministry, they were shown everything they could handle. Some things they had trouble looking at without feeling sick – other places gave them a newfound wonder in the world of magic. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were allowed to see what very few others could ever dream of and they understood why.

"What I don't understand," Hermione said as they entered the dark, circular access room, blue candles lighting the way. "Is why there was no security the night the Ministry was broken into? Where was everybody?"

"What you must understand, Ms. Granger," Scrimgeour replied with a sardonic emphasis on the _miss_. "Is that we had very tight security as we did every night, but they were jumped by the Death Eaters. Now you surely won't see me stand here telling you the Ministry couldn't have done more..._I_ most definitely would have done a much better job than Fudge...but we just were not prepared."

"But why even use guards?" Hermione persisted as the many different doors whizzed around at a dizzying rate. "Why not use magic to guard the Department? You had powerful agents protecting the prophesies and even one of these doors!"

"We have many Unspeakables who work here. To undo and redo that kind of magic is absurd to even consider, unless we don't intend for those certain guarded objects to be touched very often. The door you mentioned, for instance – until today, we had not opened it in decades. I would imagine I don't have to tell you why."

"We understand, Minister," Harry said quietly, looking straight ahead as the spinning doors came to a stop. "But there are some things that should not even exist. Why do you keep them?"

"Mr. Potter, believe me when I say the Ministry of Magic does not consider anything here to be a toy." Scrimgeour said coolly. "If it is kept here, then it exists because it's possible it might have a very good use with study or..."

"Or you can't destroy it to begin with." Hermione finished for him.

"Precisely."

Harry pointed towards a door, his eyes flashing. "Such as this?"

Scrimgeour lifted his eyebrows dubiously. He walked to the door Harry had pointed to and opened it. It was indeed the last door, the room that contained the dreaded veil. "How did you know this was the last door?" he asked curiously.

Harry walked past Scrimgeour, his face set in a determined grimace. He paused and looked into the dimly lit rectangular room. The air inside was cold and the feeling inside Harry's heart matched it. As before, there was no draft, no noise...nothing but a scene so finely etched into Harry's mind that he had little need to actually view the room. He made his way to the dais, stepping down with trepid determination.

"How did he know this was the room?" Scrimgeour asked quietly askance to Hermione. "These doors are supposed to be perfectly alike – there is no difference between them."

"Trust me when I tell you Minister..." Hermione said sadly. "Harry knows this room and the door that leads to it more than the whole of the Ministry."

"What exactly is that thing?" Ron asked, pointing to the veil.

"We don't know. We have never known." Scrimgeour answered with real pity in his voice. "We know that those who have seen death can hear voices, just like they can see thestrals. We also know that those who have taken life with their own hands can understand these voices. It has been here for centuries, first created by ancient Saxon warlocks – we have tried to destroy it, but that is impossible – no magic we have tried could ever bring it down. Time is doing its part, but that's all we have. The Ministry itself was housed around that archway centuries ago so as to protect its whereabouts. Many who know of this arch's existence believe it to be a gateway to the world of the dead, but no one really knows. Who would look behind the veil?"

"I think you're right about the voices," Ron said, pointing down to where Harry stood. "It almost looks like he understands them. I can hear them as well, but if it didn't sound so appealing, I would think it was utter gibberish. The words make absolutely no sense to me."

"You can hear them?" Scrimgeour asked.

"We witnessed a Death Eater die last spring, remember? That was the first time Hermione or I had ever seen someone die. That must be why we can hear them now...and since Harry has killed someone before, he must be able to understand what the voices are saying."

"A handful of men who have worked at the Ministry in the past few hundred years have fallen prey to its allure...fallen in never to be seen again. I'm surprised you resist them so easily."

"I don't think it's possible to be around Harry as long as we have," Hermione spoke up. "And not develop some kind of mental resistances to these kinds of things."

"If you understand each other so well, then tell me," Scrimgeour said. "What is he doing now?" Harry was continuing to gaze at the veil with a stoic guard to his face. Despite the lack of air current, the veil, along with Harry's cloak, flitted gracefully as if they were caught in a light breeze. "How does Harry Potter face his demons?"

"The only way he knows how...head on."

Harry gazed at the dark, tattered veil with a new respect for the world he lived in. He had seen so much and learned so many things, but it was all beyond him. What did he have that magic did not conquer? What could he learn without the ever-haunting realization that something could replace it?

"Master, are you alright?" Worthwhile said quietly. He was shivering slightly, but stayed at Harry's side.

"I will be, Worthwhile." Harry said evenly, his voice as smooth and calm as the morning breeze. "There are so many things on my shoulders, so many weights that I always feel need lifting. Dealing with my fault in Sirius' death is one of them. I look at this barrier in front of me, blocking my way to the 'what if' and I hear voices I've never heard before, all of them luring me...inviting me behind the veil. I feel so many different emotions all at the same time that I'm afraid of the day when I might just go crazy."

"For every pain you hold onto, you also have something to fight for. I have never seen you give up Master, and I know you never will. Once you see that for every time you are defeated, you rise stronger than before, you will, at that moment, become undefeatable."

"Dumbledore always used to tell me that love is the conqueror of all ails – all troubles. The thing of it is, I believe him, but my ultimate fear is having nothing left to love. What do I do then?"

"The day you have no one left is the day the world dies, Master. You are loved the world over and you fight for those same people."

"I fight for their freedom, but I fight for the love of those who first loved me. Hermione, Ron and his family, my friends from school, the Order, the brave wizards and witches we befriended on our travels...they all are my true treasures; however, with each new step I take, death haunts me. I look at this veil and I hear these seductive voices clambering to take me...and I have these feelings of wanting to go...to end it and be done so I can just rest."

"But you won't." Worthwhile whispered.

"No... I have so much to live for. I see it clearly, Worthwhile. The new task I have now is to unburden myself...resolve the conflict in my heart, so I can fight with a cleared head and renewed spirit...and it starts..." Harry tapped his staff against the ground twice. "...with Sirius."

The orb on his staff detached and rose into the air, floating gently between them and the veil. It began to glow brightly and in a few moments, a light song emitted softly from the crystal. It was a beautiful, but heartbreaking song that reverberated throughout the room in sad melancholy. The words were undistinguishable – it was a language that no one had ever heard before, but Hermione, Ron, Scrimgeour, and the two silent aides who were behind him all began crying silently as they listened. The tune echoed in each of their souls and they all understood the meaning of the song. It came from Harry – from his heart. The entire story was played out in their minds – the song touched them in a way they never knew they could be touched and they knew of Harry's love for Sirius; they could feel his pain in never knowing family, never knowing his parents, and getting so little time to spend with his godfather. The song was a tribute to him and was a final parting gift... it came from the depths of his soul – the orb simply let the people surrounding him hear it.

The song finally came to a gentle, but glorious end and the orb quietly returned to Harry's staff. Harry nodded his head and returned to the party's side, all of whom were sniffing and calming down in a morose state. He walked by and Hermione and Ron followed in his wake as he walked out of the Department of Mysteries. Scrimgeour bowed his head, unable to understand how he could have been so foolish.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Scrimgeour Secret**

**_December 18th_**

A small, older man with big, round sunglasses and a serene, happy smile on his face sat in a small wicker chair overlooking the Egyptian landscape and the bleak, hot desert beyond. He had sun-darkened skin and bleach-white hair in contrast; it was sparse and he was bald on top, but the hair he did have was neatly trimmed and combed, matching a thin, wispy mustache. The sun beat down on the city of Alexandria with little mercy, but the small man had little to worry about for this particular man was a wizard - with a little magic, he was as cool as he wanted. Muggles entering the city looked at the strange, fully dressed little man camped out by a house that edged the empty desert with befuddled expressions, but he continued to sit and wait.

Little did anyone know that the small wizard was actually a member of an underground network of spies aimed at working against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The fear of the Dark Lord was far-reaching – it gripped Egypt like it did all other countries that were occupied by wizard-kind. The city was in a state of alarm as news spread that the Royal Library of Alexandria had been broken into. It was a well-known fact to any witch or wizard that the Royal Library was the most well-guarded place on earth. It has housed so many powerful and dangerous secrets that in ancient times, wizards had made Muggles think it was destroyed just to keep its whereabouts from their knowledge. To know that it had been broken into and something was possibly stolen during a time in which the Dark Lord was back in power and The Boy Who Lived had been missing for months was to panic.

However, the small wizard was smiling serenely and continued to keep a look out carefully, almost as if he wasn't worried about a thing.

"Gyasi Mahaado," a quiet voice suddenly said very close by.

The man jumped in his seat and turned his head quickly to see where the voice came from. Standing just a few feet to his left was a strong, extremely well-built man hidden by his coat and a cloth mask that shielded his lower face from the sun. He was wearing a light-colored, but dusty and ripped canvas cloak that shielded his body and around his neck was a large python that seemed to be looking at him with interest. The wiry Egyptian looked shocked for a split second, as if no one had ever got the best of him before, but then he began to chuckle.

"Harry Potter!" Mahaado began to laugh. "I have to say, I didn't believe it when Viktor said you were crafty, but that was impressive!"

"Please Mr. Mahaado," Harry said quietly. "There is a homunculus out today."

"Ah yes, yes!" He got up from his chair and waved Harry in his direction. "Come! Inside, where it is cooler." Harry followed him inside the small-looking house only to discover it was magically enlarged and felt rather like a large Middle-eastern bachelor pad. The walls were covered in maps and pictures and notes, seeming as if the man hated throwing anything away that even remotely resembled something that could be hung. Windows were covered by large, crimson red drapes and all of the doors in the house were finely hand-carved. Beautiful tapestries showing wonderful-looking scenes of heroic warriors and damsels in distress hung from the ceiling and very ornate rugs covered the floor. Mahaado led Harry to a chair where he could sit and scampered to the nearby kitchen where he began to pour glasses of iced tea.

Harry took off his hood and pulled down his face guard. His face looked like it had a line right through the middle of it, his upper half caked with large amounts of dust. His hair was even more unruly as usual, sticking up in various places. He began to wipe dust off of his shoulders when a humming noise caught his attention. A small, pyramid-shaped, metallic object zoomed into the room and began rotating around Harry. In moments, the dirt and dust covering Harry and Worthwhile was sucked clean off their bodies and attached itself to the object like iron to a magnet. After they were both completely dirt-free it zoomed off.

"Isn't it great?" Mahaado cackled, slapping his knee. "I enchanted it myself. I have the cleanest home in Alexandria!" He came back into the living area Harry was in presented him with a glass of iced tea, which he downed half of in one gulp.

"Thank you, Mr. Mahaado. I'm afraid I haven't had much to drink today. There is little refuge for a foreigner right now."

"Please, call me Gyasi." Mahaado said with his first serious look since Harry first encountered him. "And I know what you mean. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help you in that area. Since the Library was broken into, Alexandria has been shut off to any wizards or witches who wish to stay here tonight and Muggles are being watched very closely. However, from what I have heard, a homunculus should be no problem for you Mr. Potter!"

"No one is safe from even one, much less the three the Royal Library guards may have let out. I have tried to get inside, but they are somehow keen to my presence. That, I will admit, makes me ever wary of them."

"Aye," Gyasi said with a smile back on his face. "Right terrible creatures that only obey the Library guards, and they've learned to sink into the ground, traveling underfoot to find anyone they might be looking for."

"The Library is what brings me here. It has been actually a while since it was actually stolen, but word is spreading in the underground. I need to know what was stolen."

"Aye, those who know of this theft want to know the same thing. The Library magistrates are saying nothing I'm afraid. Every Minister of Magic in the world has come to inquire – even your Mr. Scrimgeour, but they are being told nothing; as stubborn as goblins, the Magistrates are."

"Yes, I'm aware no one has the ear of the Library," Harry said smiling knowingly. "I'm assuming this is why Krum sent me to you."

"Right you are my boy!" Gyasi clapped his hands to together and rubbed them in delight. "Now, I can get you inside, but I'm afraid the rest is up to you. I can't tell you what you will even find, because I don't know myself. You will need to speak to the High Mage herself, but she is perhaps, I am sorry to say, the most guarded person on the face of the planet. The risk is up to you, James."

"James?" Harry looked at Gyasi with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, sorry! You look so much like your father did; I guess it slipped my mind who I was talking to for a second there."

"You knew my dad?" Harry leaned forward and Worthwhile perked his interest as well. "How?"

"I taught him!" Gyasi answered with a smile, enjoying Harry's attention. "Aye, I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher your mother and fathers' final year at Hogwarts. Two of the finest students I ever taught – they actually were beginning to date, so getting those two to pay attention was a tough task, let me tell you!"

"Do you remember how exactly that happened?" Harry asked. "Because I know my mum wasn't too fond of my dad in their fifth year."

"Oh they had their squabbles as many lovebirds in training do, but one always knew there was something special there. I imagine you have yet to understand love's finer intricacies – your mother and father's souls...well, they were a match. Once James grew out of his rebelliousness and stubborn pride and Lily stopped denying the inevitable, it happened in moments."

"So they were happy?"

"Very happy. Many young boys loved Lily and many young ladies swooned over James, but to tell you the truth, we all expected it – they were a match made in heaven and they went on to do great things. I ended up taking James on as an apprentice, Lily was a tremendously accepted witch, and you were born at the peak of their lives. It was such a shame..."

"My dad was your apprentice?" Harry interrupted excitedly. "What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I am retired now, but I was a Crelix...or dark wizard catcher."

"Like an auror?"

"You could say that; however a Crelix is independent, kind of like a private eye. I was good, but your father was a man of raw talent. Dark wizards, Death Eaters...they all feared him more than anyone except Dumbledore himself. James and Lily...yep, they were an amazing team, loved around the world. They couldn't go wrong...until they decided to take up against You-Know-Who. Believe me when I tell you the Dark Lord _hated_ your parents. They were everything he was not; when you were born, the world rejoiced at their good fortune and people were happy even in the midst of You-Know-Who's reign of chaos. To tell you the truth, you were already news before your parents died; it's the real reason you became not just famous, but an icon. You were born of two great people who defied You-Know-Who...and you were the cause of his eventual demise."

Harry sat back calmly, overwhelmed with everything he was hearing. He was elated to know his parents truly were a happy couple and that what he saw in Snape's memory had been just a bad day. He remembered how bad his temper was at that age and felt better about everything. Harry and Gyasi spent the remainder of the day talking of James and Lily Potter's exploits; of how they eluded Voldemort and frustrated him; of their wedding day; of his birth and how happy Harry's parents were. Harry soaked up every word the merry old man said and he and Gyasi became friends in short time. As day faded into night, discussion reverted back to Harry's agenda.

"Now," Gyasi said, putting down his tea glass and becoming slightly more serious. "We will be able to enter the Library, but only because I have been given clearance. However, getting to where you need to be will be tricky."

"I am assuming," Harry said, folding his hands. "You have a way."

"Mr. Potter, you have to understand something. The information you seek would only be known by the High Mage for sure. There is a way inside to the High Mage, but once inside, you will be detected. It will only be a few minutes before the entirety of the Library guard is upon you."

"I understand Gyasi, but it is crucial we find out what was stolen. If no one will tell me, I must force the situation. I will talk to the High Mage and see what happens. That is the best plan we have."

As the full moon crept over the Egyptian city, Gyasi scampered up a dark and lonely street, Harry in close pursuit. The winding road finally broke from its clay building-lined curbs and opened to an expanse overlooking the Mediterranean. The light from the moon and nearby streetlamps brought a stunning vision to Harry's eyes. Off near a wharf where many large fishing boats were moored was a large wooden ramp that seemed to float on the water without any support, but looked very sturdy. It led for at least a mile out into the sea, finally coming to a stop in front of an enormous Romanesque building that was well-lit and looked like it was built on an island. Gyasi made his way towards the ramp and Harry continued to follow.

"The Royal Library of Alexandria," Gyasi huffed as they continued to walk. "Muggles can't see it and the only way inside is on that walkway. Now, we will be detected immediately but I am cleared and you will simply be my guest, but once we are at the Library, you must hide yourself, for you are no ordinary guest...they will know this. You must be aware Mr. Potter. The magic protecting these buildings is much beyond many wizards' understanding. Your father helped construct many of its protections, so they are very good. You cannot use your invisibility cloak until we have safely passed."

They reached the long, wooden path to the Library secluded at sea and began the trek. After a few minutes walking, they were suddenly confronted by a short, hooded little being that was armed with a dagger and a wand, one in each hand. Harry had no idea where he came from considering there was no other structure attached to the plain walkway and apparating was not possible.

"Who approaches?" it whispered in a throaty glut.

"Gyasi Mahaado and a guest," Gyasi said with a smile. With a nod, the small creature disappeared into thin air and they continued on. Finally arriving, Harry was more able to appreciate the grandiose form of the Library. Gardens surrounded the enormous marble building, with fountains scattered among various flowers and vines that Harry knew well enough were as dangerous as they were beautiful. They walked up the large staircase that led to a pair of great, golden doors. Harry donned his invisibility cloak and followed Gyasi at a farther distance. He watched as Gyasi pulled out a short knife and cut his forehead. As blood ran down his face, he quickened his speed up the stairs. Finally reaching the top, two large guards in purple robes with golden chains around their necks and chest approached him.

"Gyasi, you are back," one of the guards spoke. "Where is your accompanying guest?" Finally reaching Gyasi, the guard realized he was bleeding. Pulling out his wand, the two men scoured the area around them. "Gyasi, what is going on?"

"I was attacked!" Gyasi said in a heavy tone as if he were breathing hard. Harry thought he was acting the part of the innocent attacked man very well. "I met a man who said he knew something of the theft, so I brought him in. Once we reached the landing, he attacked me and went into the gardens!" He pointed off towards where Harry was previously looking.

"Well, he won't last long if that's true," the other guard scoffed.

"Atemu, take Gyasi into the Library and make sure he is looked after." The first guard said. Suddenly two more purple robe-clad guards appeared and joined him. They weren't apparating, Harry noticed, but it was still a magical transport. Harry was reminded of Dumbledore's ability to travel without apparition by the help of Fawkes. The first guard and the two newly arrived wizards went off down the steps while Atemu led Gyasi through the Library doors, Harry following silently behind.

Inside, Harry became even more awe-struck at the Library's majesty. The Building was one giant room laden with smaller ones on the sides, protected by doors of every size and shape imaginable. The shelves of books were the true wonder, however. They reached to the ceiling high above and the amount of shelves were innumerable in Harry's eyes. Various witches and wizards were able to summon the books they wanted with simple spells, although how they knew where they were located, Harry had no idea.

Gyasi was led off to one of the side doors – one that looked like an octagon. Atemu pulled out a set of strange-looking keys that were attached to his hip and picked one. Inserting it and unlocking the door, they went into a small but very-high reaching room. Lining the walls were shelves that were filled with every sort of bottle Harry could imagine. Glass, plasic, red, blue, square, crystal – all of them interesting, but so numerous that it would take a lifetime to look through.

"Alright Gyasi," Atemu said as he pulled out his wand and summoned a bottle that looked like some sort of healing potion. "Tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry, my friend." Gyasi said with a sad, apologetic look on his face. Harry performed a sleeping spell on the guard and he was out in seconds, slumped on the floor. Harry took off his cloak while Gyasi grabbed the keys at Atemu's hip and they walked out of the room together, closing the door. Gyasi quickly walked towards the far end of the library, before finally reaching another door – a blue half-circle door with a crimson doorknob. He picked a key, used it and Harry and Gyasi quickly entered, closing the door behind them. The inside was nothing more than a broom closet, but Harry could sense something was special about it.

"Your father was crafty, lad," Gyasi said with a sneaking smile on his face. "He loved having ways in and out of places that no one else knew about – he would call himself a 'Marauder.' When he helped fortify the Library's defenses, he built a small entryway that leads directly to the High Mage. He was allowed to see the High Mage whenever he wanted, but he loved just knowing he could get into her chambers without approval." Gyasi pulled out his wand and whispered something unintelligible while pointing it at the wall. Suddenly an outline of a passage became visible and the wall disappeared into a steep slide into the abyss.

"He only told two souls of this passage's existence. Myself and..."

"Sirius." Harry finished for him, examining the dark drop.

"Aye... Mr. Potter, you won't see me again until this is all over. I will be a wanted man for this and the Homunculi will be sure to be after me, so this is goodbye."

"You should take up house at the Order!" Harry suggested enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. My place is here with my people. The resistance against the Dark Lord is a worldwide struggle. I am here for Egypt. You must eventually go back and fight him in your own homeland."

Harry shook his hand with thankfulness. "You are a friend Gyasi. Hopefully soon, the war will truly be over."

"Aye, you have your father's spirit in you lad." Gyasi's mustache twitched in a happy smile. "I know you have the ability to bring it to an end."

"Without friends like you, it would never have been possible."

Gyasi donned his hood and his large sunglasses. "Remember lad, this chute will take you right to the High Mage, but as soon as you are there, your presence in the chamber will be known." Harry nodded and after another grin, Gyasi Mahaado quickly left the room.

Harry summoned his staff to his hand from his holster and slid into the opening. Sliding deeper and deeper into the ground below the Library, Harry suspected he must be under the sea. Soon, he landed in a well-lit chamber that was seemingly empty except for a large throne-looking chair in the middle of the room. Sitting in it was a very beautiful woman who had flowing golden hair and a graceful green and white dress that ran down to the floor. She was a bit along in years, but still stunning in look and form. Her eyes at first went wide with complete surprise at the sudden appearance of Harry through a chute whose entrance disappeared as soon as he arrived, but then she seemed to realize something and looked more at ease.

"Why, if I didn't know it any better, I would say James is visiting me from the grave." The woman said with a sly smile on her face.

"I'm sorry...uh...my lady," Harry became flustered at his lack of thought concerning just what he was going to say. The fact that this woman was all alone in a chamber far below the library escaped him. "Miss, I need to know what was taken from the Library some time ago."

"Do you? So many people _need_ me to tell them what they need to know and yet here I sit still, ever unaffected."

"I don't mean to be brash," Harry was trying to hurry, but he did not know who this woman really was except a guardian of something very important. He was ready should she be dangerous. "But I have very little time. Please, can you tell me?"

"Oh, nonsense!" She said with an entrancing smile. "We have plenty of time! Are you worried about the guards?" She snapped her fingers and Harry heard a snap behind him. "There...now I've sealed the doors and we won't be interrupted."

"Um...okay. So, I really need to know who the thief was and what was stolen."

"Why so eager Harry? Come over to me and let's talk."

"_Master, I don't trust her."_ Worthwhile said hesitatingly.

"_Neither do I Worthwhile, but we must find out what was stolen. I will be okay."_

"_Will you now?"_ the woman said in Parseltongue. She looked at Harry with a patronizing smile. Harry raised his staff in front of him, completely wary of the woman.

"_Who are you?"_ Harry demanded.

"_Why I am the High Mage! Isn't that who you seek? Come now, have I done anything to deserve this kind of treatment?"_

"_I've only come to find out what was stolen, nothing more."_

"_Why should I tell you? You know, James used to talk with me."_ The woman suddenly looked very sad and she averted her eyes.

"My father would talk with you... even confide in you?" Harry asked.

"Yes..." she said wistfully. "Yes, we had many talks."

"If that is true, then what was my godfather's name?"

"Sirius Black. Poor Sirius. I heard about what happened." Suddenly the doors began to rattle and thumps could be heard from the other side. The High Mage simply continued to look forlorn.

Harry holstered his staff and walked up to the woman. "I'm sorry. I never meant to be rude. Time is simply critical at the moment. If you say I am safe, then I will believe it."

"You are for now. Sadly, however, I cannot tell you who broke into the Library's inner secret rooms, nor can I tell you what was stolen."

"Why not?"

"I am bound to never speak of it except to the Magistrates. You see, the position of High Mage is one of great honor but also one of profound misery and loneliness. I can never leave this chamber until my time to serve is up. I am granted largely amplified powers, one of which being the ability to speak many languages, but I hold the keys to this Library, and am bound by magic to never reveal its secrets, nor any information the Magistrates deem unspeakable."

_"Then why did you accept the position?"_ Worthwhile asked.

"I had to! The burden of High Mage must be carried down through my family line. Each service is twenty years. In exchange, you are given much after you have finished. After my twenty years is over, I will be given a large amount of money to start my life and a rare youth potion that will restore some of my age, but time is still lost. This curse of protecting the Royal Library is a black tarnish forever associated with the Scrimgeour name."

Harry and Worthwhile glanced at each other. "Come again?" Harry asked.

"Yes you heard right. My name is Rhona Scrimgeour. Rufus – your Minister of Magic – is my brother."

"So why wasn't he picked to serve in the Library?" Harry asked.

"My parents decided it was I who should serve when my Aunt Magdalene's term was over. I began over nineteen years ago and your father was brought in to oversee new magical spells and wards being placed that were meant to protect me. I guess they finally failed." She had a lost look on her face as she spoke to Harry and he finally understood.

"You were in love with him?" Harry asked in a soothing manner.

Rhona looked at him exasperated for a moment, but finally chuckled in a light tone. "He was the only man I ever saw besides the aging Chief Magistrates, can you blame me? But that didn't matter; I could tell he was dreamy. However, as much as I flirted and batted my eyelashes, he could never have been swayed away from his love. Seeing you just now almost made me think he had come back for me. How horrible this time has been."

"It really isn't fair," Harry conceded. "I'm sorry my dad couldn't do more for you. My mum and dad were both lucky I guess."

"You know this," Rhona said with a knowing smile on her face. "Because you are in love yourself. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm afraid I don't have time for love." Harry said politely. The rattles and bangs against the door were beginning to increase in intensity and Harry's mind began to race again.

"Perhaps, but let me tell you... a life without love is no life at all. Don't ever let it go." Harry looked at her with the first realization of what she was talking about the entire time. She had had twenty years to think about what to tell someone the first time she should get an opportunity and that was her choice: that love is more important than anything...and Harry knew she was right.

Suddenly, there was a blast on the other side of the door and Harry shifted and resummoned his staff to his hand.

"I guess that means they are serious now." Rhona sighed. "Listen to me Harry. If you want to know what was stolen, I can't tell you that, but my brother can. He has the key to all of this! Just tell him that our worst fear has been realized. As for the thief, I don't think anyone knows who it was – which is why it has the whole of the Library so abuzz."

"That is the second time I have been told that the Ministry holds some sort of key. What is it?" Harry shouted over the loud explosions that were beginning to multiply.

"There's no time!" Rhona shouted. "When those doors open, I will distract them. You must make your way out as soon as possible before the Homunculi are upon you! No matter what you do, continue to go straight, even if it looks like a dead end, or you will be lost forever in the Library's underground labyrinth!" The doors shook with an explosion one last time before groaning and coming to a crash. "GO! NOW!"

Rhona spread her hands out and large star-shaped flashes of light flew from her hands in the doors' direction and burst into rays of intense light. Harry materialized his Firebolt, hopped on, and zoomed through the crowd of stunned wizards and witches who crashed through. Flying faster than he ever had before, he shot through the dark halls at light speed. A wall approached and Harry braced himself as he ran into it, but he hit nothing. He was in a hall once more. He continued on, finally reaching a pair of open green doors and zooming out into the Library main room. He rocketed through and out into the open air. Landing, he vanished his broom and ran as fast as he could across the walkway. No one stopped him as he made his way to the end. He stopped to catch his breath, looking out at the seemingly calm structure.

Suddenly, the earth beside him exploded; rising from the ground came an enormous golden-hued monster made from what looked like rock and boulder. It menaced over Harry with sinister red eyes and hands larger than five grown wizards. It was a homunculus, the guardian of the Royal Library of Alexandria and feared by all wizard-kind; Harry summoned his staff quickly and faced it. Suddenly two more exploded from the earth, quickly honing in on their quarry.

In seconds they were upon him. Harry barely missed their furious pounds to the ground as he leaped in between two of them, but he was soon cornered once more. His mind raced furiously - he tried to apparate, but found he couldn't. Harry tried a curse, but it bounced harmlessly off them as they advanced on him. They were truly too powerful to underestimate and a theft from the Library's secret archive would have taken a miracle.

"No..." Harry said with a grimace. "I've come too far." He thrust his staff in a great slice through the air and pure power flashed into the night. Harry's hair stood on end as his orb and wand together went to work, using all the strength Harry had inside. Within moments, the sand around him suddenly picked up in a terrific whirlwind. In a matter of seconds, large twisters of sand and wind were furiously winding around Harry, destroying everything in its path. One of the homunculi tried to punch through, but to no avail. Harry increased its intensity, putting everything he had into the barrier he had created. He had blocked the monsters off and began to walk towards the street.

The storm that raged around him cut him off from the stone beasts, but Harry had to walk slowly because the spell was intense – it was starting to cut into his mind. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it -- blood was beginning to drip from his nose and his eyes flashed like green fire; however, after a few minutes and enough walking, he found he was outside the homunculis' magical presence and he could apparate and did so, arriving at the edge of the desert. He flopped to the sand, breathing hard.

"Master, are you alright?" Worthwhile asked worried. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Enough...enough for me Worthwhile... it's time. I just can't do it. Rhona was right. I should never have let it go. It's time." Harry sat up, still trying to catch his breath.

"Time for what?"

"It's time to go home."

**_January 10th_**

Rufus Scrimgeour rose from his seat in horror at what Harry was telling him. He apparently was completely aware of what his sister Rhona meant by, "Tell him our worst fear has been realized."

"No...you must be mistaken." Scrimgeour said terrified. His skin had turned a pasty white and his scruffy hair looked almost ashen. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Worthwhile were back in the white room, alone with Scrimgeour.

"Minister, what is it?" Hermione asked.

Scrimgeour put his hand to his forehead and was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he looked up at the ceiling and said, "What will we do? We are doomed! How are we to fight him now?"

"Minister!" Harry shouted with emphasis. It finally got his attention – he looked at them with weary eyes.

"Forgive me. The state of things has made the life of Minister of Magic a living, breathing nightmare, no matter what country you hail from. My sister, Rhona, was referring to the theft of one of the incantations of the six Unforgivable Curses that the Library houses in its powerful vaults. They were supposed to be untouchable"

"Six?" Ron said with an ashen face that matched Scrimgeour's. "I thought there were only three!"

"The three you know were the three that wizard-kind was unable to keep from public knowledge over the centuries. The other three were able to be snuffed out from memory. Until recently, the only known copies of their incantations were kept in the Royal Library of Alexandria...and if my sister tells me that our worst fear has been realized, then one or more of those spells have been stolen."

"What kind of curses are we talking about?" Harry asked.

"The three Unforgivable Curses you know are so called because they are devastating to wizards and Muggles alike...inhumane in every sense of the word, because they are built on evil. The three the Library houses are like them. While the Imperius, Cruciatus, and _Avada Kedavra_ curses attack the mind, the Cadarius, Desiditrius, and _Avada Deficus_...they attack the heart. The six curses are sister spells, each pairing to commit the most heinous of evil pain and suffering upon others."

"I don't understand." Harry said with a dark look. "Why are they alike?"

"Because each one attacks the same way that another does. The Imperius Curse allows control of another's mind. Its sister spell, the Cadarius Curse...allows the caster control of another's heart."

Hermione shivered and grabbed Harry's arm as Scrimgeour continued. "The Cruciatus Curse causes the mind endless torment. The Desiditrius Curse so envelops the heart and soul in misery that it makes the victim lose his very will to live."

Harry's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. _Desiditrium arbitratus_ – the curse from Slytherin's tome...a spell he had used to his advantage once before. Even though it was only used on a portrait, Harry felt his heart cringe in pain at the thought that he had used another Unforgivable Curse.

"And the third, like _Avada Kedavra_, causes death. _Avada Deficus_...instant destruction of the heart, for which there is no counter curse and of which no one has ever survived." A stiff air of defeat sliced through the room as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in stunned silence at what they were hearing. Three more unbearable curses and they might be in Voldemort's hands.

"It was once believed by many," Scrimgeour continued. "That the magic of the heart was more powerful than that of the mind – stronger if you will, but there are few who hold to that notion to this day. Dumbledore was one of its strongest advocates, while He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sneered at the thought...that is, I suppose, until the day he found the 'power of love could destroy him' as Dumbledore once put it."

"Tell me about the Cadarius Curse." Harry asked.

Scrimgeour looked at him with a curious face. "You realize it, don't you?" he asked Harry.

"Realize what?" Hermione asked, looking from Scrimgeour to Harry and back again.

"He realizes that if it was indeed You-Know-Who that broke into the Royal Library in Alexandria, then he needed to only take one."

"Why?"

"Because they are sister spells! Don't you see? The Desiditrius Curse and _Avada Deficus_ accomplish the same thing as their counterparts, but the Cadarius! Yes... that curse is distinctly different than its sister, the Imperius Curse."

"How so?" Ron asked.

"Because," Harry said, answering Ron's question with an air of absolute defeat in his voice. "The Imperius Curse can be countered...even fought, but if you can control someone's heart, they won't _want_ to fight it, because you would have their heart...you could control them potentially forever."

Ron, Hermione, and Worthwhile seemed struck senseless by the realization of what Harry had said. It truly was more evil than any of the other five.

"However," Harry spoke once more. "We still have opportunities." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial – it was a pensieve memory. The silvery substance was unmistakable. "This was given to me by Ramses before he died and is supposed to provide us with a key to defeating Lord Voldemort. He told me I would need to observe it with you, Minister, and that once we did, we would all understand."

Scrimgeour, at first looked wary. Harry assumed Scrimgeour would be very untrusting of anything concerning Ramses Beauregard, the notorious Death Eater for hire. However, he then nodded and Harry was relieved to see Scrimgeour was trusting Harry's plan.

In minutes, Scrimgeour had a Pensieve brought in and the four of them with Worthwhile still around Harry's shoulders, gathered around it. Harry poured Ramses' memory into the bowl and they all at once put their faces forward. Within seconds, they were pulled into the Pensieve and found themselves in a toy shop. Harry instantly recognized it as the toy shop he and Ramses had slept in the night they arrived at the Edifice. However, the atmosphere was different. Toys on the shelves weren't dusty or forgotten. Various people were browsing inside and a young woman with short brown hair and brilliant blue eyes was helping customers and small children.

"So this is what it's like being inside a Pensieve memory." Ron mused to Harry as he looked around.

"I forgot you and Hermione have never experienced this." Harry said. "I've done it so many times. Make sure you're on the lookout for Ramses."

They all looked around, but no large man in a brim hat was to be seen. Just then, the jingling of the bell hanging from the front door chimed its merry tune as the door burst open and a small boy with long, black hair and dusty play clothes rushed inside and ran towards the back.

"Ramses!" the woman behind the counter reprimanded in a half-angry, half-amused voice. "Stop running through the shop! Your father is in the back. He is waiting for you."

Harry smirked and Hermione, Ron, and Scrimgeour followed Harry who took the lead in tracing young Ramses Beauregard's steps into the back end of the toy shop. The boy rushed into the room where all the toy-making machines and magical gismos were. There, a thinner, gangly man sat in a chair working on a carving of a horse. He was tall, with very little hair on top of his head. What few strands he did have fell gently from the sides of his head to his shoulders. He wore drab grey robes and large, square spectacles hanging over his nose. Ramses ran up to the smiling man and jumped into his lap.

"Oh-ho! There you are! Ramses! Ramses, my lad, I have it!" he said elated, putting his work aside.

"Have what, Pappy?"

"Well," he said mischievously, getting up and placing Ramses back on his feet. "I was in the Library at the Edifice..."

"Again?" Ramses huffed with a sarcastic smile on his face, his little face alight with playfulness. "You're _always_ at the Library."

"Yes, you little rascal, I was there again," his father said, enjoying the repartee with his son. "And I found it!"

"It? You mean that dusty old book you were looking for?"

"It's not just any book Ramses! In fact it isn't a book at all! The Librarians all said it didn't exist, but I finally found it. It was hidden behind a collection of boring volumes about Goblin wars that no one ever looked at...high up on one of the tallest shelves." The man excitedly pulled the book from a drawer in a nearby desk. It was plain and brown, with no title or pictures.

"It looks like a dirty old regular book to me." Ramses said scrunching his nose.

"Oh really? Look again." Ramses' father opened the book to reveal not pages, but a hole...a hiding place. Inside was a small charcoal-colored box; Ramses was instantly interested.

"This, my boy," his father said, taking it out gently and showing it to his curious son. "...is a Bakuri Box!"

"What does it do?"

"Well, it gives a person one chance...one chance to see his future, to see what's going to happen in his life!"

"You could see anything you wanted?"

"Well no...not with just this. You see a Bakuri Box is just half of the puzzle my lad. See this little square hole here? That is where the other piece goes."

"There's another piece?"

"Yes. A Gorgon box. A Gorgon box is similar to this, but is white and has a magic just a little bit different. A Gorgon box will answer any question you ask it...and it is never wrong. Both boxes are useful in ways, but together! Together, they would combine to show you anything you wanted...anything at all!"

"Wow!" Ramses smiled in delight. He ran to the window and looked out into the sky. "Do you think we might use it someday to see if we ever do anything great?"

"Why, son!" the man frowned slightly. "Are you not happy here?"

"I am Pappy, but I want to be an explorer! I want to see the ocean and the sky and forests and rivers and more cities! I like it here, but it's not for me."

"I'm sure you will live your dreams one day, Ramses." The man said with a genuinely proud smile on his face. "I'm sure of it."

The five observers were unable to watch anymore because they were instantly picked up into the air and without another moment's notice, the five of them were back in the Ministry conference room, the memory ending at a screeching halt. Scrimgeour looked at Harry instantly as they recovered and Harry looked back with an expectant grimace. Reaching into his robes, Scrimgeour slowly pulled something out...it was a small white box, nearly identical to the description Ramses' father gave him. Hermione gasped when she saw it and Ron looked at Harry as he slowly pulled out his black box.

The Gorgon and Bakuri boxes...Ramses Beauregard's key to defeating Lord Voldemort.

**END Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Face to Face with Destiny**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Worthwhile all looked at Scrimgeour as he gazed back. Silence filled the air as each of them contemplated what was taking place. Harry's mind was racing furiously. They had a huge key to finding Voldemort, but what would it mean to see one's own future? What if he saw his own death or worse, the death of his friends? What if he saw his failure and watched the world fall into complete chaos once more? Harry stayed calm despite the torment in his head - a voice screaming, "Don't do it!"

"What do we do?" Ron asked, breaking the dead silence.

"I will use them." Harry said in a quiet voice, but one that exuded all the command and confidence he could muster. Scrimgeour exhaled, and looked down at his Gorgon box. He held it with familiarity as if he had always had it with him.

"Mr. Potter, this is my most precious possession. It had been passed down through my family for generations, a gift from the Pharaoh of Egypt long ago for our ancestors' call to the guardianship of the Royal Library. I have come to realize that there are few coincidences. It is time for our great treasures to be of use to this world." He handed Harry the box. It was identical to Harry's Bakuri box in every way – except it had a small square outcropping instead of a fissure. "We will leave you."

Harry let Worthwhile crawl onto Hermione's shoulders and they all started for the door. Ron squeezed Harry's shoulder once before they exited and left Harry to be alone in the white room.

"Tell me," Scrimgeour said as they waited in the hall outside the room. "How is it that Harry can take on so many burdens and still be alive...still be sane? I wanted to believe he was a spoiled child, but I see how foolish I have been. No one should have to go through what he does, especially a young boy."

"It's very simply Minister." Hermione said. "He does the things he does because no one else will help him, so he found he must help himself."

"And I don't believe you can call him a boy anymore." Ron added. "We've all had to grow up quicker than we might have liked."

"He just doesn't know how to be a coward," Hermione finished. "He never will."

Harry breathed deeply and closed his eyes, holding a box in each hand. He was shivering slightly, but it was something he had to do. He opened them and time stood still. Combining the two boxes, he knew instinctively how to open them, and they responded to his will. They sprang from his hand and hovered in place, as if waiting for something.

"Show me where Voldemort hides his horcruxes." He said clearly.

Instantly, the room was gone. Harry's feet left the floor and he felt like he was floating in nothing. He was in complete darkness – a void. Then a scene flashed in front of him – a sort of vision. It was almost like he was flying above some kind of wood or valley, except there was no wind or clouds obstructing his view, as if they were moving for him. He could see green pastures and hills and small homes scattered amongst the countryside. He could tell he was moving and he was definitely gaining ground on wherever he was headed as he continued to speed towards an unknown destination, completely weightless.

He spotted train tracks below him and he suddenly recognized the area – he was on his way from the Ministry to Hogwarts. In seconds Harry was able to see the tall spires of the castle looming against the horizon and he realized he was going extremely fast, but he still felt nothing. He was slowed down and was flown in lower – the boxes seemingly controlled everything Harry was going to see; below, on the grounds, he spotted students and professors in the halls and out among the fields. Spring had just come, but it was still forlorn at Hogwarts, fewer people were out among the grounds.

Harry was watching to spot anything of worth when he was taken towards the Forbidden Forest. Flying in, he was floating slowly in between the trees and he was moved off in a more northern direction. After a few minutes more, Harry spotted something in the clearing. Squinting his eyes, he realized it was a herd of centaurs, or rather, something like a centaur camp. Some were looking towards the sky, but they were apparently unable to see Harry. Others were sparring or dancing around a large fire and still others were congregated and talking – it looked like a sort of celebration. One suddenly seemed to shout a call, and, in a rush, they all gathered and charged off in one direction. Harry tried to see what was happening, but he was off again, completely unable to control what he was being shown.

His eyes couldn't keep up with a lot when he began moving at a higher rate of speed. He knew he was still going north, but the magical boxes showing the vision clearly did not think the portions in between were important. Harry was reminded of Mrs. Weasley's scolding about magical objects that thought for themselves.

He came to another stop, and he was in a large gathering of trees where acromantulas were swarming in nests skewed among the branches and on the ground. Harry recognized it instantly – it was the place he and Ron had found their second year, confronting Aragog; however, in Aragog's place was a much larger, much hairier beast –one that was currently feasting on a large boar. It had a ferocious look to it and in the middle of its head was a small purple crystal. Suddenly there was a bright light and Harry shielded his eyes as all of the enormous spiders in the area began to scamper away in fear. In a few minutes, all were gone, except the leader, who was spitting and snarling in the entrance to his lair.

Harry didn't get to see more – he was rushing in the blink of an eye to a new vision. He found himself in a dark tunnel, and in a few more seconds, he saw a pedestal with a single wand placed on its stone structure. He heard footsteps rushing down the hall and he turned his head to see Hermione, Ron, and himself coming inside. Harry, was at first startled, but he remembered he was seeing his future. Harry saw they were having a conversation as they looked at the pedestal, but he was unable to hear what they said. Then, in a startling turn of events, Harry saw his future self hand his staff to Hermione and sit on the ground, looking complacent. Harry almost became indignant when he saw what his future self was doing, but before he knew it, he was whisked away. Through another tunnel and he was suddenly floating in the sky again.

Harry strained his eyes, but it was dark out. The sky was cloudy and it looked like it was about to storm. He spotted a small opening in an outcropping in a nearby ledge that led out into the steep slide and a cliff. Moving his eyes along the side of the drop, he suddenly spotted his future self - he was hanging over the very edge of the cliff, his legs ensnared by a tree branch. He could tell future Harry was hanging on by sheer strength, but it was difficult, because he was holding onto both Ron and Hermione who were dangling over the ledge into a dark abyss with nothing between them and a sure drop to their deaths. Harry cried out in terror as his future self struggled with all his might to hold on to his two friends. Meanwhile, about a dozen hooded wizards swarmed out of the entrance to the tunnel and spotted them, each beginning to fire spells at them. Harry floated in the air, horror-struck at what he was seeing, but he saw no more.

He was whisked away and he was in darkness once more. Harry was shocked he couldn't see what happened. How could that be his future? The boxes didn't even show him what happened in the end! Then he realized that the ending was probably skewered. If he saw the end, then he could stop it from happening to some extent and it didn't exist. His head began to hurt thinking of the possibilities, but he was determined not to let what he saw happen.

He didn't have time to dwell on it any longer for he was back in the sky, only this time, he was in a much darker, much more sinister place. He saw nothing but barren waste as far as he could see and in the distance was a large, spewing volcano, one that didn't have a regular edge, but an ascending spiring rim. He was zooming towards it and Harry seemed to be looking at everything as if it was going many times faster than in real life. He saw a bridge and hundreds of Death Eater guards standing patiently. He saw passages towering over pits of lava and large gates and sinister-looking statues. He then noticed two creatures on a platform-looking kind of ledge that seemed to be fighting. Looking closer, he noticed they were snakes and that it was indeed Worthwhile and Nagini hissing and snapping, slithering in circles around each other. Nagini was three times larger than Worthwhile, but he was putting up a brutal fight.

Harry watched anxiously in fear as Worthwhile was being beat on, but never seemed to want to give up. He was suddenly whipped by Nagini over the ledge and into a lower room. Harry was floated down to watch as Nagini dropped down and towered over Worthwhile, who seemed stunned. Nagini, in a flash, swallowed Worthwhile in one enormous lunge and he was gone, taken up in Nagini's gullet. Harry shouted once more in horror, but his shouts fell on deaf ears. He was whipped quickly down to the bottom of the room where Nagini was hissing pleasantly with an expectant look on his face. Harry looked and spotted his future self once more, except he was ragged-looking. He was burnt and beaten, lying on the ground in silence, barely breathing and utterly exhausted.

Harry was completely lost. He was watching his worst fears unfold. He was unconsciously urging his future self to get up, but the person lying on the ground was barely breathing. He wasn't sure if Ron and Hermione were even alive! Then a laugh...a cruel maniacal laugh Harry knew all too well. It was Voldemort. He approached future Harry with his wand raised and smoking. Harry noticed a staff with no orb attached, but a lot of shattered glass around it, lying near Voldemort's feet. Voldemort was also extremely beaten and burnt, but he had a demonic smile on his face as he limped towards Harry. He stood over him with a look of utter impunity and then cast his curse.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Then, there was nothing. Harry fell into darkness once again – the void of the in-between, leaving Harry in pure darkness only to plainly make it clear to him the daunting future facing him. However, only a second later, he was blinded by an enormous green light. It was a huge green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. It loomed over the floating Harry with a devilish grin that stretched over him like a skyscraper and Harry yelled in panic.

The lights to the white room exploded into place and Harry was thrust backwards, landing hard on his back. He was breathing heavily and it took him a while to realize the vision was over and he was back in the Ministry conference room. He saw the two boxes that were hovering over him begin to evaporate into wispy smoke and were soon no more.

**_September 22nd_**

A large, steel door crashed open, and a disheveled and suffering Voldemort collapsed. He was breathing like he was in a vacuum, gulping in lungfuls of air as if he was unable to breathe without help. His face was pale – his eyes were like ice and sunken. He struggled to get up, and finally began to crawl to a large throne at the end of the dark and dismal-feeling room. Taking hold on the armrest, Voldemort pulled himself up into it with all his might. Smoke lightly wisped off of his head and his hands were twitching in agony.

"_Know your enemy, Tom Riddle. I am Harry Potter, the bringer of your demise!"_

Voldemort shook in anger and fear and frustration. He had just been bested by Harry Potter and knew his precious horcrux had been destroyed.

"But how?" he gasped, still struggling heavily to breathe. "How is this possible? What magic could overtake my own? Only Dumbledore would have been powerful enough to overcome the trap I placed in that cup!" He was so filled with anger, he shook, but he was completely weakened by Harry Potter's attack on his soul, he could not muster an attempt to fume.

"Perhaps," a polished voice came from the shadows beyond the doorway. "It would be best to start placing even more defenses around your remaining treasures, my Lord." A man stepped into the light and revealed himself – it was Severus Snape. Everything about him seemed purely dark: he was wearing black robes and his greasy hair contrasted greatly against his ever-more pasty white face.

"Severus..." Voldemort said in a gasping, quiet voice, his eyes showing exhaustion, but anger at the same time. "Come."

"My Lord," Snape said, looking disconcerted, but still calm. He walked across the empty hall towards Voldemort. He stepped to his right hand and bowed before repeating what he had juts said. "Perhaps it would be wise to begin placing even more fortifications around the wand."

"The wand is guarded better than the cup was a hundred fold. Anyone who even nears it will be lucky enough to have escaped with their life and the wand itself is guarded by a curse that kills anyone who tried to draw my horcrux out – even myself." Voldemort sneered. He grabbed the edges of his chair in utter contempt and loathing. "However, I left the cup to weaker devices – I failed because something is currently at work that I do not know of...yet. I assure you, it will not last long. I am going to rid myself of the putrescent name that is Potter."

"If he slightly bested you, my Lord, he was lucky. He is a talentless scamp – his time is almost up."

"No..." Voldemort said, silencing Snape in shock. Voldemort's slit-shaped pupils squeezed as his eyes narrowed in malicious determination. "I will not underestimate Potter any longer. I made that mistake with his fool parents, and it cost me. He is his father's son." Voldemort began to laugh malignantly, and in seconds, it had erupted into a throaty roar as the entire room was filled with a laugh laced with murderous intentions. "When I destroy Potter, there will be no gloating or satisfaction in torture. I will kill him and do it instantly, with all of my power! He should feel honored that I should do so, for it will be the first time. He will serve me...or die."

"My Lord," Snape offered, humbly bowing once more. "Could it be Potter possesses the ancient Orb of Slytherin you were searching for?"

"I have already considered this Severus," Voldemort said haughtily. "However, it is unlikely. I have searched for my ancestor's mighty stave for years, with no results. For Potter to have stumbled across it would have taken much more than his skills in magic, even if they are growing." Voldemort's eyes once again narrowed as he looked towards the still-open door to his abode. "Come, Fenrir."

Fenrir Greyback strode in looking as murderous as Voldemort had looked only moments before, but he was not smiling. He was dripping wet and his coat clung to his body. He shook and growled before speaking. Seven beaten and bruised-looking Death Eaters followed after him; they were just as wet, but looked more fearful than anything.

"Lord Voldemort, we were ambushed!" Fenrir growled, his fists clenched in anger. "Potter was there, along with the traitor Beauregard. I was under the assumption the brat would be tracked!"

"Do not presume to speak to me in such a tone," Voldemort said in a cold, icy voice that had Greyback stepping back warily. "I know about Potter. Tell me, how is it that such a large amount of my Death Eaters was bested by two lonely wizards?"

"Demon..." a voice said from the far end of the room.

Voldemort looked past as everyone turned and saw a limp and hunched Death Eater near the door, looking straight ahead in agitation, as if in a trance or nightmare. "He was a demon...there was nothing we could do...demon..."

Voldemort furiously stared at the lowly wizard, but the man continued to stare ahead, repeating the same words over again. "Get him out of my sight!" Voldemort said calmly. Two others grasped the man by his arms and dragged him out of the room. Fenrir turned back to Voldemort.

"There is something not right here, my Lord." Fenrir growled, this time more respectfully. "Potter was fighting like a man possessed. I sounded a retreat back to guard your treasure only to find it missing."

"And what of Ramses?" Voldemort inquired in a calm manner.

Fenrir smiled a toothy grin, and Voldemort nodded in approval, his own wicked grin appearing once more on his flat serpent-like face. "Very well. You failed to protect what I charged you with, but I understand why. Your Master knows the circumstances that presented themselves tonight. Severus," Voldemort turned towards Snape, who was still by his side. Snape offered his arm and pulled his sleeve up, revealing the Death Eater branding. Voldemort touched it and it glowed once more. In seconds, the whole of Voldemort's community of followers had apparated into the room.

Among them was Bellatrix Lestrange, who instantly stepped to Voldemort's left hand and bowed. Also stepping forward was Peter Pettigrew. He looked haughty as he stepped to the front near Greyback. His silver hand was covered by a large glove.

The last Death Eater to step from the shadows to face his Master was Lucius Malfoy, Draco by his side, looking fearful, rather like a mouse. They all bowed and awaited Voldemort's word.

"Now that Harry Potter's appearance has been made known to us all, his capture or death is now our first priority. Many of you have not been told, but I have known Potter was alive for some time now. To my dismay, my efforts to control him were thwarted." He turned to his left to look at Lestrange. "Tell me, Bellatrix. Why could I not track his movement?"

Lestrange stepped back, fearful. "I-I do not know my Lord...I did exactly as you told me. I spotted him at the Edifice with the traitor Beauregard and asked you whether I should kill him. You told me you would rather trace his whereabouts, for you had plans concerning him. You handed me the golden amulet and directed me to somehow make sure he received it, no matter what, and I did! I-I disguised myself as an old woman and he took it! I saw him place it around his neck!"

"And yet, I was not aware of where he was, and, as a result, many of my loyal minions were attacked and I lost a treasure I hold dear." Voldemort was speaking with a slight smile in his face, but it did not escape anyone that rage was rising in his face and voice.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix screamed, getting on her knees and facing Voldemort with her head bowed, shivering from head to toe. "I will do it! I will not fail this time! Give me another chance!"

"You will all learn tonight that I do not accept failure!" Voldemort pulled out his wand, and pointed it at her.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The room was silent as the lifeless body of Bellatrix Lestrange fell to the ground, her dead eyes staring wide up at the ceiling. Greyback, Wormtail, and Lucius Malfoy had smirks on their faces, but the rest of the room looked either timid or horrified. Voldemort swiftly put his wand back inside his robes and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Get this refuse out of my presence and throw her to the dogs." Once more, two Death eaters came forward and dragged Lestrange out. Voldemort adjusted himself in his chair, and began to address the rest of the Death Eaters once more.

"I have a new task for you, Fenrir." Greyback approached Voldemort and bowed. "I want you to track Potter's two friends. They are under the protection of Dumbledore's magic, but that will only apply when they are under the building or cave or whichever place they use as a base of operations. It has become increasingly obvious to me that Potter heavily favors and loves the Weasley boy and the Mudblood girl. Find them and follow them. And if you find they are of no use to you in finding Potter himself, kill them."

Greyback nodded, licking his chops, and quickly exited the room.

"Wormtail," Pettigrew's smirk was wiped off his face, but he quickly approached Voldemort and bowed. "Take some of my followers and go to Nargog. Show him this." Voldemort pulled a small purple crystal out of his robes and held it out. It floated out of his hand and zoomed over to the outstretched hands of Wormtail, who took it, but looked fearful. "You will stand guard over Rowena Ravenclaw's wand until I direct you with further orders."

"And this…this will protect your servant from Nargog…my Lord?" Wormtail replied hesitantly.

"Perhaps," Voldemort said with a look of impudence. "I do not need to stress that you are testing my patience Wormtail. I expect that you can handle such a simple task as to guard an object that is untouchable?"

"I will do whatever you wish, my Lord. Although, if I can...uh...ask you...Master, may I kill Potter should I come across him?"

"You?" Voldemort replied with a sardonic smile. "I wasn't aware you had the desire for his blood."

"He made a fool out of me, and even when I was at your side, Master, I get no respect from the others. I want to show I am a true servant. Plus, Potter is a brat, like his father of course." Voldemort sneered at his last comment, as if he could see right through the pestilent little man's pitiful attempts at worship. He waved his hand, looking past him.

"Go, and do not fail me, Wormtail. You do not want to meet the fate of Lestrange."

Wormtail bowed shakily and stumbled out of the room, four Death Eaters following suit behind him.

"Lucius…" Voldemort continued. He was volleying off commands to his subordinates as if nothing had happened to his horcrux that night...as if he had not just murdered one of his most loyal servants. Lucius Malfoy approached Voldemort and bowed. Draco stayed behind him, looking solemn and fearful. Meanwhile, his father looked proud.

"Lucius, you have done well. You suffered in Azkaban, even though it was good that you should suffer for failing to get the prophesy for me. However, your Master rewards those who follow me even to prison or death. For you, I have a special task." Voldemort pulled one last item out of his robes – a tiny scroll that was rolled by two small wooden handles. Lucius opened it and read it. After a few seconds, a smile crept onto his face.

"My Lord, it is an honor! I will use this against him and will not fail! Please, if I may be so bold my Lord, I request permission to bring my son along, so that I may teach him how to best serve you."

"Very well," Voldemort nodded. Lucius bowed once more and he and Draco left Voldemort's presence. Voldemort looked among the rest of the Death Eaters, who were waiting, most of whom he could sense were afraid. "As for the rest of you, you have been shown a very powerful example of what I do to those who fail me, and what I do to those who are successful. Go now, but be ready at a moment's notice, for the time of my full and glorious arrival is dawning."

Everyone that was left apparated away in a flash and Snape turned to leave as well, before Voldemort stopped him.

"Severus, I have a task for you as well."

"Whatever you ask, My Lord." Snape said, turning back towards Voldemort.

"Find who is using the magic known as _amor immensus_. Someone has harnessed its ability, and it must be mine. I was able to discover it was used in the vicinity of London – go and tell me what you find. It is most likely being used by a wizard who has no idea of its great power."

"That magic has not been seen in a thousand years. You had said once before that the secret to the magic was possibly in Slytherin's Magical Tome. Could someone have found it?"

"The book is lost, Severus. Surely, you would know if I could not find it, it does not exist. You are not afraid, are you?" Voldemort gave Snape a withering look as he asked him.

"Not at all, My Lord." Snape was unfazed and answered Voldemort with an even voice, his greasy face relaying almost boredom. "However, if indeed, the book had been found and the result was the discovery of _amor immensus_, then I will better know both the one who is using the magic and how to take it from him. If you say the book does not exist, then it, of course, does not exist."

"Severus, you are a clever one. You are also my most trusted Death Eater, and I will tell you why: because I see the loathing for Potter in your heart. You cannot hide it, although I ponder whether you even want to. You will have your day, Severus. Soon Potter will be mine, and you will be the first to have your revenge."

Snape nodded and walked briskly out of the door. Voldemort watched after him, his eyes narrowing one last time.

**_January 10th_**

Harry got up from the ground. He seemed calm enough but his chest was pounding. He would have been surprised to know the people outside could not hear his thumping heart. _Will this be my fate?_ Harry shook his head and sat down. Taking his staff, he rubbed its smooth surface unconsciously, thinking of what he should do. If he knew what was going to happen – if he knew his fate, what could stop him from changing it? He could avoid any and all ledges. He could bypass any volcanoes and fight Voldemort elsewhere...right?

"Unless it's unavoidable." Harry's eyes wandered to the orb. Its crystal clear brilliance dazzled Harry, as it always did when he gazed into its magnificently lustrous form. He remembered his conversation with Salazar Slytherin, of how the orb had come to be. It was created to avoid the inevitable. Like horcruxes, it was intended to escape fate.

Harry also remembered _amor immensus_. A magic with unlimited possibilities – so many things had come together, like a puzzle. It almost seemed like he was destined for an exact moment – Harry felt miserable because he knew deep down inside that what he saw was going to happen. He was only slightly encouraged by the fact that he had not actually seen anyone die, including himself. The boxes did not show any death – they just showed seemingly hopeless situations.

Harry decided he should talk to Dumbledore again. Perhaps, with everything he had learned and experienced, portrait Dumbledore could still help in some way. It was the only idea he had. He was not actually quite shocked to have seen what he did. Ever since he was shown the prophesy, he has felt directed towards one cataclysmic fight to the death, which is exactly what the lousy prophesy said in the first place. He couldn't just avoid it – he would have to face it. In Harry's mind, he now had an edge. He could prepare the best he could for what he was destined to face.

Harry opened the door and came out to a group of expectant and anxious faces, all hanging on Harry's very breath. He didn't know what to really say, because there wasn't anything that really needed to be said.

"Minister," he said, turning to Scrimgeour. "The time is drawing near. I have seen the world's fate, but there is still hope. Voldemort cannot be allowed to supplement his forces. The dementors must be banished from all Ministry use and a full guard must be employed to watch over Azkaban – the wizards you have guarding it now are not enough. Another escape like Lucius Malfoy's would be very critical against our cause."

"That's not possible. I have every Ministry witch and wizard working around the clock here. Our defenses would be thinned beyond reasonability."

"Then you need help. I can bring people in, but they would need full protection – for they fight Voldemort in hiding."

"Under whose leadership?" Scrimgeour asked doubtfully.

"Viktor Krum's." Harry heard a slight gasp come from Hermione's direction.

"The Quidditch player?" Scrimgeour said half-mocking, half-apprehensively. "Get off it. He leads an underground network of spies against You-Know-Who?" Harry's lack of a response brought Scrimgeour to the realization that Harry was not joking. "I see. Well yes, of course. If you trust him, then yes...if we need new defenses for Azkaban, then contact him, and we will cater to everything he might need."

"If it's possible, could I borrow your pensieve?" Harry asked.

"Um sure," Scrimgeour answered flustered. "Take it. We have a few more to spare."

"Thank you." Harry had already magicked the large bowl away, safely in his possession. He started off towards the exit, motioning Ron and Hermione to follow.

"Wait!" Scrimgeour shouted out in surprise. "What is going to happen?"

"War." Harry turned and said simply. "I will send Hedwig to you when we are prepared to go after the last horcrux. You must leave that to us, however, for the battle afterwards is when the Ministry must be fully prepared to fight."

Harry sat on his bed, looking at the pensieve on his desk in apprehension. He had been waiting for only a couple minutes, the silvery fluid in the bowl shimmering from the afternoon sun. Worthwhile basked on his post as the light streamed through the window. Harry was waiting for Ron and Hermione.

They appeared suddenly from the pensieve bowl – they had been viewing Harry's memory of the vision the two boxes gave him. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, looking a little scared.

"Harry, I don't know what to say." Hermione whispered quietly.

"This doesn't change anything Harry." Ron said. "We've seen it and now we know we can avoid it. Let's just stay away from any cliffs okay?"

"That's the thing of it Ron. I don't think we can avoid it. This is most likely the defense Voldemort has around his horcrux."

"Then we counter it." Hermione said determinedly.

"How do you mean?"

"Well," Hermione said, scrunching her nose in thought. "We have to find someway to prepare for the situations that are about to unfold. Without this vision, we wouldn't have been able to do anything. Now we can."

"What do you suppose we do?" Ron said skeptically. "Learn how to sprout wings and fly?" Ron asked sarcastically. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron with ludicrous faces. "Oh yeah!" Ron said, suddenly remembering he was capable of using the Trinny charms.

"You have a good point, Hermione." Harry said. "If we can't avoid this fate, then we can prepare for it and change our fate in a different way. We just have to." He looked from them to Worthwhile and back. "The four of us are in this together, but we are face to face with our destinies and we must meet the challenge."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Foal Banquet and the Moveable Star**

**_January 24th_**

High in the bleak, winter sky that hung like a grey blanket over Hogwarts, a black streak shot through the air, a veritable blur to anyone who had chance to look up. Harry was flying on his broom, feeling free and unhindered despite the frigid winter air that had just endured a heavy snowstorm the day before. He tilted and swerved and buckled and jolted in an array of moves that made him feel completely alive…all thoughts faded away into the rushing current of biting wind and frost. He barely even needed to move his hands – his Firebolt knew exactly what he was thinking. He leaped from his broom, thousands of feet in the air, and spread his arms as if to fly on his own. He somersaulted backwards over and over as he freefell to the ground with nothing between him and the earth. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, knowing nothing but exhilaration. All cares…all worries…they were gone and he was swept away to the nether region of his mind, where he knew only himself and the love he had for life and magic and flying.

He opened his eyes, still reeling towards the ground. He stopped flipping and faced the ground as it rushed towards him like a freight train. Just feet before he hit the ground, his broom rushed underneath him and Harry landed neatly on its handle and leveled out before flying swiftly back into the air. He pulled up to look out over Hogwarts, its glorious towers slicing through the heavens in direct defiance of the sky's austere dominance. He was directly over the Quidditch pitch, but he was alone - all the students had sought shelter from the blistering cold. However, he suddenly noticed one person far below, sitting in the stands looking up at him. He flew towards the ground, and as the person came into focus, Harry recognized Hermione. She was lightly bundled up and she was holding in her hands a glass jar that had a small blue fire merrily ablaze inside. Harry shifted his broom to where he was standing on the head and leaning comfortably against the shaft as he floated down to where she sat.

"I'm surprised you're not huddled besides the common room fire like everyone else." Harry said teasingly.

"Oh I'm quite warm thanks." Hermione countered holding up her little fire. She then frowned slightly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, though, watching you do that near dive to your death."

"Sorry about that," Harry said sheepishly. "I never do anything like that while others are around. I didn't know you would be watching. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was actually here wondering the same about you."

"I guess I'm fine." Harry paused and his broom began to slowly rotate in place as his mind started racing again, thinking once again of everything he couldn't avoid thinking about. His head rested against the end of his broom as he sighed, his warm air creating a fog of breath against the cold chill. He stopped spinning and faced Hermione again. "I don't know if I will ever escape the fear of failing you and Ron."

"You could only fail us if you gave up." Hermione said reassuringly, holding up her hand and offering him a seat beside her on the bench.

Harry took her hand and stepped off his floating broom, sitting next to her and putting his hands on her jar. She placed her hands over his and looked up at him. His pale skin contrasted to her flushed, pink face, but they were both warm enough.

"Hermione, something inside me knows that what we saw will come true." Harry said. "What can I do?"

"Fight him anyways."

Harry looked at her in surprise. That was the last answer he had expected. She met Harry's eyes and he saw something there he had always seen but never really noticed. It was a determination to help him, to be with him so he was never alone. He looked into her eyes and saw she would be by his side. It was like a sparkle or a glint – whatever it was, something in her eyes made Harry feel more secure than he had in the weeks since he had seen the vision.

"Where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

"We start with the Forbidden Forest. If the vision's end is the location of the horcrux, then we should follow the steps it took to get there. The first thing shown to us was the centaur herd, which means we will have to find them and see where it takes us. My guess is we ask them if they know anything about the horcrux, Voldemort, or the acromantulas."

"We're going to have to find a way to make peace with them. Perhaps we should have a talk with our friend Firenze – see if we can get any helpful information before we take the plunge into that forest. I hope Ron will be able to deal with the spiders we're going to eventually come across."

"You know, I think he will be okay." Hermione said confidently. "He is as determined to help you as I am. While you were away visiting Azkaban last week to help Viktor set up new security, he was practicing his Trinny magic for hours. He's become quite good at it. He can change into form and back in seconds."

"I'm glad. I need Ron as much as he thinks I do."

"When do you want to do this?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I'm thinking this weekend. I will contact Scrimgeour, who will notify the public." Harry held up his hands and squared them as if picturing a headline. "'Harry Potter Addresses the Masses!' It will be great!"

"But you will actually be hunting down Voldemort's very soul." Hermione said smiling, her finger to her chin. "You can't get much further from the truth, I don't think."

"But hopefully it will do the trick." Harry replied, nudging Hermione in play. "My return to school was for the very purpose of misleading Voldemort in the first place."

"I'm glad you've come back, Harry…at least for a little while, that is."

"It wasn't hard. This is my home and for the first time, it really does feel like all of the students are working together to be a real school. I want to be a part of that."

"You're the reason for it Harry. The rest of us in our classes feel great about going to class, knowing we will only find friends and never enemies."

"You know, I actually like going to class now. This is entirely your fault!" Harry said, winking.

"It was bound to happen eventually!" Hermione said, flipping her hand with a wave of superiority. "How can one not be influenced by the greatness of books and learning? Although, I have to say, I would bet a lot of what you are being 'taught'you already know, right? I don't think there is a thing our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has taught that you didn't already know or think was outdated."

"Professor Glascock is still very good though. He's teaching them what they ought to know. I couldn't expect a professor to do more than that. Besides, if I'm attending classes already knowing the material, then that means I am the second student in this school to do so. You've been that way your entire time here!"

"Not necessarily. Much of the time I knew the fundamentals, but I still needed lessons in practicality as well as how to use what I knew. As I have always said, being book-smart does not make you a great witch."

"Then that just makes you even more amazing." Harry said confidently, looking out over the empty Quidditch field. "You know the material and you master it. There is nothing you can't do. I am very proud to have you as a best friend, Hermione. In light of all this "mudblood" and "pureblood" nonsense, I can know the answer to what's right and wrong about it by seeing you and how well you do things, simply because you wanted to show the world your true colors. You are the most amazing girl I've ever known."

Hermione looked up at Harry, flushed from his remark. Her hands were beginning to quiver despite being on Harry's warm hands, and she removed them quickly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly, smiling. "Let's go inside, shall we? We should tell Ron about our plans."

In lieu of a response, Harry stepped back onto his waiting upright broom and grabbed the handle so that he was hanging onto it like one would when standing on the side of a trolley cart. He held out his hand as he floated beside Hermione. She took it and he pulled her up to him as she stepped onto the crook of the leg brace attached to the broom. He held her close to him with his other arm and the broom floated off towards Hogwarts castle.

**_January 26th_**

"Well that went fantastically!" Ron said sarcastically as he opened the door to the Astronomy tower and he, Harry, and Hermione walked through. It was well into the night already and most of the other students had gone to bed. The stars were out and there was not a cloud in the sky as the brisk wind blew around them.

"This will make it difficult." Harry replied frustrated. "Firenze was the only one who could have helped us with the rest of the centaurs."

"Yes, but you heard Professor McGonagall." Hermione said. "He hasn't been seen in a week. Apparently the stars have been shifting or some other nonsense and he went missing. So we're just going to have to do this on our own."

"The stars are shifting?" Ron said surprised. "I thought we learned in Astronomy that they never did that. They had fixed courses and that's that."

"Ron, who cares?" Hermione said, irritated. "It's a load of rubbish anyways! There are more important matters. Minister Scrimgeour has agreed to announce Harry's fake speech to the public that is supposed to be in two days, which means we have that much time to figure out what we should do when we approach the entire centaur camp!" Ron ignored her and looked up through a nearby window at the stars.

"We're just going to have to make some kind of peace offering." Harry said. "They must realize Voldemort has been a threat to the forest before. If we convince them he is back in the woods, they might listen."

"Harry...they almost had us killed!" Hermione said shocked. "I think it will be hard to convince them of anything the _stars_ don't agree with!"

"You may be right, but we have to try. I know Dumbledore had their respect and that was because he respected them. We have to try the same approach."

"Hey look!" Ron said, pointing at the sky. "Firenze was right!" Harry and Hermione walked over to Ron and looked up at where he was pointing. "Do you remember our O.W.L exam? The last one I labeled before everything happened that night was that star right there, but if I remember correctly, it should be much closer to the Pleiades cluster. It's moved!"

"Anyways!" Hermione said, glaring at Ron, who broke his gaze from the sky and rejoined Harry and Hermione. "There are other matters we have to focus on right now, such as Harry's Occlumency. I am assuming you have been practicing?"

"Yes," Harry said smirking. "I have come to the conclusion that destroying Voldemort's horcruxes really, really hurts." Ron chuckled. "I have to shut my mind off from our connection, so I have been working on it."

"That's probably why you had me destroy the horcrux in the vision Harry!" Hermione said brightly. "You were probably concentrating on closing your mind as it was being destroyed!"

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Harry said, putting his hand on his chin in thought. "And you would be able to use my staff with all of its enhanced abilities, because you've taken a drink from Helga Hufflepuff's cup. The pieces are starting to fall into place!"

"So now what we have to worry about is what's actually guarding the wand," Ron said with a hint of pessimism in his voice. "And how we approach it in the first place."

"Well, I doubt Voldemort would take the time to guard it himself." Harry said. "He is probably still too vain to admit it could be found or touched by anyone but himself, so a good bet the large group of Death Eaters we saw in the vision will be led by either Lucius Malfoy or Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you find out anything about Malfoy's escape while you were at Azkaban?" Ron asked, curious.

"No. The place is a dingy mausoleum, but it's pretty secure and his cell was located in the interior. I don't really know how he escaped. He is just another obstacle we will have to deal with as we progress, but we can't stop to consider. There simply isn't any time."

"Well, we do have a little time before we enter the forest. What should we do in the meantime?"

"Prepare." Harry said firmly. "Firstly, it is time you two and the rest of the Order were protected under the Spell of Untraceability. Then, we might want to make a stop at Fred and George's shop and see if there is any protective gear we might be able to get from them. As far as I saw the last time we were there, they have a lot of useful things we could use. Lastly, we research everything we know about centaurs, acromantulas, and Rowena Ravenclaw's wand." Hermione smiled and Ron rolled his eyes when he saw her giddy face. "And then of course," Harry said with a smirk. "We'll have to prepare in more practical ways."

_**January 27th**_

Ron picked himself off from the snow-laden ground and faced Harry once more. They were in the middle of a makeshift Quidditch pitch outside of Hogwarts grounds meant for practice – Hogwarts could still be seen towering up into the sky; they were dueling and Harry wasn't allowing Ron any false steps.

"This is brutal Harry." Ron said, completely disheveled, his ears and nose red from the cold. "I don't think I could have beaten you in a duel before you left. There's no way I can now."

"You can't think that way Ron." Harry said calmly. He and Ron were in full protective garb (They had made a trip to Fred and George's shop the day before and acquired a host of magically shielding apparel) and wearing their winter cloaks. "It's true, I've trained myself up a lot but I am not ready to face Voldemort. The time is coming when the two of us along with Hermione will have to face him head on. So, give me everything you've got."

Ron nodded and raised his wand. Harry lifted his staff and held it between him and Ron, ever wary of Ron's slightest moves. Ron acted first and shot Harry a curse that he easily dodged. Harry then countered with a Back-blinding hex, but Ron blocked it with little effort. Harry was secretly impressed with Ron's abilities. With each new duel, he gained by leaps and bounds – Harry was determined to be as rough as possible so that Ron would be ready when the time came. He twirled his staff in his hands as he decided on his next move, still completely focused on Ron. He saw Ron's eyes shift to his left slightly and Harry knew what he was going to do. As Ron apparated, Harry sidestepped and waited until Ron appeared right in front of him. When he did, Harry took his staff and placed in quickly in front of Ron's face, his intimidating orb glowing fiercely as Ron raised his hands in surrender.

"Ramses taught me that one." Harry said, lowering his staff. "You have to imagine where you are apparating to without looking at it...you gave away your position and I caught you red-handed."

"Care if I have a go?" a voice said behind them. Harry and Ron turned to find Hermione in a bright crimson cloak, facing them with a whimsical smile.

"Sure!" Ron said with a laugh. "It will be nice to see someone else's butt handed to them for a change."

Harry stood his ground as Hermione made her way opposite to him on the snowy pitch. They faced each other with determined faces. Harry was slightly intimidated by Hermione's resolute look – he was looking at that same twinkle in her eye that he had seen before. She had no intentions of losing. Like Ron, she struck first. She waved her wand in the air in a delicate manner, but nothing happened. Ron roared in laughter, but Harry narrowed his eyes. _Something happened. Hermione knows what she is doing._ Before he could do anything, Hermione once again acted. She waved her wand once more and Harry sensed something happen this time, but still there was no physical sign she had done anything. Ron began to laugh hysterically once more, but both Harry and Hermione stood poised, not flinching a muscle and not giving anything away. Harry was starting to become thrilled. Now that they were fully capable of performing most spells and curses without saying anything, it was a battle of the minds and wands, and there was no better mind to go up against than Hermione's.

Harry couldn't wait for her to do anything any longer. He performed a back-blinding curse once more, which shot at Hermione with full force. She stood resolute as it shot towards her, but right before it hit her, the curse bounced off and spread towards Harry in five split rays. He shielded himself with his staff, but he was knocked back by the sheer force of the bounced curse until he was standing a good five feet from where he stood before. Ron's mouth dropped as Hermione smirked and raised her wand in readiness.

_A hex-blocker,_ Harry thought to himself. _She's using a ward to deflect my hexes, knowing the orb puts her at a disadvantage if she fights my spells head on. You're very clever, Hermione, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve._

Harry apparated quickly to a spot behind her, and Hermione whirled in anticipation; however, Harry apparated again, this time to her right. She turned around and back again as Harry apparated and re-apparated over and over until Hermione stood still, waiting for him to stop. He did stop, right behind her and immediately launched a leg-locker curse, which hit her squarely in the legs, knocking her over. Harry rushed towards her but Hermione quickly apparated to the far end of the pitch where she performed the counter-curse on her legs and freed them. She then apparated back, ready once more. As they faced off, she looked past Harry towards the castle and smiled. Suddenly, a large sort of sheet rushed past him and landed neatly in Hermione's hands – it was his invisibility cloak.

"Hope you don't mind that I borrow this!" Hermione said as she quickly put it on and disappeared.

"Looks like you got more than you bargained for, mate!" Ron said.

"Tell me about it." Harry said, wary of his surroundings. She had summoned his cloak in the beginning of their duel and just bided her time.

He heard a flash and ducked quickly as a curse shot over his head from behind him. He turned to look where it came from, but he saw nothing. There was another flash to his right, but this time he wasn't quick enough. He was hit and his right arm quickly went numb. His left hand took his staff and he started running, just to avoid being a still target. As his mind raced, he got an idea. He lowered his staff to the ground.

_"INFLAMARI SOSIA MAXIMUS!"_

Fire shot from his staff and spread through the field like wildfire, melting or vaporizing the snow in its path. Harry watched as it spread, looking for any sign of Hermione. He soon spotted her – a glow of protection that blocked the fire from one small area in the snow. He launched a curse in that direction, but missed as the glowing circle moved.

"It's no good now Hermione!" Harry shouted as he performed the counter-curse to remove the numbness in his right arm. "Look around you! The pitch is now a giant puddle. I'll hear you coming a mile away!" To his left, Hermione pulled off the invisibility cloak and dropped it, smitten at Harry's brilliant idea. However, she smiled and raised her wand in confidence.

"Nice one Harry, but I'm not done."

"Bring it." Harry said, twirling his staff in readiness. Hermione responded by apparating towards him. She appeared to his right and launched curse after curse, Harry dodging or blocking them, while launching curses of his own. He thought he finally got her with a Confundus charm - she was knocked squarely on her back and Harry felt a twinge of guilt in doing it, but Hermione scrambled up quickly and launched her bird summoning spell in order to recover. A dozen birds erupted from her wand and swirled around Harry as Hermione came to her senses and faced Harry again. He magicked the birds away and confronted her. They were both breathing hard, but smiling with intense enjoyment. Harry was completely invigorated – Hermione was fighting him with everything she had, pushing him to be the best he could be. They were both fueled by a desire. It wasn't to win...at least not to him. He wanted to win, but losing wasn't important right at that moment. He was just happy to be there...with Hermione...

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted, flicking her wrist towards Harry. His staff flew out of his hand. He reacted quickly, apparating behind Hermione.

"_Adesdum!_" He said, holding out his hand. Harry's staff shot instantly back to him. He turned towards Hermione who had started to utter another curse.

"Expelliarmus!" They shouted at the same time. Both of their staves rocketed out of their hands, Hermione's wand landing just a few feet from him. He dove for it, and picked it up from out of the water, but before he could lift his head, he felt it – the smooth, warm surface of the Orb of Slytherin against his face.

"Drop it." Hermione said in a fatigued voice. Harry slowly upturned her wand, holding it from the tip. He stood up with his hands raised and looked at her. She had a victorious smile on her face, but her lower lip was slightly trembling as she looked up at him, his staff still pointed at his chest. Harry knew what she was thinking. She was shocked that she had actually beat him, but also relieved she could match him...Harry knew right then that Hermione finally believed she could truly be useful to him, as Harry always knew she was.

"As I said before," Harry said warmly. "Amazing."

Hermione smiled, dropped his staff to her side and fell into Harry's arms in exhaustion. Suddenly, a loud cheer came from the stands where Ron had been sitting. They both turned to see what was happening and they saw a large group of students standing near the Hogwarts entrance gate near the field; they were applauding them! They had watched their duel and most of them had looks of amazement on their faces.

A few seconds later, chants of "HER-MIO-NE! HER-MIO-NE! HER-MIO-NE!" came forth and Hermione blushed against Harry's chest as she still held onto him.

"Come on," Harry said tenderly as Ron joined them with a great big look of awe and inspiration in his face. "We have a big day tomorrow."

**Harry Potter to give Speech in London!**

By: Rita Skeeter

It was announced earlier today that Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived, wizard-child extraordinaire, and Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be giving an address to the world this afternoon, according to Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour. As many already know, Harry Potter seemingly resurrected from the dead three weeks ago, coming out of limbo after his whereabouts were unknown for nearly six months, only to instantly obtain a working relationship after his return with the Ministry of Magic – an organization that before his

mysterious disappearance had not supported him or the late Albus Dumbledore. Rumors are spreading that young Potter plans to detail to the public where he disappeared to, while other notable wizards are speculating he intends to give up and start living his life away from the public eye after he graduates from Hogwarts. Whatever the case, all will be known at the end of day; in the meantime, the world waits with eager ears to hear what "The Chosen One" has to say. The local forecast is predicted to be sunny and… (Continued on Page 2)

**_January 28th_**

The Forbidden Forest at night was always a grim prospect, even when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been inside so many times. Were the circumstances not dire, Harry would have considered it to be amusing to remember all students were always reminded never to go into the Forbidden Forest, and yet he always found himself wandering amongst its trees in an endless flight from danger that seemed to pursue him relentlessly. But the circumstances were dire and Harry pushed all unnecessary thoughts aside as the three of them and Hagrid walked through the forest. The three of them were all cloaked with their hoods up while Hagrid carried his crossbow steadily as he led the way, each of them alert as they moved cautiously with their wands drawn, or, in Harry's case, staff at the ready.

Where they were going, they didn't exactly know. Hagrid knew what they did: the centaurs lived north of the castle. Each of them had put their heads together to decide where exactly Harry's vision had traveled to in pursuit of the centaur camp. Harry and Hermione also had some idea from their ordeal with the centaurs and Umbridge two years' previous. They knew the direction, but beyond that, they were hoping for a little luck. Ron and Hermione felt more secure than they usually were in the Forest, partly because the Spell of Untraceability was now protecting them and partly because they were with Harry and Hagrid, but the Forest was never a place they felt completely at home in. Worthwhile felt ill and Harry decided it was best he not come with them. He reluctantly agreed, but vowed he would be able the next time around.

"I'm glad you're with us Hagrid." Harry said quietly.

"Aye, I'm glad I could be 'ere." Hagrid said in a voice as low as he could. "These centaurs won' be takin' a likin' to you Harry, no matter what you have to say. Are you sure you don' just wanna make yur way to the spiders direct?"

"I'm afraid not. There must be a reason the centaurs are important. We have to know what it is."

"How are ya gonna do it? Yur not just gonna walk up to em are ya?"

"I don't know. If they aim to fight me, I might have no choice, but I have to believe we can make peace."

"Well don' you worry Harry. These centaurs are stubborn beasts, but they do at least know there's a war goin' on. I don' think they would ever side with You-Know-Who."

They continued to scour the forest, looking for any signs of the centaurs. Harry was afraid they might have to give up soon, when he heard a noise coming from nearby. He hushed the others and perked his ears. It was definitely something, but he couldn't tell what. He moved towards it, still listening intently, but walking in utmost silence as the others quietly followed.

The noise became louder and louder and Harry was able to determine there were definitely voices – cheers in fact. There's a light in the distance.

"Uh, I think we may have come at a bad time." Hagrid said ominously.

"Why –" Harry began to ask, before there was a loud snap and then a shout from the near distance. Harry had stepped on a large branch and someone nearby, most likely a guard or scout, had heard it. In seconds, there was a large rumble like a stampede and dozens of centaurs came bursting into the clearing they were in. The four of them grouped together as more and more centaurs came from the place Harry had heard the noises – many more than the day they had tried to cart Harry and Hermione off along with Umbridge.

"Harry! From the vision!" Hermione said anxiously.

"I know." Harry said. "This was why the rushed off. It was us."

They were soon surrounded by centaurs, most of whom bore weapons and angry faces. The one Harry recognized as Bane came to confront them and wore the most unpleasant face of all. His black hair was lined with gold streaks and he had a wreath on his head.

"Why do you humans persist to hassle us?" He said angrily. "You were lucky to escape us once, but now you throw your lack of respect for our kind in our faces."

"We did not come here without the utmost of urgency and respect." Harry said firmly. "But there is more at stake here than any of you realize. Or perhaps you do -- it is obvious your skills in reading the stars must tell you the world is in dire straights right now."

"Do not patronize us. We have told your master Albus Dumbledore we cannot join him or the rest of you humans. However, you have interrupted a great ceremony of ours and you must pay for it."

"Stop!" Ronan, the other centaur Harry knew by name from the group, came up to Bane and put his hand on his shoulder He also had golden streaks on his red hair as well as along side his back. "We cannot do this! This is Harry Potter, Dumbledore's apprentice." Harry's ears perked at being called that. "We cannot touch the one cherished by the man who we called an associate."

"They have degraded our ways and customs long enough!"

"We have done no such thing!" Harry said angrily. "We have always come here in good faith and with respect for all life, much like Hagrid, in whom you know is goodness, but you have been biased against us from the start, simply because we are human!"

Bane angrily shouted, but Ronan held him back.

"You're not doing yourselves any good by coming here." Ronan said patiently. "You must go back to where you came from."

"We cannot do that. Don't you all see?" Harry looked around, pleading to the rest of the herd. "The world will soon be mired in evil and we must prevent it! I am sure you all know Voldemort still has a presence here in the Forest, and yet you do nothing!"

"We cannot set ourselves against the heavens!" Bane said haughtily. "We know the future that awaits!"

"The heavens?" Ron suddenly said behind Harry. Harry and Hermione both looked at each other and then at Ron. "If you are the ever-watchful stargazers, surely you would have seen that." Ron pointed up at the sky and many of the centaurs looked up, not in surprise, but as if they already knew what he was talking about. Bane, however, did not look up. He just stared at Ron with a look of shame as well as anger.

"The stars that have always been fixed in the sky are moving." Ron continued. "I'm not an expert, but my guess is that this particular star has all of you doubting everything you thought you knew." Harry was incredibly impressed, although he didn't show it. He glanced at Hermione who had a mixed look of adoration and guilt on her face.

"We did not come to trouble you," Harry said to break silence. "We came to seek your friendship," Bane looked up in surprise at Harry. "And your help."

"He is right!" A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see who it was. A break was made by the centaurs for the new face and a palomino body entered the fray – it was Firenze and he stood boldly next to Harry, facing the rest of his former herd. Unlike the rest of the centaurs, his white-blond hair was free of any streaks or paints. He had obviously not been invited to their party.

"You all have seen the changing of the stars' positions. It would seem destiny can change its mind once in a while." The other centaurs began to rumble amongst themselves. Finally Bane lifted his arm to quiet them and he approached Harry.

"Do you consider us to be your equals Harry Potter?"

"I always have."

"Then I ask for your forgiveness. I have been foolish and would like to represent all of the centaurs here by requesting that we join you in your struggle."

"That would be most welcome." Harry said, smiling.

"Come," Ronan said, coming up to them and offering his hand in greeting to them all. "One of our women have given birth and we are in the midst of a foal banquet. Please… we would be honored if you, Hagrid, and your friends joined us."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid all followed the much happier group of centaurs back towards their festival. A large fire was still roaring and centaur women and their children came out to greet them. Harry and Ron chuckled when Hermione gasped after seeing nothing was covering the women except their own long hair. They were all much friendlier towards them, however, and showed them around as their celebration got back under way. Many began to dance to strange music Harry had never heard before and still others congregated in various small groups, talking, many of them often pointing towards the sky. Hagrid went off to join a group of centaurs who were drinking from large pitchers.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all joined in the festivities. Harry saw Bane and Firenze make up and Harry was glad to see he was reinstated with his people. Ron used one of his Trinny charms to turn into a beautiful unicorn with streaks of red in its mane and joined some of the younger centaurs in games they were playing. Hermione meanwhile joined some of the women and talked with them. Harry wandered in and among the various conversations, fascinated with what they were talking about. He still considered Trelawney to be a fraud for the most part, but he liked hearing the centaurs talk, much as he always liked hearing Firenze talk about the stars. He was encouraged by what had happened that night. He had made friends and allies against Voldemort, but more importantly, he had seen destiny change…he had watched as a star in the sky moved for no apparent reason except to allow everyone to think. He certainly did.

He finally moved towards the dwindling, but still chipper fire and sat against a large log that had been placed in front of it. He watched the flickering licks of flame while contemplating how serious the next day would be. Hermione, after a time, came over and sat next to him, also quiet in thought. Finally she spoke.

"The girls say tomorrow there will be a storm."

"Yes, that's what Ronan said as well. We will have to leave early. We are in for a fight tomorrow."

"Do you think we will be alright?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. Now that we have centaurs willing to fight with us, the spiders will be less daunting. It will still be dangerous, but after seeing your skill with the wand, I'm sure I will be protected." Harry winked and Hermione smiled, before becoming nervous in her demeanor again. She looked away from Harry, towards the fire, her thumbs fiddling with each other.

"Harry, I need to tell you something – I meant to tell you the day I found you, but we were...interrupted."

"Oh that's right!" Harry exclaimed thoughtfully, scooting closer to her. "What is it?"

"Well…Harry..." She breathed deeply and paused for a few seconds as if contemplating even telling him. She finally looked at him. "Harry -- Ron and I broke up because of me. I entered our relationship because I settled for something I wasn't inspired to pursue. I love Ron very much, but I could never be _in_ love with him, no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise. I knew this from day one."

"I see." Harry was caught off guard but gathered himself quickly. "Then why did you date him?"

"I was selfish. I knew Ron had feelings for me and I used that so that I could feel cared for as you cared for Cho and for Ginny. I wanted that and, in my head, I somehow imagined eventually I would fall for the boy who I knew was interested in me: Ron. Ginny came to me and asked me if I was attracted to him and I said yes and I was, but it was more the idea of being involved. I used Ron's feelings for my own reasons. Ginny came up with a plan to use Fred and George's love potion to make you start noticing her – she had me convinced you would have fallen for her anyways because of how popular you both were, but that you just needed a nudge. She knew Ron had fancied me and she reasoned that what she was doing was for the best 'so we could all be a family' – that it was meant to be. And I believed her – it actually sounded good for a while – it would assure we were always together, even if it meant sacrificing what I held closest to my heart."

"Hermione, you always said love isn't so trivial that it can be taken for granted."

"I know...I know." She said very quietly, almost whispering as a tear ran down her face followed by another. Her heart was broken, something Harry knew. "In return for our stupidity, Ginny and I were devastated. We were both women in love with faulty ideas. She pursued it and I shied away."

"What idea Hermione? It sounds as if you're saying you love someone who would never return that love. Is there someone else?"

Hermione looked deeply into Harry's eyes and he returned the look, diving deep into her soul, connecting to her heart in ways he never thought was possible and losing sight of all matters of importance. All was not fair in love and war – in fact, there was nothing else at all and he knew...he knew her true love.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time...I just didn't know how much." She moved closer to him. Harry's heart was pounding so loud, he was afraid Ron might hear somewhere nearby, although he knew it wasn't possible.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry replied breathlessly.

"How could I? I was just an average girl with feelings for the boy chosen to deliver the entire world from evil! You always seemed like you were meant for popular and beautiful girls like Cho Chang. Maybe I should have had more courage. You always stood up for me and believed in me. Ron was always making up for what he lacked and it was kind and sweet, but you and I always had this connection – I could always trust you. You were awkward, but sincere; sometimes we said unkind things to each other, but I always knew that what we had was special and I hated to think I could ever lose that. So, I made the biggest mistake of my life by pursuing Ron despite my real feelings."

"Because you wanted us to be a family."

Hermione nodded. "I had resigned myself to the fact you and I could never be, but when Lavender started catching Ron's eye, I panicked. I set out to make sure I didn't lose both of my boys, and in the process, I turned into a conniving and petty little monster. To say the least, I had to do a lot of soul searching last summer. I had used Ron for my own selfish reasons and for what gain?"

"Why is it girls can never just say what they need to say?" Harry said with a small note of frustration, running his hand through his hair.

"That is what makes us girls I suppose. I know I have gotten on your case about romance at times in the past, but to tell you the truth, until recently, I didn't even know what I wanted, nor did I let anyone know either. The first time you kissed Ginny, I was all smiles, but inside I was devastated. I had denied my heart for fear of loving someone who could never possible love me, but it just tortured me no matter how much I tried to get rid of the feelings I had. The truth is, the day I learned you were proudly telling people I was the best in our year was the day I truly and deeply fell for you... and it was the day I gave up on you. It basically set me up for the worst year of my life." Hermione paused as she searched Harry's eyes and he looked back. "I mean...you're Harry Potter! What kind of chance did a girl like me have?"

Harry was at a turning point. Something was different...as if it were out of place. He knew he had something, but it didn't seem right. Could he permit this love? He could see her in front of him: a beautiful woman who hadn't transformed over night, but, in fact, had grown with him, through hard times and good times, through cheer and gloom, through life and death. They used to be two kids, boarding a train without a real ounce of sense about the magical world like the kind Ron possessed. They were two of a kind and it was that connection that helped them survive seven long years. She was always there for him and for that, he had come to recognize her importance...or had he? _Could it be so glaringly obvious? _He thought. _That true love is so close and so easy to find...so easy to possess? When has anything ever been so easy? What if I screw it up and lose her? I would never be able to forgive myself!_

Harry was about to say something...anything...to change the subject and avoid having to look into Hermione's imploring face, when a light switch clicked on. He saw that same glimmer in her eyes...he had seen it before, when they spoke on the Quidditch field and when they had dueled. He couldn't explain it or define it, but it was wonderful and he didn't want to stop looking and then he heard a voice...his voice. It called out to him and rang in his head like a blaring gong that reverberated through his heart and soul and gave him the answer he never knew existed.

_Take her, you idiot._

Harry leaned forward, took her in his arms and kissed her. She held his face gently as they kissed differently than either of them had kissed before – they needed it, wanted it, and could not part in those seconds, even if the world implored them to pull apart. It shattered their friendship into a thousand different pieces, but their kiss picked those various pieces up and constructed something new – and it was far more wonderful and glorious than either of them could have imagined.

They finally parted, she still touching his face, he still holding her close. They looked deeply into each others' eyes, wondering if the other was thinking the same thing, and as suddenly as they had kissed, they began to laugh. It wasn't loud or quiet. It wasn't a chuckle or a shout – it was a laugh of relief, for both of them felt like they had just let go of a huge load on their shoulders – a load neither of them knew why they were carrying in the first place.

They finally calmed down and Hermione clutched close to Harry, putting her head in the crook of his neck and smiling warmly. Harry's heart was still pounding like a drum, but he felt wonderful inside as he squeezed Hermione in earnest. They sat in peace, wondering what was to happen next, but not caring…drifting to thoughts and dreams that never came close to the next day that was drawing ever more steadily near.

**END Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Norgog's Lair**

**_January 29th_**

Dawn was shrouded by clouds the next day. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid were awoken by Ronan who was already wearing armor. He led them to a large tent where inside other centaurs were gathered around a table and talking.

"Harry Potter," Bane said, coming up to him. He was also in full armor "We are ready to help you find safe passage into the acromantula lair you spoke of last night."

"I thank you all." Harry said, delegating command of the group. "This will not be easy. I am sure if there is anyone aware of their power, it would be you."

"They are more deadly than ever. When Aragog led them, they were fairly peaceful. They stuck to their own environment. However, now that he is dead and gone, the acromantulas are led by a devious spider named Nargog. He is a ruthless leader and their numbers have grown as they look for new nesting places and grounds to hunt. With the ability to kill at will now, they have become more than just a nuisance."

"Yes, I believe this Nargog might have struck a deal with Voldemort, putting this entire forest at risk."

"I remember when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was residing in this forest years ago." Firenze said angrily. "He killed countless amounts of innocent unicorns. He might have struck a deal with Nargog then."

"No, it would have had to be before then, because Voldemort was just a spirit. Voldemort created his horcruxes before that time, but it could have been an alliance with a younger Nargog that allowed him to safely seek shelter here while he was weak and feeding on unicorn blood."

"Then it is agreed we must approach with caution." Ronan nodded. "We centaurs do have in possession a weapon given to us by Albus Dumbledore. I believe he knew of this Nargog and gave it to us because we might have need of it one day. It can potentially scatter their entire number long enough to distract them away from the lair you spoke of."

"Does it give off an intense light?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it does." Ronan answered, surprised. "It's a magical sphere that when used gives off a pure light most spiders detest."

"We have seen this in a vision I had." Harry said. "It will do its job, but Nargog will not be fooled nor will he leave the entrance to where we must go. We will have to fight him."

"Then we fight!" Bane said emphatically and a cheer went up from the other centaurs.

"I came across a spell in my research that should work effectively against acromantulas!" Hermione pitched in. "I've been practicing, and I will teach it to Harry and Ron."

"It is settled then." Bane said, taking a helmet from the table and placing it on his head. "We make for the hollow of the acromantulas!"

Harry was amazed to see the organization of the centaurs as they prepared for war so abruptly. Their body armor glistened as each of them took arms and lined up in formation under the leadership of Bane. The women helped them just as quickly, preparing their food and weapons, making sure everything was taken care of. As they waited for them to be ready to go, Hermione taught Harry and Ron a spell to stun acromantulas. After Harry and Ron had practiced it a few times, they seemed to have it okay. Harry wasn't worried about himself or his friends; they had faced monsters more fierce than Nargog, but he was afraid for the centaurs – they were willing to risk their lives for him...he did not want to let them down, so he vowed to end the battle as quickly as possible. Hagrid, meanwhile, had been given an axe to use, but he carried it on his back, favoring his crossbow.

"Alright there Harry?" he asked. Harry appreciated that Hagrid still looked after him after so many years. He nodded and saw the centaurs were ready. It seemed like no time at all.

Ronan approached Harry and took off his helmet. "Harry Potter, we are ready to commence. We can allow you to ride on our backs for the march."

"We couldn't do that. We would not want to start our new friendship with an act deemed disrespectful to many in your camp. Besides, we have adequate transport."

"Even for you, Hagrid?" Ronan asked surprised.

"Aye, don' you worry Ronan. I'm well looked after." Hagrid smiled as Ron next to him suddenly transformed into an enormous Grizzly bear with red streaks in the middle of his shaggy brown ears. Ron growled loudly and Harry smirked as he used his staff to summon his Firebolt out of thin air and he and Hermione got on. Hagrid, with some help was soon on Ron's back and they joined the centaurs that were ordered to begin their march to war by Bane.

Harry and Hermione flew low over the stampeding centaurs as they moved south. They weren't too far from the hollow, so Harry prepared himself for the ensuing clash.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" She said into his ear as she held him close by the waist.

"Stick close to me. I know you will be very valuable in this battle, but you mean even more to me. Just...stay close, alright?"

"Okay," She answered, kissing his cheek.

After about thirty minutes, the forest grew dark from the overgrowth of immense trees and bushes. The centaurs slowed down a little bit, but not too much – they had no intentions of sneaking up on the spiders. Harry began to recognize the area and he knew they were drawing close. He unsheathed his staff and Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket. Harry pulled even with Bane who was still leading the even charge through the forest.

"Bane, once we reach the hollow," Harry shouted. "The weapon you have must be used immediately, so we are not swarmed! They will be eating so we should catch them off guard, but they will come back, for they value their leaders! Nargog must be dealt with swiftly!"

Bane nodded and began to charge faster as everyone prepared to fight. Harry spotted the first of the acromantulas in a tree, two slightly smaller spiders that Harry guessed to be scouts, because they immediately started spinning webs and scurrying across tree limbs towards their hollow. Harry zoomed towards them and Hermione was able to curse one, which fell from the tree and was trampled by the centaur stampede. The other, however, disappeared from sight.

Ron below roared and Harry saw what he must have already spotted – it was the hollow. Harry recognized the distinguishable clearing easily. He rocketed towards the front and burst into the spider hollow, where many of the large spiders were scrambling, just aware that they were being attacked. There were various animal carcasses lying in pieces on the floor – they were indeed in the middle of eating. Nargog was instantly spotted. He was sitting in front of a large cave snarling and clicking, his eyes were fiery red, contrasting to the purple crystal that was set on its face – the web Aragog had once nested in was long gone.

Harry and Hermione landed while Firenze charged to the front and pulled out a golden-hued sphere. He pulled a lynch pin on top and threw it directly in front of Nargog. It exploded in a burst of pure light – a luminary so great, Harry thought he had gone blind for a moment. They all shielded their eyes while there was a great shriek and a lot of clicks and pounding of scampering spider legs that took to the trees or ground to get away from the light. Harry unshielded his eyes to find the centaur army still present, but all spiders except for Nargog gone or lying dead on the ground.

"_Aranea extermino!"_ Harry shouted, raising his staff. A dark ray shot from it and landed a direct hit in the middle of Nargog's head, making his body snap back; however, something happened that Harry did not expect. Instead of the large spider taking the blunt of the curse, the purple crystal began to glow and started absorbing it. Harry stood still waiting and then he heard a deep, ominous laugh come from the spider's bowels.

"You will have to try harder than that to get past me human!" it said, clicking and snarling, drool dripping from its fanged mouth. "I have struck a deal with the Dark Lord. My family is protected from such weak power – soon my disoriented brothers and sisters will be back and all of you will make a fine encore to our interrupted lunch!"

Harry thrust his staff and a large ball of flame flew from it and landed under the spider catching fire to everything around it. Nargog shrieked in pain, stamping his legs to stir up the dirt and put the flames out. The spider growled in anger and charged after Harry. Harry apparated on top of it, landing on its midsection. He drove the end of his staff into it, but to no avail. His body was as solid as stone. The spider leaped to a nearby tree and Harry fell off – it was surprisingly very fast, leaping from tree to tree while striking at centaurs with lightning quick moves. The centaurs raced after Nargog as he encircled the clearing, striking when it got the opportunity and escaping attacks just as quickly. Arrows were launched at it, but the few that hit bounced harmlessly off. Harry was beginning to see why Nargog was the new leader of the acromantulas and why Voldemort had sided with the beast.

After disabling quite a few centaurs, Nargog landed back near his lair entrance when it spotted centaurs moving in. He scattered them with mighty thrusts of his legs. Hermione and Ron both shot flames at Nargog and the spider backed further into his lair, spitting in anger. Harry joined in, but when it seemed like they might have backed the spider into a corner, it leaped out and tried to leap onto Harry. Harry jumped to the side, barely avoiding being crushed. Apparating away, Harry began cursing again, but the purple crystal on the spider's head absorbed anything directly aimed at it.

A bright light suddenly flashed directly into Nargog's eyes and he clicked and roared in pain, backing away and trying to cover his eyes from the light. Hermione had cast a light-giving spell on it. Ron joined in while Harry continued to launch flames under the belly of the beast. Nargog was scrambling in panic, swinging its legs around in desperation, but the three of them were careful to stay clear of the spider, along with the centaurs. It then leaped into the trees again –clearing its sight, it focused back on the ground again. Its eyes were flashing crimson red. In seconds, it had leaped down, right in the middle of a large group of centaurs. The centaurs pulled their mighty axes out and chopped at its legs, and it seemed to work for a while, but the spider was thrusting its legs and knocking many of them clear across the hollow. It finally got hold of one – Harry's eyes widened in horror when he realized it was Firenze. Before Harry could do anything, Nargog bit the centaur with its enormous pincers and threw him to the ground, roaring in satisfaction and scrambling once again to the entrance to his lair. Harry apparated to his friend's side... but it was too late. Firenze had been killed instantly.

Harry's eyes widened and he was shaking – despite death, the centaur's face seemed so calm. Harry had loved the receptive and patient demeanor of Firenze – he accepted destiny, but he fought for what was right, even when no one listened to him. He had saved Harry from Voldemort his very first year and for that Harry had owed him his life, but he failed to repay Firenze. There was a low rumble beginning to grow louder, coming from the forest, but Harry did not hear it. He only felt his own wrath build inside him.

"I failed you my friend," Harry whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Do you hear that?" Nargog taunted from his shelter, despite its burns and bloody gashes on its legs. The rumbling was growing louder. "My brothers and sisters are back! You have failed! Ha ha ha!"

Harry stood up and looked at Nargog. He took his staff and walked towards him, feeling so angry, he could barely contain it. A dark shadowy aura emanated from his body and the remaining centaurs as well as Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid all stared at him – in seconds they could barely recognize him – he was just a walking shadow with two green points of fire flashing where his eyes should have been. Lifting his staff and his other hand, Harry used everything within him and Nargog was instantly launched into the sky. The very earth beneath him had been forced upwards towards the sky like a tower of dirt, rock, and mud – lifting the acromantula high into the air. As Nargog reached its apex and started falling back down, everybody scattered, but Harry remained. The tall spire of rock and dirt came back down to the ground, but Harry instantly magicked up many more smaller spikes of rock, each of them pointed like deadly swords directly beneath Nargog. As the spider came down, there was a thundering crash, a loud scream and then silence. Nargog had been impaled – he was dead in seconds.

His army just then arrived; hundreds of enormous spiders had returned from their retreat, but when they saw the dead Nargog, they began clicking in fear and Bane roared a charge and the centaur army chased after them. The spiders, without their leader, took flight – they had lost.

Ronan stayed behind, awed by what he had seen Harry do to Nargog. "I have never seen such power," he whispered quietly.

The dark aura left Harry as he calmed down and approached the dead spider. Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid saw Harry's face appear from the magical darkness and Hermione ran to his side. The purple crystal on the dead spider's forehead suddenly evaporated into thin air. Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm and Hagrid and Ron joined Harry as they looked at the mangled body of Nargog. Bane rode up to them as well.

"Harry Potter, we are victorious. The acromantulas are scattered. We have had our casualties, but they will be remembered as heroes. We will burn this hollow so they cannot come back."

"No," Harry replied. "If you do that, new nests will be created and they will have an even larger impact on this forest than if they were concentrated in one place. I will come back to deal with the rest of the acromantulas when the time is right, but for now, let them have their hollow back after we are finished." Bane nodded and went back to the other centaurs while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid started down the tunnel Nargog guarded.

It took just a few seconds of walking before they came to their first obstacle – a hole in the wall that Harry was fairly sure he could fit through, but was obviously too small for Hagrid. He tried using his staff to expand it, but the hole remained.

"No dice, Hagrid. It looks like you will have to stay behind," he turned and said to the disappointed-looking giant. "I should have known anyways – you weren't in the vision. This small hole means this lair of Nargog's wasn't a lair at all – he was just guarding an entrance... an entrance Hermione, Ron, and I will have to go into alone."

"I don' know Harry. Are you sure there is nothin' I can do to help?"

"Yes there is. Go and join the centaurs as they mourn for Firenze and the other fallen centaurs. We will join you once this is done. All of us want to show our thanks, but we have to do this now."

Hagrid nodded and squeezed all three of them in a bone-crunching hug before walking back out the entrance. Harry, Ron, and Hermione donned their robes and applied Harry's face-shrouding spell and then one-by-one shimmied into the crevice. Hermione left a small blue crystal on the entrance that Harry and Ron recognized as a tracking talisman. If they got lost, their wands would point them back towards the entrance.

Inside, instead of a cave, there was actually a man-built corridor that felt damp, but was fairly warm. Torches lined the brick walls and the ground was smooth and quiet as they walked carefully through the passage. There were many turns and twists, but never any side paths to choose from other than the one they walked through. They peeked around corners and carefully examined their surroundings, careful not to walk into any traps. Harry would occasionally perform a revealing charm, but there was nothing as they continued farther in.

At last they heard the faint sound of voices around a corner. Hermione pulled her and Ron's mirror from Harry out of her robes and carefully peaked it around the corner. They watched as a dozen Death Eaters came into view; they were huddled around a table – at its head was Peter Pettigrew, who was attempting to lead them. They were too far away to hear anything, so Hermione pulled back the mirror.

"What do we do Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"We need to hear what they are saying. Voldemort knows twelve Death Eaters are no match for us, so there has to be something protecting them from attacks."

"Our extendable ears don't reach that far, though." Ron said. "Oh wait! I have an idea!" He pulled out a Trinny charm from his pocket – it was a cockroach.

"Great idea!" Harry whispered excitedly.

"Oh that's gross." Hermione scrunched her face in revulsion. Ron ignored her and whispered the transformation incantation. He instantly turned into a large cockroach with a red line down its back. He crawled up the wall to the ceiling and down the corridor while Harry and Hermione waited. They stayed quiet, Hermione checking around the corner every now and then with her mirror, each contemplating the events about to unfold.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"I am. Don't worry Harry. We are ready for this. It won't happen. Ron will fly us out of here and the ledge you saw us hanging from will just be a dream."

"I just have this feeling." Harry shuddered and pulled Hermione to him, hugging her close. She buried her face into his chest and he felt a little better. There was suddenly a clattering noise and Harry whipped around, shielding Hermione completely while raising his staff, but Hermione came around him and used her mirror to see one of the Death Eaters had just dropped a plate.

"Sorry," Harry whispered. "Instinct."

"Don't worry Harry. I know you know I can take care of myself. You're just looking out for me. It's cute." She gave him a wry smile and he felt himself blush a little.

A cockroach finally crawled around the corner and Ron turned back into himself.

"You were right Harry," Ron said quietly, putting his hood down and taking his face-shrouding charm off. "There are at least three different spells guarding the passage from the hall that probably leads to the wand. They were talking about it, luckily for us. One spell detects wizards, one detects magical objects in use and the last is a barrier that cuts off all entrance with the single magical password only Scabbers… er… Pettigrew knows that he can say at any time."

Harry walked in circles thinking of what they should do. The first barrier had no implications, because they were protected under the Spell of Untraceability, but if they tried to use his invisibility cloak, they would be detected by the second barrier. However, if they tried to make a dash for it while completely visible, Wormtail could activate the third barrier with a single word and they would be sunk.

"Ron, did they mention whether or not the barriers would detect magic in itself?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure they just said magical objects, so I don't think so," he replied.

"I think I have an idea. Transform back into a cockroach."

Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged. He transformed back into a cockroach and Hermione pulled out her wand, pointing it at him.

"_Illisor_."

The cockroach on the ground suddenly split and turned into two identical insects.

"Now turn back." Hermione commanded and both cockroaches turned back into two identical Rons. The real Ron looked at the clone who was staring straight ahead with a goofy smile on his face.

"Wicked," he said amazed. "But how will this help us?"

"Simple. Your copy will crawl back down the corridor as a cockroach and get far enough until you are past the barriers. As the caster of the spell, I control its movements… see?" Hermione waved her wand and the copy Ron started doing a quiet little jig. Ron frowned, but she continued, smiling. "Then you will transform back into your human form here, which will make the copy cockroach turn into your form as well."

"Ah I see!" Harry said. "The Death Eaters will see him and Pettigrew will be unable to activate the third barrier if he thinks Ron is already past. That should give us enough leverage to get by." Suddenly the clone Ron began to fade and he disappeared altogether. Harry and Ron looked at her quizzically.

"Ah yes," she said. "There is one catch. This only lasts for a short while, so it will have to be done quickly and perfectly."

"It's the best plan we have. Once the copycat Ron has distracted the Death Eaters, we will have to be close, so we'll go under the invisibility cloak until we reach them. Then, I will knock out Wormtail and we'll make a run for it."

Hermione and Ron nodded and Ron turned back into the red-striped cockroach. Hermione performed the spell to copy him and Harry picked up the real Ron while Hermione had the copy scamper off down the hall. They got under Harry's invisibility cloak and walked silently behind the bug. The Death Eaters in the room beyond were solemn. A few were eating at the table, a couple others stood guard in front of the passage that led beyond and Pettigrew stood in the corner, looking anxiously from side to side.

"He's coming. We all know it," one of them said, whom Harry recognized as Alecto. He seemed squatter than ever and his head was sweating bullets. "Potter is coming for us."

"I thought you said he was nothing to worry about!" another said from across the room. Harry recognized Scarface immediately.

"Shut your face!" Alecto replied angrily. "You saw what he did to us in Albania. You were there! He played with us like we were rag dolls! Now we hear a virtual war going on near Nargog's entrance… he's coming for us!"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Wormtail suddenly said angrily. "Potter is nothing but a disease. If he does come, there is nothing he can do about it, because this place is guarded like the Lomboc Spire! In fact, I'm hoping he does come so I can wipe him out like I did his old man…" He was cut off by a sudden yell from down the corridor that was being guarded. All of Voldemort's followers got up and looked to see Ron a couple hundred feet from where they stood, smiling like there was nothing to be concerned about. Under Harry's invisibility cloak, Ron had transformed back and Hermione was concentrating on making the clone Ron wave and smile at the stunned Death Eaters.

"How… what… how is this possible?" Wormtail panicked fearfully, nearly squealing like a mouse.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" several of them shouted. Half of them took off down the corridor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione then burst out from the invisibility cloak and charged through the remainder of them. Harry cursed Wormtail with the silencing spell Hermione had used their fifth year in the Ministry of Magic and ran as quick as he could with Ron and Hermione following. Once Harry was sure they passed the three barriers, he turned and raised his staff. He cast a spell and an entire chunk of the ceiling came down, blocking the path from the stunned wizards. The Death Eaters who had charged after the mirage-Ron had caught on to what was happening, but Ron and Hermione dispatched them before they could do anything. They slumped to the ground unconscious and the three of them ran past.

After a minute or two, they came to the room with the pedestal and the wand – the one they had seen in Harry's vision. It had another corridor on the other side and Harry could see a small point of light at the end of it - it led to the ocean outside… and the ledge overlooking it. The wand that lay on the pedestal was beautifully ornate – it wasn't made of wood, but rather ivory and its handle was carved with small flowers and had a small blue jewel placed at the hilt. Hermione was reminded strongly of the dress Harry had given him and couldn't help but think they were a perfect match.

"Hermione." Harry said. She came to him quickly and Harry handed her his staff. He then sat down, cross-legged and breathed deeply, concentrating on closing his mind. It was difficult – the Death Eaters would soon get through the rock barrier; not only that but Harry didn't completely trust that the orb would protect Hermione completely. But he knew the vision and it had not been wrong yet… he hoped it would be wrong later.

"Ready Harry?" Hermione asked. He nodded and closed his eyes.

Hermione steadied Harry's staff in front of her while Ron stayed close behind. She cast the extraction spell Harry had taught her and was hoping the horcrux would come out quietly… it did not. A black shadow exploded from the wand and took the form of an ugly and evil-looking skull. It laughed wickedly in a deep voice and rushed towards Hermione. It stopped however, and its face turned from a smile to a look of anger. The orb began to glow and Hermione could feel it fighting the curse, stopping it from its attack.

Harry, meanwhile was trying his hardest to concentrate. Closing his mind took time… he had to do it or else it might be even more devastating should he feel the effects of another piece of Voldemort's soul shattering.

The evil curse trying to attack Hermione was gaining strength but was still halted and it roared in anger. Hermione began to cry in fear, but she stood resolute. The staff in her hands began to shake and her arms and shoulders felt like they were on fire.

"Harry…" she cried.

Harry kept his eyes shut. _Come on Hermione. You can do it. I know you can._ He pushed it from his mind, concentrating on his thoughts. He had to shut it down. He could hear blasts down the hall… the Death Eaters were blowing away the blockade.

The curse against Hermione grew stronger. The staff was vibrating violently, but the orb remained in front of the skull which was screaming louder in fury. It wanted Hermione's blood – she could feel it in her heart and she was desperately afraid, but she couldn't fail Harry or Ron. She would do this – she would save Harry from the pain. Tears streamed down her face as her hands seared in agony, but she bit down on her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly, she felt hands placed on hers. She looked up in surprise and Ron was there behind her. He nodded and she looked ahead and together they pushed the staff forward.

The black shadow was growing larger and yelled furiously, but it looked surprised now. Hermione felt a little strength come back to her and with one final push, the orb flashed and the shadowy skull vaporized. A small light like a firefly came from the tip of the wand and floated delicately above the pedestal.

Voldemort looked up from his seat and his eyes widened. He could feel something was wrong… he felt it. He pulled out his wand and angrily got up from his throne. He stormed out of the room, down a short hall and looked out over a darkened landscape. High atop a volcano, inside a tower that peaked at the mountain's apex, Voldemort's lair overlooked a barren landscape that he knew no one could ever find; but he was still wary… something was amiss.

He walked slowly back to his chambers, wand ready. Then he felt it – his eyes became as wide as saucers as he felt it in his mind... his horcrux had been exposed… it was in the open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

There was an explosion – the Death Eaters had broken through and were rushing down the corridor towards them. Hermione took Harry's staff and threw a curse at the horcrux, shattering it into pieces that faded into the air.

A spear of fire rushed into Harry's mind, but he fought it as it advanced. It spread through his body as he could feel Voldemort's pain – hear his shouts of absolute agony and utter loss. The scar on his head seared, but he was doing it… he was closing off the torrential flood of pain Voldemort was inadvertently transferring to him. In seconds, it was over and Harry opened his eyes as the seven remaining Death Eaters rushed into the room.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted getting up. Hermione tossed him his staff as the Death Eaters all pointed their wands.

"_STUPEFY!_"

As seven curses rushed towards the trio, a sky-blue colored barrier came up and blocked them, just in time. Harry had countered with no time to spare. It stood between them and the Death Eaters, but they were backed against a wall.

"Whew!" Ron said. "We're safe."

"No we're not," Harry said. "This doesn't block _Avada Kedavra_. Ron, hurry!" Ron nodded and picked out a Trinny charm as Hermione snatched up Ravenclaw's wand and put it in her pocket. In moments, Ron had transformed into the enormous hawk Harry had seen Ramses turn into, except Ron had a red ruffle of feathers around its neck and chest. A green curse flashed by Harry's head, just missing him. He grabbed Hermione and they climbed onto Ron who took flight and burst through Harry's dissolving barrier. In seconds, Ron was flying down the tunnel with the Death Eaters long beyond any range.

The Death Eaters chased after them despite how fast the hawk was flying – most of them had no idea where the bird had even come from.

"STOP!" Wormtail suddenly shouted. He had gained back his voice and smirked as the Death Eaters came back. "Let me show you how to deal with Harry Potter."

Ron continued to fly at top speed as the exit to the outside rushed closer.

"This is great!" Hermione said excitedly. "We have a way out now Harry! We've avoided the vision's end!"

Harry smiled, but did not feel as confident. He would wait until they were beyond the ledge and the ocean.

His gut would be proven right.

Ron started to shake as they neared the end and Harry and Hermione's eyes widened as Ron struggled to keep in flight. In another moment, they had crashed and were thrown, landing hard, but with nothing broken. They got up, just feet from the end of the tunnel. Harry could see the steep slide and the drop and he shuddered.

"What happened?" Hermione asked worriedly.

A transformed Ron got up behind them, apparently shaken but also okay.

"I don't know!" Ron answered. "I was just forced to change back!"

"Another one of Voldemort's traps," Harry said. "I can feel it. We can't apparate either."

There was a rushing sound that stopped their exchange. The tunnel beyond grew dark and they could no longer see the Death Eaters at the end. Ron and Hermione took out their wands and Harry raised his staff; the darkness grew as it sped towards them.

"Harry… what is that?" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as they watched its impending arrival.

"Oh no."

An explosion of water ripped through them, knocking them out of the cave. The torrent was impossible to avoid and the whole of the tunnel was flooded. Almost in slow motion, Harry found himself sliding rapidly down the steep slide – his staff had been knocked out his hands. He saw a small bush sticking out of the ground and he grabbed for it with his leg, getting his foot in between its branches. He was stopped just before he went over, but his leg twisted in pain as the water poured over him and he dangled over the ledge. The ocean far below looked black under the cloudy and stormy sky.

The floodwaters finally ceased and Harry pulled his robes out from over his head and struggled to look up the hill. He could see his staff stuck between the branches of another bush. As his eyes focused, he heard a yell and he saw Ron lose his grip on a rock he had been holding onto. Before Harry could summon his broom to his hand, Ron slid furiously towards the ledge and Harry's mind rushed into overdrive, the vision completely escaping his memory. He held out his hand desperately.

"RON!"

Ron spotted Harry and reached out. Harry caught hold of his hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. Ron fell over, but Harry had caught him. The strain on his leg was beginning to furiously pound and Harry yelled in pain.

"I have you! ... I have you!"

"Harry!" Ron yelled, looking down.

There was another shout. Hermione had lost her grip as well – the mud created from the water had made the ground too slippery for anyone to possibly stay on. She slid towards them and Harry was scared senseless. His free hand was on the opposite side of where Hermione was coming down – it would be impossible to catch her.

"Ron!" Harry shouted down. "Hermione's falling. You have to catch her!"

Ron looked up just as Hermione rushed past them and flew over the cliff. Harry didn't know how he did it, but Ron caught her by the scruff of her robes. As she swung around and up, Harry reached out and grabbed her outstretched hand. Once she came down again, however, Harry heard a snap and a new pain in his leg ricocheted up his spine – it had broken and holding onto the two of them was biting at Harry's nerves as he screamed in pain.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron shouted as Harry's grip slightly loosened on them. Harry bit his lip and moaned, but shook his head.

"I think my leg broke… Hermione! Are you okay?" Hermione looked up quickly at him and nodded yes.

"Do either of you have any of your wands?" They shook their heads in the negative as they dangled precariously over the ledge. Hermione had somehow lost both in the dirge.

"Listen to me! You two have to climb up me and get to my sta—" Suddenly a green light flashed by and Harry looked as far back as he could. The Death Eaters were standing near the exit and were beginning to attack him.

_This is it...I'm going to lose them!_

"Harry, let go!" Hermione shouted. Harry couldn't believe his ears as he looked down at her. She met his eyes with a sound confidence.

"Harry, forget about us!" Ron shouted next to her. They both looked at him with resolute faces. More flashes flew by Harry, getting closer and closer to him. The dirt and rock next to him exploded and was blown over the cliff as a curse hit the ledge.

"NO! I won't lose you! I refuse to let this happen!" Tears streamed down Harry's face and he struggled to see clearly.

"Harry you're the only one that matters!" Ron shouted desperately, taking Hermione's hand. "Don't you see? We came with you knowing this could happen!"

"We're not afraid to die, Harry!" Hermione finished, tears in her own eyes. "We gladly do it to save you… just let us go and save yourself!"

"No, no, no, no… NO! Please don't let go… please… you're all I have left! I need you! I'm nothing without you. Please don't let go." Their grip was beginning to wane and Harry could no longer feel his legs. He shut his eyes and cried as his whole body lost feeling. He didn't feel their weight… they were gone… he had let them down………

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Hermione. She was… smiling at him. Her face was dirty and her robes were a mess, but she was right in front of him, looking like she didn't know what was happening, but smiling the brightest smile he had ever seen. He looked to his left and he saw Ron too! He had the same dirty appearance but the same gleeful and wondrous smile on his face that Hermione did. He was still holding their hands and Ron and Hermione were holding each other's. They both looked so happy. Come to think of it… _he_ felt happy. In fact, he felt like a million galleons. His leg didn't hurt and being there with Ron and Hermione… holding their hands… well, he felt downright great! Ron looked down and Harry and Hermione followed suit.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. They were floating above the ocean! He could see the ledge where they had just been hanging, but they were high above it now. He could also see the Death Eaters at the end of the tunnel looking stupidly up at them. All of a sudden, the area around them grew bright, as if it were a cloudless day, despite the fact there were still dark clouds above them – it felt like they were in a sunny bubble and Harry felt warmer than ever.

They were gently separated, letting go of each other's hands, but they still floated gracefully above the ocean. It was strange… despite not knowing what was happening, they felt wonderful; it was just like the day at Black Manor when they had decided to go see Ramses together and thus start their perilous quest.

Harry looked from Hermione to Ron, both of whom were about ten feet apart, forming a sort of triangle. Harry then saw his staff and Ron and Hermione's three wands join them, coming seemingly from the very ocean they fell into. They took places in between them and each of them felt a small tingle as they did. Spells rocketed past them, and Harry looked and saw the Death Eaters were beginning to curse them once more, but for some reason, Harry didn't care and it looked like Ron and Hermione didn't either. They smiled happily as the magic connecting each of them to their wands and each other intensified. They felt so great, that none of them felt like they ever wanted to leave.

Lightning flashed in sky and came crashing down around them like a dance in the heavens, lighting everything in a terrifying crash of pure intense power. The Death Eaters on the ground became afraid.

"I told you!" Alecto screamed. "Caligro was right! Harry Potter has turned into a demon! I'm getting out of here!" Lightning struck the ledge again and again, scattering the wizards.

"Stop! Stop, all of you!" Wormtail screamed, but no one listened. In seconds, he was alone on the ledge as the bubble of pure bright light and the three young magicians hovered high above him. He shook his silver fist at them, even though he knew he was beaten.

"I will not let this happen! You will not kill me! _Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! AVADA KEDAVRA!_" he screamed, cursing over and over, but to no avail – they sailed past the three Hogwarts students, never coming close.

One last huge bolt of lightning came thundering down, striking the edge of the cave and splitting the foundations of the entire ledge. The slide cracked and tumbled into the ocean, taking Peter Pettigrew with it to his doom – a desperate cry all that was left to echo in the cold air.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron began to float back down. Their respective wands and staff were gently diverted into their hands and they landed gracefully inside the tunnel. Harry's leg was perfectly restored and each of them felt fantastic beyond anything they had ever felt before.

"What is going on here?" Ron asked, still exuberant. Hermione rushed to Harry and put her arms around him. "This keeps happening to us!"

"I don't know what it is," Harry replied. "But it's definitely time we find out."

**END Chapter 17**

**Author's Note:** I am well aware that Wormtail owed Harry a "lifedebt" from Book 3 – however, it didn't seem truly important and I despised the character (I hope I allowed the reader to truly hate him as well).

Pettigrew, silver hand and connection to the Weasleys and lifedebt and all…. is gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Vengeance**

**_April 2nd_**

Spring came on the wings of a new world full of eager anticipation and hope. The flowers and trees bloomed brightly at Hogwarts and the sun never seemed to be warmer. With all of the chaos that still ensued seemingly every day, the world stood behind one person, united in its struggle to survive and even prosper.

Harry sat by the lake, overlooking the clear, blue water that always had the ability to give him peace and tranquility. He was waiting for Hermione and Ron – they had planned to meet at this spot and head over to visit Hagrid, but Harry was glad he had time to spare. He smiled and stretched, yawning and settling back against a tree near the water's edge – his, Ron and Hermione's favorite spot to just relax. Worthwhile was stretched across Harry's legs, contentedly basking in the sun. It was the kind of weekend that Harry would always remember among the best ones. He had rejoined the Gryffindor Quidditch team and had helped them win the championship yet again. They had done it with ease, because the Gryffindor team simply could not be matched; Ginny alone had scored over two hundred points in the final match. The school was still on edge, but students and parents alike still felt safe at Hogwarts, because they knew Harry was watching over the school.

At first, the weight of the tremendous pressure was hard – not only did everyone look up to Harry, but he also still had the weight of the vision on his mind. He knew he had seen his defeat at the hands of Voldemort, but he felt confident that his future was still undecided, and it was strengthened by what had transpired in the Forbidden Forest. Since that time, Harry had taken it upon himself to become a wizard that could be depended on. He accepted regular visits from Minister Scrimgeour, he participated in his Head Boy duties along with Hermione and Ron, and he made sure he was still caught up in his studies. In the end, it all added up to a very busy past few months; being able to relax was something Harry wouldn't take for granted again in a long time.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry heard a pleasant voice say. He looked up and saw Hermione peeking at him from behind the tree, smiling.

"The vision," Harry answered, scooting over for her to join him. She sat down in front of him and gave him her attention. "It seems whenever I think I have time to relax, my brain wants to dwell on it."

"Well what do you think about? Are you worried?"

"A little."

"Everything turned out alright in the end didn't it? The vision we were given isn't absolute – you can make whatever you want of your future."

"But that's just it, Hermione. What we saw is _exactly_ what happened... I just assumed that it was a doomed situation, and it was! A pure miracle saved us, and I don't even know what it was, which means we could never depend on it to save us again."

"I've looked in the library a hundred times and even visited the Ministry archives. I've researched _Random Acts of Magic_ by Gafeld Tirkle and _Lost Sorcerery: Fact or Fiction?_ by Tutsel Swallows, but nothing has come up concerning what keeps happening to us. I was thinking and I know it sounds crazy, but... I think someone may be performing this magic on us."

"What?"

"Think about it Harry. If someone we didn't know knew about the vision or if someone knew of the vision and we weren't aware of it, then what was to transpire would still happen, but that person could change the events as he saw fit!"

"But Hermione, what about in the basement of Black Manor? What was the point of doing it if we weren't in danger?"

"I've thought about that too. We're obviously dealing with extraordinary magic – perhaps the magic requires stages and whoever is activating it is doing so – preparing some kind of ritual before the time comes."

"I guess that's as good a guess as any we have, but that seems really unlikely. I mean, if it does require steps, why not do them more closely together? Why did he wait over six months? If we thought that way, we would have to assume the magic that happened on us in the Forest was pure coincidence or just dumb luck. I still think we're doing this ourselves, but the fact that no one seems to know what it is makes me think you are right and there is someone else involved."

"I guess there really isn't anything else we can do about it. We will just have to wait and see what happens, Harry. In any case, it has to be at least a little encouraging that things turned out alright in the Forbidden Forest... in the end. Besides, you know that at least one thing has changed... because in your final battle against Voldemort, you will have us by your side instead of being alone."

Harry shuddered. "That's what I'm afraid of Hermione. What if I don't?"

"We'll be okay. I just have a good feeling. You will be okay too."

"How do you know?"

"Harry, I know you like the back of my hand, and better than anyone except maybe Ron. You always manage to pull through in the toughest of situations."

Harry huffed in a sarcastic way, smiling. "You don't know me."

"I know everything there is to know about you, Mr. Potter." Hermione grinned, her face cautiously, but failingly trying to contain her teasing nature.

"Oh is that so? If you think you know me so well, what is my favorite dessert?"

"Harry you stuff yourself full of treacle tart whenever you're in a range of a hundred feet of it." They both laughed because they knew it was true. "Alright my turn: did I have my hair down or up at the Yule Ball?"

"Up. Where did I have my first kiss?"

"The Room of Requirement. Where did I have mine?" Hermione smiled in triumph, but Harry just smirked.

"Krum's home in Northern Bulgaria… nice try." Hermione gasped in shock, slapping his knee and blushing. "What is my favorite smell?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Broom polish. What makes me go weak at the knees?"

"Easy," Harry replied, shooing her question with a wave of his hand. "You tell people it's the eyes, but it's actually bravery." Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but then stopped, because she knew he was right. He continued in response to her silence. "Don't think I didn't notice why you liked Viktor in the first place. Okay, what is my biggest pet peeve?"

"Before, I would have said people who treat you like a child, but that's not really a possibility anymore, so I'm going to say people who use you because of your fame."

Harry gaped at Hermione – she had hit it on the nose. He narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion and scrunched his forehead, trying to think of a really hard question. She just smiled and sat back on her arms, waiting.

"Alright, here's one for the ages…" Harry said quietly. "What was the worst day of my life?"

Hermione became solemn and sat up. "That day at the Ministry."

"Why?"

"Because Sirius died."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't just that…in fact, that was secondary to what was really tossing and turning inside my head after that day... Sirius dying on my account was terrible yes, but eventually I came to look at that day as a true failure to not just him, but to you, Ron, Dumbledore, my parents…everyone."

"Why?"

"Because I almost lost you Hermione. When you were hit by that curse, my life just about shattered into a million pieces. When I couldn't find Ron, when you were unconscious, when I saw Sirius fall, when I stared up at Voldemort, defenseless… I knew I had messed up. I refused to listen to you and I went to the Ministry anyways, even when I should have known better than to trust a dream. I failed everyone that day. You were right… I do have a… 'saving people thing.'"

"You didn't fail Harry." Hermione shifted and sat next to Harry, taking his hand. "What else could you have done? I see now that, back then, no one ever listened to you. Even Ron and I ignored you when you were insistent about Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. McGonagall didn't listen when you told her about the Sorcerer's Stone, I didn't listen when you told me about the black dog that turned out to be Sirius, the entire world didn't listen when you said Voldemort was back; your Aunt and Uncle _never_ listened to you… Harry you have never had the luxury of being trusted! How could you not go save Sirius? No one ever helped you!"

"You may be right, but my nightmares still persist. So much is expected of me and you know what? I want to meet those expectations. I want to be something of use to this world, because before I came to Hogwarts, I had no chance of that."

"You have already made the impact of a lifetime… and from now on, I will listen as long as I'm your friend."

"Just my friend?" Harry smiled.

"I will listen as long as I'm your girl, too." Hermione smiled and looked at him in sincerity, no light gestures to be found in her eyes. She leaned close to him, captivating Harry into a daze that had him inches from her. He could see that same small jewel of amazing brilliance in her eyes again, something Harry had become addicted to looking at, even though he still could not explain what it was that he was seeing; however, he used every ounce of strength inside of him to pull away from her.

"Hermione! We can't kiss out here! If anyone sees…"

"I know…" Hermione sighed and leaned her head back against the tree. "Can you hurry up and beat Voldemort so we don't have to hide anymore?"

"I'm sorry love, but if anyone were to find out we were even closer than before… Voldemort could use that against us."

"I know. You're right – but can you blame a girl for trying?"

"I suppose I can't," Harry said smiling. "Although I'm glad you decided to tell Ron right away about us. It would have been a nightmare had we decided to hide it from him. I'm just glad he took it so well."

"Well there wouldn't have been any real point in hiding it from him," Hermione said, looking at her hair as she played with it. "He already knew."

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"Oh, I never told you about that?"

"Ummm... no?"

"When Ron and I broke up, we were at horrible odds that month, but we reconciled the night you returned."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Yeah, that was a really tough day – turned out to be a night I won't be able to forget any time soon…"

**_December 23rd_**

It was a terrible holiday season. Hogwarts had entered into Christmas break, but the halls were just as empty and depressing after the students' departure as it was before. Harry Potter, "the Chosen One," had been missing for sixth months and no one knew of his whereabouts. Only those inside the Order even knew he left on his own. The rest of the world assumed Harry had been kidnapped or killed. Few still hoped that he was out fighting Voldemort away from the public eye. What was known was that within the past year both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter…were gone.

The entire world was stricken with grief, even when the Ministry of Magic from every wizarding people around the world expressed positive outlooks and a message of hope. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had killed their beloved Lily and James Potter and now he had taken their son, the "boy who lived." In time, the Dark Lord's name became more feared than ever.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, had taken shelter in Black Manor for the holiday. Hermione often preferred to spend time with the Order, but she had almost decided against it that week. She and Ron had been staring knives at each other since they're divisive break-up. Their mutual friends knew it was different than the usual bickering they were used to... the two of them seemed like they loathed each other, which Lavender Brown had only been too happy to see. She had taken to being with Ron every second he would allow it.

Since their arrival, Hermione and Ron unknowingly brought the entire Order down into a feeling of terrible depression. Only Fred and George, who visited now and again, would ever try to cheer those around them up, but in time, they came to realize that Ron and Hermione's feud was much more than they had ever witnessed. Still, everyone tried to move on. Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt kept their eyes and ears open at the Ministry for any signs of either Voldemort or Harry; Mrs. Weasley had decided to write Christmas letters to family and friends – out of all the members of the Order, she had decided to place the strength of the house on her shoulders. She organized meetings and sent Owls to various members and contacts, all the while keeping the house in clean order.

Dinner tonight was hardly different than any other night, however; the Weasleys, who had completely abandoned the Burrow for fear of Voldemort were all present, including Charlie, who had made a trip to see his family. Bill and Fleur had been staying with the Order for some time – Bill wanted to make sure his family was taken care of in Harry and Dumbledore's absence; Lupin and Tonks had also sought shelter at Black Manor and Mad-Eye Moody had come for dinner at Mrs. Weasley's invitation; but despite most of the Order's all being together, it was a depressing meal nonetheless. All the Weasleys had long considered Harry and Hermione to be a part of their own family, but with Hermione and Ron fighting viciously and Harry presumed dead by most of them, it seemed like a bad dream, not helping anyone when it came to their waning courage.

"So…" Fred spoke up at the dinner table, slicing through the apathetic and icy-cold silence of the environment. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a large turkey dinner for everyone, equal to a feast she would usually prepare for Christmas which was only two days away. "When does Hagrid get back?"

"He said he was meeting with Madame Maxine," Mr. Weasley answered. "To discuss the attacks You-Know-Who has been waging in France. It would appear he has struck a deal with the giants and trolls in the area… they've been causing chaos in many small wizarding villages.

"It eez terrible," Fleur said sadly. "Bill and I 'ave decided to go back to my 'ome after Christmas and help zere. Zey will need me."

Mrs. Weasley, who had taken a small liking to Fleur after she had stuck to her love for Bill even after his nasty attack by Greyback, nodded sadly. "You must go, we understand. Make sure you look after each other."

"How much longer are we going to do this?" Percy suddenly asked. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean, son?" Mr. Weasley asked him cautiously.

"This! We are all thinking the same thing… we feel defeated! We should be out looking for him!"

"We've tried, Percy," Tonks said, sitting beside Lupin. Her hair was jet black to match her mood, and her eyes were saddened by the conversation everyone knew was eventually going to happen concerning Harry. "No one has seen a trace of him. It may be that he truly is powerful enough that he can avoid being found, but we have to assume we never will until…"

"Until what?" Percy demanded angrily. "I'm telling you, I saw him! He was the one who convinced me to come back and he told me he would return to us when he was ready, but you all have to believe he's still alive! Don't you?" Percy looked around at the faces that refused to look back at him.

"Lad, even if he is alive," Moody growled. "Then he's doing what he must do. You've got to realize that Potter had been trained by Dumbledore for just this reason. Eventually, he was going to leave."

Percy noticed tears falling from Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, you must know something… anything. Why won't you tell us what happened? Why were you in the hospital? If it has anything to do with Harry, tell us now, because we need this! Otherwise, meeting here in useless because we're already beaten as of right now."

Hermione opened her mouth, but then closed it. She was still silently crying, and she was shaking slightly – how could she tell them she might have killed Harry?

"Leave her alone Percy." Ron said, looking down at his plate.

"I don't need you defending me!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"Fine, then tell them why don't you?" Ron shouted. "Or rather, why don't you tell them why you were off in the first place? That'll be a real mood-lifter!"

"I bet you didn't even know I was gone until I was in the hospital!" Hermione shouted standing up. "You were probably off snogging with Lavender!"

"Oh that's rich, coming from someone who left on her own just to be with another boy!" Ron laughed. "You know, you really are a witch!"

Everyone gasped. They didn't know what to be more shocked at: Ron's insult or the reason he gave for it. Hermione was seeing someone behind Ron's back?

Hermione looked absolutely crushed and she left the room completely ashamed. Ron instantly felt horrible for what he had said. He looked at everyone around him and apparated to his room instantly, wanting terribly to avoid the stares. He lay on his bed, feeling mortified by his behavior.

"What am I doing?"

Ron opened the door to the large living room. It had been a few hours since dinner and he had decided he would go seek out Hermione. He peered inside to find his father in a lounge chair across the room. He looked extremely tired and sad. Ron felt bad that he and Hermione had caused so much grief during the holidays. He could see his mum sitting at a desk near the fire, attempting to write her Christmas letters, but having a hard time doing so. He could tell she was on the verge of tears.

Hermione was sitting on a couch across from the fire, holding a book in her hands. It was easy to tell she wasn't reading, but rather she was just looking at a page while her thoughts were elsewhere. He quietly approached her and she looked up.

"Can I join you?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione nodded and Ron sat on the other end of where she was seated. There was a long silence as both sat uncomfortably.

"I'm… sorry." Hermione whispered.

"Me too."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Hermione said solemnly. "You were right about everything. I used you, I deceived you, and I failed everyone."

"You just put yourself in a bad situation. To tell you the truth, I don't think I was ever really in love with you either. I liked you, but it was just puppy love. I've always known this, but I only ever focused on what was happening to me."

"Really?"

Ron nodded. "You love him don't you?"

Hermione began to cry silently and Ron put his hand on her shoulder. He was no longer mad at her – Harry and Hermione had a connection that he had never been able to understand until that moment – it was a pure kind of love that he finally saw with eyes unblinded by emotion or jealousy.

"Ron, what if he's dead? I c-can't eat, I can't s-sleep… what are we going to do? What am I going to do?"

"We have to keep believing he's okay and that he will be back soon. Harry has been in tougher spots before."

"I keep seeing him in my dreams. The first night in the hospital, I had one where he was there, asking me if I was awake and he was smiling. It seemed so real, but that's the only real hope I've ever had. The explosion was so fast and so merciless. What if… I don't…" Hermione was beginning to breathe heavily, and Ron tried consoling her, but he never really was good at it.

"Things will be okay, Hermione. Calm down… try to breathe deeply."

"I'm sorry. Ron, I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you. I caused all this, but I need you. Without you, I have almost nothing. Please say we can be friends again?"

"Of course. You mean the same to me! I know we fight a lot, but I care for you just as much, and without Harry, we have to try and look out for each other."

Hermione smiled a little, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Do you really think Harry's alive?"

"I think so, Hermione. I really do."

The night passed on a while longer. While Hermione still had no chance of reading the book in her lap, her mind was at least a little more at peace. Ron had settled into the same thinking, gazing at the fire while his thoughts dwelled on Harry. Hermione saw Mr. Weasley move across the room and take Mrs. Weasley by the hand, who was on the verge of tears again. They left the room leaving only her and Ron in the large, spacious living room. _What a lonely holiday this will be without you, Harry. Come back._

The next few seconds would turn out to be an eternity in time.

She had looked towards the window, and there he was.

As if in answer to a call, Harry stood outside the window, gazing into her eyes. He looked different… as if he had been to hell and back, but Hermione saw the same thing she saw every time she had looked into Harry's eyes – she saw home.

Harry was home.

**_April 2nd_**

"That night, the three of us fell asleep on your bed and we were whole again…" Hermione said with a small smile. "It had been a terrible end of the year, let me tell you. For a whole month, I didn't have you or Ron… I was a mess."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied.

"I know."

"Yes, that was a heck of a night, wasn't it?" A chipper voice said above them. Ron stood next to them, holding a large stack of books. Harry and Hermione smiled and got up. "But that's over now and things are rightfully how they should be. We are together, and more importantly… you are together."

Harry put his arm around Ron's broad shoulder as they walked towards Hagrid's cabin. "So, are you two ready for the Ministry Gala?"

"Oh, bloody hell," Ron's face dropped in disappointment. "Do we have to go?"

"We probably should. We have the Ministry's good graces and Scrimgeour really wants us to be there. From what Hagrid is sure to tell us in great detail, the world is getting worse. They will need to see us there for morale. Besides, it's supposed to be really grand."

"They need to see you, not us!"

"Actually, that's not true. There are many who are seeing you two as heroes as well. They know you come everywhere with me. Many are beginning to speculate there's more to you and Hermione than meets the eye… which of course, I already knew."

"It's easy for you to say you can go and have a ball, Harry, but I don't have a date!"

"Then, might I suggest," Hermione said with a smirk. "That you not wait around this time?"

"Hermione's right, Ron," Harry said seriously. "You remember what a nightmare it was to find dates for the Yule Ball? This time, let's make it a point to have fun. I look back on that night envious of Hermione, because we sulked while she had a blast."

"Well, at least I have the dress robes, now."

"Actually, no you don't."

"What?"

"The invitation says it's a black-robe event. None of us have the attire for the Gala yet."

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, looking tremendously sad. "Are you serious? I was planning on wearing the dress you gave me! That is so unfair! It was _just_ the perfect event!"

"You bought her a dress?" Ron said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Shut up you."

"I guess I will have to go get something new to wear," Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Why don't we all go to Madame Malkins and get clothes that match our respective dates? Of course, that all depends on Ron finding a date."

"Oh hang it," Ron grumbled with an exasperated face. "I'll ask Luna. At least I know then that I would have fun."

"Perfect. I guess all that would be left is to buy a small little tux for Worthwhile!"

_"Don't you dare,"_ Worthwhile hissed into his ear that made his ear tickle.

They arrived at Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. He opened it and Fang came bounding out, jumping onto Ron and barking, nearly knocking him flat.

"About time you three showed yourselves! Tea was startin' to get cold!" Hagrid waved them into his home.

The trio walked in and sat around Hagrid's large table. The half-giant sat down with them and poured them each tea and offered them his usual plate of rock cakes, which, by that time, they were experts at refusing nicely.

"Sorry, Hagrid," Ron conceded. "My last class went over."

"It's alright there Ron. I'm just glad you three weren' too busy for the likes o' me, although ter tell you the truth, I've been busy myself! Trainin' Grawp is a full-time job, so when you have classes ter teach along with it, well... you understand."

"How is Grawp by the way?" Hermione asked politely.

"He's good!" Hagrid answered enthusiastically. "Professor McGonagall has allowed him ter stay on the grounds with me when she saw how well behaved he was!" Hagrid took a napkin and dabbed his moist eyes. "I'm so proud of him."

"I'm sure he'll be a fine helper, Hagrid," Ron smiled as Hermione winced.

"Not only that," Hagrid continued. "But I've been busy inside the Forbidden Forest. The centaurs lost some good men in the fight against Nargog, so I help when I can. Poor Firenze..."

"Say Harry, we never brought that battle up before, but..." Ron began hesitantly.

"But what?" Harry pried.

"What was it that happened to you when you battled against Nargog after Firenze was killed? You went all shadow-ghost like. It was pretty scary there mate."

"I don't know. At first I thought it was the orb, but the same thing happened when I fought Greyback... I just became... angry. I feel more along the sides of Voldemort when it happens. It's like all I want is revenge. It's only happened a few times... like when I blew up my aunt, but it's just a small moment in time when I can't control myself."

"Nevertheless Harry," Hermione said gently. "You must control it before it controls you."

"Aw c'mon Hermione," Ron said. "Harry would never attack anyone who didn't deserve it. Besides, that kind of power might help when he faces Voldemort!"

Hermione frowned worriedly.

"Ron may have a point," Hagrid said gravely. "You-Know-Who is creatin' havoc across the world. As you know, since that day at the Forbidden Forest, he has been strikin' back with a vengeance. Attacks all over the world – and his army only grows. Dementors, Ogres, Goblins, Inferi, Trolls, Giants... many have joined him. The last days might be approachin' and Harry may just need all the help he can get."

"No, Hermione is right," Harry said. "Last summer, Professor Dumbledore had sent to me a notebook with a letter inside that he arranged to be delivered to me if he had died. He told me he always feared hatred would consume me, but it never did. I can't let that happen and fail his wish. I must control my power and separate myself from Voldemort... because that is exactly how he operates."

"Harry, eventually you will have to fight him," Ron said emphatically. "Would it really hurt to hate him? I know I do... it's not something I think I could ever let go."

"I know. It will be hard for all of us I think. Speaking of this inevitable fight, I'm going to have to switch wands with someone eventually."

"Why?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Because of _Priori Incantatem_... Voldemort's wand and mine don't work against each other. I can't let what happened during the Triwizard tournament happen again."

"I was actually planning on using Ravenclaw's wand for a while," Hermione said sheepishly. "But you should take it instead."

Harry laughed. "I can't imagine a more suitable successor to Ravenclaw's wand than you Hermione. Take it and see how it handles. The wand should absolutely love using its power through you. However, once the time comes, we should probably switch."

"I think it's about time I drank from Hufflepuff's Cup," Ron said slyly.

"You'll have to wait another month, Ron," Harry laughed. "Ever since I told Neville about it, he begged every day to drink from it, so I let him."

"Neville has been hovering around you a lot more than usual."

"Well you can't blame him!" Hermione said happily. "Harry gave Neville his parents back! I think Harry has a follower for life!"

"Ooh sorry mate," Ron consoled empathetically.

They all laughed and enjoyed Hagrid's company for a few hours, before night began to fall. As they prepared to leave, however, Hedwig flew through one of the open windows and landed on the table. She looked disheveled and exhausted, but she immediately hopped to Harry and held out her leg urgently.

"Hedwig!" Hermione exclaimed. "You look terrible! How did you find Harry?"

"I adjusted the Spell of Untraceability on me a little," Harry replied for Hedwig. "So she would be able to find me." Harry quickly untied the note on Hedwig's leg and opened it. As he read it, his neutral face turned to a grimace.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked.

"Hogsmeade is under attack."

"AGAIN?"

"This time, not just inferi, but trolls and dementors as well."

"Harry, that doesn' make any sense," Hagrid said, unsure of what to think "Why would You-Know-Who attack a town already ravaged? It sounds like a trap..."

"We have no choice... we have to go."

**_January 31st_**

"Headmistress?"

"Yes, Harry, come in!" Professor McGonagall said, issuing in Harry through the door leading to the office that now belonged to her. Harry walked into the familiar study, but couldn't help but notice the new Headmistress had finally added a few very McGonagall-like touches. Various contraptions and magical items were cleared off the desk, leaving it very orderly and neat as her desk always was in her Transfiguration class. Others remained... Harry guessed they were the useful ones. The windows were much more open and there wasn't a particle of dust to be found. Harry took off his cloak and looked around. All of the portraits were wide awake and alert to Harry's presence, including Professor Dumbledore, who winked at him.

"Harry I am so glad you are safe," McGonagall said tight-lipped, but with a small amount of emotion Harry was keen to. "Hagrid told me everything about what happened. I am so sorry about Firenze. He was a good friend and instructor to you."

"Yes, he was. I am sorry I could not come sooner. Hermione, Ron, and I needed to help bury him and say our goodbyes."

"It is completely understandable."

Harry pulled a white wand out of his pocket and laid it on the table. Several of the portrait Headmasters ooh-ed and ah-ed while one of them gasped: a very old wizard with round spectacles much like Harry's. "Why I'll be! Rowena Ravenclaw's very wand!" he exclaimed.

"Well done Harry," Dumbledore said amidst the hushed voices and applauds.

"I will inform Minister Scrimgeour of our success," Harry stated with a straight face. "However, the war is now truly about to begin. I felt Voldemort's anger after the fifth horcrux was destroyed. His retribution will be terrible. I must be ready."

"Did you learn anything else while you retrieved this?" McGonagall asked as she examined the beautiful wand.

"Not much. Pettigrew, who led the guard of the wand, died before I could question him, although I doubt he would have been able to say anything about it." McGonagall looked up in shock at Harry's straightforward report. Peter Pettigrew's death seemed almost trivial to Harry in her mind. "The only thing he mentioned was something called the Lomboc Spire."

"The Lomboc Spire?" Dumbledore repeated, sitting up in his comfortable-looking chair. "Are you sure that is what he said?"

"Yes, he mentioned something about it being impenetrable."

"More like unfindable."

"What do you mean?"

"The Lomboc Spire is actually an ancient fortress that was constructed ages past by great wizards who knew of a world that could only be reached by magic. It was rumored to peak on top of a volcano known as the Mount of Lomboc."

"That is exactly what I saw in my vision – it must be Voldemort's hideout... but what's a Lomboc?"

"Not what, but who."

"Who?"

"Lomboc is a person: an ancient and powerful wizard who discovered whole worlds that could be reached only through magic. His ways of entering these lands were so well-guarded that only his most fabled and favored destination... the Valley of Fire... was known to even truly exist. He had a great home built there where he would retreat to when he needed rest."

"He sounds like a swell chap," Harry said dryly. "So, how do I find this place?"

"I'm afraid to say if Voldemort has found his way into the Valley of Fire, there would be little chance of finding him. Lomboc was a very powerful magician who defended his secrets very well. However, may I ask, have you read the whole of Salazar Slytherin's magical texts?"

"Yes, every word. Why? What connection does Lomboc have to Slytherin's tome?"

"Salazar Slytherin was named after his father and grandfather... taking the name of their middle names. His grandfather was born Lomboc Salazar Slytherin."

"So what this means is that Voldemort is still taking his heritage seriously."

"I'm afraid it also means Voldemort may have more access to the Slytherin family's wealth of knowledge than any of us first assumed. Who knows what kinds of secrets were stored in the Lomboc Spire?"

Professor McGonagall looked slightly unnerved as Dumbledore spoke, while Harry considered his words carefully.

"Is there something you want to tell me Professor?" Harry asked, looking at the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Ah you are a clever one Harry. I think it must be understood that there is something at work in every thing. With each step you take towards your destiny, you are finding yourself pitted against so great and powerful an enemy, that you could still become overwhelmed. There is a key, however, that will bind Voldemort... unleashing chains that he cannot break or tear down."

"What key?" McGonagall asked hopefully.

"Love," Dumbledore smiled. "It is a poison that resides in his veins and it is killing his new body slowly. He knows it; but he is still immortal as long as his horcruxes remain."

"When you first learned my blood was used to resurrect Voldemort," Harry said, understanding some of what Dumbledore was talking about. "I remember there was a kind of gleam of triumph in your eyes. You knew then, didn't you?"

"I knew that if his horcruxes were destroyed, it would only be a matter of time before the protection in your blood worked against him, increasing the potency of the pain of losing his soul a hundred fold."

"Pain doesn't make Voldemort dead, however," Harry said finally, taking back Ravenclaw's wand. "I will look through Slytherin's book once more to see if I missed anything. In the meantime, I must prepare for the next challenge we must face."

"Harry," McGonagall began to ask in a worried tone. "I do hope you will consider finishing your studies. It would be such a shame for you to miss your last year."

Harry looked as if he was considering seriously what she was saying. In truth, he wanted very much to stay and finish his last year. "I will stay; however, when the time comes to do what must be done, I will have to leave. Three of Voldemort's five horsemen have been done away with; only Snape and Lucius Malfoy remain. Once I have taken care of them and only Voldemort is left, I will concentrate on the remainder of my studies. I promise."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room. McGonagall looked at the closed door in slight disbelief. She shook her head and sighed.

"Albus, this is not right. The entire time he was in this office he did not smile once. He did not joke or laugh like he loves to. A young boy like Potter forced to bear these burdens is a crime! He should be out playing Quidditch or studying for his N.E.W.T.S. – not preparing himself to apprehend or even kill Dark Wizards!"

"It's more than that my dear Professor McGonagall… much more." Dumbledore said sadly. "I am afraid I have seen in Harry's eyes that he is preparing himself."

"Preparing himself? For what?"

"His death."

**_April 2nd_**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had used brooms to speed out of Hogwarts and then apparated to Hogsmeade, where they were met with devastation. Smoke hazed lazily above the various small shops and homes where people were running about in confusing; it was so much more worse than the first time the town was attacked. The three of them walked into the town, avoiding wizards and witches who charged out in fear. Some who spotted Harry stopped and cowered behind them.

Suddenly the door to a house that was on fire exploded and swarms of dead bodies came out in a rush, throwing themselves onto Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They scraped and clawed at them, while the few townspeople who had stuck to Harry were screaming and shouting in panic, but finally Harry gathered his wits and threw them all off them with a spell. He tossed them back into the burning house, where they stayed. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all breathed deeply – they were covered in scrapes, but seemed to be okay and they continued.

They finally were able to reach the middle of town where a large group of people were clustered. Most were the ones brave enough to stay and fight or put out fires. A dementor suddenly flew over head, but a wizard cast a Patronus and it flew off away from the main group of survivors. Harry ran towards the group with Ron, Hermione, and the few who stuck to them close behind.

"Harry!" a familiar voice called out. It was Remus Lupin – he must have joined the cause when he heard about the attack. He looked terrible. Scratches and burns clouted his face, while sweat poured from his hair and body – many of the people around him looked the same. "The entire town was pummeled. There was no chance for so many people. The inferi are surrounding the city. I think they are waiting to finish the job the trolls and dementors started!"

"Don't worry about the inferi," Harry responded calmly as everyone who saw Harry immediately moved closer to him. "I will take care of them. Continue to fight the dementors and I—" A scream from the survivors interrupted Harry as a large troll came running at break-neck speed towards the center of town, wielding a club as big as a house. The crowd began to panic, but suddenly the troll stopped in its tracks. Looking confused, it was frozen in place and it began to whimper in confusion, but before anything else could happen, it was launched into the air and clear out of the town.

"As I was saying," Harry continued, lowering his staff. "We must keep the dementors out of our way as we find a path out of Hogsmeade. Hermione, Ron, and I will lead the charge, taking care of any inferi and trolls." Lupin looked at Harry in amazement, but the crowd was much more calm now that Harry Potter was with them and he had just shown he could take care of a troll like it was a small nuisance.

They began to take a southern route, with Harry, Hermione, and Lupin leading the advancement, while Ron watched the back. Another shout went up from the crowd. A large swarm of inferi was spotted from the rear, advancing slowly on the remnant, but Harry and Hermione continued to walk calmly, keeping a watch out for more attacks.

"Harry," Lupin said uncertainly, looking back at the advancing inferi. "What should we do? They are gaining on us at this pace."

"Don't worry about them. Ron will take care of the inferi."

Lupin heard a shout of "_Sartorium!_" come from Ron as he faced them alone, but decided to stick with Harry and Hermione. They continued to advance and in time they reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade where they were met with more inferi as well as two trolls, who roared in anger and contempt. Harry and Hermione both waved their staves and the two trolls were lifted into the air and slammed into each other, knocked unconscious.

"_SARTORIUM!_" Harry shouted, waving his staff towards the inferi. The dead bodies instantly quivered slightly and in seconds, they began to slowly turn around and walk back into the woods from whence they came. Harry had complete control of the inferi now and he smirked in spite of himself.

"It's a cheap trick now Voldemort."

When the people around them realized they were alone, a shout of jubilation went up all around. Ron rejoined Harry and Hermione as the crowd of thankful witches and wizards all reached out to them, clutching to just touch one of them in gratitude. Harry held up his hands to silence all of them.

"Please! Listen to me everyone!" Harry shouted, quieting them. "Go back into Hogsmeade and save what's left of the village! If Voldemort knew the city still died, he would consider himself victorious! You now have the spell to counter the inferi hordes, so go!"

The wizards and witches ran back into the town with Lupin in the lead while Harry, Hermione, and Ron pursued the inferi into the wood. They still heard screams and needed to find where they came from. In short time, they came to a place where a large house stood among the trees and vast numbers of inferi were slowly moving towards it.

Ron instantly advanced on them, wand at the ready. Harry and Hermione were about to split up when the largest troll either of them had ever seen burst into the small clearing. It spotted Hermione and swung for her with his massive club. Harry pulled her away just in time and away from the troll's sight – they huddled behind a tree, Hermione clutching to his chest, as Harry poked his head around the tree to see what the troll was doing. It seemed like it was confused and Harry took the initiative. He leaped out behind the tree and immediately uprooted one of larger trees nearby with a spell. Taking the tree, Harry quickly swung the tree towards the troll and hit it square on the head with a sickening crunch. The troll fell, its lights knocked out. Placing the tree back in place, Harry was rejoined by Hermione to look back at the house, but Ron was nowhere to be found.

"There aren't many inferi left," Hermione said. "Ron must be on the other side of the house." Harry nodded and they walked towards the house. The few inferi who were still under the control of Voldemort Hermione dispatched as Harry climbed the stairs leading to the front porch. He stood in front of the door that was open, the screen lightly opening and closing with the wind. It was chilling... the interior was completely dark inside the large Victorian and it reminded Harry a lot of his parents' house that he had seen in the pictures.

A hand touched his arm and he jumped slightly, but it was Hermione. Her reassuring smile gave him more courage and they slowly walked inside. A spacious kitchen and empty living room met their eyes as well as a stairway that led to small light upstairs. There was a slight noise that sounded like a scuffle coming from beyond the kitchen and Harry nodded to Hermione who slowly took to the stairs while Harry followed the sound into the kitchen.

The orb that stayed ever-present in front of him lit the way with a dull glow, but there was no sound, except the slight shuffling sound that kept emanating from a door at the far end of the kitchen. Harry slowly moved towards it, sweat trickling down his face as he gripped his staff in determination. He reached for the door and breathed silently before quickly swinging it open.

A streak of orange flashed by his legs and zoomed towards the front door, banging the screen wide open as a little cat escaped from his small prison that turned out to be a broom closet. Harry laughed in relief, wiping his brow. He looked around and the downstairs of the house seemed to be empty.

There suddenly was a large bang from upstairs and Harry rushed towards the staircase and climbed it with all the speed he could muster. He was met by a hallway that led to a number of rooms, but he rushed towards one off to the left that had a light issuing from it. He charged towards it and burst through the door, staff at the ready for anything that might be possible... anything except...

"Drop it Potter." A familiar voice met his ears as Harry's eyes quickly adjusted to the light.

Lucius Malfoy was standing at the far end of a rather large, but empty room and in his clutches with a wand pointed right at her neck was Hermione. His white-blonde hair was streaked with large amounts of grey, but he wore a menacing grin on his face. Draco stood at the other end of the room, wand pointed at Harry, but he was shaking in fear – his look full of uncertainty. Harry's eyes shifted between the two, his hand steady on his staff.

"If you want to see your friend die, then by all means, strike," Lucius said confidently, smiling at Harry from behind Hermione, who had tears streaming down her face, but looked equally confident. "But I guarantee before you get anything off, I will kill the Mudblood."

"Don't do it Harry!" Hermione shouted, before being quieted by Lucius digging his wand into her neck. Harry's decision was swift... he dropped his staff, looking serenely at the Malfoys. Hermione's face dropped as Lucius smiled. He pushed Hermione out of the way, dropping her to the floor.

"Wrong move, Potter," Lucius said viciously before quickly flashing his wand towards him.

"_Cadario!_"

Before Harry could react, he was struck by a laser-like purple spell that hit him directly in the chest, felling him to the floor. He heard a laugh, but he got up quickly and picked up his staff, looking around him. Lucius came up to him, smiling his toothy grin, and Harry looked at him quizzically. He looked around and nothing seemed to have changed. He saw his friends, Lucius and Draco looking at him and he saw the filthy mudblood Hermione Granger struggling to get up, whimpering like the dog she was.

"Harry Potter..." Lucius said smiling. "Who do you serve?"

"The Dark Lord," Harry said, putting his hand on Lucius' shoulder in greeting.

"And who is your enemy?" Lucius asked, backing away a few steps. Harry's eyes alighted on Granger, who had just gotten up and was looking at Harry in complete horror. He raised his staff and pointed it at her heart, ready to strike.

**END Chapter 18**

**Author's Note:** And the story continues... I want to reiterate to the readers that I AM done with the book, so this isn't one chapter at a time. Everything is working together for a purpose. Read on.

On a side note, I'm sorry to all of you Tonks/Lupin fans, because I'm not doing much with their relationship. I had thought about adding a sideplot in for them, but when I thought about it, it wouldn't have worked for the initial plot and frankly, I don't really want to add anything more than I have to that reminds me of the awful Book 6. I like Lupin/Tonks, I really do, but together, they don't have much in this book. Sorry!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Ministry Gala**

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione whispered in fear.

"Granger has fooled you, Harry," Lucius said behind Harry who was still looking viciously at Hermione. "They all fooled you into betraying your true master. You can feel it, can't you? Your heart knows you were tricked!"

"I do now," Harry said confidently. "But I am fine. It is time I go to the Dark Lord's side, where I belong."

_"Harry, what on earth are you doing?"_ Worthwhile hissed worriedly.

_"Stay out of this Worthwhile. You once believed in the Dark Lord as I do now. We were tricked, but no longer!"_

_"You were just struck by the Cadarius Curse! Your heart has been turned to evil! Can't you see it?"_

_"Don't get in my way or your fate will be the same as this Mudblood's!"_

Worthwhile squeezed Harry's neck fiercely, and Harry shouted in pain, but he finally pried the viper off of him and threw it across the room, where it cowered in the corner. Harry paid no attention to Worthwhile, but rather kept his staff pointed at Hermione, who stood glaring at the Malfoys.

"I WAS NOT TURNED!" Harry shouted, his hair standing on end. "I was tricked and those who did this to me will pay for it!"

"Yes, exactly!" Lucius put in, wearing a look of complete victory. "I performed the Cadarius curse on you Harry, but it helped your heart recover from being tricked for so many years by Dumbledore. The Dark Lord has only ever tried to help you see that!"

"So you were the one who stole the spell from the Library in Alexandria!" Hermione accused.

"Actually no. I am not as clever as the one who did. You know who I mean."

"Snape," Hermione answered darkly.

"Yes. He found a way to break into the Library for the Dark Lord, and in turn, I was given permission to try and "free" Potter from your slave-like grip on his conscious, so I set this trap. The Dark Lord knew Potter's mind was just too strong and too well-deceived by Dumbledore, so he had to free Potter's heart, which was weaker."

"You are so full of it. Harry hated Voldemort. He killed his parents! Harry, don't you remember?"

"Don't you dare speak the Dark Lord's name with your filthy tongue!" Harry said, his voice shaking in anger as he moved closer to her, his orb dangerously close to her chest. Hermione's mind was racing.She didn't know what she was going to do: there was no way she could actually fight Harry when he was at his full power, even if she managed to grab her wand, which had been dropped. To actually defeat three wizards would be even more impossible. Not only that, but she had no idea where Ron was… her worst fears could only imagine. She decided to do the only thing she knew: stall.

"How did you even escape Azkaban, Malfoy? You know, the one Harry put you in because he knew you deserved it!"

"I escaped, because the time was ripe for the Dementors to make a more suitable deal. You honestly did not think that I would not be able to get past Dementors as rich as I am, did you? I had purchased a small item a very long time ago that keeps a spell inside capable of distracting Dementors from their duties and I was able to bribe them with the promise of more souls to feed off than they could ever dream, including…" There was a scream that came from outside the house and everyone recognized it as the cry of a Dementor. Lucius laughed out loud and pointed at Hermione. "Including yours!" Harry smirked while Draco looked sullen.

"How did you get your little trinket inside Azkaban?" Hermione persisted, ignoring Malfoy's taunts and keeping her head. Lucius' face contorted into anger when he realized her courage was not waning.

"I swallowed it," Lucius consented. "It was the only way."

"I'll have to remember that when you go back," Hermione taunted. "I'll make sure to remind Ministry guards to flush your stomach – I'm sure it will be painful, even if they use magic."

"That won't be happening again, I can assure you. With Harry Potter, the second most powerful wizard in the world by the Dark Lord's side, there is nothing that can stop us and you will die tonight!"

"You're wrong!" Hermione shot back angrily. "Harry knows something is wrong. He feels it! He will find his way back and then you will be the first to fall!"

"Ah!" Lucius said knowingly, putting his finger to his lips. "You're in love with him… aren't you?" Hermione's silence told him he was right.

"She sure is. That much I know," Harry said with an evil grin. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Oh how marvelous!" Lucius said, clapping his hands together. "Then I have an even better plan than giving your soul over to the Dementors. I think that Harry should be given the opportunity to kill you. What do you think, my Lord?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Harry said. "Revenge will never have been sweeter." He lifted his staff and levitated Hermione, backing her against the wall. She cried silently, unable to move at all. All she could do was stare at Harry, who advanced on her threateningly. Harry took his staff and switched ends, bringing the extremely sharp end of it to her neck. He was going to slit her throat so he could watch as she died. Lucius laughed viciously, Harry's muscles tightened and…

He stopped.

_Something doesn't feel right…but she tricked me! Everyone tricked me. She should die, so I can go to the Dark Lord's side. Do it, Harry. End her life and be done with it._

"What's wrong, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing!" Harry shouted angrily. "Stay away from me. I will handle my own business!"

"Harry…" Hermione whispered, crying in pain from the sharp edge that was digging into her neck. "Please don't do this. You know me."

"STOP IT! YOU LIED TO ME! EVERYONE LIED TO ME! I CONTROL MY OWN DESTINY!"

_Harry, something isn't right here. It doesn't add up!_

"STOP!" Harry shouted to no one, putting his hand to his head.

Suddenly, he felt another presence inside him. It was Voldemort, his master.

_"Potter, finish her!"_ he commanded cruelly. Harry's forehead felt like it was on fire, but his eyes remained on Hermione who had her eyes shut in fear. "_Show me your allegiance by doing this and you will be the greatest under my empire. Together, we will rule the world!"_

Harry wanted to obey his master. His heart told him to kill her… no it didn't. He was torn. His mind was being blown to pieces as he stood in a moment in time.

_Why can't I kill her?_

His hands began to shake and he had trouble maintaining his composure. Sweat trickled down his face and his scar continued to blaze in pain. _Do it. Kill her. Be done with it._

_"That's it!"_ Harry heard Voldemort tell him. _"Finish her. You know it must be done and then you will have nothing standing in your way!"_

Hermione opened her eyes…

Harry… saw something… a sparkle. He was taken away by its allure and he looked into her eyes as if he saw something there he had never seen before.

_Where have I seen that before? That look_…_ those eyes!_

_"Kill her Harry!" _Voldemort screamed into his head, making his scar flash like fire._ "You are my faithful servant! You will do what I order you to!"_

"Yes, my Lord!" Harry shouted in fear. Lucius and Draco Malfoy looked at each other in puzzlement as they listened to Harry who seemed to be talking to himself. Harry, meanwhile could barely hear himself think. He was so close. _I will… kill Hermione, I mean Granger! end this…end her deception…she is a liar…Hermione…_

Hermione began to bleed from her neck and it seemed almost offensive to Harry. Harry couldn't do it… could he? It just didn't feel right. Why? He continued to look into her eyes, which were pleading with his. He couldn't understand why he was having trouble killing a simple witch, but for some reason, he felt that if he did, he would regret it forever. His scar began to bleed profusely from the utter pain Voldemort's possession was causing and it ran into his eyes, but he did not tear them away from hers.

_"KILL HER!"_ Voldemort shrieked.

"YES MY LORD!"

"Harry…"

He looked at her… Hermione was looking at Harry with a serene look… almost a smile. It was the most calm and comforting face he had ever seen, despite the blood that was pouring from her neck.

"Harry… I love you."

Lightning struck with a ferocious clap, illuminating the sky in a flash of brilliance; all was changed. Harry's heart exploded into focus and all empty or malcontent nature left and he knew… he knew his true enemy. Voldemort was expelled instantly with a shout of hatred and Harry's heart, in turn, expelled all malice – there was no effect… no evil in him any longer. He removed the staff from Hermione's neck and took her into his arms gently. Tears mixed with the blood still streaking down his face, but his face was stern as he gently performed a spell on Hermione that closed her wound. She looked up at him, completely devastated, but she smiled slightly and nodded as he laid her down with the utmost of care.

"Potter," Lucius Malfoy said uncertainly. "What are you doing?" The lights went out suddenly and only the glow of the moon and Harry's orb lit the room. Harry turned and faced the Malfoys, who stepped back in uncertainty. They could barely see anything.

Lightning flashed once more and Harry's intentions were revealed in its blinding light. His face was pure fury. Lucius and Draco both jumped and stepped back in horror as Harry slowly advanced on them, his eyes burning with the fire of a thousand torches. They raised their wands and Harry stood still.

"There is no way you could overcome that curse!" Lucius shouted in fear. "Who are you! I demand you tell me!"

"To you, I am the reaper, for tonight you are going to die." Harry calmly advanced on them again. Draco had cowered on the floor, whimpering while his father flashed his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ he shouted at the top of his lungs.

_"Dimentia Reloquias,"_ Harry countered calmly.

A green flash rushed towards Harry, but suddenly stopped, disappearing into the darkness. The lights came back on and Lucius stared at Harry, horrified. A kind of dark hole was fixed in front of him and his curse had shot into it. As suddenly as it had opened, it closed, and Harry smiled in contempt of Lucius Malfoy.

"You… you can block _Avada Kedavra_?"

"No…" Harry replied. "But I can redirect it."

Another kind of black dimension hole opened up directly behind Lucius and a green flash of light rocketed out of it and hit him directly in the back. His eyes widened in surprise before he fell to the ground, spread-eagle, his wand rolling out of his hand and across the floor.

Draco looked up, terrified at seeing his dead father lying in front of his mortal enemy. He backed away into the corner as Harry advanced on him.

"How do I get to the Valley of Fire?" Harry demanded.

"I don't… I can't…" Draco began to mumble incoherently as the fear of Harry and the death of his father overtook his mouth, making him unable of any real speech.

"You will tell me or you will meet the fate of your dad, Draco!"

"I can't tell you!" Draco shouted, putting his hands in front of him. "The Dark Lord has a curse binding us. If we even attempt to tell anyone he doesn't want to know, we die instantly! I swear!"

"How unfortunate for you, then," Harry said, raising his staff.

"Wait! Please! I didn't even want to be here. I swear! I hate serving You Know Who. I do! Please, Potter! Spare me! I want to change!" Harry looked at the pitiful excuse of a human being before him and instantly thought of Myrtle. _Perhaps…_

_"Stupefy,"_ Harry whispered. Draco was knocked out instantly. Harry turned to where Hermione lay. She had sat up and was looking at Harry sadly. He went over to her and held out his hand. She took it and he gently took her up and into his arms, caressing her hair as she cried softly.

"I thought I had lost you…" she said in a small voice.

"You never will, Hermione. Ever."

"How can I know that?"

Harry took her arms and looked into her eyes. Taking one of her hands, he placed it over his chest.

"Because you are the one who has my heart. That will never change. You are the only one who can decide what happens to it and you can do anything with it you like - no one else."

"Oh Harry." She clutched to him again as Worthwhile slowly approached them. Harry spotted him and knelt down.

_"I'm sorry my friend,"_ he said, apologetic._ "I was corrupted. Please forgive me."_

_"It was not your fault, Master. I see now that you truly are a wanted man – hated for everything you stand for, and yet still you are stronger than anything they throw at you. Lucius said your heart was weaker than your mind, but, in truth, both your heart and mind were too strong, even for the Unforgivable Curses."_

"Voldemort simply does not understand matters of the heart. I remember Dumbledore once told me something… the night at the Ministry when I went after the prophesy. He said, 'You possess in such quantities that which Voldemort has none at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you.' I think he meant that Voldemort not only doesn't understand matters of the heart, but he refuses to acknowledge them. Tonight he underestimated my absolute love for Hermione… and for that he failed once again and his fourth general has been defeated."

Hermione smiled as Harry looked at her. Worthwhile nodded and accepted Harry's arm when he offered it, climbing up to his rightful spot on his shoulders. Harry felt slightly more relieved, but it didn't last long. A bang issued from downstairs and they heard a ferocious roar and the heavy footsteps of a large animal charge through the house.

"Now what?" Hermione asked, picking up her wand from the floor and raising it in readiness. The pounding footsteps reached the stairs and charged up. In seconds, there was a blue flash as a large cerebrus burst through the door, roaring furiously with its two heads and looking around the room wildly. It had serious cuts over its body, and blood seeped from its fur.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, going over to him. The cerebrus began to sparkle, and in a moment, a very tired and bleeding Ron took its place. He was breathing heavily, but he smiled when he saw Harry and Hermione.

"Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked, gently applying pressure to one of his larger cuts.

"I was fighting about ten trolls and twenty dementors out there! Where were you guys? And bloody hell, Harry, what happened to your face?" Ron stopped short when he saw the bodies of Lucius and Draco Malfoy on the floor. "Oh… I see."

"Are they still there?" Harry asked quickly, going to the window and looking outside.

"No, I took care of them," Ron answered simply, watching as Hermione applied a charm to heal his cuts.

Harry's eyebrows lifted to the ceiling. "Well alright then!" He chuckled.

**_April 10th_**

"There's nothing, Harry," Hermione said, looking exhausted. "With the new access to the Ministry I gained in thanks to our coming to Hogsmeade's rescue, I was able to interview every person staffed, but the very mention of the word 'Lomboc' drew either ridicule or blank expressions!"

Harry looked out the window overlooking Hogwarts. He, Ron, and Hermione were inside the Gryffindor common room, enjoying a lazy spring afternoon. The Ministry Gala was in just a few hours and Hermione had rushed back from the Ministry after researching everything they could think of on Lomboc and the Valley of Fire.

"This is going to be difficult," Harry said, aggravated. "There must be some way to locate the Valley of Fire. I've already re-questioned Draco, who was taken to Azkaban yesterday – I think he's telling the truth about the curse Voldemort has placed on his Death eaters so I convinced Scrimgeour not to administer Veritaserum. We just have to think of something else."

"Well, the Valley of Fire was known to be one of the most well-guarded secrets of the Slytherin family. We may have to just crack down and ask Voldemort himself."

"Har har," Harry quipped, looking lamely at Hermione, who smirked in self-amusement. "If there really is nothing else we can do, then we might have to concentrate our efforts on his last general: Snape."

"I think that might be good," Hermione speculated. "We all want to bring Snape to justice, I think."

"Yes we do!" Ron said empathically from the couch he was sitting on across the room and raising his hand. Harry laughed at Ron's answer.

"Okay, well I have very little time to get ready for the Gala, so I am off." Hermione peeked around to see if anyone was looking, and quickly kissed Harry before running off towards the girls' wing of the Gryffindor tower.

"I saw that," Ron teased. Harry smiled, but then suddenly, something caught his eye - a small flash in the fire that was blazing in the common room fireplace. He looked at it intently to see if anything else would happen, but nothing did and he shrugged it off, going up to his room to prepare for the Gala himself.

The Ministry Gala was actually held in a grand theatre near the south side of London. It was a beautiful building located among spacious gardens; vines crept gracefully up the marble walls, giving the very large building an ancient, but welcoming feel. Harry and Hermione, and Ron and Luna were pulled up to the event by thestral-driven carriages that Professor McGonagall had allowed them to use for the night.

Harry stepped out first. He had chosen to wear a black velvet turtleneck and a nice pair of slacks along with a long, pure black overcoat that shimmered in the moonlight. It had a high collar lined with silver buttons that accentuated his black attire nicely.

He helped Hermione out of the carriage and gazed on her, still stunned, even though he had been looking at her since they pulled away from Hogwarts. She had chosen a more traditional dress over robes, like Harry had. It was also velvet – sleeveless; a flowing black dress with crystals embedded into the material, making her sparkle brilliantly in the soft light. Topping off the ensemble were black stilettos and a black pearl necklace.

Ron and Luna joined them from their carriage, evidently enjoying themselves as much as Harry and Hermione were. They had chosen matching wizard and witch dress robes that had thin fine silver lining running through the seams. Luna had decided to wear her bottlecap necklace, but Ron didn't seem to mind one bit as they smiled at them. All four of them looked at their best, although Harry completely failed at trying to make his hair work. (Hermione was secretly glad.)

"Ready love?" Harry asked Hermione, as they stood before the stone steps leading up to the building.

"I think so," Ron said nervously. "But I may need a few minutes to get the butterflies out." Harry rolled his eyes and Luna and Hermione giggled. They ascended the stairs to the open doors where several attendants were there to greet them. Harry handed one of them the invitation and when he read it, his eyes darted up to Harry's forehead before smiling a toothy smile and bowing.

"Mr. Potter and most honored guests, of course."

They walked past into a glorious ball room. The walls were covered in black, gold and white tapestries that depicted many very famous historical scenes Harry was sure Hermione recognized. The ceiling was truly amazing – it was all gold and dome-shaped with various points of light seemingly hanging in the air below it like stars, making the environment above seem almost heavenly.

Various witches and wizards in elegant black dresses and costumes were scattered throughout the theatre; some were dancing to music played by a large band and still others were mingling among the crowds. Many of the dignitaries present seemed very important, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt quite intimidated – they had to be among the youngest people there. One of the attendants came up to them as they stood near the entrance and faced the guests, putting his wand to his throat.

"Announcing! Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood!" His voice rang out over the voices. Suddenly a hush went through the crowd as everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. Harry could have heard a pin drop as everyone's concentration turned towards the front of the room. Then, almost in unison, a cheer went through the gathering of people coupled with hurrahs and slaps on the back from many adoring fans who had apparently heard of their heroics at Hogsmeade. After a while, the four of them were able to relax a little bit. Various important wizards often approached Harry, Ron, and Hermione, wanting to talk with them while Luna happily watched. Minister Scrimgeour introduced them to other Ministers; some greeted them warmly while a few didn't seem to take too much of a liking to Harry.

Harry, overall, though, found he was having a good time. He realized it was because he was able to relax. It had taken him some time, since he felt uncomfortable without his staff (He had only brought his wand and left his orb with Professor McGonagall.) but he was soon enjoying the fine night he was spending with his friends.

"Care to dance?" he asked Hermione as they broke from speaking with yet another couple who wanted to meet them.

"I would love to!" Hermione said ecstatically. "But I thought you weren't big on dancing?"

"Perhaps, I was just nervous the last time," he said, taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. "Or maybe I was just with the wrong girl."

They began stepping to the light music, Harry confidently leading her around the floor. He wasn't a terribly fantastic dancer, but all he knew was that having Hermione in his arms was exactly what he wanted. They smiled and laughed and talked as they danced to song after song. Ron and Luna soon joined them and it was turning out to be just what they needed.

"I'm glad we came," Hermione said hours later, laying her head on his chest.

"Me too. You know, I'm sure I've said it a dozen times already, but you truly do look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Harry… you make me feel… like I'm dancing on the clouds. I –" Hermione was cut off as they were slowly lifted into the air. Hermione clutched to him in fear as they rose gently towards the ceiling, but she realized other couples were also rising with them.

"Just keep dancing," Harry winked. After a few moments, they were whirling through the air as if they really were dancing on the clouds. It became natural to them and they loved it… Harry, especially, because he knew he wouldn't be stepping on any toes. It must have been some kind of magic prepared by the wizards who put the Gala together. Harry and Hermione laughed as they glided gracefully among the small starlets that made everything shimmer against the golden dome and the midnight black clothing the dancers were wearing. Harry held Hermione close, never wanting the night to end; he saw Ron and Luna dancing a little ways from them. Ron was taking longer to get used to the floating, but Luna was laughing and so was he. Harry breathed deeply as Hermione laid her head back down on his chest and hugged him; they didn't want the night to end.

The song played by the band eventually came to a stop and they floated gently back to the floor. Everyone clapped and Harry and Hermione parted from the dance floor for a break. They walked amongst various groups of people who had congregated for various conversation.

"Harry, my boy!" A loud voice called behind them. Harry turned to see a squat and overdressed Horace Slughorn beckoning him over. He was dressed in glamorous black robes that were bedecked with large gold studs. Harry grimaced inside and he and Hermione grudgingly joined a group of wizards he was speaking with. Among them was Viktor Krum.

"Harry, it has been too long," Krum said, offering his hand in welcome. "And Hermione." Krum smiled warmly at Hermione as he shook Harry's hand and she flushed a crimson red.

"Yes, well you know how it is Viktor!" Slughorn boomed as he put his hand on Harry's arm. "My star pupil has been out doing all of the dirty work for the Ministry of Magic. I daresay he's been using a few tips I've passed to him along the way!"

Harry smiled politely as he looked at the other people who were with them. His jaw dropped to the floor when a short wizard joined the group, standing next to Krum.

It was Gyasi Mahaado.

"Hello everyone! May I join you?" he said, beaming his characteristic smile. Harry looked at Krum, who shrugged – he didn't expect to see him at the Gala either.

"My name is Bolo Terkheart," Gyasi continued, not looking at Harry or Krum. "And I am from the land of Egypt as a representative of the Library at Alexandria."

"The Royal Library?" Slughorn scoffed, fiddling with his large mustache in amusement. "Are you here to offer an explanation as to how it was broken into?"

"I am afraid not. I am just here to enjoy a party at your Ministry's expense and what a fine party it is!"

"Terkheart?" A very tall, thin man with a top hat asked skeptically. "I've never heard of that name before and I am well-associated with the Library in Alexandria."

"I have," Harry said, matter-of-factly. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Oh..." the man stammered, surprised. He turned to Gyasi and bowed. "Of course. Forgive my skepticism. If you are known by Harry Potter, then of course, you are most welcome here."

"Aye, thank you my man. I guess it's pretty swell to be in Harry Potter's good graces, wouldn't you say?"

Everyone laughed, skewering the silence. Slughorn cleared his throat and continued a conversation he had stopped when he had spotted Harry.

"So, as we were saying, this new magic is suspect, because we do not know where it came from. It should be kept under lock and key for the time being."

"My dear Mr. Horace, be reasonable!" A large woman replied. She had short, puffed hair and carried what looked like a jeweled scepter in her hand. "This could change so many things in our world for the better!"

"Or for the worse!" Slughorn scoffed. "Listen to me Madame Bergdorf! A rift is something we have no knowledge of! It could be dangerous to open something like this. It must be kept from public knowledge until intelligent and responsible wizards, such as ourselves, are given time to test its properties!"

Krum had sidled up to Harry and Hermione as Slughorn and Bergdorf traded arguments.

"A rift is a magical vormhole," he stood between them and whispered. "That is opened venever two opposite ends of magic collide."

"Yes," Hermione said quietly, as if reading his mind. "Like _Priori Incantatem_, it happens when magic can't resolve itself because another kind of equal, similar, or greater magic is working against it. But I thought, according to theory, that they were supposed to be invisible?"

"Not anymore," Krum said gravely. "A neoteric spell was given just yesterday by an unknown source that can make these rifts appear... one might even be able to enter them. It has the Ministry of Magic here in England nervous, because the implications are enormous."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because under the old theory, a rift was a zone unaffected by outside magic – vat if it ver possible to enter a rift and perform a magic someone else, like say an authority or guard of the Ministry of Magic, had previously blocked with protective spells?"

"They could bypass many destructive or protective wards," Harry answered, catching on. "So there are some who debate whether it should be released as common knowledge?"

Krum shook his head. "Not really, but the Minister of Magic here in England vas given the spell by an unknown source, and others who know of what the Ministry vas given, such as the Minister of Magic of Norway..." Krum pointed to Madame Bergdorf. "Vant access to such a powerful possibility. It would seem, however, that the Ministry in England has put the magic away into their Department of Mysteries."

As Harry was thinking, he saw Mahaado looking at him. He smiled and winked at Harry before returning his attention to the others.

"Well, I would like to mingle some more," he said casually, interrupting the conversation the others were so raptly interested in by then. He said his goodbyes and Harry looked to Hermione and Krum and nodded off in Mahaado's direction.

"Hermione, do you want anything to drink?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, but I think I will pick it out. You're terrible at picking my drink," Hermione replied, following Harry as he walked off.

"I vill come with you," Krum said suddenly and the three of them were away and following Mahaado, who had ducked out a door to the left.

"Gyasi, it is good to see you," Harry said as they met Mahaado in the dimly lit empty room. Krum nodded. "This is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Gyasi Mahaado – he aided me while I was in Egypt." Hermione offered her hand, and Mahaado shook it warmly.

"Aye, I know who you are Ms. Granger. It is an honor. However, there is little time, I am afraid. The Ministry has been given a key to our little dilemma and you must obtain it, Harry."

"What dilemma?" Hermione asked.

"Why, the location of the Valley of Fire, of course."

"How did you..." Harry began to ask, when suddenly it clicked. "You were listening to us in the Gryffindor common room earlier today, weren't you?"

"Aye, sorry Harry. I wanted to remain conspicuous for the time being. However, it is imperative that we act quickly now. I have learned from a source that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is planning an all-out war. He knows he is getting weaker while you get stronger."

"Vat is this Valley of Fire?" Krum asked.

"It's the location of Voldemort's lair – in a world that can only be reached by magic," Harry replied. "But if the Ministry was aware of how to find it, surely they would have come to me, wouldn't they?"

"They don't know how," Mahaado replied with a sneaking smile. "But they have a way to find out."

"They do?"

"Aye... the spell we were just discussing inside the ballroom."

"The one that makes rifts become visible?"

"Aye."

"I'm lost."

"A rift is a way to avoid very powerful magic lad. If one were able to bypass protective magic, it would be very easy to find the Valley of Fire."

"But that doesn't make much sense. Even if I were to enter a rift, I don't know how to get there!"

"Unless..." Hermione said excitedly. "Unless you're with someone who does!"

"Aye... smart girl Ms. Granger. Very smart."

"I see," Harry said, beginning to place the pieces together. "And we now have someone in Azkaban who does know the location of the Valley of Fire, but he's under a curse that prevents him from telling anyone before being killed instantly..."

"Vich is where the rift comes in," Krum finished.

"Aye, but be warned Harry. A rift does not stay open for very long – once the magic fully resolves, it closes and no one knows what will happen if it does and you are still inside. You must get the spell that reveals the rift from the Ministry. Once you have it, you must go to Malfoy and perform a spell that directly conflicts with a local magic at work and open the rift. Perform the revealing spell, put Malfoy inside and extract the location. You must be swift and you must be careful. It is a lot to ask, but the entire world must rest on your shoulders once more, because you are the end to the prophesy! Your duel with Voldemort must come to fruition!"

"I understand."

"Now, I must go," Mahaado said gravely. "I am still being hunted. It will not be long before they find me."

"Gyasi, I can protect you."

"Do not worry about me Harry," Gyasi said, chuckling, as he donned his hood. "You have little time." A bang issued from behind the door and Gyasi's attitude melted into concern. "Now, go! You cannot be seen with me or you will be suspect!"

Harry, Hermione, and Krum left him and went through the door back into the hall. Many wizards had poured into the ballroom wielding wands. They were aurors by the looks of them and they were rapidly opening doors and searching under tables while blocking all of the exits – all under protests from Minister Scrimgeour, who had confronted them. Three of the aurors ran up to the door Harry, Hermione, and Krum stood in front of and pointed their wands.

"You there, out of the way!"

"There is nothing behind this door," Harry said forcefully. "We just came from inside." The aurors' eyes all shifted to Harry's forehead and then backed a step away, looking at each other. They nodded.

"Very well." They moved on and opened another door. Hermione opened the door they had just exited, but Mahaado was gone. Ron and Luna ran up to join them.

"What the blazes is all this?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Go get Minister Scrimgeour. We'll tell you on the way."

Draco Malfoy sat in the corner of his dingy cell, huddled for warmth, but still shaking in cold and fear. What did he have left? His mother was his only close family and she would have to disown him once she found out he had denied his master in front of his enemy. Malfoy knew the real truth.

_Here in Azkaban, I'm probably the safest. How did I get myself into this?_

The cell was extremely dark. Only the moon outside a window high in the ceiling provided any light. The rest of the cell was pitch-black. He was filthy and miserable, but his fear pushed aside any thoughts of physical ailment. _Will he come for me?_

Two tiny flashes of light suddenly flickered in the darkness, answering his question, and he screamed – they were two eyes looking directly at him. Malfoy dove to his knees.

"Please! M-my Lord! Have mercy! I have told him nothing. I have not said anything to anyone! PLEASE!" Malfoy shook and lowered his head to the ground while clasping his hands together.

"I know, Draco," a voice said from the dark. "And that is going to change."

A man stepped into the moonlight and revealed himself – it was Harry. Malfoy backed away in fear.

"What do you want?" he shouted.

Harry revealed his staff, the orb of which had been covered by his cloak. He pointed it at the lock on the door.

_"Alohamora,"_ he whispered. After a pause to allow Azkaban's magic to counter his simple spell, Harry waved his staff in the air once more. _"Finis inreligatus."_ Malfoy's eyes widened when another kind of black hole opened before him.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed shielding himself with his hands and closing his eyes. "Not again!" Instead of being struck by a spell, however, he felt hands being placed on his robes. In seconds, Harry had picked Malfoy up with his free arm and thrown him through the dark hole before stepping into it himself. The inside of the rift wasn't any kind of real place. It was just a world of darkness with no visible floor or walls or ceiling. Malfoy lay on some kind of ground, completely disoriented, unsure of any real direction except for the hole leading to the outside world and Harry, who went around him and pointed his staff at Malfoy's head.

"Draco, listen very carefully. If you do not answer me, I will kill you here and now." Malfoy could feel the heat burning inside the orb. "How do I get to the Valley of Fire?"

"I told you, I can't tell you!" Draco screamed, covering his head. "It will kill me!"

"Not in this place!" Harry said calmly, but commandingly. "I have opened an area where Voldemort's magic cannot affect you. Now, tell me how to get there!"

"I can't... I can't, I can't!"

"NOW!"

"It's... Draco hugged his arms and rocked back and forth. "You have to say..."

"TELL ME NOW!"

_"DOMUS INFERNUS!"_ Malfoy shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked up at Harry in terror, before there was some kind of explosion and Malfoy was knocked clear out of the portal and back into the cell, where he slid before being stopped by his head hitting the wall with a nasty crack. Harry leaped out and the rift closed. Harry wiped his forehead with his sleeve, before walking over to Malfoy. He checked for a pulse and discovered he was still alive. After closing up the cut on his head, Harry walked over to the cell door and tapped it with his staff three times. There was a click and the door opened. He was met by Ron, Hermione, and Krum, who waited expectantly.

"I have it," he said victoriously. Ron and Hermione high-fived each other while Krum shook Harry's hand.

"Then ve must prepare!" Krum said excitedly.

"For what?" Ron replied.

"War." Harry said as they walked out of the inner areas of Azkaban prison.

**END Chapter 19**

**Author's Note:** You didn't think I'd kill off Hermione so early on did you? Chapter 18-20 are my absolute favorite in my book, even though 16 was great and the reviews suggest so.

My only regret is not doing more with Gyasi. I love his character, but I couldn't add too much more into the plot without getting sidetracked. However, I hope the readers have loved reading him as much as I had fun writing him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** This is my personal favorite chapter. It is the beginning of the end, so the rest of the way, it's going to be a bumpy and turbulent ride for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. My inspiration for the first section of this chapter comes from the very famous H/Hr picture "Upon the Hippogriff." I do not know the author. I wish I did. If you would like a link, email me. Please review ANONYMOUS REVIEWS NOW ACCEPTED! I didn't know about them before.

**Chapter 20: The Courtyard of Kings**

**_April 11th_**

Harry stood nervously in front of Hagrid's hut, waiting expectantly. The day was drawing near noon and the sun shone brightly over Hogwarts, traveling amongst interspersed, puffy clouds. It was a perfect day, really. The wind created a light breeze that made everything seem just the right temperature and the air itself was crisp and feel-good. Harry still felt jumpy, however. He was wearing a forest green shirt and jeans, casual clothing he didn't always get to put on, but always felt comfortable in. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked at his shoes as he rocked back and forth in uneasy trepidation.

Looking up, he finally saw her.

Hermione was running up the grounds towards him. She also was wearing jeans along with a breezy pink blouse. Her hair blew in the wind and the smile on her face was exuberant and free. Reaching him, she jumped into his arms and they embraced.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Hermione, it's one class," Harry said, kissing her lightly. "You've missed classes before on account of me."

"When I was unconscious or I looked like a cat!"

"Touché. But tonight we meet with everyone that is on our side to decide how we confront Voldemort and I really wanted us to have this day."

"So what did you have planned?" Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's as he led her around Hagrid's hut.

"Well, for our first real date, I thought we might experience what we did the first time we got together."

"You want to snog?" Hermione asked skeptically, her eyebrow rising in disbelief. "And you want to do it behind Hagrid's hut?"

"No..." Harry replied, chuckling, his eyes looking brightly into hers. "I want to soar among the clouds." He pointed Hermione towards a large Hippogriff that was standing beyond the hut – it was Buckbeak.

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione moaned nervously, fidgeting with her hands. "You know how I feel about flying."

"Come on, Hermione. You have nothing to fear. I will be right there with you." Harry offered his hand and she hesitantly accepted it. He led her over to Buckbeak and they both bowed. Buckbeak responded in kind and approached them, nuzzling Harry's arm with his beak. Harry went to the hippogriff's side and then helped Hermione get on, before getting on behind her.

"Now," Harry cooed gently behind her. "Just don't show unease and Buckbeak will do all of the work for you."

"That's easy for you to say. You're a natural at this."

"Hermione, you can do anything you put your mind to. I know you can. You just have to believe you can do it. Buckbeak isn't here to hurt you."

Hermione nodded. She breathed deeply as Harry put his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay Buckbeak," Hermione said confidently. "Let's go!"

Buckbeak responded instantly, taking off at breakneck speed. Hermione clutched to Buckbeak's feathers in anxiety while Harry held her close as Buckbeak took off into the air, flying higher and higher. Hermione had her eyes closed and every muscle in her body was clenched. Harry took in the clean, fresh air – slowly moving his arms to Hermione's, he rubbed them gently, letting her know everything was fine.

"Hermione..." Harry whispered. She shook her head, clinging more tightly to Buckbeak's feathers. "Hermione..." he said lightly into her ear once more. "You know I would never let anything happen to you." She eased up only slightly, but still kept her eyes closed as Buckbeak broke the cloud line and only the blue expanse of sky spread before them. Harry let go of Hermione's arms and hugged her gently, placing his head against the back of hers and breathing her in, letting her know he was there, keeping her safe. Her hair whipped softly against his face and her lovely smell brought him to a place that no amount of flying could provide.

In Harry's mind, Hermione needed to know one thing: that he was going to protect her. If she could learn to trust his words in the most uncomfortable of situations, then there would be nothing that could break their bond, and they would become unstoppable. Hermione's heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's, but her hands relaxed a little and she placed them on Harry's arms. He looked up at her and saw she had opened her eyes. The wind in her face made her eyes water, but she no longer showed the fear she once did. She anxiously looked about and turned slightly to see Harry smiling at her, his eyes also moist from the wind. She smiled back and looked ahead as Buckbeak gently glided higher and higher. She let go of her hold on Harry's arms and stretched them out, apprehensively at first, but finally, she spread them out completely, closing her eyes once more, but this time, in release.

Buckbeak finally stopped his ascent and Harry and Hermione looked over the world that spread before them. The blue water dominated the countryside, giving focus and detail to an otherwise bleak co-existence of ocean and land. The brilliant colors the sun revealed were so beautiful – eyes clouded by earthly concerns had no place. There was only sky and sea and sun... and them - Buckbeak soared above all worries. Harry sat in ecstasy, knowing the only escape from what lied in wait below, and he was desperate to share it with Hermione, if only for a day before the plunge into the final confrontation with their enemy.

Buckbeak began flying back down with great speed and Harry and Hermione both laughed in glee as the earth came rushing up promptly to meet them. Buckbeak leveled out a few hundred feet from the ground and took his time to finally land once again behind Hagrid's hut.

"I would never have known how exhilarating that could be!" Hermione said, wiping the water from her eyes. "It's not something I want to do every day..." She turned a little to look at him. "But when I'm with you, it's different. You wanted me to know that, didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione, do you remember our first year, when we went down the tunnel that hid the Sorcerer's Stone and we came to the potions test?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, you told me something that I have never forgotten. You said that there are some things that are more important than being clever or being great or talented. That what truly defines a great wizard is friendship and bravery—"

"And love," Hermione finished for him.

"No, you didn't actually say that."

"I know... but I should have. As wonderful and important as friendship and bravery are, what is more important than love?"

"I agree. I have lived my entire life here at Hogwarts based on the two principles you unconsciously told me to live by: friendship and bravery... but now I live according to one more creed... the one you were hesitant to tell me the first time."

Hermione looked at Harry, eyes moist with actual tears this time. He smiled, confident of the words he was telling her.

"Hermione, I love you. No matter what happens tonight and no matter what happens in our future, that will never change. You have transformed my life, saving me as a boy on the train to Hogwarts and helping me fight this battle day by day, step by step. Without you, I would have neither friendship nor bravery to aspire to... and I definitely would not have this love."

She leaned back into him and Harry kissed her, lifting her chin to his mouth gently, and holding her more closely than he ever had before. They sat on Buckbeak who stood against the beautiful landscape, knowing only what they had in the moment and all matters of thought or worry left in the passionate kiss they shared. With Hermione by Harry's side, he decided with a will resolute that he would not lose to Lord Voldemort... no matter what.

The meeting concerning the struggle against Voldemort, the time and place of which was sent to leaders all over the world as quickly and discreetly as possible, was held at the Ministry of Magic. The largest of its auditoriums was the place and everyone who arrived was nervous and grim-faced. The world was leaning on one decision and everyone in attendance was leaning on one person: Harry Potter.

The enormous circular assembly hall was filled to capacity and among those who came was the whole of the Order of the Phoenix, who sat close to the center. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood nearby, waiting solemnly for the meeting to start. They had their robes and they hooded themselves so as not to distract anyone. Finally Minister Scrimgeour limped up to the center.

"Friends and acquaintances, ladies and gentlemen," he began. His voice was magically amplified and Harry assumed it must have been a property of the chamber. "We meet here tonight to face what we have all avoided – the wizards and witches of this earth must stand up against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Murmurings and whispers went through the room like wildfire.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" A large wizard in green robes said from high up in the stands. "For decades, he has been a ghost among men! He was vanquished some sixteen years ago, but now he is back from the dead! How can we kill a man that is unkillable?"

"We cannot stand by and do nothing any longer!" Mad-Eye growled, standing up. "We have allowed ourselves to become a defeated people, but as long as we stand up to You-Know-Who, then we have a chance, no matter how powerful he may be."

"And what would you suggest we do, Alastor?" Harry recognized the skinny man with the top hat from the Ministry Gala as he stood and addressed Moody. "Those brave enough to stand against him have looked and looked and they have all either come up empty or died in pursuit of such a quest. No one has ever found him!"

"But we have found him!" Scrimgeour replied confidently. "Thanks to the work of Harry Potter, we have found the location of You-Know-Who's lair, a home he built in the Valley of Fire." Again, the hall was abuzz as some scoffed and others clapped.

"The Valley of Fire?" asked a small man representing the East skeptically. "There are many people here who don't even know what it is, much less who believe it is much more than a fairy tale."

"And would you not believe it if Harry Potter told this to you in person, my dear Mr. Chang?" Scrimgeour replied politely. Chang sat down, unable to answer. "What I'm telling you is true and we have the key to getting there, which leaves us with a decision. We can either take the opportunity to attack him, or we can continue to live in hiding from one wizard."

"You talk as if you would go to fight him yourself Scrimgeour!" An older man in blue robes and a red pointed hat stood up and said angrily. "Who would go and fight this demon of a wizard? For years, countless many have died by the Dark Lord's hands, and yet you would ask us to go and fight him on his own territory in a place we have no knowledge of."

"It is not I who asks the world to help in this quest, but another – one who has already decided to go and fight him, even to his own death. Once again, I tell you that this is on the very shoulders of Harry Potter and he is the reason we are here tonight."

"Why does Potter not speak, then? Why won't he tell us this on his own? He disappears for half a year and four months after his return, we are expected to believe that a boy of his age can defeat the most powerful dark wizard in a thousand years? I want to hear it from him!"

Scrimgeour glanced to the side and Harry sighed. He took off his hood and as people spotted him, the room grew silent. Harry looked around as faces all stared at him. His heart was beating fast, but he maintained his composure.

"There are some here," Harry began quietly. "That would wish this meeting never had to take place. It is so easy for some here to say that it's not as bad as it seems, but I tell you it is... it is. My parents, the ones you once loved, were murdered in petty jealousy and hate – destroyed by one who detested anyone who decided they would live their lives without fear. My godfather was killed by him, my friends have been killed by him one by one by one. I left everything I knew... or what was left of it, in order to pursue the revenge I thought I deserved, but the reality is this, whether anyone believes it or not: this is not my revenge, but the world's; I am asking everyone here tonight to take a long look inside themselves – to make the decision that they want their children to grow up in a world untainted by the hatred and visceral corruption of one blinded by greed and self-glorification."

"You still ask a hard thing!" a witch shouted from behind him. "None of us are a match for You-Know-Who!"

"I am tired of hearing the fear everyone has of his name. I have fought with the one we all know as Voldemort on every level imaginable! And I am still here! Fear of a name..." Harry glanced at Hermione. "Only increases fear of the thing itself. You have created this fear that he feeds off – something Albus Dumbledore never bought. Voldemort could not bring Dumbledore down in the end... only a betrayal could have ever done that."

"Can you promise us, Harry Potter?" a voice said near the middle of the stands. Harry looked up and saw a timid wizard slowly stand up and face him. It was the man whose daughter went up to Harry in the Ministry entryway and whose wife was attacked in Hogsmeade. "Can you promise us that we can win... that we can provide a future for our children, even if it costs us our own lives?"

"I promise you that I will defy Voldemort with every breath in me," Harry said determinedly, clenching his fist. "And I will not stop until he is banished forever from this world!"

"Then I stand with you... I will fight with you... against L-Lord V-Volde-mort."

"And I," Ludo Bagman stood up and announced.

"And I!" Madame Maxine cried from near the bottom, getting up from her large chair.

"And us!" the whole of the Order, led by McGonagall stood as Hermione and Ron took off their hoods. Others soon joined in the stance and in moments, most of the entire hall was on their feet clapping and cheering with a feeling of hope that spread to every person, eliminating all feeling of self-concern or safety.

"I thank you all," Harry said quietly as the room grew silent. "However, Voldemort's power is as great as you all have assumed and it will take a massive effort to defeat him. It has come to my attention only tonight from our dear Mafalda Hopkirk that the ancient magic known as _Amor Immensus_ has been used for a second time by an unknown source and I believe it to be Voldemort who is trying to master its unlimited power. I will lead you, but I cannot do it alone; and there is one catch that will make this extremely difficult for many of you."

The silence created as everyone hung onto Harry's words was almost unbearable. He finally spoke the words he had to say.

"We must attack... tomorrow."

The response was almost one of panic. Some shook their heads in disbelief, not knowing what to think... others stood up angrily in protest. Even Scrimgeour looked at Harry in slight anxiety.

"How can you ask this of any of us?" Cornelius Fudge stood and asked with angry concern.

"I ask it of you, because it is our only chance. I can guarantee you that Voldemort will know of this meeting within an hour of its disbanding. You do not honestly think that there are not Death Eaters and spies among us even now, do you?"

Fudge realized Harry was right and so did many others.

"As of right now, we have perhaps twenty-four hours before Voldemort makes the decision to either fortify his defenses or to leave his current dwelling of the Lomboc Spire in the Valley of Fire. He will be prepared once he hears word, but we would still have an advantage, because I can guarantee he would never have suspected we could have found his hideout."

Once realization of Harry's plan came to light, the hall became silent once more. A few in the crowd began to weep and hug others close to them while some stared silently as what was about to occur hit them with its full force.

"This is a hard thing to ask," Harry whispered quietly. "But it must be done – fate will be decided. I am going to be in the Courtyard of Kings tomorrow at three o'clock. Those who will come with me to the Valley of Fire, be there. Those who cannot fight, it is understood that no one is a coward as long as they want what is best for all of us. No matter who joins us, a new chapter in history will be written tomorrow, the twelfth of April."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up the stone steps of the auditorium as solemn eyes and heavy hearts followed them until they were out the doors and gone.

**_April 12th_**

Hot water poured over Harry's head in a steady fall of fresh perspective and solitude. The steam wafted into his eyes and over his skin, bathing him in the heated air of new hope that covered over the grim reality of an end lying in wait, even if only for a sparse moment in time.

Harry's shower wasn't one of uneasy feeling or harsh regret. He was cleansing himself... a new self. Whatever had happened before that shower was unimportant – he had only this one day in wait, hidden like a serpent waiting to strike.

He turned off the faucet and the stream of water slowed to a steady drip, falling in fixed intervals to the jeweled floor like the beating of his heart. It wasn't fast or slow... but steady. The drip, drip, drip of the spout was like that of Harry's intentions – it was doing as it should, and so was he.

Harry was in the Head Boy's bathroom. It was a stunning room really. The walls were more like gentle waterfalls that glistened like jewels and mirrors hung from the vast ceiling, reflecting all of the shimmering colors and sounds. Harry sunk into a cold bath and sat, eyes closed, ears ever-attentive to the sounds around him and even more so to the thoughts in his mind.

The vision tore into him like a visceral beast, gnawing at every sound part of him and pressing into his sanity.

He was on the ground.

Voldemort had beaten him.

The orb was shattered.

His friends were dead.

Harry shook his head, wanting no part of the imagination – he never saw Ron and Hermione die... only Worthwhile, and Harry had helped his serpent friend ready himself for the new struggle.

"I know what you are thinking," a quiet voice hissed through the steam. Worthwhile had been quietly enjoying the warm bathroom while observing Harry as he prepared himself.

"Do you? We've been through a lot Worthwhile, but can you really know what I'm thinking?"

"Let me ask you a question, Master Harry. If what you saw in the vision came exactly as you saw it... if I died, if Voldemort defeated you in a duel... if every single detail of what you saw came true, would you feel you had failed?"

"No," Harry answered quickly.

"Exactly. And why is that?"

Harry nodded and smiled, knowing what Worthwhile was getting at.

"I would not feel I had failed, because Ron and Hermione were not with me and therefore they did not die."

"It is for that reason, Master Harry, that you will not lose tonight. You care nothing of yourself"

"But I will still have lost, and not just the duel, but my life and I love my life, Worthwhile! I love Hermione, I love Ron, and I love his family. I used to think dying would not be such a great tragedy for me, but in reality, it is now. Even so, I would gladly give my life for any of them or for you or for this strange, strange world we live in."

"We all know that, which is why your friends, myself included, most likely fear for this night more than you do."

"My 'saving-people-thing,'" Harry smirked. His smile died once more, however. He looked out through the lone window where clouds were beginning to suffocate the daylight. He got out of the bath, dried off and robed himself. Picking up Worthwhile, he left the Head Boy's bathroom that was high atop one of Hogwarts' eastern towers. Taking his time to make his way back to the Gryffindor section, Harry enjoyed the brisk atmosphere, trying to soak everything about the day in. There were no students wandering the halls, to Harry's surprise.

Walking up the stairs to his room, he found Ron ready to go. He looked at Harry in confidence, which was appreciated.

"It's almost time," Ron said evenly. Harry nodded and began pulling out his traveling and battle gear. He donned his traveling clothes and robes – the shredded and dark look they had gained over the time he had spent away intimidated even him. He put on magically defensive braces for his arms that he got from Fred and George and his dragonhide boots from Hermione. Taking his staff into his hand, he turned to Ron.

"To the end," Ron said, holding out his hand.

"Whatever must come," Harry replied, pulling him into a hug.

The Courtyard of Kings was an enormous square located near the outskirts of London. It was revered for centuries as a great meeting place among wizard-kind – rallies, hero memorials, or festivals had often been celebrated there. Muggles were repelled by various spells, which many surmised was a hard thing to do, even with magic, being so close to London.

The courtyard was a marble white circular plaza encircled by high-reaching stone pillars that stretched towards the sky. Near one of the ends of the courtyard was a stone dais overshadowed by three much larger stone columns where statues of King Arthur, Merlin, and Lancelot were posed heroically. Harry flew on his broom with Worthwhile wrapped around his shoulders; Hermione and Ron were close behind on brooms of their own. Harry dreaded showing up to the enormous square and meeting only a few who could possibly answer his call, but that was not to be what he found as he was met by the most wonderful and shocking sight he had ever seen.

There were at least a thousand wizards and witches gathered near the front stone platform where they landed and it brought new courage to their hearts to see. Harry could even see many of-age students from Hogwarts, including Neville, Dean, and Seamus. The entirety of the Order of the Phoenix was near the front, waiting expectantly for Harry's lead. Hermione went up to Lupin, who was nearest her and handed him a large stack of parchment, which he then began to dispense to the people surrounding him. She had copied the spell needed to get to the Valley of Fire, as well as directions on when to utter it. She rejoined Harry and Ron, who were joined on the dais by Mad-Eye Moody, Minister Scrimgeour, and two large fierce-looking men Harry did not recognize. One had very dark skin, but his eyes were extremely light-colored; the other had a reddish sort of color to him, with freckles covering his body and a rather large crimson beard that dropped to his chest.

"Harry, we are here to help you lead this lot," Mad-Eye said, looking like business. "These two gentlemen here," he waved his hand at the two large wizards with him. "Are some of the finest aurors on the planet and two of my most accomplished students. They have a lot of experience in leading wizards into battle. This is Ramden Sinai" he pointed to the dark one. "And the other is Ulder McTavert."

"And I too," Scrimgeour added confidently. "Have had much experience in leading wizard armies. Surely you did not think this limp came from a fall down the stairs?"

"I am grateful for your help," Harry welcomed warmly, but firmly. "We must leave as soon as possible. I am not sure what kind of world we are leading these brave people into, but we must go now. Your protection and leadership will be invaluable."

"We will do whatever we can to make sure we are victorious," Sinai said, his voice as deep as the ocean.

"Unfortunately," Hermione began as she waved her wand and a table appeared out of thin air. "There is much more to this than a battle." Hermione waved her wand one more time and a small volcano appeared and seemed to float in the air. She pointed to a red river on one side of the model Hermione had procured. "This river of lava makes things extremely dangerous. As you can see, the only way inside the outer gate is by a narrow path surrounded on either side by the river that combines further on – a bridge is the only way across that connection."

"Yes, the main concentration of Death Eater defenses," Harry continued for her. "Will be on this gate. It leads to a winding path that ends at a spire on the edge of the volcano. That is where Voldemort finds his solitude and where we must go."

"You mean ta go alone, lad?" McTavert asked a bit stunned.

"The three of us," Harry replied referring to Ron and Hermione, "Must confront Voldemort. There will be no protection that will keep us from flying in. He wants us to come to him."

"However, it will be that much more difficult to reach him if Death Eaters are swarming the spire," Ron finished. "If a main offensive with the intentions of looking like an assault on the main gate is waged, then the majority of Voldemort's forces will be preoccupied, leaving his halls sparse, or maybe even empty."

"So we are supposed to be pons in this?" Scrimgeour asked skeptically.

"No..." Harry shook his head. "Because the Death Eaters will be vast in numbers. The last time Voldemort fell, his followers were allowed to remain in hiding. This time, we wipe them out."

A nod of agreement went among Harry's generals and Hermione continued.

"This is where Harry must go," Hermione pointed her wand near the top. "If you look closely, there are several platforms stretching out over the mouth of the volcano. It is there we will find Voldemort and it is there that Harry must meet with Voldemort. It is important for all of us to understand, and it must be made clear to all who are here, that Harry must do this. Ron and I will be joining him, but in the end, Harry _must_ face him."

"What that means," Ron explained. "Is that no matter what, do everything you can to give him the best chance he has of facing him without interference."

"We understand, laddie," McTavert grimaced. "We aren't here to fight his battle. We just want to help 'im. We follow you, Mr. Potter." Scrimgeour and Sinai nodded in agreement and Mad-Eye put his gnarled hand on Harry's shoulder, enormous confidence found in his eyes. Harry nodded back and turned towards his army, who was waiting for him. To signal them to say the magic phrase, Hermione picked the call sign of his raising his staff. He closed his eyes for but a moment and then raised the Rune Staff of Edifice high into the air, brilliantly reflecting the sun that had just seeped through the clouds.

"_Domus Infernus..."_

The Valley of Fire.

Boiling lava; sharp rock; steaming-hot ash raining from the sky like deadly flower petals. Hundreds of Death Eaters waiting in fear. A thousand valiant wizards and witches ready to give their lives for one boy – the one who lived. He stands on a large rock surveying the landscape, his small, but courageous company waiting for his command. His eyes burn holes into the hearts and souls of his enemies. They know he is coming and there is nothing they can do to stop him. They will not stop Harry Potter.

**END Chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Prince and the Chosen One**

The march towards Mount Lomboc began. The army bent on destroying Lord Voldemort advanced with desperate intentions, with Harry in the lead. They came to the river of lava that flowed slowly from the base of the volcano, and they made sure to stay far away enough from the intense heat. Black-laden Death Eaters stood opposite the river, lining all the way across its banks to the narrow bridge half a mile away. Most stood still in wait, while a few of them shot spells which Harry's army returned in kind.

Harry raised his staff and his other hand, focusing on the lava with all of his concentration. Within seconds, the river seemed to explode and both sides retreated back in fear. Lightning flashed through the thick night and electricity streaked into everything surrounding the battle ground. A large mound of hot earth came rushing from the bottom of the river and rushed towards the sky, separating the river into two parts. Harry then split the mound into two separate small mountains; using all of his strength, he pushed the two walls of rock and earth away from each other, pushing the lava back and out. It became evident to everyone that Harry had just formed his own bridge and the Death Eaters began to panic. They all fired curses, but the army of magicians at Harry's disposal rushed across the bridge and forward. Far outnumbered, the Death Eaters could be heard shouting in fear.

Harry heard a loud screech and he looked up. A large brown hawk came rushing towards him, with Hermione riding on its back. Harry jumped on as it zoomed by and sat in front of Hermione. Making a pass through the Death Eater forces for Harry to attack and scatter them one more time, the hawk then flew up, high into the sky, and made its way towards the Lomboc Spire. The battle would be left to the brave souls below them.

Encircling the towering spire once, Ron spotted a landing to an entrance and settled, transforming back to his true form after Harry and Hermione got off. They were standing on an overhanging ledge leading to a black arching gateway. The path rose up to the spiring tower that had various windows, paths, and doors – a dark mansion of cruel purpose.

Hermione procured her magical model of the spire and turned her wand in little circles, giving her the ability to zoom in to various places of the lair as she saw fit.

"Okay, we are here," Hermione said as Harry and Ron gathered around her. "Once inside, we need to head southwest. We won't know the actual way, but the platforms we saw in the vision were about half-way up the spire and southwest of here."

"Voldemort could have set traps for us," Ron said skeptically.

"It's actually probable," Harry scoffed. "But we have no choice. In the vision, there weren't any signs of a trap – just a few guards. We will have to go inside carefully, watching each other's backs. Hermione, your wand."

Hermione pulled out her original wand and gave Ravenclaw's wand to Harry who replaced the wand in his staff with hers and stowed his own way. After he waved his staff a few times to accustom himself to the new wand, they ran swiftly up the path towards the entrance of the Spire. Carefully passing an arching doorway guarded by ugly stone gargoyles, they looked around, wands and staff at the ready. The spire was not a conventional kind of lair – there weren't many rooms, but rather stairways and bridges and paths leading everywhere in a complex series of pathways all leading in one direction – up. They continued further in, taking steps and checking rooms built into the structure's walls, but only heated air and dark stone was to be found.

"I think we're getting lost," Harry groaned, wiping his brow. Ron placed his wand on top of the palm of his hand.

"Point me," he commanded. The wand instantly turned clockwise and pointed Ron north. "That way," Ron pointed towards southwest. They continued to climb stairs and carefully check around corners as they climbed higher and higher.

Soon, they felt that they were more than half-way and they noticed the confusing passages were beginning to converge; soon enough, they found themselves in a lone dark hall lined with bones and skulls. Hermione kept close to Harry while Ron constantly checked their backs. All of them were attentive to even the slightest noise as Harry walked steadily ahead through the widening hall.

"_Lumos maxima delego,"_ he whispered. His orb lit the black corridor like the sun lights the daytime. The passageway had turned into a large chamber and they could see the fiery-red color of the outside at the far end. Harry stopped before reaching the end and Hermione and Ron both turned to look at what he had spotted: on the floor were four Death Eaters, all either unconscious or dead. They continued to walk at an even more cautious speed and finally reached an enormous opening – a pathway that arched over a support and opened to the outside. On the far end of the curvature was a large black-barred gate.

Harry pauses.

He can feel the gate – it is surrounded by dark magic. Harry is unsure what he is going to do, but he feels in his gut there is no way past the gate.

A glimpse of black robe flowing like the wind – a man comes into view, wand in hand and a grimace across his face. Walking deliberately between them and the gate is the last obstacle Harry knew he would have to face before Voldemort himself, and one he had been waiting to face for an entire year.

"Snivellus," Harry sneered, walking towards him almost casually.

Severus Snape stood in front of the ominous black gate with a dead stare as the two faced off. Harry smiled in deadly contempt while Snape's face remained even. Hermione and Ron slipped to the side to leave Harry to his rightful confrontation.

"Tell me, Snape…" Harry taunted. "How does it feel to know you are going to die today? I imagine you know there is no chance you have against me, and yet here you are… ready to actually challenge me with your meager and pathetic knowledge of magic."

"Potter, you and I both know my knowledge of magic far exceeds anything you will ever know," Snape scathed contemptuously.

"Is that so?" Harry chuckled coldly, his dead eyes focused on his enemy. He raised his staff in front of him and Worthwhile hissed, exposing his large fangs. "Show me what you've got, then."

"This gate," Snape said, pointing to the black gate behind him. "Can only be opened by myself or the Dark Lord, so you have no chance of reaching him, if that is what you are here to do... I am not here to fight you Potter."

"Like hell you aren't. If you will not duel, I will kill you outright. Can't you tell I'm not lying to you?" Harry tapped the side of his head mockingly. "Or maybe you are just losing your touch, you sniveling coward."

Snape's face contorted in anger and he quickly thrust his wand towards Harry.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

A bright white spell streaked towards Harry, but he stood his ground and smirked as the spell was very simply stopped in midair and absorbed by his orb. Harry didn't even blink as Snape stood looking confused. Suddenly, the orb erupted and an even more intense white spell rocketed out of Harry's orb and struck Snape head on, flailing him back at least ten feet.

Ron waved his wand and a bag of popcorn appeared.

"Want some?" he asked Hermione as he grabbed a handful.

"Yes please!" Hermione replied happily.

"Get up Severus," Harry called out. Snape struggled as he got up from the devastating curse Harry had reflected back at him.

"I see," Snape said, breathing hard. "Still upset about our little confrontation at Hogwarts? I guess you've learned to close both your mind and mouth."

"Which confrontation do you mean, Snivellus?" Harry's face became angry. "You've treated me without mercy for seven years, constantly goading me into attacking you. But you probably mean our duel after you murdered Dumbledore, is that it? Is that the one you mean?" Harry flicked his staff just a bit and Snape shouted in pain, grabbing his hand and struggling to hold onto his wand as his wrist twisted and writhed on its own. "You determined your own fate that night Snape! You killed yourself by doing what you did!"

Harry squeezed his staff in fury and Snape was lifted up in the air and it became apparent the ex-professor was unable to breathe. Snape clawed at his throat as he struggled to find some form of air that Harry had blocked off; his wand dropped to the floor and his legs kicked in terror. A dark aura began seeping out from Harry and surrounding him in darkness as Snape started to turn red. Moments before Snape lost consciousness, he was dropped and the dark shadow surrounding Harry dispersed. Shaking his head, Harry stepped back a bit. _I must control that._ Harry started slowly for Snape again.

"Potter, you don't understand…" Snape gasped for air pleadingly as he backed away under fear of Harry's slow advance.

"What don't I understand? You killed Dumbledore, you made my life miserable, and you handed the prophesy to the Dark Lord, thereby sentencing my parents to their deaths. No, there is no misunderstanding about this. Tonight you will die by my hand."

"If I am to blame for your parents' deaths, then Albus Dumbledore is as well!"

Harry stopped as the absurdity of Snape's statement took hold. Ron and Hermione's jaws both dropped to the floor.

"What?" Harry muttered, a deadly look in the eyes behind his glasses.

"Professor Dumbledore trusted me, Potter. Surely he must have iterated that to you over and over. Fifteen years ago, he caught me in the middle of one of my acts of service to the Dark Lord; he was nearly ready to kill me when I pleaded that he spare me. I promised to become his servant forever for saving my life, and I always have."

"And yet you murdered him in cold blood."

"I had no choice."

"That's rich. A great story, truly it is, but you still killed him."

"And he killed your parents."

"Don't lie to me…"

"I am telling you the truth Potter. If you can't see that, then you will never have a life in Ligilimency."

Harry roared in fury. He swung his staff mightily and Snape was knocked back with a tremendous crash. Snape picked himself up in pain, holding his hand to the bloody wound that had ripped through his arm. Snape held up his free arm in fear as Harry advanced on him again.

"Listen to me, Potter! Dumbledore was privied to the prophesy and I overheard it! But he ORDERED me to give part of it to the Dark Lord!"

Harry stopped, feet from where Snape stood backed into a corner.

"Why would he do that?" Harry demanded.

"Because he knew it was his destiny. He understood the prophesy and knew that the Dark Lord would have to mark the boy destined to challenge him… you! He gave me instruction to relay the prophesy to him and thus your parents died and you lived. He knew the consequences, but he did it anyways."

"By your story, my parents would have died anyways because the prophesy was already made, so Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have been to blame. Surely he would have known I would realize this and he would have told me. Your terrible story doesn't hold up Snape!"

"That's because it's only half of it! The Dark Lord's trust in me was still unstable. He did not like trusting anyone, nor would he ever. The Dark Lord thought I had abandoned him, but Dumbledore knew he would return and thus Dumbledore trained me during the thirteen years between the Dark Lord's fall and rise, so that we would be ready for him. He taught me everything he knew about Occlumency and Ligilimency so that when I finally returned to his side, I would be able to successfully deceive him and hide my true loyalty."

"You are a liar!" Harry shouted. "You killed Dumbledore! Even if your story was true, why should I not believe you double-crossed him?"

"Dumbledore asked me to kill him!"

"You have gone absolutely mental!" Harry cried, shocked. "First you wanted me to believe he sentenced my parents to their doom and now you want me to actually believe he asked you to kill him?"  
"It's true, Potter." Snape winced as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding in his arm. "To be able to give you the greatest advantage possible in your final duel with the Dark Lord, Dumbledore knew my killing him would put me in his highest favor and thus give me access and the ability to give you the help you needed when the time finally came, which is right now!"

"Then why did you not do it earlier? Why the elaborate attack on Hogwarts?"

"Because I at first refused!"

Harry stared at Snape, while Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion.

"I could not bear to kill the one who had saved me," Snape continued, apparently devastated. "We had an argument one night because I refused. However, when I was forced to take an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy to help Draco Malfoy in whatever way I could in killing Albus, an even better opportunity presented itself and Dumbledore once again persisted. I refused again, avoiding even being at the castle around the general time I knew Malfoy would make his attack. If I didn't know about the attack, then I could avoid killing Dumbledore without losing my own life."

Harry's mind was spinning. Everything he was telling him seemed to fit perfectly, but it just couldn't be. His mind wanted to refuse the logic.

"Potter, I know what you are thinking, but this has been planned by Albus Dumbledore since your birth. He knew only you could face and destroy the Dark Lord and he did everything to prepare you for it. The only reason I was at Hogwarts that night, was because McGonagall had sent Phineus Nigellus to the Order Headquarters to warn me of the attack and because I knew, I had to go or face death on account of the Unbreakable Vow. I raced to the tower where one of the Death Eaters told me Draco was and it was there that I faced Albus. He pleaded with me one more time to take his life and thus earn the ultimate trust of the Dark Lord… and I did it. I had no choice."

Harry shook his head, shock overwhelming his body. He just couldn't believe it and somehow, it all made sense. He could hear Dumbledore pleading with Snape on the tower, saying 'please' over and over. The trust Dumbledore placed in Snape, no matter what, was because of this plan. But his parents and Dumbledore were gone because of it… Harry wanted to hold onto his hate, but his sanity wanted to leave him with it.

"If Professor Dumbledore had this plan so perfectly placed," Hermione asked skeptically. "Then why did he finally assign you to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Surely he knew of the curse!"

"Dumbledore knew of the curse placed on the position, so he never allowed me near the job because he wanted me near the castle until the time Voldemort made his move on Dumbledore. Once I had told him that I would not go through with the final part of his plan and take his life, Dumbledore decided to give me the position so I would be forced to leave at the end of the year by the Dark Lord's own curse and thus, avoid suspicion when I returned to his side."

"If you are supposed to be on Harry's side, now," Ron pointed at Snape. "Then why did you steal the Unforgivable Curse from the Library in Alexandria? You must have known what Voldemort was going to use it for!"

"Is Potter affected by the spell now?"

"That's not the point."

"It is the point exactly Weasley! Haven't any of you understood yet? Nothing mattered except this moment in time – the time in which Potter would have to face the Dark Lord. It did not matter if Potter was hit with the Cadarius Curse, because eventually he would shake free of its grip. This duel_ had _to happen! It was only a matter of time and now destiny must be decided. This has all been prepared for Potter. The night the Dark Lord returned during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore sent me to return to the Dark Lord's side. Using every bit of Occlumency training I had learned, I successfully convinced the Dark Lord I was still with him, and in return, the Dark Lord asked one of his Death Eaters to do that which Dumbledore knew he would eventually do: he sent a servant of his to assassinate the Headmaster. Malfoy succeeded, but so did we, and you are here now Potter and my advantage that we have built for so long will come to fruition…"

Snape turned towards the black gate. _"Polaris Aquilis!"_ he said forcefully. The great black gate suddenly creaked and opened. "This was what I was meant for Potter and now it is time. I took care of what was left of the Dark Lord's best dark wizards as you saw in the Grand Hall. Inside, there are only platforms for battling. The end of the prophesy must now be decided."

Harry glared at Snape, piercing through his heart with a stark gaze of intense distrust. "You're missing something, Severus," Harry finally said coldly. _The one question…I must ask the one question I have always wanted to ask him._

"I have told you everything. There is nothing more."

"Wrong. There is something that is still needed. There is the one issue that has made all of this so extremely tense, despicable, and even repulsive."

Snape stood in silence, expecting what he did not want to hear.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't know what you mean. I treated you how I did to train you up."

"Snape, I swear on the graves of my parents that if you lie to me one more time, I am going to kill you here and now, outright, no matter what you have just told me – no matter if it's pure truth or a complete lie. I am going to ask you one more time…" Snape's eyes showed an intense fear under Harry's demands that none of them had ever seen in him before.

"Why do you hate me?"

"It… it's because…"

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

"Because of Lily!" Snape sunk to his knees and silence cut through the chamber like a cold wind. "I loved her…" Hermione and Ron came up to Harry and they looked at each other uneasily as Snape showed the first emotion any of them had ever seen from him.

"Your mother was always kind to me… despite how awful I was to her. To save face as a member of Slytherin, I taunted her mercilessly because of her heritage, but for seven years, she never hounded me like your father or his friends." Snape looked up at Harry, a tear rolling down his face. "And I fell in love with her."

"Too late, it would seem," Harry replied evenly.

"James captured her heart our seventh year and it tortured me endlessly!" Snape shouted angrily, pounding his fist into the floor. "When they had died and you came to the school eleven years later, I… I couldn't bear it. I saw her eyes against the pale copy of your father's face… the one I hated so much. Your first year, I helped save your life to repay the life debt I owed your father because of his saving mine, but after that, I could not help but loath you and the success you received from James and Lily. You got his talent and her intelligence – all of it necessary to save the entire world, and I was just the tool once again. I despised you because of everything! I still do! Dumbledore, however, only used that to his advantage, allowing me to do what I wanted with you so that you would be strengthened. I allowed myself to become used once again."

Harry's mouth twitched and he looked at Snape with a mixed look of pity and loathing. He waved his staff and Snape was knocked back flat on his back.

"What are you…" Snape asked shocked.

"Don't move," Harry said steely.

He waved his staff once more and immediately an immense bolder was lifted and levitated over to them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron backed away as the enormous rock floated perilously above Snape.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Snape shouted fearfully, looking up in horror at the bolder above him.

"Snape, I don't know what is true or not," Harry grimaced. "But you allowed me to enter this gate, so I will allow you to live… for now. However, I will not allow you to leave… _Wingardium Leviosa Occipio Movement!"_

Harry lowered his staff, but the bolder remained floating a foot above Snape.

"Have you ever heard of the Spell of Dependency?" Harry asked casually as he crouched to the ground to look at Snape. He didn't answer, so Harry continued.

"It's a magic that works without the wizard as long as another factor is in place. This bolder that could crush you in less than a second is being held up by a simple floating spell. Using the Spell of Dependency, I have made the spell continue to work until you move. If you move at all Snape… the spell will be broken and you will die. So I suggest you lay there… very, _very_ still."

"Potter... don't leave me here!" Harry ignored him and walked towards the gate, Hermione and Ron right behind him.

The black gate.

Inside the sanctuary, various earth and rock platforms that were seemingly unreachable overlapped and overshadowed others in a frightening dance of various-sized arenas. Most were extremely large and the edges were just that – sheer stops and drops into the hot magma inside the active volcano below. Harry walked confidently forward, looking straight ahead. He knew which one Voldemort was located at. The vision was so well-etched into his mind... everything the Gorgon and Bakuri boxes had predicted had come true, but the vision was deceiving at the same time. Harry was prepared... he must change his fate!

A hissing sound issued somewhere off to their left and they all turned.

"Up there!" Hermione pointed. They looked to where she directed and spotted it. Nagini, Voldemort's enormous pet and loyal servant, was looking down at them from a higher platform. Its eyes glowed a furious red and its tongue flipped in and out in a tantalizingly evil way. Harry looked away, knowing everything must now begin.

**_January 11th_**

The lights in Gryffindor tower had been put out for the night, but Harry stayed wide awake, sitting on the mantle of one of the windows in his room. He looked out at the clear night sky and over the grounds, thinking of various things. He thought about Ron and Hermione, Worthwhile, Hagrid, Ramses, his journeys to various lands and destinations. He had done so much in such a short time that it felt like he had actually been gone so much longer than he had. But the one thing that dominated his thoughts most of all was the vision.

The previous day, he had used the Gorgon and Bakuri boxes to reveal where Voldemort hid his horcruxes and in exchange, he received a nightmare. He had seen his friends on the brink of death... he had seen himself on the brink of death, but that was his future... what could he do?

"You never told me what you saw," a hiss sounded from the darkness.

"I'm sorry Worthwhile," Harry whispered apologetically as the snake slithered onto his lap and pulled his head even with Harry's. "To tell you the truth, I didn't even want Hermione and Ron to see it."

"What happened?"

"I saw them about to die..." Harry answered sadly. "I saw you die. I saw myself being killed. Worthwhile, if this comes true, then everything I have done will have been for nothing – I will still lose all I hold dear."

"Did you see them die?"

Harry shook his head. "Only you. You were swallowed whole by Nagini while I battled Voldemort. It was awful."

"I am not afraid to die, Master Harry."

"But _I'm_ afraid to lose you! You are my friend... and I have lost one too many."

"Now that you know your future, don't you think it's possible to change it?"

"I don't know," Harry answered hesitantly. "Mad-Eye had said the box I had only showed you the future. I don't know if that means that I can respond to my knowledge of it, or if it means I am forced to live with the petrifying knowledge until it happens, no matter what."

"Logically, you must assume you can avoid the circumstances that present themselves. If you've seen me die Master Harry, then don't allow me to go where I meet my fate."

"And what do I do if it's unavoidable? What if we are both there on the platform I saw in the vision and Nagini is staring you down and the battle is unavoidable? What if we stand in that moment, knowing nothing else could happen? What then? Would you go to your death? Can you change such a fate that we only have a glimpse of?"

"I know but one thing, Master Harry. We have protected each other for a long time now. I know that when the time comes, we will be ready for our fate. Yours and mine are intertwined and should the vision show us our doom, then I meet it head on with you... because I chose to throw my lot in with you no matter what. That... will never change."

**_April 12th_**

Worthwhile twisted around to look at Harry. He looked back at his friend and saw the determination in Worthwhile's eyes.

_"It still has not changed, Master Harry,"_ he hissed. _"My lot is still with you."_

Harry's face contorted into sadness and he rubbed the snake's torso in affection before nodding. Worthwhile slithered to the end of Harry's staff, which he had outstretched for him; then Harry thrust his staff as quickly as he could towards Nagini. Worthwhile was launched towards the serpent three times his size and hit her squarely in the neck. Their battle began and Harry continued on.

"Will he be okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"We shall soon see."

"Harry, look," Ron said quietly. They all looked ahead to where he pointed. Another arching doorway led to the largest of all the platforms and Harry knew it was the one. He could see where he had lain as Voldemort approached him, intent on ending his life. He could see where his floating self had watched the vision. Everything was familiar, but his heart began to beat like a heavy drum, despite his calm outer demeanor. As they walked through the archway, they found it still hung over the mouth of the volcano making everything around them hot and uncomfortable. The platform was encased in pure rock walls around the entire circumference of the platform, but there was still a steep drop around the edges of the platform down into the pit of the volcano. Above them was a large rock ceiling with an enormous stalactite in the middle pointing down towards the center of the arena.

"Do you know what this means Harry?" Ron asked as they waited for Voldemort. Harry shook his head.

"We changed our fate! In the vision we weren't there, but now we are!"

Harry was glad Ron was optimistic and he didn't correct him, but Harry knew it didn't mean anything. They could have still been with him, but been thrown into the lava or killed somewhere on the platform he couldn't see in the vision. Many things could have happened in the time that transpired before what he saw in the revelation. Harry shuddered at the thought and tried to push it out of his mind. He was ready for Voldemort. He knew he was.

They slowly walked more towards the middle of the platform, when suddenly, a light flashed, blinding them. Heavy bolts of electricity hit the ground, enclosing Harry, Ron and Hermione in a kind of electrical cage. It closed near the top and in seconds they had been shut in.

A low maniacal laugh issued from beyond and echoed through the hot chamber. It drew closer and closer and finally they saw Lord Voldemort emerge through the gateway, fully dressed and hooded in black robes with a gold charm placed delicately on the front of his clothes. He had his hands behind his back, as he strolled up to the cage he had set up.

"For all of your power, Harry Potter, it took all of three seconds for me to deal with you. How utterly pathetic." He smiled demonically and pulled out his wand, flipping it over in his hand.

Harry chuckled slightly while looking back at Voldemort with the same contempt he held for Harry. Voldemort frowned at Harry's lack of concern. Just then, the orb on Harry's staff began to shimmer dazzlingly but Harry continued to stare intently at Voldemort, who shielded his eyes from the orb's blinding light, which began to glow brighter than the sun. Suddenly the electric cage exploded and Voldemort was knocked back. Smoke issued from the middle of the platform and as it cleared, Harry emerged from the haze, setting the staff in his hand in front of him. He waved his finger at Voldemort like he was a child while Hermione and Ron apparated to opposite sides of the now-enraged Dark Lord.

They had formed a triangle of attack. The end drew near.

**END Chapter 21**

**Author's Note:** Finally! The next 4 chapters are a wild ride. It took me a while to write them because they had to be perfect. Enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Battle of Ages**

A ring and a locket clattered to the floor. Harry had tossed Slytherin's two treasures at Lord Voldemort's feet. Voldemort glared bloody murder at Harry, but he was only met with a determined stare. Hermione and Ron both had their wands raised, but Voldemort seemed only concerned with Harry.

"How you have grown Potter!" Voldemort mocked wickedly. "You must have grown at least three inches since we last met. It would seem you are almost a man!" Voldemort snickered, but he received no response. Harry only stared at Voldemort with cold-dead eyes, his staff raised menacingly in front of him and his cloak whipping around his legs from the heated air that blew through the stadium.

"Are you so confident in yourself Potter?" Voldemort spat. "Do you honestly think the combined efforts of three school children could compare to the greatest wizard this world has ever seen? Your skills are a pittance! You only received your abilities through me the night I came for you!" Harry still said nothing. He stood still… ready… willing… able. Taunting would do Voldemort no good.

_"Stupefy!"_ Ron shouted. A curse shot from his wand towards Voldemort. The sinister enemy's head snapped as the curse hit its mark, but Voldemort seemed little-affected by it. He quickly shot his wand back at Ron in a lightning-quick move.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Green death streaked towards Ron, but Ron stood still. In an instant, a wall of earthen rock rose from the platform floor to intercept the spell. It exploded, but Ron remained, his wand pointed towards Voldemort. Voldemort's face grew angry, but he was hit from behind by another spell that was cast by Hermione. This time, Voldemort had to take a step from the force of it. He turned angrily and cast another killing curse, but again, a rock barrier came up to meet it and protect Hermione. Voldemort turned angrily towards Harry; the orb on the staff was glowing, but Harry continued to show no emotion or fear… he just stared at Voldemort, ready to protect his friends.

Voldemort disappeared with a pop, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron were ready. They each apparated as well, moving ten feet to their right. Voldemort appeared behind where Hermione was standing only moments before. Harry quickly waved his staff and sent a curse reeling towards Voldemort.

_"Petra Forticulent!"_ Voldemort countered. Four or five hefty, medium-sized rocks shot towards Voldemort and one of them took the full blow of Harry's curse, exploding into dust. The others rotated rapidly around Voldemort who smirked devilishly.

_"Imago Petra Forticulent!"_ Hermione shouted. Immediately, rocks flew towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione and began rotating around them in protection as well. Voldemort raged at Hermione's brilliant copycat jinx and charged towards her; but he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a large blue beast who had charged into him at full speed. Ron had changed into his cerebrus form and come to the aid of Hermione. Voldemort apparated before Ron could pin him with his large paws – the rocks that were revolving around him dropped to the ground. Reappearing behind Ron, Voldemort cursed him, but the dark-blue hex bounced off his magically-protected form. Ron leaped out of the way as Voldemort was struck from behind by a powerful curse from Harry. He was sent reeling to the floor near the center of the arena. Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated again, assuming their triangle formation around him – their own protective rocks dropping as well.

Voldemort sustained a cut across his cheek from Ron's attack, but he continued to smile, staring at Harry. "I see…" Voldemort gloated. "You have a very nice chain of attack Potter. Weasley makes physical and magical attacks. Meanwhile, your delightful little girlfriend makes strategic counter-moves to bolster your power and improve your cohesive attack prowess. You, meanwhile, use defensive tactics to protect your two weaker friends from me. Very impressive, Potter… very impressive indeed. You've been taught well. But tell me, are you prepared for a Dark Lord who will no longer tolerate foolish games?"

Harry still refused to respond and Voldemort's manner grew dark and dangerous. "You will answer me Harry Potter. I swear to you this: when this is over, you will be begging for me to kill you, but I will have ripped your tongue from your mouth - you will remain silent, but for entirely different reasons." There was a pounding noise from somewhere beyond them and Harry quickly turned to see a dozen Death Eaters rushing towards the entrance to the arena.

"What now?' Voldemort taunted. "Can you fight them and me at the same time?"

Harry responded by raising his staff towards the ceiling. There was an ominous-sounding crack and the four of them looked up. The gigantic stalactite of rock above them was crumbling as Harry crushed its base. It dropped in a mighty rush towards Voldemort, but he quickly apparated out of the way. It did not crash, however. Harry, using all of his power, stopped the mountain of a rock and turned it sideways. Summoning all of his strength, Harry launched it towards the entrance of the arena. It crashed through, cutting off the entrance completely. Harry then waved his staff once more. He had cast a spell around the wall, making it impossible for anyone outside to apparate into the room.

"You've just sealed your doom!" Voldemort shouted. His wand seemed to almost catch fire as he began casting powerful curses one after another towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry's orb was capable of blocking most of what was launched at him, so Harry continued to bring rock and earth up to protect Hermione and Ron while they attacked Voldemort just as furiously.

Large explosions and poundings could be heard from behind the rock barrier that blocked the entrance and the rock spire was beginning to move inward. Once Harry saw his opportunity, he pushed the rock back with his staff and focused back on the battle.

Voldemort had finally landed a curse and Hermione fell to the ground, screaming in pain as a cloud of black haze enveloped her, but Voldemort could not celebrate for Ron had quickly transformed into a bear and knocked Voldemort clear across the platform. He landed with a crash and a yell of pain. Harry apparated to Hermione's side and quickly removed the curse on her with a wave of his staff, helping her up. Hermione shook the curse off, and to Harry and Ron's surprise, immediately raised her wand, ready. Ron transformed back and they apparated, surrounding Voldemort yet again in a triangle formation. The blasts from the Death Eaters against the rock blockade persisted and Harry swung his staff, pushing the rock back inward.

Voldemort raised his wand into the air and shouted, _"Crux Primitus!"_ Ron saw his chance and charged at Voldemort. Transforming back into the blue cerebrus he favored, he leaped at Voldemort; The Dark Lord barely apparated to the side in time.

"You!" Voldemort raged, pointing to Ron, who transformed back to his normal self. "Are really starting to annoy me! You will be the first to die!" Ron raised his wand courageously, his hand in his pocket, ready to transform. Voldemort brought two fingers up to his face and closed his eyes as he chanted something. A rumbling began to shake the foundations of the platform, but all of them stood their ground. Suddenly a great geyser of lava shot up from the volcano into the chamber through the opening around the edge of the platform. Voldemort sliced his wand down and the lava shot thunderously towards Ron.

"RON!" Harry shouted.

The lava slammed down onto Ron; everyone had to shield their eyes from the light of the scorching fire. Harry ran forward despite Voldemort's maniacal laughter, but then stopped. As the lava flow cleared and dropped back into the volcano, something stood where Ron had been standing only moments before. It was some kind of being that looked like it was made of fire and rock. Its face was grotesquely shaped and its arms and legs almost seemed to be made of lava itself. Harry turned to Voldemort in triumph. It was a fire golem – a rare mythical creature that was said to have been made of actual flame. Ron had transformed into this creature that was unaffected by lava; he roared at Voldemort, who looked speechless.

Ron thrust his liquid-like arms at the Dark Lord and fire and molten rock spewed from his hands. Voldemort apparated out of the way, towards the door; he cast a spell at the giant rock blockade, trying to remove it, but Harry quickly countered with a spell of his own, shoving the boulder back in. Voldemort shot a curse towards Hermione, but Harry brought up a stone wall to block it. Ron had turned back into a cerebrus and rushed towards Voldemort.

"_Illisor Reticulent!"_ Hermione shouted with a jab of her wand. The cerebrus charging towards Voldemort instantly split into three identical beasts, all of them bearing two sets of sharp teeth. Voldemort cursed one, but it disappeared in smoke. The other two leaped onto him, the real one landing a hit. Pinning Voldemort to the ground, the two heads went for Voldemort's face, who screamed as he was gnawed viciously. In seconds, the cerebrus was thrown by a curse from Voldemort. Ron transformed back, holding his side and wincing as he got up. Hermione rushed to his side as Harry charged for Voldemort. Voldemort thrust his wand and Harry was sidedecked by a curse and was forced to back away. He shook his head and stepped in between his friends and the Dark Lord, who got up himself.

He had large bleeding cuts streaked down his face, but he held his wand up as he faced Harry. Harry stood ready, but remained silent as Voldemort laughed. To Harry's dismay, the cuts on Voldemort's face were healing on their own and in seconds, Ron's attack had no mark.

"Ramses Beauregard's Trinny Charms…" Voldemort's voice echoed in the blistering-hot chamber. "They're fun toys, but such pitiful magic is no challenge to me. Now, you and your friends stand weary before me, while I have you right where I want you."

"Then why is there fear in your eyes?" Harry asked.

Voldemort sneered, before chuckling ominously once more. "Does it pain you to hear me speak of Beauregard, Harry? I admit I was looking forward to killing him myself. I'm just glad you were there to watch him die."

"You honestly think your sad tricks will work on me Riddle?" Harry retorted with an imposing smirk. He tapped his head with his fingers. "You aren't in here anymore and you never will be again. So, please, continue with your deplorable mind tricks."

"How dare you call me by that filthy name…"

"What name? Are you referring to Tom Riddle? I'm sorry. Let me go back to calling you 'Lord Voooldemort,'" Harry taunted sardonically.

Voldemort raised his wand suddenly and shouted, _"Crux Binus!"_

Harry's mind raced. _That is the second time he has cast a spell of no visible property. _Harry was reminded strongly of Hermione's tactics in their own duel. _He's planning something._

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"I know!" Harry replied quickly.

Harry did not have to wait to see if Voldemort would stall. He suddenly charged at Harry, making quick movements with his wand.

"_Crucio!"_ he shouted viciously. Harry merely blinked and Voldemort stopped, stunned that his curse seemed to do nothing. Harry smirked, once again tapping his head.

"I don't think so. Not anymore." Harry thrust his staff and Voldemort was struck powerfully and launched across the platform, hitting the rock barrier against the entrance hard. Harry kept him pinned as he moved towards him, but Voldemort waved his hand and dropped to the ground. He apparated behind Harry and backhanded him, knocking him to the ground. Ron had leaped after him as a cerebrus, but Voldemort was able to catch him in midair with a curse, and Ron was knocked violently back; Hermione, however, caught Voldemort squarely in the chest and he flew across the platform yet again, this time bleeding from his torso.

They all struggled to get up and were breathing heavily. Harry approached Voldemort, who was closing his wound with his wand, but was sweating profusely and looked extremely worn.

"I am going… to destroy you… you cannot beat us," Harry huffed determinedly.

"You have much… to learn Potter." Voldemort wheezed, his chest rising and falling heavily. "It's too bad I won't give you the opportunity."

The blasts against the rock barrier near the entrance increased in intensity and it began moving outward more and more. Harry thrust his staff towards it, but Voldemort was quicker. He waved it in Harry's direction. Suddenly, the ground beneath Harry's feet disappeared and he fell through the floor towards the volcano mouth. His staff caught the edges of the hole and Harry hung on. He apparated back to the platform, but Voldemort was already casting a spell to remove the rock barrier. It was almost completely removed when out of seemingly nowhere, an enormous yellow Horntail Dragon with a long red stripe down its back flew like a rocket towards it, crashing into it with the force of a cannon, knocking it squarely back into place. It turned and roared at Voldemort, who shook his fist at Ron. He had little time to protest, however, because he was tripped by an invisible force and knocked to his back. Hermione had used a lasso curse and caught his legs cleanly. She waved her wand with all she had and Voldemort was knocked across the platform floor and over the edge. In seconds, though, Voldemort appeared with a pop behind her, but she apparated quickly to Ron's side, who had changed from a dragon back to himself.

"You find yourselves to be so clever, don't you?" Voldemort laughed evilly. Harry stood between Voldemort and his friends and raised his staff once more. "You have no idea of the power I possess."

"Get off it. We have been beating you soundly," Harry replied coldly.

"You don't understand yet, do you Potter? I have only been stalling! However, I believe the time is right…" Voldemort raised his wand and sneered sadistic at Harry. "To show you just what a situation you have gotten yourself into … _CRUX TERTIUS!"_ he bellowed. A beam of light shot from Voldemort's outstretched wand and split, spreading through the chamber like birds or boomerangs, streaking through the entirety of the room and through the walls. The orb on Harry's staff glowed a fierce red color as the shards of light that would have hit Harry were all absorbed.

Finally, it ended and Voldemort lowered his wand, a bit shaken. He looked at Harry and his eyes burrowed in annoyance.

"I should have suspected it wouldn't affect you," Voldemort sneered. Harry looked behind him and saw Ron and Hermione were on the ground unconscious. The poundings and blasts against the rock blockade had also stopped.

"I just invoked a magic that knocks everyone out within a very large radius, Potter," Voldemort gloated. "You now have no help… no one to look to for protection… it's just you… against your superior, the Dark Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort roared in laughter that echoed in the vast arena.

"Boy, you really sell yourself," Harry quipped. Voldemort stopped laughing and glared at Harry quizzically. "Let me show you my power Riddle!" Harry waved his staff mightily.

"_Arx Occipio Ferocitas!" _he shouted. He began to glow a golden hue as he stared confidently at a surprised Voldemort, who stepped back in uncertainty. The orb in Harry's possession glowed like the sun and within moments, Harry looked as if he were made of pure gold. After only a moment of pure golden brilliance, however, the light surrounding him came off him almost in strips, peeling along his body. They gathered like ribbon and shot towards Ron and Hermione, quickly engulfing them. Their bodies were soon encased in golden cocoons that levitated five or six feet in the air, shining brightly.

"What did you do?" Voldemort growled.

"You mean you don't know?" Harry replied snidely. "Well, I will tell you, just to make you feel better. I have activated the Spell of Dependency. My friends are housed in a magic that cannot be undone or broken and their safety in their cocoons depends on my courage. As long as I have a fighting spirit to defy you with all of my power, they will remain forever out of danger. I willingly take their lives into my hands and there is nothing you can do to get to them except by going through me." Harry raised his other hand and issued it forward. "So come and get me Riddle!"

The battle being waged near the base of Mount Lomboc was ending only soon after it had begun. Death Eaters far outnumbered and far outstripped in matters of courage and desperation were soon overwhelmed. Many witches and wizards lay slain on the ground, but Harry's army had soundly defeated the Death Eater forces and many of Voldemort's servants were apprehended before they could apparate away. Mad-Eye took it upon himself to assume command of the area. He sent strong wizards to take teams and surround the volcano, making sure no parts were unchecked. (Upon Harry's request, he kept the Weasley family close and did not send them into any otherwise avoidable danger.)

"Alastor, it's time we go!" Lupin came up to him and demanded pleadingly. "We must go to Harry's aid now that we have taken control of Lord Voldemort's forces! We have left him to fend for himself for too long!" Mad-Eye's electric-blue eye swiveled rapidly in the direction of the volcano's spire. It fluttered and danced violently until Mad-Eye grunted.

"Harry is fighting the Dark Lord alone now," he grimaced. "I do not see Weasley or Granger. It is indeed time. Gather every brave and able witch or wizard available to us. We make for the spire."

"What do you honestly think you can do Potter?" Voldemort asked icily. "You know in your heart you cannot defeat me, even with the Rune Staff of Edifice in your possession. That item you hold increases the user's power ten-fold – if you can barely hold your own against me with it, you know you have no chance."

"I have resisted completely four of the six Unforgivable Curses you have attacked me with," Harry responded, unaffected by Voldemort's words. "_Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus, Imperius, _and_ Cadarius_ – I am here fighting you unaffected by curses you use for evil. You have met your match, Riddle. Don't attempt to deceive yourself into thinking you have prepared yourself for me. I have defeated your five horsemen, destroyed three of your horcruxes and now I have come for you!"

"You brag about killing my servants and now I have caught you in a lie!" Voldemort retorted angrily. "Bellatrix LeStrange died by my own hands! She was given a simple job of tracking you with a Tunari Medallion and she failed. She was made an example of – I do not suffer the opposite of my complete appeasement."

Harry reached around his neck and pulled his Snake necklace off, showing it to Voldemort.

"You mean this?" Harry tossed the medallion at Voldemort's feet.

"You – you have had it this whole time?"

"Ramses knew of your trickery and eventually discovered the ability of the Tunari Medallion. However, I had already employed a magic that renders me untraceable by any magical means. How do you think I so easily passed so many of your weak defenses? How do you think I became invincible in our battle on the Plane of the Minds? You killed Bellatrix in stupidity," Harry shouted commandingly, pointing at the stunned Voldemort. "Destroying her when she had completed her task! It is simply a sign of everything Riddle! You destroy without thinking and because of that, you lost all of your finest Death Eaters by my hand or your own!" Harry raised his fist, the orb in his staff glowing a fierce red. "You have caused your own defeat!"

"The Spell of Untraceability…" Voldemort whispered maliciously. "You found Slytherin's tome… these items you hold RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO ME!"

"I don't think so. I was personally given this staff by Salazar Slytherin himself. It would seem he has disowned his heir!" Voldemort looked absurdly at Harry, but the power he felt coming from him made his haughty expression melt away.

Voldemort knew… Harry Potter was his most dangerous foe. If he were allowed to grow up, even Dumbledore would not have been able to defeat him.

"No more talking Potter… I am going to kill you. The world will fear me once again and there will be neither wizard nor prophesy that stands in my way."

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry suddenly shouted. A violent green spell exploded from his staff towards Voldemort. The dark enemy barely leaped out of the way. Looking up, Voldemort did not see Harry, but rather a dark being clouded in shadow. Two green pinpoints of light were all that were visible outside of the dark frame of the black-magic wizard standing before him. Voldemort had never seen a killing spell with such force… or hatred... behind it; however, he stood and laughed.

"The noble Harry Potter has finally resorted to using Unforgivable Curses! How great it is to see!"

"I have no regrets, Riddle," Harry's voice called from the darkness. "I have come here to kill you. It is my destiny… and I will accomplish what I have set out to do. My hatred will be cast out with your soul and my life will be rejuvenated."

"You cannot escape your hatred Potter… if you kill me, it will only grow stronger. It will be with you wherever you go. However, let us dispense with any thoughts that you might actually defeat me." Voldemort began to glow a furious red – an aura similar to Harry's dark shadow emanated from him and covered his frame. "I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine!"

_"Avada Deficus!"_ Voldemort roared, strike his wand through the air. A midnight-blue curse burst from the tip of his wand.

_"Dimentia Reloquias!"_ Harry countered. Voldemort's curse struck the darkness around Harry, but he still stood. A black portal opened behind Voldemort and he apparated quickly, allowing his own repelled curse to strike the ground with tremendous force. The platform and the walls rattled violently. Harry ran at Voldemort and Voldemort charged at him in kind. The red and black forces struck in fury, clashing like two pure forces of energy. Lightning bolts and thundering crashes issued throughout the chamber as the two wizards fought with surging power. Curses, spell, hexes – all were conjured in lightning-quick fashion, one after another. The air grew tense and power streamed through every crevice as Harry and Voldemort rose, fighting in the air like demons. They stopped. Levitating twenty feet into the air, they burned in fury and then charged again towards each other. The resulting explosion burst through the wall, leaving a gaping hole in the ceiling of the chamber. Harry and Voldemort fell to the platform, knocked senseless.

Harry gasped – his soul felt like it was on fire and through his scar, he could feel Voldemort felt the same way. _Get up Harry._ He got on his knees and shook his head. Picking up his staff, he faced Voldemort again, who had just gotten to his feet, but looked violently ill. They were breathing heavily and were scorched and bleeding from head to foot, but Harry faced his foe in determination. The cocoons holding Ron and Hermione began to blaze brightly as Harry's spirit increased in fervor. Voldemort bellowed in anger.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DEFEAT ME!" The red aura surrounding Voldemort grew to enormous proportions and it rose above him. Winding and swirling, the aura of power finally assumed the shape of a serpent made of flame that hissed and snapped murderously at Harry. Harry responded in kind. Using all of his power, his dark aura left his body and floated above him, transforming into a large black phoenix. He had left his hate inside the bird of black fire.

The two creatures rushed towards each other while Harry and Voldemort stood in anticipation. When they clashed, their fury struck both wizards and they yelled in pain and anguish. Harry felt as if a thousand flaming arrows had pierced his body, but he refused to fall. He would not let the world down. He would not let Ron and Hermione down. They had fought with every bit of strength within them and he would return their effort in kind. He could feel Voldemort's suffering and knew it was close. The animals above them fought viciously. Clawing, snapping, biting, lashing… their spirits were dueling in pure soul and power. Harry shouted as his heart beat faster and faster. The fire… the pain…

His scar suddenly stopped hurting.

Looking above him, Harry noticed Voldemort's snake was dissipating into the air and looking ahead, he saw Voldemort's eyes grow wide. The red aura around him disappeared and he fell, as if in a dream, to his knees.

Harry had won… his spirit had defeated Voldemort's.

The black phoenix slammed back into Harry and with it, all of Harry's hatred returned to him.

Harry remembered… he remembered who had killed his parents… who had caused him so much misery. The orb on his staff blazed a furious red that contrasted to the black aura covering Harry as he approached his fallen enemy.

His heartbeat thumped like a drum.

Every step… each motion… he came closer to victory.

Voldemort slumped on his knees, wide-eyed… defeated. Smoke issued from his body like that of burnt flesh. His skin was pale and his body was frail and writhed in pain.

Harry stood before him, looking down. His eyes narrowed. His hatred boiled within him. He lowered his staff to his enemy's chest...

_Remember to love._

Harry shook his head, staring venomously at Voldemort.

_Just remember to love._

"NO!" Harry shouted as Voldemort stared fearfully at Harry. His breathing was abnormal and heavy. He was weak… right where Harry wanted him.

_Remember to love._

"NOOOOOOO! I WILL KILL HIM!" Harry brought Voldemort into the air using his staff. Voldemort hung in the air, unable to breathe. His head shook in panic and his eyes turned blood-red from the lack of air. Harry squeezed fiercely on his staff.

_Dear Harry,_

Harry put a hand to his head and his eyes grew wide and fiercely afraid.

_Dumbledore._

_It breaks my old heart that you are reading this, because it means I am gone. I made arrangements for this to be delivered to you by Muggle mail should anything ever happen to me – that's me... always prepared for what troubles may come our way. It is one of the great things about being a genius as I was. _

_Harry, these are dark and difficult times and I had always feared the hatred in this world would consume you as it has done to countless others, but you have found a way to overcome all the obstacles that you have confronted in your lifetime and turned into a marvelous young wizard and, I daresay, one of the finest students I have ever had the privilege to teach. You have a great gift Harry – the gift of being able to love. You ask yourself what good it does you, but I believe that the power you have makes you strong and able. Once you have learned to fully utilize all you have available to you, Harry, there is no one who can tell you what you can or cannot do._

_This notebook I set aside for you is your final lesson, in a sense. I offer you magical knowledge and know-how so that you can prepare for your destiny. Remember, Harry, that you make your own decisions. Those decisions, however, are different, because they affect so many of the people around you. Take care of them. I know you can save the world; just remember to love._

_Your Man,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry shook violently, tears streaming down his face. The anger in his face started to melt away into sadness. Voldemort dropped with a crash and Harry backed away, his black aura of fury dispelling into the air.

"I'm almost done!" Harry whispered, still backing away. "I'm almost there… please give me the courage Headmaster… please…"

_Dumbledore didn't want this. He knew what you would look like…what you would be like. Your hatred consumes you…controls you…he knew…you can't kill Riddle. No more killing…no more. It must end…_

"Ha, ha, ha…" a low laugh wheezed into Harry's ears.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry's staff flew out of his hand and slid across the platform floor. Voldemort stood on one knee, pointing his wand at Harry and smiling demonically.

"You lose Harry Potter… _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

_"Adesdum!"_ Harry's staff rocketed into his hands in response to his call just as the curse reached its target; Harry raised it before him.

The orb exploded. Glass shards sliced by Harry's face and neck. He was tossed violently back, landing hard, just below where the golden cocoons floated in the air. He gasped in agony, unable to move. The cocoons protecting Ron and Hermione dissipated and they floated gently down beside Harry, still unconscious. Harry could hear a laugh echo in the chamber, but he could barely see anything. The vision flashed into his memory and he knew what was happening… fate would be fulfilled.

There was a thump to his left and in the corner of his eye he spotted Worthwhile drop to the platform floor; he was bleeding from cuts across his entire body. Nagini followed suit and they hissed and slithered, snapping at each other. Nagini looked terrible as well, but to Harry's horror, Worthwhile, in a flash, was instantly swallowed whole by the much larger snake – right before his eyes. Harry raised his hand in an attempt to move, but it fell. He was so weak…

"Excellent job, my pet," Harry heard Voldemort's voice say. He could hear him limping towards them… Harry knew his death was near.

He had tried so hard.

Voldemort finally came up to Harry, wand raised. Harry felt Hermione's hand next to him take his and he squeezed it.

"So long Potter," Voldemort hissed. Harry felt Ron take his other hand.

"You might have been great one day…… _Avada Kedavra!"_

And then there was nothing.

**END Chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Release the Soul**

In the new darkness, a giant, green luminescent skull with a snake coming from its mouth loomed over Harry like a tower of death. It writhed and laughed as Harry looked up at it in horror. His eyes clouded with remorse and bitterness as the sudden appearance of the monstrous sign brought back remembrance of the vision and what he knew would already unfold.

_It is the end._

Harry's legs, which were floating in nothingness suddenly touched down on something. It felt like gravel and Harry reached down and picked some of it up – it was indeed dirt. Tearing his eyes away from the neon cloud of death, he reached out and walked slowly. He could tell he was walking downhill, even though it was completely dark. Keeping his hands in front of him, he slowly waddled forward; his hand hit something – a tree! Its rough feel was easy to place. Harry walked carefully past its overhanging branches and continued on. He walked into rocks, felt grass and shrubs... it was like an invisible forest in the void.

After a few more minutes his face suddenly broke light; he shielded his eyes from the sudden glare. After taking a moment to adjust, his eyes opened to a glorious scene. Below him was the most enchanting valley Harry had ever seen. A river flowed calmly down the large, but beautiful mountain into a glen of grass and purple and yellow flowers. Large trees lined the horizon in a picturesque portrait of stunning countryside. Horses and unicorns and even a Pegasus could be seen wandering among the meadows while birds and thestrals and hippogriffs flew majestically in the sky. Harry even thought he spotted Buckbeak, but he was too far away to tell.

Harry took a quick glance back. The large skull could still be seen spewing and laughing in the darkness. The void itself rose high into the sky and peaked where the mountain would have. Lightning and red fire lit the darkness in fury. Harry turned back and continued down the mountain. He noticed he was wearing his sharp black overcoat (his personal favorite) and the rest of the attire he had worn at the Ministry Gala. They were sparkling clean and they shimmered against the sunlight that reflected off the crystal-clear river.

The river itself made Harry feel something - he felt refreshed and content. The complete opposite of what he felt on the top of the mountain in the darkness, Harry felt happy walking along its banks. He was exuberant and feel-good. It was as if something had happened that he had always wanted but had long ago decided he could never get. He shrugged away his thoughts and trekked happily down to the base of the mountain, where the beautiful flowers dancing amongst the grass greeted him in warmth. The sun was warm; despite his seemingly heavy clothing, the brisk breeze that rippled through the fields made everything seem perfect. Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked around at the wonderful display of colors that met his eyes everywhere he turned.

He noticed high-reaching towers off in one direction – they peaked over the treetops and dominated that portion of the sky. Harry recognized them instantly as the towers of Hogwarts and he felt good knowing his home was so close, but he moved off in another direction. He came to an overhanging ledge where the river was swallowed up by an enormous waterfall that cascaded over into a gorge below. Harry saw an expansive world open up before him and it was the most perfect world he had ever seen. Again, he looked back. The mountain was now in the distance, its dark top a long-forgotten place in Harry's mind. He was in paradise and he didn't care what was happening on the other side of it.

Looking back over the waterfall, Harry scanned the sightlines and spotted a familiar house below... familiar, yet vague. Harry's mind tried to come up with the answer, but it blurred as the house's beauty consumed his attention.

Harry jumped over the waterfall edge, somehow knowing he was safe, and he was right: Harry floated gently down to the river bed and he walked along it, the gentle-looking house coming more sharply into view. The large Victorian was very beautiful; it was three stories of white-washed refuge, complete with a picket fence, light sunny curtains, and an oak porch with a swing. He climbed the stone steps leading up to the deck. Looking around, he noticed no one seemed to be around, but it also looked as if it were occupied.

Harry knocked on the door, hoping desperately for an answer. He didn't know why he loved the house, but he did. No one answered, but Harry felt at home – in his heart, he felt it was alright to open the door and walk in. Stepping into the foyer, he noticed a hallway that led to an expansive kitchen. Other rooms spread through the first floor.

"This almost seems like the house near Hogsmeade where I faced the Malfoys," Harry thought to himself. "But it's different somehow... a lot different now that I think of it."

Harry walked through the various rooms calling out for someone who might be around, but no one came. Reaching a large staircase, Harry climbed slowly. The steps... the familiar creak... he knew them, but he couldn't place them. He reached another set of various rooms and halls. He walked with uncertain confidence towards a room at the far end of one hallway. His heart began to beat rapidly when he faced a door emblazoned with an etching of a golden snitch that raced across the door and back again. Pushing the door open, Harry gasped.

Inside... was his room.

He knew it... he felt it. Every part of his body leaped in joy with the familiarity of something he never knew could possibly exist. He could see a large four-poster bedecked with forest green covers that were unmade and messy. This made sense to Harry because he hated making his bed. Various posters of the Chudley Cannons and the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team hung on his walls. One was even signed by Viktor Krum himself. Harry read it excitedly.

_Congratulations on your seventh straight Quidditch title at Hogwarts, Harry. You will make a fine seeker for the English team someday. I look forward to future matches with you._

Harry moved silently across his room, looking at all the wondrous things he always knew he could have but never knew existed. His Nimbus Two Thousand and his Firebolt stood propped up against a wall, shining brightly from a new polish. Pictures were framed on his dresser and Harry looked on them fondly. One picture showed him as a first year. He was bundled under large robes but he smiled and waved. Hagrid came up to him and picked him up, putting Harry on his shoulders. They continued to wave happily and made their way over to the first years' boats.

Another picture was of himself with Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be in their fourth year and they were watching the Triwizard tournament happily from the stands. They hugged each other and smiled for the picture and went back to enjoying the task.

A third picture showed Harry and Ron shaking hands. They were in graduation robes and had honors' hats donned. They smiled before Ron knocked off Harry's hat and pulled him into a headlock; they laughed as they wrestled around before finally getting up from the ground and shaking hands again. Sirius, who looked healthy and happy, came and clapped them on the back and they smiled one last time.

The second to last picture showed him with his parents... a single tear trickled down Harry's face as he looked fondly at it. He was in the overcoat he was wearing now, except his under shirt was a sharp blue vest. The high collar and silver pins of his sleek overcoat made him look flashy and powerful, but his loving parents behind him made him look like a young wizard who was responsible and well brought-up. James and Lily hugged their son as they posed for the portrait.

_They seem so proud of me._

The last picture on his dresser instantly commanded Harry's complete attention. It was a picture of the North Tower. Harry was there, looking passionately to Hermione, who was leaned up against the wall, looking coy. She placed her hand on his chest as he came up to her and she said something the Harry watching couldn't catch. Looking into each other's eyes, they finally kissed. Hermione suddenly pulled apart for a second, flushed, putting her hands to her lips. She smiled and said something Harry still couldn't catch, but they kissed once more, Harry's robes flying in the wind.

Harry sighed and tore his eyes away from the beautiful portrait after watching it a dozen times or so. The room was a mess, but not too bad. It looked like someone picked up after him every now and then. There was no doubt, however; he was standing in his own room and this house... was his house. He looked out the window and suddenly recognized the area. He was in Godric's Hollow. He was in his house... the one destroyed by the explosion.

_The explosion? Was there an explosion? This is so real that everything else seems like a dream, so what I am thinking about? Maybe I'm just babbling. I need to go find mum and dad._

Harry walked out of the room and down the stairs, completely familiar with everything. He knew what had happened: everything had come rushing back to him. This world was different than the one he knew before. He was cursed... his parents were dead. Voldemort was his bitter enemy and Harry...

"I died by his hand," Harry said with sudden realization as he stepped out onto the porch of the house again. He knew it – he knew he had died in the Lomboc Spire, but he didn't feel bad or sorry for himself. Somehow, this felt right. He didn't ever want to let go of what he had at that moment. He ran as fast as he could down the beaten path towards where he had visited his parents' graves in his previous life. There didn't used to be a path, but Harry knew it was the one.

Finally arriving where the juxtapositioned tombstones should have been, he was met by the most wonderful sight he had ever seen. James and Lily Potter – his parents – stood there before him – the tombs were gone. They smiled and held each other. Harry walked slowly towards them, but stopped cautiously. He held out his hand timidly towards his mother.

"We're not going to bite, son," James suddenly said, making Harry jump. His toned features and well-aged look offered comfort and Harry rushed into their arms. Harry was much taller than his mother now, but he didn't mind. He hugged them and breathed them in, laughing and crying at the same time. They never parted, but just stood there and allowed him to hold on as long as he wanted.

Harry finally parted just a bit, but stayed in their arms.

"It's been such a long time, Harry," Lily told him happily, her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "We have been waiting so long."

"I didn't know if I would ever want to be here," Harry replied, hugging his parents again and breathing them in. "But now I don't ever want to leave."

"Harry you fought so bravely against Voldemort! Your father and I were very proud of you!"

"That's right!" James chipped in. "We were watching the whole time. I rather do think you passed your old man in short time!"

"But I failed," Harry replied soberingly. "I should have finished what I started to do. Didn't I let all those people down?"

"You didn't fail Harry," James answered with a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "Like Albus did, you gave Voldemort a chance to recognize a greater power – a magic you and your two dear friends adhered to when it mattered most. For that, you three fulfilled what you had set out to do and did what everyone not only expected, but also hoped for."

"Exactly," Harry's mother finished.

"So, killing Voldemort never had to be an aim..." Harry struggled with his parents' words in his head as he spoke out loud. "As long as my battle fought alongside those people that I loved... came to a conclusion of... giving everything I had for something greater?"

"Sharp as a tack," James commented happily in his wife's ear. "He gets that from my side." They hugged Harry again and he finally seemed to conclude that peace could be found at last.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.

"Well, I suppose you have your entire future to make of it what you will," Lily replied in a soft manner. "And I must say Harry; it was about time you and Hermione got your acts together. Your father and I cringed at watching your horrible attempts in romance when clearly Hermione was the one for you. When you go back, you will have to let her know how much your father and I absolutely adore her!"

Harry stepped back, utterly confused.

"Go back? What do you mean?"

"Well I mean when you leave us and go back to finish the battle, of course." Lily looked strangely at Harry for the first time since they reunited.

"But... aren't I... you know... dead?"

"Oh Heavens, no!" Lily replied, shooing her hand at what was apparently a ridiculous assumption on Harry's part.

"I don't understand. If I'm not dead, what happened in the battle? I was done for and Voldemort cursed me! Didn't he?"

"Harry you're supposed to be my son!" James laughed. "Don't you understand what Albus was trying to drill into your head? Love conquers all! Voldemort is in for a bit of disappointment."

"So, then… where am I?" Harry's face grew dark with fear. "Are you not real?"

"Oh we are very real Harry. You can see and touch us, can't you? We have always been with you and you with us."

"You see, sweetheart..." Lily began to explain. "You are in a world on the crossroads of three souls – three lives that have been intertwined since you were a year old. Yours... mine... and Voldemort's. This is a place where the three are met, causing the conflict you have had your entire life."

"You mean the scar?"

"The scar and your eyes, Dear." Lily smiled as if it was plain as daylight. "When you were born, you had green eyes, but not my eyes exactly as you do now. When Voldemort came and killed us, a powerful magic of love was united in you and the curse Voldemort used to kill you backfired, killing him instead. In that moment, our three souls were united into this kind of world where conflict arises. It should have disappeared with the death of Voldemort, but his soul remained because of his own magic and ever since, the conflict has remained – a connection so binding that the prophesy was inevitable. One would have to destroy the other... it was unavoidable."

"So I received your mark in my eyes and Voldemort's mark in the scar," Harry reasoned. "And this world is the conflict between the three of us."

"I am here," James put in. "Because Lily and I are so strongly connected. You see that mountain?" he pointed towards the mountain Harry had descended. "That mountain is the representation of Voldemort's soul in this world; full of hatred and spite, it dwells in darkness but the void has grown smaller and smaller as your world and ability to love has grown larger and larger, overtaking the conflict that resides within you."

"I want to believe you," Harry felt uneasy. "But this all seems so real and my defeat seemed so real."

"What can we do to show you, son?"

Harry suddenly remembered something and he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a crinkled and worn piece of parchment, he smiled and opened it. Reading Hermione's letter, he knew.

_We need you Harry. I need you._

Folding the letter gently, Harry faced his parents. "I'm ready to finish this," he said confidently.

"We know," James replied proudly. "We love you son."

"Very much," Lily finished for her husband once again. "And we will always be with you."

Light shined gently down on Harry and the vision of Heaven-past slowly disappeared. The valley, the house, the mountains and flowers and sun were gone and darkness overshadowed him once more. He could feel himself rising. He felt... unconscious.

He opened his eyes.

He looked up at an angered and frightened Voldemort who was pointing his wand at Harry who still lay on the ground. Right in front of Harry's face was a vicious-looking green skull with a snake coming from its mouth – it was struggling to move forward. Harry knew what it was: it was the _Avada Kedavra_ curse Voldemort had cast to kill him, but for some reason, the green curse could not reach him – Voldemort's hand shook as he tried to keep himself steady against some kind of invisible barrier. He was driving to push his killing curse towards Harry, but he was unsuccessful.

Harry, himself, felt good; very good, in fact. He couldn't feel any pain whatsoever when he thought about it. He looked to his right and he saw Ron smiling at him. To his left, Hermione was also awake and looking confident. They were still holding Harry's hands; the power running through them was infinite.

They were picked up gently by an unknown force but with such strength that the hall was filled with an electric clout of force. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hovered gently in front of Voldemort who stared wide-eyed at the three. Then, Hermione was turned around Voldemort, encircling him until she was joined by Ron, who took her hand. They began to spin, slowly at first.

"What is happening? What is this?" Voldemort shouted as the three of them picked up a quicker pace. In seconds, they were a blur – Voldemort reached his hand out, but he was forced back violently. He could only watch as the blur of black rotated swiftly around him in a torrent.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going so fast, that had their clothes and hair not swirled about, they would have assumed it was Voldemort and the room around them that was actually spinning. They held tight to each other – Harry nodded to Ron, who looked to Hermione. She winked at him and turned to Harry. They felt wonderful and they all knew... it had happened a third time. The magic they kept invoking at crucial moments had been summoned. They watched as the cuts on Harry's face and neck closed up and disappeared. The blood and dirt on their faces was swept away as they spun like a tornado around a trapped Voldemort. Like the previous times, they were vibrant and felt brilliant inside.

They let go of each other, but they continued to blaze around Voldemort, who was on his knees, fearful of what was happening. A torrent of hot wind picked up and lifted into the opening in the roof, releasing into the sky. Faster and faster they spun as they spread out. Still holding their hands out, a sharp streak of fire caught between their connection and grew until it had engulfed their revolutions in a ring of combustion so great that Voldemort screamed in pain; but they felt nothing – only warmth met them as they continued to spin. They spun around him only faster still until the entire arena was a whirlpool of wind and fire. The red streak flashed and grew white, the color as pure as a unicorn.

Faster and faster and then a flash and an explosion; the entire roof of the arena blew its top, raining rocks around the mountain. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stopped and they were lifted near the doorway and gently set down. Ron put his arm around Harry's shoulder and Harry took Hermione into his arms as the haze around where Voldemort had stood began to clear. Dust and rock still lightly fell from the now open rooftop, but the wind gradually lifted the debris and it finally cleared.

Voldemort stood, still shaking, but apparently unaffected by what had happened. His wand lay helpless on the ground in front of him and his eyes were weak with fear and exhaustion. Surrounding him… was some kind of bubble or pinkish-clear dome. Almost gelatinous in form, it completely engulfed Voldemort.

"_Amor Immensus!"_ Harry whispered. Hermione and Ron heard him and it hit all three of them at once. What they had just witnessed was the same magic Slytherin had fallen victim to. Lord Voldemort… was imprisoned.

There was a crash and the large stalactite barrier surrounding the entrance to the arena was crushed and blown aside. A large number of wizards and witches rushed past the unconscious Death Eaters strewn across the ground and came to Harry's side, led by Mad-Eye Moody, Arthur Weasley, and Remus Lupin. They pulled up to the trio and gazed at Voldemort as they did, watching as the dark wizard gained his senses. His eyes narrowed in fury.

"This isn't over Potter!" he shouted as he picked up his wand. His expression melted away however. He looked around him as if he was expecting something, but it never came.

"Trying to apparate Riddle?" Harry asked quietly.

"What have you done?" Voldemort replied, looking around nervously. "What is this?" Voldemort reached out and touched the barrier around him. It was smooth to the touch – he waved his wand, but it didn't respond. It might as well have been a stick – he waved it again and again, but nothing happened. "WHAT IS THIS?"

"_Adesdum,"_ Ron quietly commanded. Harry's staff flew to his hands, the glass shards around it and still in its basin tinkling with the movement. A small pure white crystal of light hovered above where the orb had been destroyed. It glowed brightly, illuminating the area around it. Ron handed the staff to Harry, who pulled Rowena Ravenclaw's wand out of the opening. Handing it to Hermione, Harry pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Voldemort.

Voldemort backed away in fear as Harry approached.

"Riddle, the prison you are now in is the working of _Amor Immensus_ – a magic that, until recently, I didn't know I had the capability of using."

"_Amor Immensus?"_ Voldemort growled, his hands shaking. "There is no way a wizard of your puny talents could have summoned such a deep magic!"

"You may be right. The three of us," Harry said, referring to Ron and Hermione. "Summoned it. And now, you are trapped and there is nothing you can do. It's over."

"Nagini get out of here!" Voldemort suddenly screamed. The snake had been creeping away, but Ron had spotted her. They, however, did not chase after the snake that began to slither to the far end of the platform. They only waited.

Nagini suddenly stopped and began to writhe in pain. Everyone, including Voldemort, watched as Nagini seemed to burn from the inside out. It hissed and flailed, but after a few moments, it had disappeared in a flash of flame and in its place lay Worthwhile, while above him hovered another shard of light that was much more drab and dark than the one that had come from the orb.

Harry winked at Worthwhile, who nodded back.

"I saw our future, Riddle," Harry taunted. "I saw Nagini swallow up my trusted friend Worthwhile, so instead of trying to avoid that fate, we worked with it and cast a very rare curse on him. Once Nagini had swallowed Worthwhile, it went to work, destroying her from the inside out!"

Worthwhile worked his way out from under the horcrux and, lashing his tail quickly, he struck it and the piece of Voldemort's soul was shattered. Voldemort instantly shrieked in pain, falling to the floor and clutching at his chest. Harry felt nothing this time – his mind was beyond Voldemort's control and the conflict was dying. He walked over to Worthwhile and knelt down.

"It was a good idea, my friend," Harry lauded the snake proudly.

"I am just glad I could help you defeat him. The idea may have been mine, but the magic was yours." Worthwhile crawled up Harry's arm and onto Harry's shoulders. Voldemort was still gasping on the ground inside the bubble prison. Harry produced a glass jar with his wand and went over to where Slytherin's horcrux floated. Taking it gently into the jar, he closed it up and walked back over to where the others stood.

Voldemort slowly stood up, gasping and heaving, his eyes blazing furiously.

"You have been so fortunate Potter, but don't think I will let you succeed. My hatred for you will exist forever. Even if you turn your wand on me and destroy my last piece of soul, I will still haunt you forever. My memory... my successful victories over your pathetic parents... all will hunt you into insanity until the day you die!"

"I'm not taking your last horcrux, because nonexistence is too good for you," Harry replied quietly. "Dumbledore once told you that there are things far worse than death and I am going to show you just how right he was. I am going to show you exactly how I respond to the suffering you have placed on me and my friends..." Harry flicked his wand slightly and Voldemort's wand zipped into his other hand. He threw it over the platform edge, where it was consumed instantly by the lava pit with a flash of green smoke. Harry tipped his wand again and the ground where Voldemort stood was separated from the platform with a crash and it was lifted up, bubble prison and all.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort shouted, putting his hands up against the barrier. "What are you going to do with me?"

Harry guided the large chunk of platform out of the arena, intent on his destination.

A breeze from an unknown source fluttered through the group of people who were watching Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry was standing in front of them with his back turned, his wand held up; he was keeping Voldemort's prison levitated in the air. Harry looked boldly into Voldemort's eyes, which looked fearfully back at him.

"You can't do this. Potter... just... kill me. Don't do this."

"I am not going to be responsible for another death. This is your final doom Riddle – and the fault is yours alone." Harry's steel-cold eyes struck through Voldemort's false emotions.

"I HATE YOU!" Voldemort screamed, pounding on the barrier. "I WILL KILL YOU POTTER! DIE, DIE, DIE!" Voldemort raged within his prison, but there was nothing he could do.

He turned fearfully towards his fate.

The veil stood daunting before him, voices within mercilessly calling out for his soul. Voldemort pounded on the bubble-like walls in panic, but there was no way out. Harry slowly pushed the prison towards the archway housed by the Ministry of Magic; its archaic and austere presence domineered over the prison that flowed toward its fate. Minister Scrimgeour, as well as the entirety of the Order of the Phoenix, watched on as Voldemort glided ever-slowly to his final destiny.

Voldemort turned towards Harry and looked at his enemy one last time as he slipped passed the tattered curtains into the abyss. Malice gave way to nothingness and the one known as Lord Voldemort… was gone.

Harry continued to watch the graceful curtains flow gently, almost half expecting Voldemort to appear suddenly, but in a matter of time, Harry knew. The war was over and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was vanquished.

"What do you think will happen to him?" Ron asked next to him.

"If whatever is beyond that veil can get past the barrier, then he will simply die, but if they can't – and I assume they can't – then he will wander the unknown forever."

"A scary thought."

"It was necessary. I couldn't kill him... I just couldn't take another life by my own hands. Even with him, it would have been unbearable."

"We know, Harry. We all know."

"To fulfill the prophesy and end this for good, there needed to be resolution. I guess Dumbledore was right in the end: there is indeed a fate worse than death." Harry held up the jar holding Slytherin's horcrux. "And Tom Riddle, the murderer, will suffer it."

**END Chapter 23**

**Author's Note:** And there it is. That was my vision of how JK planned it… putting it all together. There's still two more chapters, so plenty more to read (I have to go into explanation and resolution or course! What kind of book would it be without a proper ending? Haha Lots of H/Hr goodness.)

Thanks for all your great reviews. Enjoy the last two chapters I put up in the next week.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Amor Immensus**

**_April 13th_**

In the same way that the first downfall of Lord Voldemort brought celebrations around the entire world, so also did the second. News of the defeat at the hands of Harry Potter and his two stalwart friends spread like wildfire, igniting global jubilation so great, few wizards or witches from that day forward were able to forget the exact moment they heard the news. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to tell their story before a quickly-summoned International Committee, so as to avoid retelling it over and over; the world waited breathlessly for more and more details.

The morning after the battle, which was only a scant couple of hours, they entered a small tribunal room. Surrounding them in a few rows that encircled the center were many Ministers of Magic from around the world as well as news reporters and several members of the Wizengamot. A lone table stood in the center and they made their way towards the place of interest as they passed through the doors. When they did, everyone in the room stood and clapped and even cheered in pride. The three of them were solemn, however. Not only were they extremely tired, having gotten no sleep since the previous morning, but there was still much to be accomplished.

"Please, everyone!" Ron said as firmly as he could, holding up his hands despite how exhausted he was. "Can we please hold this for later?" Before this year, Harry would have been surprised to see Ron subdue praise he had rightfully earned, but Ron and Hermione had transcended the boundary of what was normal. They had learned, as Harry was forced to in his very first year, that the kind of praise they were receiving came at the cost of defending something you loved and usually only preventing losing some of it. Harry had been honored his entire life, but he lost so much that it was always hard to appreciate. Ron and Hermione now understood this and it only made the worldwide celebration even more tiring when it came coupled with lack of sleep.

"Please, just let us speak and get everything out," Ron continued.

"I know you all must be very tired," Rufus Scrimgeour began understandingly. He sat in the head seat directly in front of them. "We will try to make this as easy as possible for you, so you can get your rest. At the same time, please have a little more patience with us. The entire world is breathing down our necks to produce you three. There isn't a magical person in this world who doesn't now know all three of your names."

"We want to tell the entire story and place it on record," Harry pulled out his wand and, with a whirl, produced three comfortable-looking chairs in which they sat. "So that the people will know what has truly happened without us having to retell it."

"We are all ears."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took turns intermittently giving the entire account of what had transpired that led to their battle against Voldemort. Starting with how they met seven years previous and adding everything pertinent along the way, the story unfolded before the committee, putting a story together, that, before that day, various people had only been privied to pieces of. The alliance between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape was explained, the two mysterious prophesies concerning Harry and Voldemort were relayed, how Voldemort managed to become seemingly immortal was described, descriptions of how each of Voldemort's henchmen died was rendered, and their conquests of the horcruxes were disclosed. With each new piece of the story unraveled before them, more and more of the wizards and witches in the counsel room shifted to the edge of their seats, anxious to hear more.

Finally Harry described their battle with Voldemort and what had happened after Ron and Hermione had been knocked unconscious.

"I don't think anyone here quite understands, Mr. Potter," Cornelius Fudge interrupted. "You say that in the midst of your battle, you and Voldemort fought while standing still... and your spirits dueled for you?"

"You must understand that the magic that had built up in that arena could not match the fury in which we fought. Our hatred for one another built up to unimaginable levels until both of us fought on a plane in which our spirits were more powerful than our magic could have ever been. I am still a young wizard with much to learn and Voldemort far outranked me in magical skill, but in those final moments, magic had no place... and even then, I still lost."

"Why is that?" Scrimgeour asked anxiously.

"Because Harry Potter doesn't know how to truly keep hate inside himself!" a voice said loudly from near the doorway. Everyone turned to see who it was... everyone except Harry. A young-looking and very beautiful woman in emerald green robes waltzed down to the center of the room. She had long golden hair and a wild look to her that entranced many men in the room save Minister Scrimgeour.

"Hello Harry," the woman smiled at Harry warmly; he looked up unsurprised.

"Hello Rhona," he returned, folding his arms and smirking. "You look well. You weren't lying about the youth potion."

"You look terrible," Rhona winked; she bent down quickly and kissed him. Harry, in the shock of her move, did not pull away. Finally she parted, a vexingly playful look on her face. "It's a good thing you're so damn cute." Hermione stared bloody murder at her as the woman walked in front of them and confronted the committee.

"Hello Rufus," she greeted warmly.

"Sister, I am glad you are finally released from your obligations to the Library," Rufus replied, failing to hide his slight annoyance by her interruption. "But we are in the middle of something very important."

"Oh I know. That is the reason why I am here. I hold the last piece of the story you have all been enjoying." Rhona turned towards Harry, looking for approval; he nodded his consent and she continued.

"For the last year or so, it had been detected by a select few wizards around the world, including wizards here in the Ministry of Magic in England as well as by the Magistrates in the Royal Library of Alexandria, that the magic known as _Amor Immensus_ had been used. As most of you know, this magic is known to be the unstoppable force that, according to legend, was used by Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw to defeat the evil wizard Salazar Slytherin.

"What you don't know is what the magic is exactly or how it is invoked. As the High Mage of the Royal Library for the last twenty years, I know of the magic and its properties, and with some convincing, I managed to persuade the Magistrates to give up the secret of _Amor Immensus_ to the world. It is a rare and wondrous magic that was not summoned by accident by the three talented magicians you see before you– indeed, it was only a matter of time that these three people should learn of its binding and absolute powers. For in the persons of Harry, Ronald, and Hermione, you will find friendship, courage, and love so powerful, that _Amor Immensus_ was not only expected, it was inevitable.

_"Amor Immensus_ was used by Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw in the same way Harry, Ronald, and Hermione used it. They were united not once or twice, but three times in a bond meant for the salvation of a people and world threatened by evil. Before their great battle, they created a unifying bond of friendship and then a strengthening bond of courage; and in the final moments, the three founders united one last time in the unbreakable final link that was love. It was love for each other and for the people Slytherin threatened that brought them to their final victory. While they still loved Salazar, it was the only way to defeat him... and thus the story ended. Over a thousand years passed and the world was once again threatened and once again, the world was given a means to salvation. Harry came into the world and was born of a prophesy that pitted him, even as a child, against foes no person should ever have to face. Yet, in seven short years, he became powerful and determined. Enemies feared him and Lord Voldemort was afraid of him... but it wasn't enough and, as Harry just relayed to you all, he failed."

"But why?" Scrimgeour asked anxiously.

"Because no matter how much hate Harry mustered within him, it wasn't enough to match that of Voldemort's. His abilities were that of love, something both his parents and Albus Dumbledore recognized. His long road of learning between the magics found in love and in hate was a hard one and Harry was presented with an opportunity to use both. His hatred failed him, because he was facing hate's greatest champion, but when it came to the magic found in love..."

"It was the magic he knew not," Harry finished, understanding Rhona's words and remembering what Dumbledore had told him.

"Precisely," Rhona smiled warmly at Harry. "Of course, Harry couldn't do what he did alone. His bravery brought him to the Dark Lord's gate to be sure, but defeating him was another issue entirely, for how can love kill? Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw couldn't find it within themselves to kill their adversary and neither could Harry, which is where _Amor Immensus_ took over. With the required help of his two friends, they bound Voldemort under the requirements of the great spell. First there must have been a union of friendship..."

Hermione nodded. "In the basement at Black Manor. We decided to be there for each other and help Harry no matter what."

"Then there would have been a union of courage."

"In the Forbidden Forest," Ron answered. "Hermione and I were ready to give our lives for Harry, and he refused to let us go."

"And finally the ultimate pact of love," Rhona smiled gently once more as Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other with knowing hearts.

"Facing our deaths, we took a silent pact on the platform," Harry said. "We all felt it as we bound Voldemort: our hearts had united into one, giving him no opportunity... giving his hate no chance."

The people in the room began to whisper excitedly to each other until the entirety of the hall was buzzing with animated and enthusiastic chatter. Rufus Scrimgeour pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his brow, completely astounded. "What a day," he understated.

"Ms. Scrimgeour," Hermione whispered carefully. She turned to her. "It was you who revealed the properties of the rifts to the Ministry wasn't it?"

"Why yes it was!" Rhona looked at Hermione, impressed. "The night I was released from the Library, I had hidden a scroll concerning the rifts in my robes. I had spent twenty years playing so nicely by the Magistrates' rules, they didn't suspect a thing. I was able to contact Gyasi Mahaado, who went to find Harry and explain how the new magic could be used to his advantage." Rhona looked curiously at Hermione. "How did you know, if I may ask?"

"It was simply actually," Hermione replied scathingly. "It was easy to see you have a devious temperament, so theft and lying would have been easy for you. Harry told us about you and about your twenty year term… something that was about to end around the time of the Ministry Gala. Information such as the rift-revealing magic doesn't just get into the open unless someone has access that few others do and they decide to release it. You had the opportunity and motive."

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, surprised at how she was talking to Rhona.

"Let's see," Rhona replied knowingly. "A know-it-all girl with a fiery spirit and a fierce jealousy. You must be the girl Harry has fallen for." Harry smirked while Hermione scowled. "Like father, like son. Well, I envy you Hermione. You have a good man who is dedicated to you. Don't let him get away."

"I won't," she replied with narrowed eyes. Rhona winked at Harry one more time before walking back up the walkway and out of the tribunal room. Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione gently, making her feel a little better. He looked over at Ron who was slowly beginning to nod off despite the voices that were growing louder in the room. Minister Scrimgeour noticed and pounded a mallet that quieted everyone down after a few moments.

"Let us continue, please," urged the Minister of Magic. "Now that Voldemort is no more, we must make ready to close out this business once and for all. Harry, did you have a few requests?"

"I did," Harry stood up and addressed the room. "While I was traveling, there were many witches and wizards who helped me along the way and I would like them to be honored in recognition of their help. First, I would like both Gyasi Mahaado of Alexandria, Egypt, and Ramses Arkane Beauregard of the Edifice in Bulgaria to be fully exonerated of their crimes by the Wizengamot. Without them, I would not have been able to accomplish what I did.

"Also, I would like Ambrosius Flume of Honeyduke's Sweet Shop, Viktor Krum of the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team, and Mahaado to be recognized for serving their respective countries during this war, as well as all wizard-kind. They were invaluable to me."

"This is all fine and good," Madame Bergdorf stood up and addressed the room. "But what is to happen to the prisoners we have taken?"

"The Death Eaters we captured will be sent away for good!" Scrimgeour replied simply. Hurrahs went up around the hall, arousing Ron who had been sound asleep.

"May I make a suggestion about two of our prisoners?" Harry interjected. Everyone quieted to listen. "As for Severus Snape, who was taken by Ministry aurors, I would ask that the Ministry let him go, making sure to keep an eye on him and banning him from the teaching profession for good."

"Are you sure about this?" Scrimgeour asked hesitantly.

"No, but he did help me, and for that, I am grateful. If Dumbledore trusted him, then the very least I can do is believe his story. If he gets out of line, I will personally hunt him down."

"Very well. And the second prisoner?"

"Draco Malfoy. I would recommend he do time, but not for good. He was misguided his entire life by his wicked father. Let him learn a lesson and then be given a chance to try and right himself."

"If we did that, we would insist that he turn in his mother, who was not captured in the Valley of Fire."

"He would never agree and I would suggest the Wizengamot not pursue that route. It would be an excellent sign to the people that the Ministry is ready to move on and forget that Voldemort even existed. Should Narcissa Malfoy still pursue her old ways, I will again assume responsibility in dealing with her."

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and er… well I see that Mr. Weasley is asleep again, as is well-earned. I want to thank each of you. A wonderful celebration is being prepared right now in the Courtyard of Kings, but there is plenty of time before it starts. We would like our stars to be refreshed, so go and get some sleep. I can't imagine anything being more deserved." ------

Harry carefully placed Ron in bed – he was out cold. They had apparated from the tribunal room instantly to the outskirts of Hogwarts and walked in through the gates. They were greeted by a huge crowd of Hogwarts students and teachers, all of them raucously cheering their heroes, despite the odd sight of Harry holding Ron in his arms while Hermione followed close behind, obviously drowsy. Ron, however, did not wake. Harry was amazed his snoring didn't wake himself up.

Hedwig had flown in through the open window, waiting expectantly for Harry. He went over and petted her - he had missed her very much. Letting Worthwhile settle down on a nearby nightstand, he went over to his bed and sat down, breathing deeply as Hermione covered Ron up under his covers.

_I can't believe it's finally over. This might very well be the best sleep of my natural life._

He settled back into his bed. Hermione stood over him smiling, watching his heavy eyes droop slowly, but he still remained concentrated on her beautiful face. She lay next to him and looked at him, her eyes still shining, despite their tired look.

"We did it," she whispered.

"We sure did."

Hermione placed her head on Harry's shoulder and put her arm around his chest. He squeezed her close, wanting never to let go. Her smell intoxicated him and it led him to sleep that he not had in a very long time: the kind that was nightmare-free and full of possibility. They drifted off, knowing only each other and the sleep they had so desperately sought for seven long years.------

The Courtyard of Kings at dusk was an even more wondrous sight than it was in the afternoon, especially when various lights and lanterns lit the yard that were packed full of wizards and witches from around the world. Not even at the Quidditch World Cup had Harry, Ron, or Hermione seen so many people. Shown to a grand table near the front, their names were announced through the crowds. Such shouts and cheers Harry had never imagined he could hear in his lifetime. It was so loud, that they had to cover their ears for a full five minutes.

Wandering in and out of the crowds, the three of them, as well as Worthwhile, visited many wonderful sights. Food, game, and performance stands were set up everywhere. Witches doing palm reading, fire-breathers, and various musical groups and points of interest took part in the festivities that had soon come to be known as Prophesy Day; unbeknownst to Harry, the day would be celebrated for centuries to come. Fact would become myth and myth would become legend, but the story of the "boy who lived" would never be forgotten.

Many there wanted to talk with Harry, Ron, and Hermione or just see them. Harry wanted to be there for them, but they soon began to enclose them so tightly, he became afraid they would be crushed, so they apparated back to their table, to the dismay of those around them. They were greeted, however, by many dignitaries who anxiously approached them eagerly. They looked at each other, knowing it was going to be a long night. They spent a couple hours being polite, shaking the hands of many people they did not know and some that they did. One woman even pulled Harry into an embarrassing hug that he had a hard time releasing her of.

Finally, though, they were allowed to sit and eat and talk with those also designated to sit with them. There weren't tables for everyone at the festival, but a table had been specially set up for them and their loved ones. Among them were: Rufus and Rhona Scrimgeour; Hagrid (who had already drunk a lot); McGonagall; Lupin and Tonks; the rest of the Weasley family, including Bill and Fleur, who had returned from France; Viktor Krum; and to Harry and Hermione's happy surprise, Luna, who sat happily next to Ron. Lastly, Gyasi Mahaado had shown himself after he heard of his exoneration; he was promptly invited and was placed at the table last minute. It was a good thing too – he livened up the table's atmosphere with a lot of joking and good nature, making the night a grand affair. Harry and Hermione did a lot of dancing throughout the night – a place had been set up for couples to dance to one of the bands. After the rest, Harry was able to start relaxing, and in time, he thoroughly began to enjoy himself.

After several hours on the dance floor, Harry and Hermione returned to their table where dessert was being served to them. Hermione scooted close to Harry – they did not want to spend a moment apart.

"So, Harry, what is next for you?" Minister Scrimgeour turned to Harry and asked. "I know this is early and probably presumptuous, but the Ministry is highly interested in getting you to work for us. You already outclass most, if not all of our aurors."

"I don't know about that, Minister," Harry disagreed shyly. "My battle was about the heart. When it comes to wizarding skill, I have a long way to go yet."

"Even if that were true, you would still be extremely valuable – your ability with the wand has many professionals around the world salivating at the thought of you representing them. What do you think?"

"I would love to serve my country – there is no doubt about that Minister. I have learned that being loyal to one's home is honorable." Harry noticed Gyasi was watching Harry and listening to him. He smiled and Harry continued. "However, after we graduate, Hermione, Ron and I were interested in being taken on as apprentices as Crelix wizards and hopefully soon being independent Crelix ourselves."

"B-but Harry, surely you can't be serious! Crelix are nothing more than mercenaries!"

"I'm afraid I disagree – I have seen that being a Crelix has its advantages. As a Crelix, I would be given the opportunity to travel the world and learn all kinds of magic, making me more effective if I were to become an auror for the Ministry. Ron and Hermione agree with me; besides, I also was thinking I might want to stick around Hogwarts for a good portion of my time. It will need time for rebuilding and revival and I refuse to let the school suffer on account of the war."

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley as a team of Crelix?" Rhona shook her head and whispered to Gyasi and Krum next to her. "That is a scary thought... who could possibly oppose a team of such powerful young wizards?"

"It is true," Krum nodded in agreement. "Together, they are frightful. I could hardly vish to be an evil vizard with them on my trail."

"Well, it's a good thing you're a good guy then!" Ginny exclaimed next to him. She put her hand on his arm and drew his attention. "So Viktor, tell me... how does one become a professional Quidditch player?"

"Dance with me," Viktor boldly requested of her, smiling warmly. "And I vill tell you if you haff the flying and gliding abilities of a professional, although from vut I haff heard about you Genny Weas-uh-ly, it should not take long."

"Young people," McGonagall sniffed only half-disapprovingly.

"Older folk can have a little fun too," Gyasi took the opportunity to tell her when he got her attention, his eyes dancing merrily. "Care to dance as well? Harry was telling me you are a fine dancer." His friendly, out-going manner broke McGonagall's barriers and she smiled slightly and took the shorter Gyasi's hand as he led her in pursuit of Ginny and Krum.

Harry watched all of his friends and family as they talked and laughed and enjoyed each other. They were carefree and happy for the first time in so long. Hermione put her hand on his arm and he looked at her. She smiled contentedly and he returned the favor. If the night ended in that moment, Harry would have been satisfied, but more was yet to come.

An announcement boomed over the courtyard for everyone to clear the space around the front dais where Harry and his friends sat. They all stood up while wizards in uniform came by and cleared away the tables and chairs and everything else that was nearby. The large crowds began to shift towards them. Someone laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and he turned.

"It's time, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said happily.

"Time for what?"

"You will see."

He was led up to the stage along with Ron and Hermione. When they became visible, the crowd let out a deafening cheer in praise of their heroes. Ron waved giddily, while Harry and Hermione just stood, slightly embarrassed. They felt good though, especially when they heard cheers from their friends and family. Hermione spotted her parents in the crowd and waved jubilantly. How they had been allowed past the Muggle-repelling charm surround the courtyard, Harry had no idea, but he was glad Hermione's parents came to see her achievement.

In a short matter of time, a massive amount of people almost as far as the eye could see had gathered in front of the stone stage where the trio stood. The shouts and hurrahs never let up and anticipation of something that was about to happen built them up to a frenzy.

Finally, Cornelius Fudge took the stage, his green bowler hat sitting snuggly on top of his head. He was holding a long mahogany box in one hand and his wand in the other; he pointed his wand to his throat. _"Sonorus!"_ he commanded. Instantly, his voice boomed over the crowd.

"Welcome wizards and witches of all age, custom, and people!" his voice carried smoothly. "We are gathered today in celebration of a great event... one the entire world has waited for in hope for a long time. Today is the mark of the first annual Prophesy Day!" A roar ripped through the mass, deafening out Fudge's voice. He waited until it died a bit before continuing.

"Yes! It is the day when we mark the fulfillment of a prophesy laid down to mark the doom of our great aggressor, the Dark Wizard Voldemort!"

The crowd still irked at the name, but cheers were still heard.

"And who was the final fulfillment of that prophesy?" Fudge quickly recovered.

The crowd cheered hysterically. Dazzling shots of sparks and colorful spells shot into the night sky and soon everyone was doing it while cheering all the more. Harry, Ron, and Hermione covered their ears again, but smiled as the admiration they received did not go unappreciated.

"I will tell you that it was fulfilled not in one person, but in three! Three young wizards who stood up to so much adversary that we are awed at their achievements – their courage inspired a world devoid of hope for a long time and tonight, as a representative of the whole of the Wizengamot as well as the world... we honor them."

Cheers once again went up and the trio looked at each other quizzically. They had no idea any of this was going to happen.

"Ronald Weasley..." Fudge announced. "Come forward." Ron humbly stood in front of him while Fudge opened the box he was holding. Inside were three ornate medallions of stunning beauty. The outer rim was made of lustrous gold while it encased a plate of brilliant crystal. A small legend of a wand and a sword crossed with each other was etched into the medal and it sparkled like nothing anyone had ever seen before.

"On behalf of the Wizengamot, you are awarded the highest honor any wizard can achieve. In services to the world over, you are bestowed the Order of Merlin, First Class, for outstanding valor and bravery in the face of danger." Fudge took out the medal and put it around Ron's neck, who looked absolutely stunned. He turned towards the crowd which erupted into fracas cheers.

"Hermione Granger! Step forward!" Hermione responded quickly and stood where Ron had just received his medal.

"On behalf of the Wizengamot, you are awarded the highest honor any wizard can achieve. In services to the world over, you are bestowed the Order of Merlin, First Class, for outstanding valor and bravery in the face of danger." Again cheers were lifted high into the night sky as Hermione joined Ron where they excitedly admired their awards.

"Harry Potter... step forward!" The crowd hushed as Harry approached Fudge with deliberation. "Mr. Potter, on behalf of the Wizengamot, you are awarded the highest honor any wizard can achieve. In services to the world over, you are bestowed the Order of Merlin, First Class, for outstanding valor and bravery in the face of danger." The crowd was about to cheer one more time as Fudge placed the medal around Harry's neck; however a loud, but beautiful sound interrupted them. Harry knew the sound perfectly and he looked up quickly, as did everyone else.

High above the Courtyard of Kings, flying gracefully and lighting the sky in a bright crimson red flash, was Fawkes. She was streaming through the night sky, singing her beautiful song which was audible to everyone. The crowd went silent as it listened to its cheerfully wonderful song. Fawkes was celebrating the day as everyone else was; Harry nodded in appreciation as the bird flew higher. When it appeared that the phoenix was going to leave, the night suddenly exploded with light and color and fire that no one in attendance had ever seen before. It was as light as day as the brilliance of Fawkes' display streaked over the entirety of the crowd and infused them with such color and luster, that oohs and awes could be heard from every limit of the courtyard. It was a terrific end to the night and the crowd recovered and gave one last mighty cheer to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who waved to all of those who felt they had been saved... saved on account of three wizards' desperate love for their lives, friends, family... and each other.

**END Chapter 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Legacy of the Scar**

_June 5th_

On a hill overlooking the country south of Hogwarts castle, Ron stands in expectation. Other students just getting out from various final exams are playing or chattering away about summer plans, but he waits patiently, unmoved until he is rewarded for his lookout. It has been a couple hours, but he hardly notices… he watches and waits until Harry returns to Hogwarts.

Finally he spots a wizard apparate in front of the school gates and he rushes down to meet him. Given permission to open the gate for Harry from Headmistress McGonagall, Ron soon has the entrance open in a flash; they shake hands earnestly and begin to walk back towards the school.

"So, how did it go?" Ron asks guardedly.

"It was tough Ron. I made a promise to him, so I did what I had to do, but, in the end, Slytherin was still a good man."

"How did you do it?"

"I'll tell you when we get to Hagrid's hut." They made their way over to Hagrid's where Hermione was also waiting with Worthwhile settled on her shoulders. When she saw Harry come through the door, she ran to him and embraced him tightly. He held her close before she pulled away to look at him.

"How are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

"I think I will be okay. He died peacefully."

Just then, Hagrid walked through the door and, in an instant, he spotted Harry.

"Harry!" Hagrid hugged Harry before pulling out a kettle and beginning to quickly make tea. "Did I miss anythin'?"

"No, Hagrid," Harry replied. "I was just about to start. I arrived at the cave early in the morning and, of course, he was there alone, but brimming with hope upon my arrival. I had never seen anything like it. It had been so many months since I first talked with him, but he was assured I would come back. We talked for a long while about various things: our battle, his life and his friendships before he was imprisoned, what he wanted to leave the world before he passed on, what he wanted me to do with the various objects of his that we still have. He insisted on not being moved, but instead asked that his body be allowed to stay."

"So, then you did it?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "I released his horcrux from the jar and it went back to him and his soul reunited; however, once it did, he instantly began to age even more increasingly. We said our goodbyes and I put him into a deep sleep. In minutes, his pain was gone and the aging of his body eventually led to his death. I witnessed it so that it could finally be finished."

"It was a brave thing you did, Harry," Hagrid told him consolingly.

"Thank you Hagrid. It needed to be done. With his final resting, this chapter of history finally comes to a real conclusion. Hopefully, it will bring an end to such bitter and divisive arguments about heritage and bloodline as well."

"We can only hope," Hermione sighed.

"I didn't come out of it empty-handed, though," Harry said with a devilish smile on his face. He pulled out a roll of parchment and waved it proudly in front of everyone in the room. "I asked him for complete directions on how to make another orb. I had gotten so used to the staff as opposed to a wand… I couldn't help myself."

"Didn't you tell us it took him a really long time?" Hermione queried.

"Twenty years to be exact, but talking with him about various potions, spells, and incantations needed, it should only take me a year or so. In his time, much of what he needed wasn't available to him, especially the incantations. However, once he had them, he would complete the new steps – it just took him time. He gave me the entirety of what was needed so, I think I'm going to do it and then donate the magical directions to the Ministry of Magic Department of Mysteries afterwards. Do any of you want one made as well?"

Ron and Hermione shook their heads and they looked to Hagrid.

"I don't even use a wand! What are you lookin' at me for?"

"Hagrid, isn't it about time you start using magic again, especially since you are a professor at this school?"

"I don' know. I was thinkin' about it."

"Here, Hagrid," Hermione said, pulling out her old wand. "Try this. Our friendship might make this a perfectly suitable wand for you." Hagrid took the wand from Hermione and it instantly sent red sparks lightly into the air.

"Well, I'll be…" Hagrid said wonderingly.

"Well that's great!" Ron beamed. "But yeah, sorry Harry. I'm rather fond of not having to look after a big, long stick as opposed to a wand you can pocket away, or, in my case, holster." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I guess that makes sense, although I was hoping you two could help me when I'm making it." They agreed and Harry rolled up the parchment carefully and put it away.

"How come you were gone two days, Harry?" Hagrid asked quizzically. "I thought it would only take one?"

"Well, I also made a visit to Alexandria. I made a visit with the Magistrates of the Royal Library and agreed to help bolster their defenses as my father had done two decades previously… for a price of course."

"What price?"

"The abolishment of the High Mage line. It was extremely unfair for wizards and witches from the Scrimgeour family line to have to serve without choice. The Magistrates couldn't rid the Library of the position altogether, but they decided to make it a position offered to all wizard-kind. The rewards for the service are definitely appealing – it's just not for everyone and I showed them that."

"I can't believe you would do so much for Rhona!" Hermione huffed angrily.

"You can't honestly believe I feel anything for a woman twice as old as me – one who was in love with my own father?"

"No, I suppose not." Hermione still looked bitter and Harry was secretly loving Hermione's jealousy, but he comforted her all the same.

"It just wasn't fair for her to be locked up for twenty years without her approval of anything that was happening to her. Her decisions were made for her and we all know that is something none of us like happening to ourselves. I owed her a lot more than I had ever given her, so I had to do it. Hermione, I'm in love with you and only you. My parents had it like this, too. Snape loved my mother, Rhona loved my father, and Voldemort was jealous of their happiness – I need to know you will trust me as I trust you."

"I'm sorry Harry. Her kissing you just made my blood boil."

"I guess I should have responded quicker," Harry winked at her; she chuckled in spite of herself. "So, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Actually, yes!" Ron suddenly sat up. "Professor Glascock is gone… vanished. He left a note, saying he had gone to be a Vampire-hunter somewhere in South America! A substitute was sent by the Ministry of Magic to give out the final exams for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Voldemort's curse at work again," Harry frowned. "I believe it's about time we put an end to that. Too many of our professors have been punished for it."

_"Do you know how?"_ Worthwhile asked from Hermione's shoulders.

"It was something I asked Slytherin about. I think we might just be able to be rid of it for good."

**_June 11th_**

To the elation of both professors and teachers, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to finish their final year at Hogwarts and they did it with flare. McGonagall was able to weasel their N.E.W.T. scores early (to Hermione's happiness) and the results were shocking. Harry and Hermione both received perfect scores on every single test they took, the first time in the school's long history that two students in the same year achieved the marvelous feat. Not only that, but Ron received all Outstandings on his tests and his overall score was greater than those of any of his brothers. It was yet another celebration for what was becoming known to everyone as the "Super Three" wizards. In the minds of many, they could do no wrong. Ron, of course, reveled in it while Harry escaped from the public eye whenever he could. Hermione shifted between the two whenever they were surrounded because of their fame.

During their last week of school, they accomplished a lot, however. With Mad-Eye's help along with a few complicated spells in Slytherin's tome, which Harry decided to keep, they were able to banish Voldemort's curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at the school. One more chapter was written in the long history of Hogwarts.

The House Cup, after serious deliberation by the professors of the school, was awarded jointly to all four houses that year and there were very few who weren't happy with the decision. There would always be competition, but all of the students recognized that year that in times of tribulation, it's never the individual who wins, but the group who stands together that causes a resistance to be strong. Instead of the cup going to any particular part of the castle, it stayed in the Great Hall until the next year.

Harry was adamant about restarting the DA, which was received by six times the number of students who had previously been a part of the club. Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus took charge in Harry's stead when he was gone and, under McGonagall's approval, the DA became an official club of Hogwarts that remained forever. Students learned to use the Dark Arts practically and safely, as well as how to defend themselves against it. Hogwarts would soon become known as one of the strongest wizarding schools on the planet and many aurors as well as politicians would hail from the school over the years.

As for the others? Their stories are their own. Kindred spirits of Harry's would live on with him, knowing they had witnessed something extraordinary happen in the life of a small boy who grew up to be a man… and the most powerful wizard the world would soon ever know.

Today, however, was young Harry's graduation. The morning arrived with sweet and glorious intentions. The sun kissed the sky with blue tones and shades and clouds danced happily through the light wind in a glorious day usually reserved for kings. Harry woke up and opened his window, breathing in the wonderful air. Hedwig flew onto his arm and nipped his ear affectionately; they looked out at their last day at Hogwarts together. Memories rushed back clearly and the stories that were recalled were too many to count, but Harry would always remember each and every one of them. He spent the day with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, just doing various things they all loved to do and Harry loved every second of it. Finally the afternoon came, and the graduation was a scant few hours away.

Harry showered and dressed. He put on his Ministry Gala attire, except he had found a sharp blue vest in Diagon Alley and decided to wear it instead of his black shirt. After putting on his boots and his long black overcoat, he made his way to the Great Hall for a late lunch. He spotted Ron and took a spot next to him.

"Last day," Harry said. Ron had his face stuffed full of chicken, so he waited for him to finish chewing.

"Yeah... last day," he finally replied.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked as he took a slice of pumpkin pie. His stomach didn't feel like it could handle a full meal at that point.

"She asked us to meet her up in the North Tower – she wasn't hungry and said she had to get ready for the graduation."

"So, I was thinking maybe this summer we might do some traveling before we start our apprenticeships with Gyasi." Harry ate his large slice of pie as he threw out the suggestion to Ron. "I had done so much traveling in the last year, but I always ended up seeing a whole lot of nothing."

"That actually sounds like a great idea. I think we could definitely use the rest."

"I'm gonna miss this castle Ron. I mean this is the only real home I've ever known. There was always the Burrow and now I have a house all to myself in Black Manor, not to mention the land in Godric's Hollow. Yet, Hogwarts was the only place that was ever really sacred to me."

"Well, you know what? I think Hogwarts was just different for you. I mean for Hermione and me, it was just school away from home, but you didn't have a home so Hogwarts filled the empty space." Ron plowed through more chicken as he continued. "So, really, you just need to find another replacement. You will always have a home – you just need to make it for yourself. You made Hogwarts your home and now you'll have a chance to make a new one... doesn't matter where it is."

"You're right," Harry chuckled, feeling better. "As long as I have you and Hermione and all my friends close by and I can see them whenever I want, then I won't ever be lonely again, which is what Hogwarts usually protected me from. I guess I didn't think I was ready to move on, but I guess I am."

"Besides, we'll be making regular visits to Hogwarts to help McGonagall when she needs it, right? Who knows? Maybe one day, you will be needed to teach an emergency year of Defense Against the Dark Arts? You will be here all the time and you'll have more time to be here."

"You know, I think I'd like being a teacher. I found I was quite good at it when we first started the DA. Maybe when we're old, we can become Hogwarts teachers one day."

"Oh yeah, sign me up as Professor Ron Weasley of Divination." They laughed and finished their food. Downing his last bite of pumpkin pie, Harry got up and he and Ron went towards the North Tower, discussing their future in various detail as they climbed towards where they were supposed to meet Hermione.

Passing through the doors, they walked in to find Hermione waiting near one of the open apertures and both of their jaws dropped. She was dressed in the beautiful white dress Harry had given her for Christmas. The soft, but brilliantly white gown dropped to just below her knees and it flowed gently in the light breeze that whipped through the tower. Her elbow-length cuffs that were bedecked with the two shimmering blue jewels fit her arms perfectly and the matching boots traveled halfway up her legs, giving her a tad bit more height, but also giving her a passionate, glorious, and even royal feel about her. She was wearing the cape, which fluttered with her dress, the blue trim reflecting the light in a soft glow.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said softly, looking unsure of herself.

Ron clapped Harry on the back and turned back towards the doors. He suddenly bumped into Luna, who looked very happy to see him. She began to tell him something that was very exciting to her and he listened with an unusually piqued interest as they descended the flight of stairs. Harry, meanwhile, continued to stare at Hermione.

"Hermione, I... I mean I just don't... you look... I mean... wow..." Harry stammered rapidly as he slowly made his way over to Hermione, who was smiling increasingly with every word that came from his mouth. He recovered and shut his mouth for a small second.

"You are so beautiful," he finally told her, gazing into her eyes.

"I figured this was as good a chance as any to wear it," said Hermione softly. Harry came up to her and put his arms on her waist. She leaned against the wall, allowing Harry to admire her.

"I am stunned at how beautiful you are. What happened to the bushy-haired, big-toothed girl I had come to know and love?"

"She disappeared – apparently she ran off with some skinny little kid whose hair was too long for his own good and who had a facial disfigurement on his forehead in the shape of some beastly little lightning bolt."

"Ah, I wondered what happened to him," Harry chuckled. He lightly took a locket of her hair and played with it gently. She took her own hand and placed it on his chest while she looked into Harry's eyes.

"You know, you look quite handsome yourself, Harry. It almost makes me forget I'm dating the most famous wizard in the world."

"Well, there's no more prophesy now… no more Dark Lord. I'm just a normal person, Hermione."

"Not to me..." Hermione looked seriously into Harry's eyes, letting her playful nature melt away. "You are my hero." She leaned forward and kissed him, running a hand through his hair while the other stayed on his chest, wanting never to let go. Suddenly, however, she pulled away slightly, looking flushed and putting her hand to her lips.

"Hey... you taste like pumpkin pie!" she exclaimed, grinning brightly.

Harry smiled at her as he remembered the picture in his room that he had gotten such a short glimpse of. He took her into his arms again and they kissed once more, swept away from everything else that existed, Harry's coat floating gracefully in the wind. ------

The graduation was held on Hogwarts grounds, where a multitude of people were there, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The graduating students wore robes that rather looked like Muggle graduation gowns, but the colors matched the respective houses each student was graduating from. Four students, including Harry and Hermione, graduated with honors and they were distinguished by golden-yellow sashes that hung from their necks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together near the front where the rows of graduating students were also sitting. They each wore their medals from the Prophesy Day celebration – they glimmered magnificently in the sunlight. The Weasley family, along with Hermione's parents, was near the front of the crowd and they cheered as the ceremony began to get under way.

Harry had never been to a Hogwarts graduation, so he wondered what it would be like. Hermione rattled off various attributes that were included every year, but Harry watched with a fascinated interest the new things he saw anyways. Never-ending streamers seemed to prance through the air and around floating balloons that never floated higher into the sky. Ghosts of the castle gathered in one section and cheered and hollered for the graduates-to-be and Harry spotted centaurs near the edge of the forest, watching from afar, but with happy and approving looks on their faces.

Amongst the crowd, Harry spotted several people he was so glad to see had made it. Hagrid waved cheerfully when he caught his eye. Harry remembered the first time he saw the half-giant and he looked forward to many more days with his good friend. He also spotted Lupin, and the smile on his face helped melt away the sad feelings Harry momentarily felt. He was the last of his father's friends, and it felt as though loneliness defined him in ways Harry couldn't help thinking was true; however Tonks came up to Lupin and put her arms around him. Harry was rejuvenated, knowing hope was still found and that his good friend and mentor, Remus Lupin, was finding a new place in life with a new love.

The Weasleys looked very happy. Harry watched them amusedly as Ron waved and they all clamored to take pictures of him or wave back. Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley backed their brother and son, Ron, completely, giving him such support that Harry could only dream of. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and waved to him also, giving him a reassuringly happy look that reminded Harry that they considered him family too... something he would always accept and appreciate more than most things he would ever come to know. They _were_ his family and he loved them dearly.

Harry also spotted Frank and Alice Longbottom, who looked happy and fresh. They saw Harry and waved to him gratefully. Harry nodded, his heart full of heavy weight at seeing Neville's parents at his graduation.

The ceremony was about to begin, as was signaled by Headmistress McGonagall taking the stage. Everyone took their respective seats as McGonagall took the podium. She wore fine black robes and a large pointy hat that looked very much like what a Headmistress should wear to such an event.

"Good evening," she began evenly. "Tonight, we are gathered to celebrate the wonderful achievements of these students. For seven years, these bright wizards and witches before you toiled and persevered to achieve what many believed was impossible considering the frightful events that took place during the course of their last year. However, most of them pulled through marvelously, making grades that have astonished doubters and giving heed to those who doubted the strength and character of Hogwart's students."

McGonagall continued her speech, but Harry had a hard time concentrating. He noticed that besides Malfoy, both Crabbe and Goyle were not present for the graduation. He felt disappointed, because he had a dark feeling that in many points of his life, he would be facing dark wizards who wanted a part of him and he would have to fight them. What if they were former Hogwarts students? What if he hesitated because of how he felt towards them? Would even the likes of Crabbe and Goyle make him rethink his defense or attack? It was dangerous to even think about.

Harry felt a hand on his leg and he turned to see Hermione looking at him warmly, and Harry felt a little more at ease. _That kind of thinking is for another day. Today is for you and your friends… enjoy it._

"And so," McGonagall finished, lifting her voice. "I present to you this year's graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" There was a loud applause as one by one, students went up to get their diplomas. Pictures were taken, hugs were given and birds flitted above them, singing merry tunes. The day celebrated the school in its own way, giving recognition of a hard era that only made the school stronger and more resilient to adversity.

After the graduation and visiting with friends and family who wanted to congratulate them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on some nearby chairs and just watched the crowds. Some were leaving while others stopped to look at Dumbledore's tomb. Still others lingered about, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine, and meeting and chatting with various people. Harry put his arm around Ron and Hermione put her head on his shoulder… and they watched as their last day of school faded into the evening. They each wondered whether or not another day like that one would ever come again – whether they would ever remember the exact color of the sky the day they knew everything would be okay after so much hardship.

Some things, they knew, were not meant to last, but still, others were and, sitting there on that beautiful day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew their friendship had stood the test of time and that it would last forever. Days would come and go, but in themselves, something was created that only they could ever truly define. They were best friends and that was all they ever needed to know.

A group of small children who had been playing on the grass nearby wandered over to where they sat and they looked timidly at Harry and his friends. Finally, one of the smaller boys, a mousy boy with messy hair and an honest look to him, approached Harry. He danced on his feet nervously and constantly looked back at his playmates, who prodded him on.

"Mr. Potter, sir?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Harry replied, smiling.

"Could you tell us the story of the prophesy?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who smiled warmly at the young children looking at them. He looked at Ron, who grinned and shrugged.

"Alright, sit down," Harry finally said. The children sat down eagerly and quietly stared at Harry with intense interest. Harry looked at their enthusiastic faces and finally began.

"It begins… with a scar."

**THE END**

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone who followed with me as I wrote and posted this book. It was 11 months of long work and tedious editing, but I did what I set out to do: writing a Book 7 for H/Hr shippers to have and hold. A book for romantics and those who just knew Harry and Hermione were the best ship.

I tried to completely finish the series with the Harmony twist. I might have missed a couple things and I hope readers will tell me (I already addressed why I didn't follow up on Pettigrew's lifedebt), but I think I did the series justice. Harry and Hermione inspired me… I want a love like theirs. Thank you all, once again, and look for me as I continue on in trying to write my own original novel!


End file.
